Change Of Heart
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Bullied since he was nine, Hector Haddock snaps resulting in a downward spiral; ending up in juvie and rehab. After he's out, his family moves to Berk to give him a fresh start. Tragedy strikes and his past catches up with him. Unable to cope with it all, he returns to his old life. However, what happens when someone he begins to care for ends up in the middle of a gang war?
1. New Friends

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

 _ **Characters;**_  
 **Hector Hiccup Haddock** as Hiccup with his Black Panther, Toothless.  
 **Stephen Haddock** as Stoick with his Great Dane _[Dog]_ , Thornado.  
 **Valarie Haddock** as Valka with her Owl, Cloudjumper.  
 **Glenn Forger** as Gobber with his St. Bernard _[Dog]_ , Grump.  
 **Briana Grayson** as OC with her Savannah F1 _[Cat]_ , Sava.  
 **Alyssa Hofferson** as Astrid with her Macaw _[Parrot]_ , Stormfly  
 **Shane Jorgenson** as Snotlout with his Rottweiler _[Dog]_ , Hookfang.  
 **Alexia Jorgenson** as Adelaide with her African Gray _[Parrot]_ , Graythorn.  
 **Flynn Ingerman** as Fishlegs with his French Bulldog, Meatlug.  
 **Rylee Thorston** as Ruffnut with her Ball Python, Barf.  
 **TJ Thorston** as Tuffnut with his Corn Snake, Belch.  
 **Harper Bazirk** as Heather with her Blue Russian _[Cat]_ , Windshear.  
 **Derek Bazirk** as Dagur with his Hawk, Sluether.  
 **Thaxter Meatsen** as Thuggory with his Siberian Husky _[Dog]_ , Killer.  
 **Cassandra Boggs** as Camicazi with her Bengal _[Cat]_ , Leo.  
 **Ethan Trapp** as Eret with his Bull Mastiff _[Dog]_ , Skullcrusher.  
 **Dimitri Bludvist** as Drago.  
 **Aaron Ogglebert** as Alvin.  
 **Sawyer Helnor** as Savage.  
 **Jeremy Traytor** as Johann.  
 **Kayne Hunters** as Krogan.  
 **Victor Grimborn** as Viggo.  
 **Ryder Grimborn** as Ryker.

1\. New Friends

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **=November 2015=**_

3:15 pm and the bell signaling the end of the day rang throughout the hallways of Archian High School. As expected, there was a mad rush of students exiting the classrooms, and spilling out into the halls to reach their lockers, or hang with friends before they'd load onto the buses at 3:25 pm to leave campus. The Seniors would carpool to and from school, so the buses were really for those who didn't have cars and weren't in the Senior Year. At this time, I would be getting on bus number twenty-four to enjoy my fifteen-minute ride home. Instead, I was dragging my feet to my locker to grab the things I would need for the remainder of the day. The halls were quiet, something they typically were not. As I made my way through the corridors, people were whispering, avoiding eye contact, and moving aside to stay out of my path. Of course, I knew why; it had a great deal to do with the reason I wasn't taking the bus. I merely scoffed and continued walking, ignoring it all. I didn't need to be in more trouble than I already was. I got the dialed the combination, and grabbed the things I'd need.

After I got my books, folders, and notebooks, I closed the locker and returned the lock to its rightful place. I adjusted my backpack to my right shoulder, then shoved my hands in my pockets, and made my way down the A-Hall. I made it past the main office, computer lab, guidance, and nurse. While walking, I pulled out the crumpled paper yellow paper from my pocket to check the room I was supposed to go to; **A-11**. I looked to my right, and there were only even numbers. I glanced left to find the odd ones, and finally, I reached room eleven. I looked at the words on the door in big, black, capital letters.

 **DETENTION**

I put my hand on the knob, then turned it to pulled the door open. I walked in quietly to see a few others, then the teacher sitting at his desk. The man rose with his hand out.

"Slip, please?" he inquired. I handed him the yellow sheet of paper, and he looked over it. "Ah, yes. Our little lunchroom brawl starter. I was wondering when you'd show up,"

"You act as if I'm late when detention doesn't start until 3:30 pm, and it's still ten of," I remarked. "And for the record; I didn't start that fight,"

"Lose the attitude, Mr. Haddock. Find a seat," the male demanded. I rolled my eyes at him, then found a seat in the back by the window. I dropped my the bag at my feet and sat back lazily. At 3:30 pm, the bell rung as a few more students rushed in last minute. The teacher got to his feet once more, taking their detention slips, then he picked up a clipboard. The male was glancing around the room, marking who was present, and who wasn't. "Welcome to Office Detention. I am Mr. Shields. You will be here until 4:30 pm. There is to be no talking, no cell phones, no food, no drinks except water, and no music players. If I see them, they are mine until the bell rings. You may read quietly, or work on homework,"

I just pulled out my homework; I might as well get started on it while I was here. I knew why I wast, though, I don't believe I should have been held accountable for what happened earlier when anyone else would have done the same thing if they'd been in my position. I've been bullied since I was nine-years-old; I'm sixteen now, and I finally had enough of it, so I snapped. It took place during lunch hour.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _I watched the clock on the wall as it reached 11:50 am. Finally! Like everyone else, I packed up my things, then exited the room to go to my locker. I stuffed my books and backpack inside, then grabbed my lunch. I locked up my locker, then hurried to the cafeteria. Reaching my destination, I sat down at a table near the front, then began to pull out my food, and eat. I had a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, red Gatorade, small bag of Lays chips, then a tiny assortment of fruits; apple slices, grapes, and watermelon with a bit of yogurt dip. The day had gone as it always had; I arrived by bus and went to my locker. Instantly, I'd get cornered by the bullies I'd had since I was nine, and they found anything to pick on me with. Nothing was ever physical until I got to High School. It began with being shoved and tripped, then started getting worse. Gods, I hated it. Thankfully, I only had one year left after this, and I'd never have to see them again._

" _Hey, loser. This table taken?" came a snickering male's voice. I inwardly groaned. I didn't answer him. I got shoved. "I'm talking to you!"_

" _Sorry, don't feel like talking today," I replied._

" _Too bad. Move somewhere else, Haddock," the student ordered._

" _I was here first," I said while taking another bite of my sandwich._

" _This is our table," another remarked._

" _I don't see your name on it," I retorted with my eyes closed._

" _Move, Hiccup," I got shoved once more, and now I was starting to get annoyed._

" _No," I stated._

" _Uh, excuse me?" one of the girls said._

" _You're excused," I responded sarcastically._

" _Move," I was told again._

" _Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, so I'll repeat it for you slowly. Noooo," I drew it out. Without warning, I felt the chair get grabbed, then pulled out from under me. I hit the ground as they were laughing. However, before I could react to anything, I watched them grab my lunch and toss it in the garbage._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were done, so we wanted to help you out. Well, since you're finished, you don't need to sit here anymore, Hiccup," one of them chuckled with the others, high-fiving his friends._

" _You knew I wasn't done!" I got up, tightening my hands to fists at my sides._

" _Whatever, runt. Get lost," the man said. I hated it. I fucking hated being called that!_

" _I'm not a runt!" I grumbled to him._

" _Well, Hiccup means runt of the litter in Viking Ancestry, and your name is Hiccup," the male snickered._

" _My name is Hector, not Hiccup," I reminded angrily._

" _Hiccup is still in your name, idiot. Hector HICCUP Haddock. Hiccup means runt, and that's all you'll ever be, loser," he continued as I felt myself start shaking with rage. "A worthless, weak, runt," he leaned forward and flicked my forehead. That did it! I let go of whatever restraint I'd had the last seven years during the bullying and snapped. I lunged at him quickly, punching him in the face. I don't know where the unbridled strength came from, and I didn't care either. The guy staggered back, then caught his footing. However, I whirled a chair at him, knocking him down, then I pinned him to the floor._

 _One of his friends tried to step in, but I shoved him back into the table and kept at attacking the leader of the group. I laid into this guy, ignoring the fact that everyone rose from their seats, and formed a circle around us. I was sitting on this guy's waist, pinning his arms down with my knees. I had a handful of his hair and kept punching him._

" _Hey!" I heard a teacher's voice call. "Get off him!" I didn't stop. Finally, I felt someone push me back; then I was restrained with my arms locked by the truancy officer. For half a second, I got a look at what I'd done and felt guilty._

" _That's enough!" boomed the voice of the principle, Miss. Martinez. I was breathing heavily, still driven by rage to keep pummeling the guy. "Now, what is going on in here?!"_

" _Hiccup attacked me when I asked if my friends and I could sit at the table he was at," the male lied. And now that guilty feeling was gone, replaced by anger once more._

" _For the love of-That's not my name!" I yelled at him. "You're such a liar! You demanded I move, and when I refused you pulled my chair out from under me, and threw away my lunch!"_

" _Unfortunately, Mr. Haddock. All it looks like to me is that you beat this student to a pulp. Can anyone back your claim?" Miss. Martinez asked._

" _Maybe more than half the lunchroom?" I retorted. Nobody stepped forward to say anything._

" _All we saw was Hiccup punch him, throw a chair, then pin Marcus to the floor and began wailing on him," said one of Marcus's friend._

" _Oh, my fucking Gods! MY NAME IS HECTOR!" I glared as I jerked out of the truancy officer's grip. "Let go of me,"_

" _I'm disappointed, Hector. You're usually a model student. Why would you attack an innocent classmate?" Miss. Martinez asked._

 _My eyes widened. "In-Innocent? Are you kidding me? This jerkoff has been bullying me since I was NINE! I didn't start this!"_

" _Who threw the first punch?" asked the truancy officer._

" _Well, I did, but-," I started._

" _Then you started it," the officer informed._

" _Uh, he pulled my chair out and threw my lunch away! Was anyone listening when I said he's been bullying me for SEVEN years? Sorry if I got fed up with it," I enlightened._

" _The past between you two is not my concern. I have to deal with what happened today, where you physically attacked another student and had to be pulled off him to stop. Two days office detention, and another for swearing, and getting an attitude with me," Miss. Martinez informed._

" _And what? He gets no consequence for what he did to me?" I asked._

" _It doesn't appear he did anything wrong," stated one of the lunchroom aides. I threw my hands up in frustration._

" _Oh, of course not. Marcus Knight, the Archian High School football star and son of the mayor of Archi City gets no repercussions for ANYTHING. How foolish was I to believe that the staff of this school is fair to all of its students? Because it wasn't seen happening means that it didn't happen, right. I see where some students rank, fucking sad and pathetic." I crossed my arms over my chest._

" _And you've earned yourself another day of detention," Miss. Martinez said as I rolled my eyes, disgusted._

" _Typical. Let's punish the kid who has been bullied for years and snapped once. Yeah, that fixes the problem," I huffed._

" _That's four total so far, would you like to go for five, Mr. Haddock?" the principal asked. I didn't say anything this time. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. "I punish the crime I saw happen. You attacked Marcus, and witnesses have confirmed the same scene. If you can prove that he provoked you, I'll adjust the detentions accordingly. However, you are still held accountable for your actions," I scoffed. Yeah, right. Nobody was going to own up to seeing what happened, or the bullying they've witnessed. "Now, you will say you're to Mr. Knight,"_

" _What?! I'm not apologizing to him!" I exclaimed._

" _You will, or I will suspend you for a week, and then you'll serve the detentions you've racked up upon returning," Miss. Martinez threatened. This was unbelievable! "I'm waiting, Mr. Haddock," she pushed._

" _Fine. I'm sorry I beat your ass like you deserved and got the absolute pleasure of putting you in your place, Marcus," I said._

" _Hector Haddock! That is not a suitable apo-," the principal began._

" _Your words were to say I'm sorry to him; you did not specify the reasoning in which I provided for why I apologized. I said I was sorry; get off my back," I informed._

" _Hector…" she warned._

" _It is not my fault that you didn't choose your words. I did EXACTLY as I was told. You said to say I was sorry, and I did. You should have specified the type of apology you wanted, Miss. Martinez. Don't look so surprised that you just got out-smarted by a sixteen-year-old. I am one of the smartest students in this school. I took your words as you said them, and also, I didn't mean a word of what I said to him because you didn't tell me that I had to mean it," I said before starting to walk out._

" _I did not dismiss you, Hector. Get back in here, or I'm calling your parents!" she demanded._

" _By all means, do so. My parents know I get bullied, and I assured them that the teachers were taking care of it because I've reported it on several occasions. If you'd like proof, I have screenshots on my phone. I'm sure my parents will be delighted to know that you've done nothing to protect the students who reach out for help and get nothing. Also, it's unbefitting of an educator to tattle-tale when she's been floored and doesn't have a remark because she knows she's wrong, and won't admit to it," After that, I walked out._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Since that moment, nobody has dared to approach or talk to me. And now, I'm serving my first day of four detentions. I assume my parents didn't get called or I'd have a text message asking what happened from mom or dad by now. My parents are Stephen and Valarie Haddock. Dad is a police officer, and my mom works for an animal shelter as one of the veterinarians. I had an unofficial uncle too, Glenn Forger; he's my father's best friend and my Godfather. I glanced at the clock to see that it was only 3:40 pm. Ten minutes had passed; this detention was dragging on.

"I'll be back shortly. Do not leave the room, and keep working," Mr. Shields informed, then he exited the room. There were perhaps nine students spread out among the desks.

"So your name is Hector, right?" asked a male voice. I looked up to see who had talked, and it was one of the seniors. I nodded to him. "I'm Derek, and this is my friend, Ethan,"

"Never seen you in here before," Ethan said.

"I typically don't get detention," I responded.

"What did you do. Shields referred to you as a brawl starter," Derek reminded. I tightened my fist a bit, the knuckles cracked.

"I pummeled someone who has been bullying me for seven years and was provoked to do so. I got four days for it because nobody in the lunchroom wanted to speak up about what happened," I mumbled.

"Oh! Good for you, standing up for yourself," Derek smiled.

"Yeah, look where it landed me?" I stared at my homework, answering another question.

"You seem like you're still pretty pissed about it," Ethan remarked.

"I am. I'm sick an tired of people giving me shit about everything. I've never done anything to anyone. I come, I do my work, I got home. But seven years? I had enough and snapped. The only good thing that happened out of this is that nobody wants to fuck with me anymore," I said.

"Best way to think about it; no one will mess with you once they know what you're capable of doing. That's how it is for us. We blow off steam about detention after we get out. Wanna come with?" Derek invited.

"Define _blow off steam_?" I asked.

"We hit the gym. Work out a little, take a few whacks at the bag. Hang with some friends, eat. It's a fun time. You'll love it," Ethan urged with a smile.

"Better not. My parents aren't gonna be thrilled when they find out I got detention for fighting," I shrugged.

"Don't tell them," Derek said.

"They'll want to know why I'm after school four days in a row. Both of them get home at 5 pm," I informed.

"Tell them you're hanging with some buddies. Come on, Hector. You need this, and hey, we'll sweeten the deal. We can get you out of the detention," Ethan grinned.

"Pray tell how you'll manage that," I asked.

"All we have to do is tell the principal what we saw happen in the lunchroom. We were there; we didn't say anything because we've never seen anyone floor Miss. Martinez like that. It was awesome, and we wanted to see how far it'd go. We're your witnesses, Hector. Come on, trust us. We'll bail you out; then you can chill with us. You're okay in our book," Derek enlightened.

I thought about it for a moment; them getting me out would be perfect, and I could use a little time to let out this frustration before going home. "If you can get me off this punishment; I'll hang, but no later than 10:30. Still got curfew at 11 pm," I reminded.

"You got yourself a deal. We'll take care of ya," Ethan replied. I smiled. Honestly, this was a nice feeling, to know someone, rather these two had my back and were going to help me out. I firmly believed that I just made two new friends.


	2. A Hell Drake

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

 **~Author's Note;** To _guest reviewer; jarhead 5, I am still writing the Hicstrid story. I had to come up with a new title for it because Lost & Found is used greatly for HTTYD story titles on Fanfiction . net. So, yes, I am beginning that story as well, and it will go up as __How To Heal A Broken Spirit_ _. I will be writing two at once, and update them equally. Thank you! Oh, and to respond to your other reviews about doing a zombie apocalypse story; I'm afraid I don't know much about the subject, therefore, writing a story about the suggested topic wouldn't work out very well. -Nightstar Fury_

2\. A Hell Drake

 _{Normal POV}_

Hector was pleasantly surprised to have met two Senior Year students, Derek and Ethan, in detention after Mr. Shields left to take care of something. Hector had never been asked to hang out before, much less been spoken too by anyone, and these were fourth-year students who wanted to chill with him! Hector was beginning to think the day wasn't turning out horrible after all. Of course, there was still an issue to deal with; getting out of detention, which Derek and Ethan said they could make happen, and if they could, Hector agreed to hang with them after they were dismissed at 4:30 pm. Currently, Hector was working on his homework, and just about finished with it. Hector had already done his Algebra and World History. Thankfully, he didn't have Science tonight. So the last of his assignments was Language Arts, and it was a to write a short story with his own characters. Hector was a creative guy, so this was easy for him to accomplish, and then he'd be done with everything. The time on the clock read; _**4:17 pm**_ **.** Only thirteen more minutes to go.

At the moment, Hector had his MacBook out, and working on the short story quietly. The door opened while he was typing away, but he didn't look up. Hector assumed that it was just Mr. Shields returning finally. The guy had been gone at least twenty minutes, and that was hilarious to Hector because it meant that any of the students in detention could have left, and it would have been his fault for leaving them unsupervised.

"There are no electronics in detention, Mr. Haddock," came a female voice. Hector glanced to see Miss. Martinez standing there, and with Mr. Shields too.

"I was told no eating, no phones, no music players. There was nothing said about computers, which are needs to type all LA assignments. Or have you forgotten the curriculum on which you manage as a principal? I was informed to work on homework while I was in here, and LA is one of my required assignments? Once more, choose your words before you speak them," Hector retorted coldly as Derek and Ethan snickered a bit.

"I don't know what's happened to you, Mr. Haddock, but I do not like your newfound attitude and snide remarks," Miss. Martinez informed.

"And I don't like that Marcus Knight, lead bully of the Junior Class can basically get away with murder because of who his father is. He's been pushing me around for years, and though I've done what all you teachers advise us to do, which would be to report it, nothing has got done about it. You can't blame a guy for snapping when he's had enough. Like with many other aspects of life, someone can only be pushed so far before they retaliate. I'm sick of being bullied, so if I have to be a cold-hearted asshole that scares others into wondering what will happen if they piss me off, then so be it. I didn't do this; you did by doing nothing when asked. As the saying goes; _if you want something done, then you've got to do it yourself_." Hector responded with emotionless eyes.

"I told you, Hector, I can't punish something that I didn't see. You claim he demanded you to move; you refused, he pulled your chair out, then threw away your lunch. However, all I saw was you beating him up, and mercilessly at that," Miss. Martinez sighed.

"That claim is very much true, Miss. Martinez," Ethan said quickly. Hector's eyes widened a bit. "We saw it happen; we didn't step forward before because much like the rest of the cafeteria, we had been shocked to see the scene,"

"Yeah. Marcus told Hector to move twice, and Hector refused both times. Marcus ripped the chair out from under him, and they tossed his lunch; using the excuse that they thought he was done, but since it was in the garbage, he could leave the table. After that, they continued to taunt him," Derek jumped in.

"Calling him Hiccup, instead of his name. Saying that Hiccup is in his name and that it means runt. Marcus told Hector that he would always be a worthless, weak, runt. That is when Hector attacked him. Hector was provoked, Miss. Martinez and we were only sitting three tables away," Ethan added to finish.

"I told you I wasn't lying," Hector scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I see," Miss. Martinez said after a minute.

"We've watched Marcus bully Hector, and we're ashamed that we've never stepped in to assist. Honestly, in Hector's shoes, I would have done the same. You can only push someone so far," Derek played it off that Hector was the victim in all this.

"Hector doesn't deserve four days of detention; he served his one day, and won't do it again. We told him that becoming the bully to stop bullying doesn't do anything to solve the problem. I think four punishments for one little slip up is excessive. Sure, he swore and got an attitude, but he was frustrated, and we can all admit to saying things we don't mean in the heat of a moment, right?" Ethan continued.

"Hm, I suppose that is very true. Alright, Hector. I said I would adjust the detentions if you could prove your claim, and thanks to these two, I understand why you got upset. However, attacking another student regardless of what he or she does, is still against policy. Now. I will excuse your attitude and comments from earlier, removing two your days. And I will take away another one because you were provoked. As my apology for not believing you, two of those days will go to Mr. Knight," Miss. Martinez stated.

"Just keep him away from me because next time, I won't hold back. That's not meant to be a threat, but if he starts with me, then I have the right to defend myself," Hector remarked.

"Mr. Knight and I will be talking about his bullying. I ask that you keep your hands to yourself. If he hits your first, you're permitted to defend yourself, but do not fight back," Miss. Martinez said. Hector looked out the window but nodded once. "Good," she added, then the bell rang. "Detention is over; you're all free to go now," Hector packed up his things, then stood with Derek and Ethan.

"I owe you guys for that," Hector said with some relief.

"Think nothing of it, pal. Come on, let's go somewhere you can let off the rest of that frustration," Ethan put his arm around Hector's shoulders. Hector nodded as he left the school with them, and got in Derek's car. Hector messaged his parents, telling them he was hanging with friends, and his homework was done so he'd be home before curfew. After that, the car exited the parking lot and left the High School campus.

 _ **{Dragon Fury Gym}**_

Hector checked the time of their arrival; this location was fifteen minutes away from the High School, which meant he was about thirty from home. Hector recognized this part of the city; it was downtown. Somehow, he didn't mind being there even though he'd heard stories and rumors of how dangerous it was. The car parked, then shut off as Derek, Ethan, and Hector stepped out. Hector walked with them to the door, then Ethan pulled a key out, and opened the door as the three of them walked in. Derek flipped on the lights as Hector was able to see everything better. A lot of gym equipment, tables, cabinets, and a car garage? This place was looking more like a gang hangout, and Hector didn't seem to care either.

"The others will be here soon. We usually meet up at 5 pm," Derek said.

"That's cool," Hector replied as he dropped his backpack carefully and for the first time all day, he felt at ease.

"Wanna hit the bag?" Ethan offered.

"Yeah," Hector nodded. Derek got him a pair of black fingerless gloves, and Hector went to the bathroom to change into his physical education clothes; shorts and a red t-shirt. Hector slipped on the gloves. Hector want at it before Ethan even got close to hold it still for him. However, Derek and Ethan noticed that Hector would dodge left, right, or roll away to avoid getting hit when the bag swang back into his direction.

"He's pretty good," Derek remarked. Hector kept going; he didn't care that he was sweating, panting, or grunting. Hector was pissed about today and granted that he didn't have to serve the four days of detention anything, it shouldn't have gotten to the point where he snapped. The time ticked away, soon reaching 5:10 pm as others began to walk in, but Hector stayed focused on beating up this bag, which he was envisioning as Marcus. Those who came in hadn't said anything, they stood with Derek and Ethan, watching Hector go at the bag.

"Alright, enough standing arou-," came a deep voice, who stopped short upon seeing Hector. "What's this?" he asked. Hector ceased his attack on the punching bag to face Ethan and Derek, seeing others had arrived now. Hector put his hand out and stopped the bag's movements. "Who are you?"

"I, uh, came with Ethan and Derek," Hector replied.

"I told you not to bring anyone without consulting me first," the large male stated.

"Sorry, boss. Hector here had a bad day at school, thought he could use a little time to cool off with the bag, maybe join the _club_?" Ethan suggested. Hector caught that hint but didn't say anything.

"Define bad day?" asked another.

"Bullied for seven years, finally snapped and pulverized someone twice his size. Hector's got the _I don't give a rats ass anymore_ mindset," Derek informed. "What was the kid's name again, Hec?"

"Uh. Mayor's son; Marcus Knight," Hector replied.

"You kicked the mayor's son's ass?" asked one of the males.

"He had it coming," Hector remarked.

"Is that so? I'll admit he's pretty good on that bag," the man said. "What's your name, kid?"

"Hector Haddock the Third," Hector said.

"Haddock? Why does that sound familiar?" one man with dark brown hair inquired.

"My mom works for the best animal shelter around, and my dad is a police officer. Valarie and Stephen Haddock are their names if that helps," Hector said.

"You brought a cop's son here?!" the leader growled.

"Hey, they didn't know. I don't exactly make it public knowledge," Hector said as the leader glanced at him, unsure if to trust or not. "Look. I know you're not just a group of friends who hang out. You're all different ages, this is downtown Archi City, and this place is abandoned, and went out of business about three years ago. Added to the fact Ethan emphasized the word 'club,' you're a gang," he informed as a few blinked. "I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be. It wasn't hard to figure out. If you're a gang, that's cool with me. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. After today, I have zero interest in living up to other people's standards or pleasing people,"

"Are you wired, or being traced?" said one of them.

"The only wires I have are my chargers and headphones. And no, my dad can't track location. As far as he knows, I'm out with friends, and I'll be home by 11. My parents give me my freedom because I don't give them a reason to be concerned about what I'm doing or where I am," Hector responded.

"So you if you know we're a gang, then you know the things we work in?" asked the leader.

"All do your respect, sir, I don't rightly care. What you do is your choice and your business. As I said, Ethan and Derek brought me here to let me blow off a little frustration because I had a bad day, and I'm still livid about it. You can trust me; I'm not gonna rat you out to my dad," Hector muttered.

"We're the one who suggested he come to hang out as friends to us since we know how to lay back and have a good time," Derek stated.

"You're not supposed to bring outsiders without askin' me," the leader sighed. "However, I might be willing to make an exception. I like how the boy things; not wanting to please others, or living up to a standard. That's how we are; people who want to lead our own lives according to us, not others. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, seventeen on the 29th of February," Hector replied.

"You ever been in a gang?" the male inquired.

"No," Hector shook his head.

"Smoked or drank?" one of the others wondered.

"Negative," Hector said.

"Well, let's try this. Ever wanted to give it a try?" Derek question.

"Anything worth trying is worth trying once," Hector smiled.

"Hah, I like the way he thinks. Oh, ever shot a gun before?" one pondered.

"Uh, my dad taught me how to fire the standard police issue," Hector admitted. One of the men pulled out a handgun out and handed it to Hector.

"Show me," the leader stated.

"Won't gunshots catch unwanted attention?" Hector asked.

"You are a smart lad. Take him to the soundproof range," the leader smiled, patting his back. Hector smiled a bit; then he followed the rest. There was a room off to the right as everyone entered. Hector could see that it was a small three lane shooting range. "Let's see what you got, Hector,"

"Haven't don't this since I was fourteen, so we'll see," Hector said as he was handed a full clip. Hector loaded it, then made sure it was in with a smack to the bottom, then he pulled the piece on top to load a bullet into the chamber. Hector lifted the gun and took a stance much like a police officer scoping out a building. Hector took a deep breath as he fired four rounds, and all four struck the dummy. One on the head, another in the neck, the chest, and on in the arm. Hector fired two more one handed, both struck the chest on the left side. Hector fired until the clip was empty, not a single one of them missed the target.

Hector handed the gun back to the leader; the man stared at him, then snapped his fingers as another one of the males brought over a beer, then cracked the top open as the leader took it. Finally, he smiled and handed it to Hector. "Any man who can shoot like that is okay by me; son of a cop or not is okay with me. Come, you're more than welcome to stay and enjoy some of the fun. I'm leader of the gang, Dimitri Bludvist," Dimitri said.

Hector took the beer, smiling. Soon the others had beers too. Sure, he was underage. Honestly, he didn't care. Derek and Ethan were too. Dimitri held up his bottle, and Hector clinked his to Dimitri's, they took a drink together.

"Victor Grimborn and this is my older brother, Ryder," Victor introduced himself and his older sibling. Hiccup shook their hands.

"Kayne Hunters, Dimitri's second in command," Kayne smiled after taking a drink.

"Aaron Ogglebert," Aaron greeted.

"Jeremy Traytor," Jeremy stated.

"Sawyer Helnor," remarked another male, obviously named Sawyer.

"Hector Hiccup Haddock, for the love of Thor, please don't call me by my middle name. I know what it means in Viking Ancestry, and my parents gave it to me because I was born two months early," Hector mumbled before taking another drink.

"Isn't that why you pummeled Marcus earlier because he kept calling you Hiccup?" Ethan asked.

"No, I beat his ass because he had it coming, and called me a worthless, weak, runt. Seven years, guys. Seven years I dealt with him pushing me around, and I had enough. I still owe you two for bailing me out of detention," Hector said.

"We told ya not to worry about it, man. We got your back, you're one of us," Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm not someone who has ever had people to hang out with before. Never…had people looking out for me, willing to help. I've always been different and never fit in, so for me, this is kind'a nice," Hector informed.

"You fit in fine with us," Aaron smiled.

"So. This is a gang?" Hector asked.

"Yep. Sawyer, Aaron, Kayne, and I have been friends for years. Bullied a lot, much like you, Hector. One day, we got fed up and attacked. We met Victor and Ryder three years ago and formed a group. Ethan and Derek just joined last year. We found this place, and made it a hideout of sorts," Dimitri stated.

"And you do what kind of work. Guns, drugs, alcohol?" Hector inquired.

"Little bit of everything," Sawyer remarked. "We have a stash for ourselves, and then the business product,"

"Do you make or purchase?" Hector wondered while taking a long drink.

"Depends on what is needed. We do a lot of work with teenagers like yourself, Hector. Weed, Cocaine, Heroin, Opioids, Exctasy," Victor enlightened.

"And the business with alcohol? I take it that teens will pay you to go into liquor stores and buy for them?" Hector inquired.

"Ah, he's a bright boy!" Kayne laughed. "I like him," Hector smiled, this was amazing. Sitting back, and relaxing with a beer. Honestly, it was the most fun he'd ever had. Hector watched them light a blunt, and start taking hits off of it. However, in the silence, a cell phone rang; it was Hector's.

"Mom or dad?" Derek asked.

"House number, it's both of them," Hector informed. Dimitri put his hand up to the others and motioned for Hector to go ahead. Hector answered it but placed it on speakerphone. "Yeah?"

" _It's a school night and dinner time. Where are you, Hector?"_ came his mother's voice.

"I'm with friends, Mom. I'm eating where I'm at, don't worry," Hector said.

" _You need to come home and explain to us why you were fighting in school!"_ Stephen Haddock's voice boomed. Hector tensed, then mouthed 'fuck!'

"There's nothing to explain, Dad. It was Marcus Knight, again. I didn't mean to lose it, sorry," Hector muttered.

There was a heavy sigh. _"Son, you can't just attack people for giving you a hard time. Be lucky your punishment wasn't more severe than a single day of detention. Now, where are you? It's a school night, and I'm sure you have homework,"_

"No, I finished it in detention. I'm just hanging with a couple of friends and eating dinner with them. I'll be home before curfew. Sorry, I just needed time out to relax. Come on, Dad. You can trust me; you know that " Hector reminded.

" _Aye, that we can. Be safe, son, and let us know when you're on your way home,"_ Valarie states.

"I promise. See you tonight, bye," Hector hung up quickly, and then flopped back on the couch, sighing. Ethan held the joint out in front of Hector.

"It'll help," Ethan offered. Hector sat up and looked at it; he'd never smoked before, and this wasn't just some cigarette. It was Marijuana. Well, why the hell should he care what it was? These people were letting him hang with them because they thought he was cool, and that was a different, but good feeling for Hector to feel. For once, he was wanted around by people other than his parents and Godfather. Hector took the joint from Ethan, then put it to his lips before sucking in, then letting it out a few seconds later.

"You sure you've never done this before? You took it like a pro," Ryder patted his back.

"I'm a fast learner and watched all of you do it first," Hector admitted.

"Go ahead, hit it again," Kayne urged. Hector shrugged and did it once more. Gods, why was it so satisfying to be drinking and smoking? Hector didn't know, and he didn't care.

"Yeah, he's definitely one of us! Atta boy, Hec," Derek chuckled.

"I'll drink to that. Hector?" Dimitri said as Hector looked at him with a smile. "Join us," Hector was shocked at the offer. Join them; their gang?

"Does _us_ have a name?" Hector asked curiously.

"Sure do. The Hell Drakes," Aaron announced proudly.

Hector smiled as he downed the rest his beer, then looked at them while they stared at him, waiting anxiously for his answer. "Well, I guess I'm a Hell Drake now then," he said. The males began to cheer and go around with having another beer. Hector loved this, and he didn't feel the least bit guilty to be a member of a gang, and hanging out with them.


	3. Hanging Out

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

3\. Hanging Out

 _{Hector's POV}_

Contrary to popular belief, not all gangs were bad. I'd been a member of the Hell Drakes since November 2015, and it's now January 2016; the start of a brand new year, and I loved spending all my free time with Dimitri, Sawyer, Aaron, Victor, Ryder, Jeremy, Kayne, Ethan, and Derek. My parents didn't know about me being in a gang; I didn't see how I could tell them. My mother would have a stroke with worry, and my father would probably be disappointed, furious, and have to arrest me for my involvement with them. Yeah, the gang and I spent most of our downtime drinking, smoking weed, and relaxing. However, there were moments we went a bit harder than beer, or marijuana. My gang worked with powdered cocaine, crack cocaine, heroin, methamphetamine, MDMA, or ecstasy, and angel dust, better known as PCP. Harder liquors too. I'd done a few different things, to try it out, but nothing crazy. I knew my parents might catch on, and the last thing I wanted to do was get my friends into trouble.

An upside to being the son of an officer was that I could figure things out without being questioned. My dad knew I was a curious teenager, and as far as he knew, I was just asking so I would know what to avoid. I asked him which gangs were around on the radar who recruited young kids. My dad was more than happy to give me a full list of gangs to watch out for, and I didn't see the Hell Drakes anywhere. I was happy to report to Dimitri that they weren't being targeted due to being off the radar. I'm pretty sure we celebrated that night, and I got told that I was a great asset to the team. The Hell Drakes worked in theft, drugs, firearms, and more, but they were careful with clients, and the jobs they did. I haven't been on any of them, though. I understood why; I was the Stephen Haddock's only son, and if I ever got seen or caught, things could be bad. The gang was protecting me, and that's why I said they weren't bad. Being in this gang; it was like having a second family, and I knew they had my back. So I did a lot of work from the hangout.

I couldn't get severely messed up when I hung with them because I always had to go home. I stuck to a few beers to get a buzz, never more than tipsy. The guys made sure I'd eat something to soak up the alcohol, and I'd be mostly sober when I returned to my house. Ethan and Derek would drop me off because it looked less conspicuous to be dropped off by students from my school rather than the group of different aged men. I'd be seventeen next month; I couldn't wait. Right now, I was sitting in the main room of the gym, but as I found out, this place had so much more to it. It was a sound-proof gun range, a gym, lounge, and a safe house. There was even a kitchen, bathroom, laundry; this place had everything. I was sure there things I hadn't seen yet. For now, the group was on a mission for something; I wasn't sure what. The less I knew, the better I suppose. I didn't feel like I was a member of the gang honestly since I couldn't do any stuff with them. I'd read about gangs; that some had weird initations. I felt like it wasn't so cut and dry that they would just ask me to join, but nothing to make me official.

The time on the wall read 8:30 pm, the gang had been two hours, and I was bored. I had a beer next to me; it was my third one. The gang told me to help myself until they got back. My cell phone rang as I pulled it from my pocket to see dad calling. I groaned as I sat up and answered it, then placed it on speakerphone. "Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Hector, we're back and-," I quickly put a finger up to have the group be quiet. Impecible timing that they'd return now. I motioned to the phone and mouthed the word; _dad_. The gang nodded and stayed silent.

" _Hector. Where are you?"_ Stephen asked.

"The same place I said I'd be, dad. With my friends," I replied.

" _You're spending an awful lot of time with them, son, and it's starting to affect your schooling,"_ Stephan said.

"No, it isn't," I retorted.

" _Yes, it is, Hector. We just saw your midterm grades, along with the final ones for this semester. How did you go from all A's to B's and C's in a matter of two months if not because you're always with your new friends? You are with them most of the week, starting as early as right after school lets out, and home seconds before curfew starts. You come home and go straight to sleep,"_ Valarie informed.

"Are you suggesting that just because I have friends for the first time in my life that I'm not doing my school or homework? I do all my work; use that website to check my assignments. None of them are missing or have been turned in late. The material is harder, that's all," I scoffed.

" _Hector, don't get an attitude. As long as you're doing your work, then everything is fine. We weren't accusing you of placing your studies aside; we just wanted to understand why your grades began slipping. You typically don't have a tough time in classes. Anyway, besides that. We called for another reason too,"_ Stephen informed.

"I'm listening," I sighed.

" _Take us off speakerphone, son. I know I am because there's an echo,"_ Stephen stated. I tapped the speaker button, then put it to my ear.

"Alright, go ahead," I invited.

 _{Normal POV}_

The gang watched as Hector kept the phone in place, listening, but not saying anything. After a few moments, he sighed and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he sighed. "I'm on my way," then he ended the call.

"Hector, what's going on?" Derek asked.

"I…don't know. Dad said something happened, and to come to the hospital. Would…you or Ethan take me, please?" Hector asked.

"Sure," Ethan nodded.

"Thanks," Hector got his coat. "I'll catch you guys later,"

"Hey. If you need anything, let us know?" Dimitri said. Hector nodded to him, then said goodbye to them before leaving with Ethan in his car. Hector didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to know; his father never had a tone like that on the phone, so it was concerning to Hector.

 _ **{A Week Later-DFG}**_

The members of the Hell Drakes hadn't seen Hector in five days, and thus far, none of them had been able to contact him. Hector wouldn't answer messages, and they were worried about him. However, the time was 7 pm and a Friday night while the friends sat around at the hangout.

"Have any of our sighters seen him?" Dimitri asked.

"No. And we haven't seen him in school either. Due to not being in his grade, we haven't heard about his absences," Derek informed.

"Is it possible that his father learned he was drinking that night when he got the phone call? Or got grounded?" Ryder questioned.

"Grounded from school?" the others arched a brow.

"Yeah, I don't see that being a possibility if his parents were on his case about slipping grades. If anything, they'd be making him stay there for extra credit work to bring the average up. And when I took him to the hospital that night, he was pretty sober upon arriving, so I don't think they suspect anything," Ethan said lightly.

Derek's phone vibrated, and he pulled it out. "Who is it?" Aaron inquired.

"It's him," Derek said as the others leaned forward in curiosity while he answered it. "Hector, where the hell have you-," he started, then blinked as he got up and moved to the main door, then opened it to see Hector standing there with no coat, shivering, and wet from the storm outside. "Get inside," Derek pulled him in, then shut the door again. Derek lead him to where the others were.

"Hector?!" the gang said in shock to see him there, and the state he was in.

"You're freezing, Hec. Someone get him a blanket, or maybe a change of clothes," Ethan said. Victor grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around Hector's shoulders, then had him sit down.

"N-No, I-I'm fine," Hector forced out.

"You're shivering, Hector. Your lips are blue; you're wet. You have no coat…What the hell happened? Where have you been?" Dimitri questioned.

"I-I'm…sorry that I haven't…been in contact," Hector said.

"We can get to that later. What happened tonight? It's…almost 7:30 pm. How did…you get here?" Kayne asked.

"I wa-walked. I got into…a fight with my parents, and left. I ran…into one of the street gangs; I don't remember their name. Got beat up, and then…walked…here," Hector coughed a few times, cringing while holding his right side.

"Why didn't you call for help?!" Ethan said quickly.

"Was running…from the beating. I got the upper hand and ran. I hid out in the shadows while they looked for me. I didn't…call, so they couldn't locate where I was at. I just…lost them about a mile back," Hector informed. Aaron handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"That should warm ya up, lad," Aaron offered.

"I could care less about being warm; I'd rather be out of pain," Hector tried to laugh. Gods, his ribs hurt.

"You should go to the hospital, Hector," Ryder suggested.

"And deal with my parents? No thanks, I'm good," Hector mumbled.

"Where did you get attacked, Hector?" Dimitri inquired.

"By the bar on 37th. Street thugs, teenagers who were older than Ethan and Derek. It's not like it's new for me to get picked on and bullied for my small size," Hector replied as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. "You put alcohol in this?"

"Best way to warm up, and easy to go down. Little harder than what you're used to," Sawyer mentioned.

"Tastes great. Thanks," Hector offered a smile.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Derek questioned.

"I'll live. Ain't the first beating I've had," Hector said.

"What was the fight about with your parents?" Jeremy wondered.

"And why'd you ghost for a week?" Ryder blinked.

"That day I had to leave to go to the hospital; it's because my mother's father had a stroke, and was admitted. The doctors didn't give him long left, and he passed away a day later from another heart attack. Since then, I've been trying to get back here, just to get away and clear my head. Of course, my dad said to stay home because my mother needed us. I agreed because I knew how upset she was. Her mother died two years ago from stage four breast cancer, and my grandparents on my father's side died last year. Gramps first, then Gram six months later right before my sixteenth birthday. The memorial service was three days ago, and the funeral yesterday, plus the after-party. I told dad I was gonna hang out with friends today, just to escape all the sadness, and it turned into this huge argument about me never being home. I got fed up and stormed out, then everything else happened tonight, so…now, I'm here," Hector explained.

"Shit, Hector. We're sorry, man; we had no idea," Ethan said.

"I don't know how you could have. I can't exactly message you guys without dad being on my case, so far, I've played it off that you're a study group I have in school. However, he knows Ethan and Derek are seniors, so that won't work anymore after June ends," Hector shrugged.

"Well, we might have a way to remedy that. In this gang, Hector, you're family to us. We've been worried about you these last five days, and we don't like being unable to make contact with the family. So, it's a bit of a late Christmas gift, but this is for you," Dimitri smiled. Hector blinked as Kayne brought out a box, and handed it to him.

"You guys…didn't have to get me anything. Your friendship…has been all I could ever ask for," Hector smiled a bit.

"Well, too bad. We all put a little in for it, so go on. Open it up," Ryder chuckled. Hector took another sip of the spiked hot chocolate, then set it down on the table. Hector placed the box on his lap and started to open it up. Once the paper was off, Hector flipped the tabs of the box and opened the lid. Hector's eyes widened a little seeing what was inside.

"Y-You're serious?" Hector asked.

"Of course. We said you were one of us; and now, it's official," Dimitri stated. Hector lifted the objects out of the box. First was a multi-use pocket knife with the engraving of Hell Drakes on both sides, and his initials; HHH. "Standard issue to all members, a pocket knife with a few other gizmos you could use. Uh, flat and cross head screwdrivers, alan wrenches, lock-pick, straight and serrated edge knives. Whole bunch of stuff,"

"It's…amazing," Hector said.

"Go on, pull the next thing out," Aaron chuckled. Hector set the knife on the table next to his hot chocolate, then pulled out another item, holding it in his hands, astonished. It was a small rectangular phone, though, it looked just like an MP3 player. "That is called the Samsung Juke. It looks like a music player, because of the circular dial, but if you do this," he added while using his thumb to push a little, and the top swung to the side revealing a dial pad. "It's actually a phone. Small, compact, and your dad won't know any different. We programmed our numbers into it, and you can add music. With this, Hector, you can contact us, and we can reach you without your parents every thinking otherwise because they wouldn't assume it's a mobile device. This phone is on our plan, Hector. Unlimited minutes, and texting. Consider it a…work line,"

"Only use it to talk to members of our gang. It's our way of communication without having the cops on us," Derek stated firmly.

"I got it. And…thank you so much," Hector smiled; he couldn't believe it, they really did see him as a member of the group.

"Oh, there is one more thing in there for you too," Sawyer chuckled. Hector pulled out a small box, then opened it; revealing a black key with flames on it. "All members have keys to the hideout; we thought you should have one too,"

"This is…I don't have the words. You don't know what it means to me to have you guys in my life," Hector said.

"You're family, Hector. Our brother, and if you ever need anything; we're only a call or text away. We'll always have your back," Victor smiled.

"And I'll have yours," Hector nodded.

"Well, I think since we got our boy with us, finally, we should celebrate the momentous occasion," Kayne announced.

"I'm so down," Hector replied.

"You ready to hang with the big boys?" Dimitri grinned.

"Bring it, boss," Hector chuckled.

"Yeah!" they all cheered. Soon there were bottles of alcohol and various types of drugs brought out for them to enjoy. Hector felt good; like he belonged, and he loved it. The gang dove into the drinking, and doing drugs. Of course, they were careful with Hector because they knew he'd never done hard things before. Around 10:45 pm, Hector's phone rang as the music was turned down.

"Shit, I didn't even realized how late it was," Hector muttered while realizing what time it was. Hector answered the call with a less than amused look on his face. "What?"

" _Hector, it's fifteen minutes to curfew. Where are you?"_ Stephen asked.

"With my friends, where else would I be?" Hector retorted.

" _That does not excuse your curfew, boy. Get home, now,"_ Stephen demanded.

"We can't drive in this weather; it's turned to a snowstorm," Derek whispered.

"Dad, look; it's too dangerous to drive in this weather. We're all…hunkered down at my friend's parents place. It's a Friday night, and I'm safe where I'm at. I'll…be home tomorrow. I told you, I needed time out of the house after this past week since you kept me out of school," Hector muttered.

" _Hector Haddock the Third! Unacceptable terms. I've never met these new friends you have that you spend all your time with. I don't even know where you are. I will get you,"_ Stephen said.

"No, dad. There's barely any visibility outside right now, and there's," he paused a moment when Ethan showed the weather alert about a driving ban in place. "And there's a driving ban in effect until noon tomorrow. You might be a cop, but you can't break the laws you uphold. I'm with Ethan and Derek; we're safe, I promise. They'll bring me home tomorrow, when the ban lifts," Hector continued.

There was a sigh from Stephen, clearly unsure of the idea. Aaron put his hand out as Hector blinked, but handed it to him. "Mr. Haddock? Hello, it's Ethan's father, Alvin Trapp. Don't you worry about a thing, Hector is perfectly safe here. I've got lanterns, blankets, plenty of food, and a backup generator if we lose power. The boys are just watching a movie with popcorn and some hot chocolate," Aaron said.

" _And…he's alright? We disagreed earlier, and he stormed out before the thunderstorm began. My wife and I are concerned for him,"_ Stephen inquired.

"Oh, he was a bit cold and wet when he arrived, but we let him take a hot shower, and he's wearing a set of my son's clothing. You need not worry, Mr. Haddock. Hector mentioned a little of what happened. My condolences to your family in this time of mourning by the way. Hector is a bright young man, my friend, but I'm sure that you know everyone grieves loss in their way. Hector just needed a little time away to clear his head, and he knew to come to a friend's house. Instead of just wandering the city. I assure you that he will be safe with my family and me for the night, and my boy will bring him home as soon as the driving ban is up," Aaron stated.

Silence a moment, then another sigh. _"Okay. I suppose I feel a little more at ease about the situation knowing that I've gotten to speak with a parent. Thank you, Mr. Trapp. May I speak to Hector again?"_ Aaron winked at Hector, then handed the phone back to him.

"Hi, Dad. See, I'm okay? I've got great friends who have my back," Hector began.

" _I see that, son. And I'm sorry about before. Your mother and I have just been…concerned for you lately. You seem distant, and we want you to know that you can come to us if you have a problem, or need to talk. We'll always listen, and do what we can to help. We know you're growing up, almost seventeen, and well, I know we're overprotective of you. But you're our only child, Hector, and it took a lot of tries to have you; it was not easy. Your mother and I had many miscarriages, and stillbirths before you. You're our miracle, Hector,"_ Stephen informed calmly.

Hector didn't say anything at first, stunned by his father's words. "I'm sorry too, Dad,"

" _Well, I won't keep you from your friends and the movie. Um, we love you, son, more than you'll ever know,"_ Stephen enlightened. _"A-And Hector; just know that no matter what you do in this life; there is nothing you could do that would make us love you any less. See you tomorrow,"_ Stephen added.

"Y-Yeah, you will, Dad. I, uh, I'll text you when we're on our way. I…Love you and mom too. Bye," Hector lowered the phone slowly, ending the call.

"You alright, lad?" Jeremy inquired.

"I've never heard him talk like that before; it's different and weird. Not exactly sure how to feel about it," Hector said softly. "Oh, well. Hey, why don't we just…get back to what we were doing? We're here all night, let's enjoy it," he grinned.

"Atta boy, Hector. Here, you get first hit," Ryder lit the joint, and handed it to Hector, who took two off it, then passed it to Ethan. Hector picked up his mug of beer, drinking some, then sitting back to relax. Hector loved how things were. His parents were in the dark about things and didn't need to worry. Also, Hector was a member of the Hell Drakes, official now, and he was getting to spend the entire night hanging out with them. Nothing could be better.


	4. Successful

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

4\. Successful

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=February 2016=**_

Hector had been a member of the Hell Drakes since November 2015; three months total now, and he loved it. Hector carried his standard issue multi-tool all the time and was careful with it in school because that was immediate grounds for suspension or worse, expulsion. Along with the several use pocketknife, Hector had his key to the hideout attached to it; it took little alterations to put a keyring on it, but Hector made it work. Finally, the work line, Hector kept that on vibrate, and added music to it that way when his parents asked what he had, he could say it was an MP3 player, and neither Stephen or Valarie would question it. Hector loved being able to talk to the gang whenever; he felt like a true addition now because the three items he possessed meant they trusted and accepted him into their family, so he was always in the loop about missions, hangouts, and more. Hector was spending a lot of time with them, and he didn't care because he loved how it felt to know these people saw him as an equal, regardless of his younger age. Hector wished he could hang every day, but that would draw too much attention, and he knew that if he wasn't careful; his father would assign a police officer to watch him, and get information.

Hector hated the nights he couldn't go because it meant he couldn't drink or smoke with the others. However, the gang hooked him up. Derek and Ethan gave Hector an old bowl for smoking weed, some wrappers, and little to keep on him for the time he couldn't smoke it with them. Also, they got him a flask to carry some alcohol with him. Another item that Hector invested in was cigarettes; he would give one of the guys money, and they'd buy for him since he wasn't eighteen yet, and the same went for the alcohol being that he wasn't twenty-one. Hector kept his things stashed in his room, but nowhere that his parents would ever suspect. Hector made sure to cover his bases and the ones for the gang; he wouldn't risk ratting out his second family. Hector had done harder drugs since January; snorting cocaine, and heroin once or twice. Hector even tried ecstasy and enjoyed it a lot. Hector was drinking hard, taking shots, or right from the bottle. Hector would sober himself up before going him, but only enough to make sure his parents didn't suspect anything. However, there had been a few slip-ups where Hector did too much, and passed out drunk or drugged up; the gang knew they couldn't take him home like that, so they'd let him sleep at the hangout, which was never a pretty argument the next morning.

Hector would get grounded, detentions, his grades continued to decline to C's and D's, which was a bare minimum for passing. However, Hector would sneak out, and meet up with the gang after dinner with his parents. Hector would make it seem like he was going to bed, then he'd have Ethan or Derek pick him up halfway down the street. Though, Hector was trying to save up to get a vehicle of his own, so he wouldn't have to rely on his friends, but for now, it's all he could do, and they didn't seem to mind. Unknown to Hector; his parents had noticed the odd behavior, and they were concerned. Today was one where Glenn Forger was over, talking to the parents, and hoping to see his Godson, but Hector had bailed with his friends right after lunch. Stephen sighed as Valarie closed her eyes sadly.

"I thought you two would be happy that he's got friends; you know he hasn't had an easy time with that in the past," Glenn reminded.

"Ah, it's more than that, Glenn. Hector is…Different," Stephen mumbled.

"Well, that's nothing new, my friend. Hector has always been different from others," Glenn said.

"He means with Hector's recent behavior," Valarie finally sat down next to her husband.

"Such as?" Glenn inquired curiously.

"Well, it started back in November after Hector got detention for attacking another student," Valarie began.

"The one who has been bullying him since he was like, nine? I don't blame the lad for that; there's only so much a person will take before they snap, and it's not like it ever happened again," Glenn stated.

"Glenn, it's worse than that. Alright? It started when he met these…new friends of his. Ethan and Derek, who we've never met in person, only glimpses when they pick Hector up or bring him home. Hector says he's at one of their houses, playing games, doing homework, watching movies," Stephen sighed.

"Stephen, that sounds like typical teenage behavior" Glenn muttered.

"Hector has a newfound…cocky attitude, always arguing with us. Hector had perfect A's, and now we don't see anything but C's and D's. Hector comes home before curfew, or sometimes way later, and gives us these excuses as to why. And the most recent, sometimes he doesn't come home at all or show up for school either. Hector comes home, tired, and goes right to sleep after getting a snack and using the restroom. We never see him anymore, and we're concerned," Valarie looked down.

"Look, I know it's not what you want to hear, but I'm gonna tell ya how it is. Hector is seventeen, or about to be. He's a teenager, and they go through many phases in high school dealing with bullies, or peer pressure to try and fit in. You know Hector has had trouble with that, and now that he's got friends, he doesn't want to lose them. He'll grow out of it eventually, just let him be for now" Glenn offered.

"Glenn, I don't think this is a phase," Stephen informed. "He's been sneaking out, coming home later or not at all. Hector skips school, and when he's there, he's coping a tude with teachers. The principal has already threatened to suspend him because he's scaring other students to be within five feet of him. Miss. Martinez has expressed her concerns that Hector might be drinking and smoking because there are rumors floating around from the others, and also, that Hector doesn't look healthy anymore. Sadly, I can't disagree with her; he doesn't look like he used to," he explained.

Glenn sighed. "Stephen, he's a teenager, and in a rebellious stage. I know you don't like it and are worried, but you have to let it play out. Alright? Yeah, he could be smoking and drinking with his new friends, maybe a little too much and sleeps over there, then misses school or goes with a hangover. Maybe he acts the way he does because he knows if he stops, he'll get bullied again; it could be fear driving him to be the way that he is. Regardless of the reasoning, my friends, you can't force him to do anything he isn't ready to do, or you'll push him away. Some lessons you have to let him learn through experience, and one day he'll wake up and realize that what he's doing isn't solving the problem. You can't protect him forever, and honestly, there are worst things he could be doing, so lighten up a little, and trust the lad. You know that whatever mask he's wearing that you see, that's all it is. A mask and your Hector, the kind-hearted, loving, respectful boy you raised is still there. Everything will be okay just give it time and let him have some freedom to find out who he is. Give him a little, but keep a distanced watch and if things start looking like their going downhill, intervene,"

Stephen and Valarie nodded, accepting the answer their old friend had given them. Glenn was right; they couldn't push Hector, or he'd pull away. If nothing else, they knew he wasn't doing anything illegal; just hanging with friends as any teenager did.

 _ **{Dragon Fury Gym}**_

Today was February 29, 2016; Hector's seventeenth birthday and the gang planned a big surprise for him. Taking Hector on his first mission with them for a drug deal, then an after party. At the moment, they were waiting for him to arrive, but he was running late, which shouldn't be the case since usually, he came with Ethan or Derek. However, those two were already there, and Hector wasn't with them.

"Did you ask his parents where he is?" Dimitri wondered.

"I don't feel that would be a wise idea," Ethan mentioned.

"Well, why don't we leave him a gun, and note, then he can meet us," Sawyer suggested.

"And keys to the garage, the lad has his license, doesn't he?" Aaron wondered.

"Yeah, he got it when he was sixteen," Derek nodded. Dimitri left Hector a note, then the keys to the garage. Dimitri put a handgun on top of the paper, then they all left. Half an hour later, Hector arrived.

"Sorry that I'm late gang. Had to stay after, then the bus was late, and we had unscheduled stops," Hector called. No answer. "Drakes?" he asked. Nothing. Hector moved to the main room where he saw the gun, note, and keys. Hector lifted the note to read it over.

 _Hector,  
We had to bail at 5 pm for a deal. Grab the gun and an extra clip. Use the keys to unlock the garage, get a mode of transportation, and meet us at the East city docks, pier 23, warehouse 1. Be careful. If you run into trouble, say you're a Hell Drake and use the multi-tool as proof. These guys don't play, and we aren't allies with them, but they have top of the line product, so that's why we set this up. If you don't feel ready, stay at the hideout, and we'll see you soon. Your brothers, The Gang._

Hector was a bit shocked, they wanted him to come, and he was late?! Could his birthday get any worse? Hector grabbed the gun and placed the safety on, then stuffed the extra clip in his pocket. Hector put the gun in his pants and covered by his shirt. Hector got the keys and made his way to the garage. Making a quick selection, he chose the street bike and started it up. Hector slipped on a leather jacket, then a helmet before revving the engine before zipping out the back of the hideout and heading to the docks.

 _ **{East Docks; Pier 23-Warehouse 1}**_

Hector arrived and made the smart move to hide his vehicle less than half a mile from where he needed to be. Hector got the gun out, taking the safety off while taking a deep breath. Hector prayed to Odin that he didn't mess this up for his friends. Hector silently slipped through the darkness, watching all angles around him. Finding where his gang was supposed to be, Hector relaxed and decided that his best bet wasn't to step in to join up with them because it would look suspicious for him to show up late. Hector glanced around, checking things until he saw the garage door open in the back of the warehouse. Hector snuck in quietly and followed the sounds of nearby voices.

"The Hell Drakes, what a humorous concept," said one voice. Hector decided to get closer, listening close.

"I'll never understand how their group is so small, but they have all the business they do. And we're working with them?" asked another.

"No. That's just what the boss wants them to think. The Hell Drakes, as much of a joke as they are, have serious money, customers, and the best product around," the first male informed.

' _Dimitri said these guys have top of the line product, so what's all this I'm hearing?'_ Hector thought.

"Ah, I get it. We're making them think that we'll be allies to share everything,"

"When really, we're gonna put them out of business. They walked into a trap and brought their whole gang with no backup. All of the boss's people are in place, we're just waiting for the signal, and they'll never know what hit them. The last thing they'll see is bullets, and then everything they have is ours,"

Hector scoffed. _'That's what you think,'_ With that, Hector moved away, needing to find his group before this signal was given. Hector surveyed his surroundings, seeing how many people he might have to deal with, and he prayed to God that he didn't have to kill anyone. Hector counted a small number, so this wasn't everyone, but it would be enough to take his gang by surprise. Hector slipped through the darkness in silence. Hector saw where everyone was hiding; he needed to catch them off guard. Hector saw how they were positioned, and understood that he had to knock them out in a certain order so no one would see what happened.

Hector took a deep breath, then began zipping into places while hitting pressure points to render them unconscious, then laying them down and removing their weapons to a place they wouldn't find until long after he and the Hell Drakes departed the area. Hector finished with the members who were set to strike his gang down in a surprise attack. Hector realized he was close to where the deal was being made and listened in, but something else caught his attention. _"These drugs are all rip-offs, and the real stuff is in that crate, and these bills are fake too,"_ Hector thought. Hector grinned as he saw where the real product and money were. Hector grabbed the bags silently and hauled them outside to where he knew the van for the gang was and loaded them up with the rest of their own product.

Now knowing that he had everything stashed away, it was time to get into position. Hector picked his spot and began his plan by making a little noise to raise the alarm to the rival gang. As expected, the leader sent two people to deal with it. Hector took them out with ease; then the leader was wondering where they were, using his radio to try and call them.

" **What's going on?"** __he asked, but no answer. **"One you reply. What was that noise, report?"** Still nothing. A lot of the people that Hector dealt with were knocked unconscious and weaponless or tied up, still out. Hector couldn't take the chance of them awakening and then warn their boss about him being in there. "You two go check it out; guns up," the man ordered. Hiccup scampered away from his location, hiding away, and waiting for his moment to strike. One guy got a rock to the head, not hard enough to kill but render unconscious, and the other on got hit with the handle of Hector's gun. That should have been everyone.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dimitri asked. Hector watched from a spot higher up, staying in the shadows.

"No. It's clear we've got a spy," the man stated. "Is this everyone in your gang?" he asked.

"Well-," Derek started.

"Yes! Yes, this is it," Kayne spoke up quickly while eyeing Derek not to mention anything about Hector.

"I feel you are lying to me," the man pointed out.

"We do have…one more member, but he's not… _in_ yet," Dimitri reiterated. "So we didn't bring him," he added.

"It's a shame really. Having some backup never hurts even if that one extra person is useless at the moment," the male smirked. "To think that one member might have…made a difference. "I'm afraid that your time in this business has run out. You see, your meager operations are putting a lot of us out of a job, and well, we can't have that, can we? Goodbye, Hell Drakes," At that moment, he raised his hand up. Nothing happened. "Um! That was the signal you-,"

"No use, my friend. Your members are currently stripped of their weapons, tied up and unconscious," Hector called but stayed hidden.

"Who are you?!" the man called. Hector jumped down, landing in a crouch with his gun out, cocked back, and ready.

"Don't even think about it," Hector warned when he saw the male reach for his weapon. "You wanna know who I am? Right now, I'm that one member who made the difference. I'm Drake Raseri, and while you were busy here screwing my gang out of product and money to take them out of the game; I've been silently knocking out your team, taking their weapons, and tying them up,"

"H-How could you have possibly-," he started.

"I'm the new member, who showed up a bit late and followed directions of where my gang would be. I didn't want to cause a problem by waltzing in, so I stayed hidden and overheard a few of your guys talking about taking out the Hell Drakes because we're smaller but have a bigger business than you," Hector informed. Dimitri and the other members of the Hell Drakes were shocked and grateful. Hector might have just saved all their lives. "Here's how this is gonna go. My gang and I are going to walk out of here with what we came with, and what we're owed because of your pitiful attempt, or I can immobilize you like the rest, then place an anonymous call to the police while we still get away and you rot? What's it gonna be?"

"You drive a hard bargain," the male informed.

"No, I don't. One way or the other; my gang and I walk away without consequence. The decision solely rests on if you want prison or not," Hector said. "You tricked them into coming, so you could kill them, and take them off the playing board just because we have better product and clients. Don't hate the players or the game, be a better one and get good or get lost. And so help you Gods, that if you ever come near my brothers again with the intent to harm or kill, then I won't hesitate to pull the trigger, and I can promise you that I will not miss. Do we understand one another?"

"Y-Yes," the man nodded.

"Good, then we're done here," Hector smiled. The man sighed with some relief when Hector lowered the gun. However, Hector smirked as he brought his fist back and punched the male in the face hard, causing him to fall back unconscious. Hector faced his gang as they looked at him a bit surprised. "You can thank me later when we're out of here," he suggested.

"I am perfectly down for that!" Ethan said.

"Let's bail then," Hector nodded. The group quickly left, and Hector following on the bike. Honestly, he felt good; he saved his gang, and if nothing else happened tonight then he could totally say it was successful.


	5. Celebration

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

5\. Celebration

 _{Normal POV}_

The Hell Drakes were in their van as Hector followed on the bike. All of them, minus Hector, were still in shock of what transpired at the docks. Hector single-handedly saved them from an ambush, and it didn't turn into a major shootout, which was always a plus. The drive wasn't long, and soon they had arrived back at their base of operations. The group pulled in first and parked, beginning to get out as Hector whipped in second, stopping the bike, then shutting it off. Hector unclipped the helmet and pulled it off, revealing a smile to them. Hector got off the bike, seeing them staring at him, obviously still in shock.

"How did you pull all of that off, lad?" Dimitri asked.

"How about I tell you over a drink because one, it's my birthday, and two, I could use one after all that," Hector wondered. Dimitri smiled as he nodded, putting an arm around his shoulder, then leading him to the central area. All the guys grabbed bags from the van and brought them in to make sure it was all there.

"Hey, uh, this is triple what we left with, boss," Aaron mentioned.

Hector cracked his beer open, then took a long drink from it. "You didn't think I was letting us leave empty-handed, did you?"

"You did this?" the men asked in shock as Hector nodded. "Grab a drink, gather around, and I'll tell you," he offered. The gang grabbed a few things to make drinks, and smoke while Hiccup sat down, eyes closed. Hector began to tell them everything from why he was late to when how he subdued the members of the other group, also explaining that he grabbed what was owed to them for the attempted assassination.

"And…that's everything," Hector finished. "The bottom line is that not only are we off the police's radar, but we have the highest amount of business, and the best quality product so far," he informed.

"That news is fantastic to hear, and we owe you that thank you for saving our butts," Derek said.

"Hell yeah! I can't believe you did all that on your own!" Victor cheered with his older brother, Ryder.

"Where did you learn to hide and take out mass numbers?" Kayne wondered.

"Well, I am the son of a cop. I told you; my dad taught me everything I know about staying safe, hidden, and using the situation to my advantage," Hector responded.

"Brilliant using a false name," Jeremy chuckled.

"Learned that from Aaron, when he used a fake name to talk to my father," Hector shrugged while finished his beer.

"I told ya he'd be a good asset to the team. Hector could check out our competition, infiltrate and getting information. Nobody suspects a kid like him because of his size and figure. No offense," Ryder commented as Hector showed an unamused look in his green hues.

"Uh huh. I know I'm a runt. Hence the middle name," Hector muttered as he pulled one of his cigarettes, then placed it between his lips and lit the tip with his lighter.

"It doesn't seem like it's a bad thing after tonight, Hec. You snuck in, uncovered their true intentions, disarmed and immobilized them, and you can fight. You did that on your own; we need your hiccupy goodness for business," Aaron mentioned.

"I suppose I do excel at sneaking around," Hector sighed as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Let's not worry about it right now. I think we should just be happy that we're out of there, and all together now thanks to Hector," Dimitri informed. "Also, I think that after tonight; it's time we show Hector how we have a good time. Up for it, lad?"

"What did ya have in mind?" Hector wondered.

"Party," Dimitri smiled.

"I'm so down," Hector grinned.

"Atta boy!" the gang cheered.

"Let's get ready," Kayne chuckled. After that, they were all loading back up to the cars to head to the location, which Hector didn't know where it was; his gang said it was a surprise.

 _ **{Party House}**_

"Welcome to party central, Hector," Dimitri introduced after they'd gotten out of the car. "This cul-de-sac neighborhood is home to a lot of our clients, and some of the allied gangs too. Music, drinking, dancing, drugs, and girls. If you're looking for the best time of your life; this is it, my young brother,"

"Dimitri! My old friend; it's been so long," someone announced as they came over.

"Ah, that it has. How are you?" Dimitri greeted.

"I'm doing great. Decided to join one of the weekly get-togethers have you?" the male chuckled as Dimitri shook his hand, both smiling.

"We've been a bit busy, and decided to bring our newest out for his first gang party. Xavier, I'd like for you to meet Hector. Brother, this is Xavier, one of my oldest friends and the first allied gang the Hell Drakes had. Xavier runs the Valhalla's Angels; they specialize in auto and firearms. Also, they grow their own Marijuana to sell," Dimitri informed.

"Hector, huh. A bit young for your group," Xavier eyes Hector now. "And he looks familiar,"

"Lay off the lad, Xavier. Hector has more than proven himself useful to the gang, and he's our little brother," Kayne muttered.

"Hey, all I'm saying is he looks familiar," Xavier shrugged.

"That's because he's the cop; Stephen Haddock's only son, boss," Xavier's second in command stepped forward as the area went quiet. "Hector Hiccup Haddock, seventeen as of today. Currently a straight-A, model student; Junior Class at Archian High School. Squeaky clean record," the male added.

"What the hell were you thinking to bring a cop's son here!" Xavier scolded Dimitri.

"Oh, for the love of fucking Odin," Hector mumbled in frustration.

"Xavier, stop. Hector has been with us since November, as a member of Hell Drakes. And he won't betray us," Dimitri said.

"It doesn't matter; he's just a kid. Yeah, sure, he's in a rebellious stage now. What happens when he can't handle it anymore? A deal gets too real, and he calls his father to bail him out? Huh? What then? We're all screwed while he gets off with a slap on the wrist," Xavier reminded.

"Hector saved our lives tonight, Xavier," Aaron mentioned as the leader of Valhalla's Angels glanced.

"Against the Sons of Odin," Sawyer pointed out.

"My gang and I would be dead right now if not for Hector, so I would appreciate you not questioning his loyalty," Dimitri said firmly.

"Are you certain we can trust him?" Xavier asked.

"If I were going to rat you out, the police would already be here. I'm not interested in helping them put you away. I'm here because my brothers and I are celebrating a victory and my birthday. I came to drink, smoke, and have a damn good time," Hector remarked coldly. "I care not for living up to anyone expectations, and I could give a fuck less about pleasing others. Now, if you don't want me here, I'll leave. However, bear in mind that while being the son of a cop could be a disadvantage to you; it can also be an advantage because I know which gangs are on the radar, and where the cops are in looking for them,"

Xavier was quiet a moment, then he grinned. "Heh, I was wrong about you, kid. You're A-OK by me," Xavier said. "And I want to hear all about this Sons of Odin encounter," he added.

"I'll fill you in. Derek, Ethan, stay with Hector until he gets used to things," Dimitri ordered.

"Aye, sir," Derek and Ethan nodded then led Hector around to introduce him. Within the first half hour, Hector had met everyone and was drinking, smoking some weed, and enjoying the night. Hector had told his parents previously that he would be hanging with friends, but somehow, he already knew he wasn't going to school tomorrow, and he wasn't making it home tonight. At the same time, Hector didn't give a shit because he was having the best time of his life. Hours later, Hector was sitting in someone's house where a majority of his gang were present; he was certain that it was Xavier's place. Hector knew he was way past tipsy, and trying to let things settle before he was inevitably offered more.

"Heya, Dimitri; is your youngest okay over there?" Xavier questioned.

"Looks like he's chilling to me," Ryder mentioned.

"Derek. How's Hector hanging?" Dimitri inquired.

"I believe so; he hasn't had a lot of drugs, but alcohol on the other hand," Derek shrugged.

"I told you to watch him. If he gets alcohol poisoning, we're all dead, and by dead, I mean in prison," Dimitri grumbled.

"I'm okay, brother," Hector said calmly. "I'm just taking it all in, y'know? It's new," he added.

"Partying?" Xavier blinked.

Hector shook his head. "Well, yeah, this is new too, but I meant having friends. I'm not used to that, or having so many people around who accept me as I am," he informed.

"You've never had friends?" a female asked.

"Nope. Nobody wants to hang with the super skinny loser," Hector replied.

"Awe, that's terrible. You poor thing; I just want to hug you," the woman stated as she walked over and hugged Hector tightly. Hector blinked a bit, then hugged her back.

"You have friends now, Hector, and you always will," Dimitri said.

"And you're not a loser; some people just can't handle different," Ethan stated.

"Some people? Pfft, try our entire school," Hector muttered.

"You'll be outta there soon," Sawyer reminded.

"Yeah, next June," Hector plopped down. The girl who hugged him sat down beside him, smiling, and offering him a beer. Hector cracked it open, then took a drink. "And what the hell am I gonna do when Derek and Ethan leave this year?"

"Own the school, man. We won't be far, and if you need out, call one of us," Derek said.

"I'm already on the line to be expelled if I get into one more fight. My dad has called seven times in the last hour; I'm positive it's to ask why there's a voicemail on the main line about me fighting again," Hector responded.

"Who the hell is still giving you trouble?" Ryder wondered.

"The same fucker who caused me to snap in the first place. Marcus Knight," Hector tightened his hand around the can of beer.

"I was sure he stopped giving you a hard time after what happened in November. You want us to take care of him?" Ethan questioned.

"I don't want you getting in trouble for fighting my fights," Hector stated.

"Is that why you were late tonight? You got detention?" Victor asked.

"Nope. ESD this time, as the final warning before expulsion. I didn't get out of the school until 6:30 pm, then by the time I caught the bus that goes near the hangout; it was already 7 pm. As soon as I saw Dimitri's note, I grabbed the bike and went to the docks," Hector finished the beer.

"You handled it well, the bike I mean," Jeremy remarked with a smile.

"It's not all that difficult. I used to ride dirtbikes; the handling isn't any different," Hector shrugged.

"Why'd you stop riding them?" Aaron inquired. Hector went quiet, closing his eyes. "Hector?" Finally, Hector sat up, leaning forward and rolling up his pant leg, and revealing that his left leg was, in fact, a prosthetic.

"I was thirteen, and something happened to my bike during a race. I'm lucky to be alive, but my leg couldn't be saved. Marcus used to tease me because of my size, and being a runt, then when this happened, he just had more ammo to use. I have ridden a bike once since the accident; couldn't bring myself to ride again," Hector explained.

"You had a fear of them. Afraid something would happen," the female stated sadly.

"Guess you could say that," Hector fixed his pant leg, then shrugged.

"Wait, if have a fear of them, then why choose the bike out of everything else in the garage?" Victor inquired.

"I had a feeling you guys might be in danger, so I chose the fastest vehicle available. I suppose having a gut feeling that something could be wrong got me to conquer that fear of riding," Hector smiled.

"You're one hell of a guy, Hector. And that is something I will drink to!" Dimitri cheered. Soon, the Hell Drakes each had a double shot, and they all took them back without a problem, then laughed.

"So, I don't believe I caught your name?" Hector said to the female sitting next to him.

"I'm Sylvia Solberg, but everyone calls me Syl," Sylvia introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, formally," she said holding out her hand, then Hector put his in hers to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hector replied gently.

"Does a cutie like you have a girlfriend?" Sylvia wondered.

"I'm afraid I'm single, Milady. None of the girls at my school can handle all this," Hector chuckled. Sylvia ran her finger up and down his arms, feeling them a bit.

"Oh, I can see that. You don't look as strong as you are," Sylvia said in a flirty voice.

"I'm not one to flaunt. I spent summers with my Godfather in his auto shop, did a lot of work there," Hector informed.

"I bet a lot of that muscle is hiding under this shirt, isn't it?" Sylvia drew her hand down to the bottom of the clothing, offering a questioning gaze to him.

"That's for me to know, and you to try and find out," Hector replied.

"I like a challenge. Wanna go?" Sylvia grinned.

"Not sure you know what you're getting yourself into," Hector responded.

"Don't underestimate her, Hector. Syl looks fragile, but I swear to the Gods that it's just an act," Xavier warned.

"I can handle her," Hector informed as a few of the guys moved the center table out of the way and cleared a spot for Hector and Sylvia; then they faced off.

"I like the optimism. Stakes?" Sylvia asked.

"Nah, let's just see what happens," Hector grinned. Sylvia shrugged with a nod; then she attacked first. Hector stepped back avoiding her punch; then he slid to the side while grabbing her wrist and shoving it away.

"Oh, you're good," Sylvia remarked as she crouched low to sweep him onto his back, but Hector jumped up as she missed. Sylvia charged at him, Hector's hands stopped hers, holding her off. Sylvia made an attempt to kick him in the balls, but Hector turned and took a kick to the side. Hector smirked as she gasped a little.

"Right where I wanted you," Hector hooked his leg behind her ankle, then pulled it out as she let go of him to recover her balance. Hector took his chance to crouch and kick her other leg out from under her, forcing her to her back. Hector crawled over her as she put her hands up to stop him from pinning her in place. Hector forced her arms apart, then leaned in and kissed her. Instantly, Sylvia's arms went limp as Hector pinned them above her head before pulling back with a chuckle. "Wanna go again or do you give?" he asked.

Sylvia panted, a little surprised, but she smiled. "I give. You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for," she said. Hector released her arms, then got up, and helped her as well.

"Summers, since I was eight, was spent in an auto shop, and I work out at least three times a week at the hangout," Hector enlightened.

"Well, I lost. Guess that means I don't get to see what's under that shirt," Sylvia giggled.

"I think you earned it. Not many girls are willing to go head to head with a guy, so props to you. Go on," Hector invited. Sylvia's eyes lit up as she lifted his shirt up, revealing a four pack of abs, slightly muscular upper chest too. Sylvia lowered the clothing while her eyes met his, motioning for her to come with him. Sylvia grabbed his hand, then dragged him out of the house.

"Something tells me our boy is about to get laid tonight," Dimitri said.

"More than that, boss. Hector's still a virgin," Derek chuckled.

"He won't be after this," Ethan stated. Outside, Sylvia pulled Hector to the pool house, and once they were in, she shut the door and pushed him down on the on of the cushioned lounge chairs. Sylvia crawled over him; the kissed him fiercely. Hector kissed her back; then the two broke apart. Sylvia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small baggy with some pills in it. Sylvia pulled out one and offered it to him. Hector took it from her with his mouth, then washed it down with the beer in his hand. Sylvia took one and took a drink as well before the two of them instantly began to go at it again. Hector might be wasted, but he knew what was happening. Sylvia wanted to have sex with him, and he'd never done that before.

"Don't be nervous; I know it's your first time, Hector," Sylvia smiled. "And I promise I'll make in unforgettable. You just lay back and let me take care of you," she said gently. Hector couldn't find it in himself to protest, so he relaxed as Sylvia began to unhook his belt, then pants. Hector felt Sylvia fish his length out of his boxers, then began stroking it. Hector's eyes widened a bit; never feeling something like this before. Sure, he'd masturbated before; it wasn't unheard of for a teenager to do that, but when someone else did it? The feeling was undeniably better. Hector felt himself start getting harder, and that's when he saw in his haze that Sylvia lowered her mouth, and began sucking on him. Hector breathed out in pleasure as his body gave out and he completely relaxed where he was. Hector let any of his remaining worried flee him, and he smiled to enjoy what Sylvia was doing to him. Hector had no regrets, and by far, this was one hell of a celebration that he was beyond glad he decided to come to.


	6. Eternally Grateful

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

6\. Eternally Grateful

 _{Normal POV}_

"Will you two please stop fighting?!" Valarie Haddock pleaded her husband, Stephen, and son, Hector. The month was April in the year 2016, two until Hector would complete his Junior Year, then move on to being a Senior. However, things had not been so great in the Haddock Household. As careful as Hector had been about hiding his weed and cigarettes, his parents came home early while Hector was napping, and found him in his room smoking a cigarette. Hector's room had always been towards the back of the house, so he could open the window and smoke outside of that without his room smelling like he had been. Stephen and Valarie walked into his room to see him leaning outside the window with the screen open, while in the middle of taking a drag. The almost full pack and lighter sat not even a foot away on the computer desk. Needless to say, it started a huge fight, which was still going between Hector and Stephen. Valarie was crying, begging them to stop, but neither of them were backing down.

"Hector, I don't understand this!" Stephen yelled.

"You don't need to! It's my decision!" Hector glared.

"You're seventeen-years-old! I'm a cop; this is illegal for you to be smoking!" Stephen reminded.

"Arrest me then! If not, back the hell off!" Hector warned.

"Hector, enough," Stephen sighed.

"Gods, get off my back! This is my life, not yours!" Hector stated coldly.

"You're grounded! Two weeks; you are to come home from school, do your homework, then chores. Hand over your cell phone; you won't be seeing those friends of your anymore either," Stephen remarked firmly.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see!" Hector argued.

"I'm your father, yes I can!" Stephen countered. "Phone, now!" he boomed. Hector glared, but he handed it over. It didn't matter because he still had the work one. "You're not leaving this house other than school," he reiterated.

"That's not fair!" Hector protested.

"Life isn't fair. Give me the lighter and cigarettes too," Stephen put his hand out.

"No!" Hector backed up, and Stephen stepped forward.

"You don't get a say in the matter, Hector. Your mother and I let you have your fun, your freedom to hang with those friends, and this is what we find out you're doing? Smoking? Anything else we don't know about?" Stephen asked.

"If you needed to know, you would! It's none of your damn business!" Hector cracked his knuckles.

"Hector, I'm not asking anymore. What do you really do with your friends!?" Stephen demanded.

"I've told you a million times what I do when I'm with them; we hang out!" Hector yelled.

"Hector, what happened, son. You had straight-A's; you never got into fights, were never in trouble. You were home all the time; you would help your mother and me with dinner and dishes, you kept your room clean. I just don't understand what sparked this change in you, please, tell us so we can help you," Stephen pushed.

"I got sick of being pushed around, teased, and bullied since I was nine by the same stupid, asshole! The mayor's fucking son," Hector remarked.

"Stop swearing," Stephen ordered.

"No! I'm sick of being told what to do. You wanted to know what the fuck was wrong, and I told you. What are you going to do to change it? The school doesn't do a damn thing, and I doubt you can either because you won't go against the mayor!" Hector scoffed.

"Hector, I said stop," Stephen warned again.

"And I said no. Why can't I express how I feel about it?! Why can't I show how much it pissed me off?! Gods, I'm so sick of everything! Why can't anyone just leave me the fuck alone?!" Hector said. No sooner than he swore that second time, Stephen popped him hard in the mouth with the back of his hand. Hector froze, then his eyes turned to a dark glare before he grabbed his backpack off the ground, took his cell from his father, then shoved past his dad before rushing out of the house as fast as he could. Stephen couldn't even stop him because he realized what he'd done.

 _ **{Hell Drakes Hangout}**_

Hector took the bus as far as he could get on it, then he walked the rest of the way to the hangout. Hector used his key to get inside, then Hector went to his mini fridge, pulling out two nips of Fireball Whiskey, then the Southern Comfort and a can of cola. Hector shot back both small bottles, setting them down on the table, then he mixed the Southern Comfort and cola in a red cup. Hector took a long drink from it, and when he started to feel the buzz from the alcohol, he began whacking away at the punching bag. The time Hector arrived was around four-ish. Hours later as it was nearing seven at night, the gang reaching the location with a few friends. As soon as Dimitri reached the door and put his hand on it, he noticed it was unlocked.

"What's up, Dimitri?" Derek asked.

"The door is unlocked already," Dimitri informed. Ethan glanced inside as he caught sight of Hector using the punching bag.

"No break-in, Dimitri; Hector's in there," Ethan stated.

"Odd. I wonder how long he's been here, and why he didn't let us know," Kayne wondered.

"I suppose we can ask him when we get inside?" Jeremy shrugged. Dimitri opened the door as they all filed inside and got a better view of Hector beating the hell out the bag. A few of the others noticed the empty nips, and few cans of cola, plus the opened bottle of Soco. Hector let one more punch fly as he hit the bag in the middle with enough force to knock it off the hook, then on to the ground broken open. The others blinked a few times as Hector was panting, looking pissed still, but walked over to his cup sitting on the ground, then drinking back the rest of whatever was in it.

"I guess that today was a bad day?" Victor mentioned first. Hector faced them now, as they were able to see the mark on the side of his face.

"Marcus again?" Derek questioned.

"Worse," Hector stated.

"Worse than Marcus?" Ethan asked, a bit shocked.

"Enemy gang?" Xavier wondered.

"Hah, I wish," Hector muttered sarcastically. "No, this came from my dad,"

"Your father hit you? Whatever for?"Aaron inquired.

"For swearing," Hector plopped down on the couch, surveying his knuckles, which were bruised and open slightly from going at the now broken punching bag without gloves on. "Parents came home early, caught me smoke a cigarette in my room, dad, and I got into a huge fight where I started swearing, and he backhanded me. I bailed and came here," he explained. Sylvia was among the friends who came with the Hell Drakes, she sat down next to Hector, then kissed his cheek to comfort him.

"How long have you been here?" Ryder questioned curiously.

"I don't know, couple hours," Hector shrugged.

"Why didn't you call us; we would have come over to keep ya company," Sawyer pondered.

"I didn't want to snap at anyone. Sorry," Hector looked down.

"Hey, it's cool. Hec. You're a member of this gang, and more than earned your place to have the same rights as the rest of us; that's why we gave you the key, phone, and multi-tool," Dimitri informed. "You don't need permission to come here if you want to," he added.

"Just next time, let us know you're heading here. We got concerned when we arrived and found the door unlocked already," Kayne mentioned.

"Will do," Hector said as he sat back with a beer and Sylvia laid her head on his shoulder while he took a drink, and the others started to grab a few drugs or alcohol, then sat down as well.

"Feel better now that you've gotten to beat the shit out of the bag?" Jeremy asked.

"I felt better after I stopped feeling everything from the alcohol. The bag beating was boredom," Hector informed. "Sorry for breaking it,"

"Eh, don't worry; we've got a spare. Mighty impressive to see a kid your age and size taking it down; I know fully grown men who can't do that," Dimitri chuckled. "Is your dad out looking for you?"

"Doubt it. I suspect my mother is giving him an earful about hitting me and then telling him to give me some space," Hector admitted.

"So how did the argument go? I mean, we just saw you at school before the bell rang, and that was at 3:10-ish," Derek asked.

"Happened around 3:35," Hector said, then sighed and began to tell them about the fight, leaving out no details. Sylvia remained next to him, staying close to offer comfort. The two were not boyfriend and girlfriend, but they hooked up once or twice a week to have sex. Sylvia tried to be with him, but Hector said he didn't want a relationship, and though she frowned, and pouted, she accepted his decision, but they agreed to hook up if they both wanted to get off. Just as Hector was about to finish the story, his cell phone rang.

"Your old man?" Dimitri asked. Hector nodded as the gang quieted down a little, but didn't go silent as Hector said it would tip his father off that it was too quiet, and something was up. Hector slid the icon to answer, the tapped speakerphone.

"What?" Hector answered.

" _Will you please come home, Hector?"_ came his mother's voice.

"Mom? What are you doing with dad's phone?" Hector asked.

" _Mine is dead, and your father feels horrible about what he did, Please come back, so we can all sit down and talk?"_ Valarie pleaded.

"I'm not in the mood to come home right now," Hector responded.

" _You know your father has a temper, son, and you get yours from him. It was a heated argument, and-,"_ Valarie began.

"Oh, my Gods, can you not go there? I'm so sick of you defending his outburst like that's some bullshit reason as to why he hit me tonight. Yeah, I'm guilty of fighting when I'm mad, but the day I hit someone was because I got tired of being bullied by an overprivileged asshole since I was nine! There is no excuse for what he did. Dad wants to ride my ass about smoking cigarettes because it's illegal since I'm a minor, but he can bend the law to strike me?"

" _It was discipline, Hector. You were swearing, and still are!"_ Valarie argued.

"Discipline?! Discipline is the act of teaching your child right from wrong! When you strike your kid across the mouth in a brief moment of anger, all you're doing is teaching them that it's okay for them to hit someone who pisses them off. Not to mention, it's child abuse to hit your kid, and leave a vivid mark that can be seen by others. Yeah, I swear. Big deal. You tell me what teenager you know that doesn't curse? I know fourteen-year-olds who swear more than I do, so lay off, Mom. Don't get on my case about the things I do because Uncle Glenn has told me plenty of stories about yours and dad's teenage years. Let's see; there was you two having sex at fifteen. Running away together for a few weeks, parties, sneaking out to see one another. Underage drinking and smoking. Getting married at eighteen and not telling anyone. Should I keep going?" Hector asked.

" _Hector, it's seven at night. Come home, you have school in the morning, and your father grounded you for two weeks. Where are you?"_ Valarie asked.

"With friends. Oh, right, the grounding where he took my cell phone away? I guess it's a good thing I grabbed it before I left or you wouldn't have had a way to contact me right now. Yes, I smoke, and yes, I hang with my friends a lot, but you know something? You could give me a little more credit because I'm far from stupid. I'm not coming home right now; I don't want to see him," Hector retorted.

" _We know you're not stupid, son,"_ Stephen said now.

"Then for the love of Odin, stop treating me like I am!" Hector yelled.

" _We're just worried about you, Hector. You're always out with your friends! You go out as soon as school is over, you're gone until curfew, and sometimes you're gone all night, or skip school! Your grades are barely passing, and the newest development is that you're smoking! Glenn thinks you're drinking too, but I doubt you will be forthcoming with that information. Do you understand that if you get caught by any cops on patrol; I can't protect you just because you're my son? Do you get that?"_ Stephen informed.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm not a little kid anymore, and I don't need your protection. Stop trying to control my life, or when I turn eighteen, I'm gone. If I get picked up by police and arrested for my choices, then that will be my fault. I don't expect special treatment, and I don't want it either. In the meantime, I'm with friends now, safe, and cooling off before I step foot back in that house," Hector remarked coldly.

" _Alright, okay. I'll back off and let you be. And if you want to stay over, to calm down, or whatever, then it's fine. I am sorry for hitting you, son. Your mother and I love you; please know that. Which friend are you with? Can you…just tell me that, so I won't worry all night where you are?"_ Stephen asked.

Hector saw Derek motion to himself as an alibi. "Derek's," he said.

" _Okay. Thank you, Hector. I'll let you go for now. Um, be safe, and we love you,"_ Stephen replied.

"I really wish you could prove that by trusting me," Hector responded in a monotone voice, then he ended the call before his father could say anything else. Hector tossed the phone on the table and flopped back with a groan of frustration while placing his hands on his face.

"Want us to hang the other bag?" Ethan questioned.

"I'd rather not break the spare," Hector informed.

"You should put some ice on that before it bruises," Xavier suggested.

"It's wont; he didn't hit hard enough to bruise, just turn red. It'll fade long before the night is through," Hector informed while Derek took a hit off the joint, the blew out the smoke before holding it out to Hector, offering him some.

"Go on, you need it after all this shit," Derek mentioned. Hector took the blunt from him, then had two hits before passing it back. Hector blew out the smoke as he laid back, relaxing. "Calming down?"

"Eh, a little," Hector shrugged.

"Wanna do a line with us?" Kayne offered. "You might as well since your dad gave you permission to be out all night," he added. Hector sat up, yeah he might as well do it. Kayne and Victor did it first, then passed the rolled up dollar to him. Hector got down lower and snorted the small line up his nose, then rubbed it a bit, sniffling once or twice before returning to his spot on the couch.

"I think I still prefer a needle to the arm rather than snorting," Hector admitted as Sylvia handed him his cup with a freshly mixed drink, and his favorite too; Soco and Cola. Hector took a long drink from it, then sat back once more, finally feeling fully relaxed after the argument earlier with his dad. Though, he couldn't help but think of his father's words about trying to protect him if he ever got picked up by the cops. Hector wasn't sure how to view the conversation because he felt like it meant his father knew he wasn't just hanging out and watching movies with a few buds. Hector had a feeling that his old man knew he was smoking and drinking, and being out of the house signaled he was out of the protection of his father keeping his secret. Honestly, it made Hector remember when all this first started in January with his parents asking him what was going on, and after Hector assured them that everything was fine, his father mentioned that no matter what Hector did, they would always love him the same.

Hector could feel the drugs and the alcohol working together, and soon, the pondering he'd begun to do slipped away into nothing but a good feeling. At the moment, Hector had his eyes closed, and they were watching him to make sure he didn't black out. The members knew Hector was younger and as awesome as it was that he did the hard stuff with them, they had to ensure Hector wouldn't give himself alcohol poisoning, or overdose on drugs. Then again, they all did that for one another, and it was standard that one or two people wouldn't get completely fucked up so they could keep a listen and watch for if they ever got raided by the cops. After ten minutes had gone by, and Hector finished another drink, Sylvia whispered something in his ear. Hector nodded to her, and then she took his hand as the two walked off smiling; the rest of the gang, plus friends knew exactly what was going to happen, so they left it alone.

Much later on, Sylvia walked back with a limp-looking Hector, both were dressed. Hector was barely awake as Sylvia set him down on the couch, and as soon as he was down, his eyes closed fully, and it appeared he'd fallen asleep. Derek grabbed a blanket and put it on his friend as they saw a smile come to his face. Hector wasn't totally out, but he was listening to the others say that Hector was a trooper, and they were glad to have him among them because it felt like he completed their little family. In truth, that made Hector feel better than any drug did. Hector always knew something was missing in his life, and with the Hell Drakes; he was certain he'd found what he'd been searching for to feel complete. Hector didn't think he'd ever have the words to tell them thankful, how eternally grateful he was to have them in his life, and to be part of their family.


	7. Busted

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

7\. Busted

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **=May 2016=**_

I had one month left of Junior Year; then I could spend the summer with my guys. I was with them now, doing more of what we always did. Smoke, drink, drugs, and I loved it. I didn't have to be someone I wasn't with the Hell Drakes; I could be me, and there was no better feeling than that. Not much had happened in the last month. After that night of arguing with my dad, I went back to the house and ignored them both saying I still didn't want to talk and to leave me alone. I grabbed a shower, then went to my room. Things have been tense with my parents, to say the least; we didn't talk anymore, and I avoided being home as much as I could. Oddly enough, they weren't hounding me anymore, which was good, but worrisome too. I still had weed and cigarettes there; I just made sure to be extra careful about smoking. I wondered if they backed off because I managed to bring my grades up to B's and C's again, and finals were coming up in June. I suppose that would be my chance to get them closer to A's and B's, but we'd see. Glenn tried to talk to me about things, but I didn't talk to him either, not because I was mad at him, but because I said it wasn't anyone's business but mine, and I meant that.

In school, I was quiet, cold, and everyone left me alone. Teachers didn't call me to answer questions, and I sat with Derek and Ethan at lunch hour. I'd been sent to the school psychologist a few times, just the usual of them trying to figure out what caused me to change. I always said the same thing; _I got fed up_. After that, I'd typically leave the room, and return to class. After the final bell, I'd leave with Derek and Ethan, and we'd go to the hangout with the others. Of course, I'd drink light, and take one or two hits off a joint before starting my homework. If this was the only way to keep my parents off my ass to show them that my friends weren't the problem, then so be it. The gang didn't mind, and most of them were surprised that I did all the things I did and was pulling my grades back up from near failing. Most drug deals, I stayed back and monitored things from afar to avoid any more mishaps like with the Sons of Odin gang. I excelled in stealth, sneaking around, and overhearing things, so I was able to keep them posted if a situation was going sour or not. Also, I had acquired my mode of transportation; a motorcycle.

I fell in love with riding all over again after the first time I got to be on one after the dirtbike accident. One of my jobs in the gang aside from being on the lookout during deals was handling the stash and repairing vehicles that came in needing work or an overhaul. I'd built a secret stash room in the hideout, a place to keep everything in one place, but it was impossible to figure out how to find and get in without being a member. However, we hadn't used it yet, and I was still putting the finishing touches on it. One of the vehicles I worked on was my bike, and the reason it was mine now was because Dimitri gave it to me as a gift for how much I've helped the gang out since arriving. My parents weren't sold on the idea of me having it because they wanted to know where it came from. I only said that Derek's father worked in a bike shop, and I helped repair mine, so he gave it to me for helping him out. Kayne stepped up as acting like Derek's father to cover that story. I guess my mom and dad didn't want to argue, so they took me to the Department of Vehicles to get it registered legally, and now I would always use it to get to the hangout after school. I was immensely grateful to these guys; always ready to help me out when I needed it.

At the moment, it was 7:45 pm, and I was at the hangout with my friends. Usually, by this time, I'd be drunk, but I was stuck working on a large amount of homework because I'd been out sick for three days, and it was all make-up work, and due tomorrow. Another reason that there was a lot of it was that I'd been working on extra credit assignments too so that I could bring up my grade more. I was sitting on the ground with everyone out, trying to finish it all.

"Hector, you need a break. You've been working on all that since you got here at four," Jeremy stated.

"I'm almost done," I yawned while checking another one of the questions, then started typing on the computer. I did everything on it; then I printed it out once I got home; keeping it all organized in colored folders for each subject. Finally, I finished the World History work and put it away. I cracked my neck, then pulled out my math. After this, I should be all done except for something in music and art. The Algebra wasn't difficult; math had always been a stronger subject for me because I was good with numbers. As far as I could see, there were twenty-five problems, then a few word ones to make it thirty. I grumbled and started working on them while making sure to show my work for each one. By 8:45 pm, I'd finished it. I stuck that in its folder, then put the book away.

"What do you have left now?" Aaron wondered.

"Art, and Music," I muttered.

"What kind of homework do you get in music?" Ethan blinked.

"The bullshit kind," I managed a chuckle. "We have to pick a song, sing our version, like a cover, then submit a small paper about what we think the message of that song is, and how it made us feel, compared to something in our lives as to why we picked that song," I informed.

"Wow, that is bullshit," Ryder blinked. I opened his laptop once more and began searching for songs through my vast collection in iTunes. There was a screech as a hawk landed on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sluether," Hector greeted. Sleuther was a Red-Tailed Hawk and belonged to Derek as a house pet. Ethan had Bull Mastiff named Skullcrusher.

"He likes you," Derek mentioned.

"I'm good with animals. My parents have pets too. Mom has an Owl named Cloudjumper, and dad has a Great Dane that he calls Thornado," I stated softly as I rubbed Sluether's chest, and he nuzzled my cheek.

"You don't have a pet?" Dimitri inquired.

"Nope. Nothing has stood out to me thus far," I said. "I don't believe in picking the pet; I say they pick you, like a bond. I don't know. It sounds weird, but that's how I feel about it,"

"Not a bad philosophy," Sawyer mentioned. "So, what song are you picking?" he wondered.

"No idea," I replied. "But while I decide, I'm having a drink," I got up and went to my mini fridge, pulling out my Southern Comfort, then a can of Cola. I mixed the two in a cup, then took a drink while still scrolling through music. The hours continued to go by, soon making it 9:30 pm when I finally got to put everything away because I'd finished it all! Five and a half goddamn hours, but I'd done every last bit of home and make-up work there was to do. I'd only had three drinks in that time, plus two shots with the gang. I was relaxing now, getting high and already shot up once. I was still getting over being sick, so I didn't want to go crazy tonight.

"That was a cool song you did," Victor mentioned.

"What? The Warrior Song-Hardcore Version?" I asked.

"Yeah, never heard that before," Ethan added.

"My Godfather was a Marine for ten years before he lost his arm and leg. It happened a little after I'd been born, now he works in auto, which is where I acquired all my mechanic skills," I informed. "There's another version of the song, but I like the hardcore one,"

"It was awesome," Aaron smiled. Suddenly, my laptop started beeping as I sat up and brought up one of the screens.

"What's the matter, Hector?" Dimitri asked.

"Someone tripped the sensors I installed two weeks ago," I informed.

"You installed motion sensors?" the group blinked as I nodded.

"I built them and set them up for if anyone gets within half a mile of the building. I also set up cameras," I enlightened while continuing to look at everything. I typed in a few codes to another program and started listening. My eyes widened as I shut the laptop quickly, standing up. "Cops," I warned.

"Scatter escape! We'll meet up at Xavier's in two hours!" Dimitri ordered. We all nodded and broke off as the police stormed the room. The cops must have received a tip, and that's why they were investigating, or they'd been listening, waiting for their moment to strike. If that was the case, this was a police raid. I went to the main breaker and cut the power. Darkness was where I hid best, so I yanked the wires to make sure they couldn't turn it back on. I went to the stash safe silently, tossing in my work phone, key, and multi-use tool. I shut the door, sealed it up with a dial combination, six-digit numeric code, then my fingerprint as a last form of security. I pressed a button on the wall, as the safe slid back and down, then I slid the wall closed and pushed it into place, so everything lined up and looked normal. I had to get out, and with this many cops, it wouldn't be easy.

I slipped through the darkness the best I could but dealing with being drunk, drugged, and high, not an easy task. I'd just shot up fifteen minutes ago! If I got caught, I was fucked. Every cop on Arc Island knew I was Stephan Haddock's son. As careful as I was, I got seen. "Got one!" the cop yelled.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I threw caution out the window and ran; I stood a chance at escaping if I got out of the hideout and took refuge in the city until I could get to Xavier's place, and meet up with the rest. I hoped they made it out safely, and nobody got captured.

"Hey, stop! Arc Island Police!" an officer called. I kept running until I got outside; and of course, it had to be downpouring. I looked back and didn't see anyone behind me, then I got tackled down by someone, and pinned to my stomach. I struggled to get away, but no such luck. "Easy, kid. Come on, don't make it difficult," the man told me. Another cop came over to get my hands behind my back; then the two worked together to put the cuffs on me. I panted while being held, looking around to see if anyone else was caught.

"Building clear," was something I caught on the radio. The others made it out then; I felt a little relief.

"Looks like this was a gang hideout, boss. We got alcohol, drugs, cars, weapons inside," one stated.

"They must have scattered when we raided," another huffed.

"We got one of them," said the officer holding me as another stepped forward.

"Is he one we been after?" My eyes widened, that was my father's voice! Oh, shit I was in big trouble.

"Haven't looked at him yet; seems kind'a young," the officer admitted.

"Well, let's see 'im then," my father ordered as he got closer, I lowered my head. "What's your name?" I didn't talk. "Where is your gang hiding out?" I didn't say anything. I felt a hand on my face; then my head was lifted up. My eyes met my father's, and he instantly stumbled back in shock.

"Officer Haddock? What's wrong?" said one of the guys holding me. My father didn't reply, but he stepped forward again, shakily.

"He-Hector?" Stephen forced out. The area went quiet, more flashlights landing on me now. "Hector, is that you?" he asked. I didn't reply.

"Officer Haddock! Do you know this kid?" came the voice of my father's boss.

"H-He's…my son," I closed my eyes hearing the tone of his voice; scared, shocked, and the one I'd knew I'd hear if he ever find out. Disappointment. The boss sighed after getting a good look at me.

"I'm sorry, Stephen, but you know the rules. You're off this case because of your relation to him. Head home, and I'd start looking for a lawyer for your boy," the man stated.

"What? Wait, Chief, just…because he's here doesn't mean he was part of things," Stephen tried.

"Unfortunately, Haddock, your boy was one of the ones running when told to stop. I have to take him in and question him. Go home, tell your wife, and find the lad a good lawyer," the Police Chief ordered.

"Yes, sir," Stephen said, shocked still and now concerned for me, but he followed directions and left the scene.

"Load him up, take him to the station," the Chief ordered. I got pulled into the squad car and tossed in the back. I didn't care; I said that if I ever got caught, I'd accept responsibility for what I'd done. Two officers climbed in the front seats; then we were on our way to the precinct.

 _ **{Archi City Police Department}**_

The drive wasn't long, and I tried to focus in the back on not puking. The Heroin, plus being high and drunk was making me sick with all the movement from the police cruiser. Just as the car stopped, I couldn't hold it and puked. Instantly, both cops looked back and frowned.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" one asked.

"We were told to bring him here," the other replied.

"Yeah, but he's sick, and we found him in that abandoned place where there had been drugs and alcohol. What if he was taking them?" mentioned the first who talked.

"I suppose that's true. I feel bad for Haddock; taking part in a police raid, finding out that his son is there? That's rough," stated the second. I ignored it all while flopping back, panting. "Radio the Chief, ask him what he wants us to do." After that, I vaguely listened to the radio conversation, which resulted in me getting locked in a holding cell. I waived my phone call since I knew dad knew and was telling mom. All I had to do was sit down, refuse to talk, and wait. It was late, and I'd already been checked out by someone, I wasn't sure who it was. I know it was ordered by the Chief to get me inspected to find out why I got sick in the cruiser. At some point, I laid down on the bench due to being exceptionally tired. The time was nearing 11 pm when I heard my mother's voice pleading to let her see me. I made it seem like I was asleep, but listened close.

"Stephen, I know you want to see him, but I can't let you. You're off the case because he's your son," the officer remarked.

"I'm not trying to get information, Sal. I just want to make sure he's okay!" Stephen tried.

The officer sighed heavily. "Why is he like that?!" Valarie demanded.

"Drugs tend to make someone tired, relaxed, etc." the officer informed.

"Dr-Drugs?! How dare you assume-," Valarie began angrily.

"I'm afraid it's not an assumption, Mrs. Haddock" came the Chief's voice now. "Your son got sick in the cruiser upon arriving, and I called in a medical professional to check him out. Instantly, he was able to confirm that your son is not only drunk, but high, and had taken drugs. I just got those results in from his bloodwork, if you would like to know," he offered.

"Well, go on. I'm sure it was nothing bad. Teens these days are always smoking weed, drinking, and taking pills," Valarie urged.

"That doesn't make it any less illegal, Mrs. Haddock. However, according to this; there are indicators of prolonged use of Cocaine, Ecstasy, Marijuana, PCP, and Heroin, even Alcohol," the Chief informed as I glanced to see both my parents freeze in shock. "The doctor found signs of Cocaine being snorted, and the Heroine being injected into the arm. I'm sorry, Stephen, but even if he wasn't involved in the gang we discovered tonight, your son is in serious trouble for drug and alcohol use. Unfortunately, Hector has not been questioned yet; we feel there is no point when he's all drugged up like this,"

Valarie began to cry against Stephen, whimpering that they should have known something was wrong. Stephen closed his eyes. "How much trouble?" he asked finally.

"It's hard to say, my friend. Hector is seventeen, and this is a first-time offense for drug and alcohol use. However, gang involvement could make it bigger, and he might get charged as an adult. I can tell you now, that it depends on his cooperation with us about the gang. You know how this works, Stephen. For tonight, he will remain here, and we'll start things tomorrow. It's best you go home, and find him a lawyer, as I suggested. You know that we'll do all we can to keep him out of prison, Stephen, but it all depends on the information he gives us," the Chief reminded.

"Aye. Perhaps the district attorney will be willing to make a deal based on what Hector can provide as far as the gang goes. The best she might be able to make happen is Juvenile Detention, with mandatory rehab because this is a first-time offense, but don't put your hopes on it until we talk to him. We confiscated his backpack, and after it was checked out and to have no drugs, you can take it with you. Looks like he did all his homework since things are dated from today. I'll call you tomorrow, and keep you posted," The Chief offered.

"Thank you, Chief Svendson," Stephen said, then looked back at me once before leading my mother out. Well, that couldn't have gone worse; the whole night was shitty, but at least I knew my gang was safe, and none of them were caught, or we'd be sharing a cell together. I knew that I was in trouble, but I wouldn't give up my gang, or where the stash was. My parents were disappointed in me and scared for me, but I wondered if they still loved me as dad had promised back in November 2015; that no matter what I did, they would never love me less? I guess that was up in the air right now since I didn't have a more confirmed answer. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me next, but I knew it was likely going to be long, and would suck immensely.


	8. No Such Thing

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

8\. No Such Thing

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **=November 2016=**_

Five long months had passed since that dreaded day where I'd been caught and arrested by the Arc Island Police Department in the raid on the Hell Drake hangout. Needless to say; it was not easy to get where I was now; being released from Archi Juvenile Detention Center in the Archia City. After that night when I was thrown in lockup, things happened pretty quickly. My parents hired me a lawyer, but I denied wanting one. I didn't want anyone to defend what I'd done; I know I fucked up, and I'd take the consequences of my choices, Nobody asked me to do the things I'd done, and nobody made me either; it was my choice, and I would take the punishment. However, the judge saw fit too. After waking up in the cell, I was able to recall everything from the night before. I had a hangover and was miserable, but I stayed quiet. I got brought in for questioning, and it was the entire nine yards of what I expected to get. One thing I never did, though, was rat out the Hell Drakes. As I came to understand, they didn't even know there was a gang when they raided. When I got asked what gang I was in after admitting to being in one, I lied about the name.

 _ **/Flashback; May 2016/**_

 _I sat in the chair at a single table with a cop across from me with a file out, and open. There were two lights overhead; I was handcuffed and looking into the two-way mirror behind the male questioning me. I knew that the Chief of Police and my parents were on the other side, listening. The first thing slid towards me was a waiver._

" _You refused your right to legal counsel this morning, is that correct?" he asked, I simply grabbed the pen, signing the document to confirm I said no to a lawyer and anything I said from this moment on, they could use against me in court. An hour into it; and I only denied untrue assumptions. When asked if I'd done drugs and alcohol, I said yes. When asked if I'd taken part in drug deals, I said yes. When questioned about the drugs and alcohols I'd used, I named every one of them, and how long I'd been using it for. I knew I was guilty, why lie? I was asked about when I joined a gang, I told them the exact date and when asked why. I explained that got involved because I got detention for beating up the mayor's son, Marcus Knight, for bullying me for seven years straight about my middle name meaning runt, and also the loss of my left leg due to a dirt biking accident._

" _Well, Hector. I…Appreciate you being forthcoming with all the answers. Now, I'd like to ask you about the gang. Police received an anonymous tip about possible gang activity at the former business known as Dragon Fury Gym, and this is where you were found, trying to evade police. Yes?" the man inquired._

" _Correct," I replied._

" _Can you tell me the name of the gang you're a member of? If you reveal this information; it could help you get less punishment," the officer mentioned. I thought about it for a moment, then looked at him._

" _Revealing members of the gang is grounds to get killed. How stupid do you think I am? Rule number one; Live A Loyal or Die A Traitor," I remarked. I wouldn't betray the Hell Drakes._

" _Tell us what we need to know to find them, and their weaponry. Which gang are you a member of?" the man asked again. I stared at him for a moment contemplating what I could say. I wouldn't give up my gang, but maybe I could give them someone else, and keep my gang safe._

" _Sons of Odin," I said. "Eastern Docks. Pier Twenty-Three, Warehouse number one. They deal with narcotic sales; mainly Cocaine, Heroin, PCP, Meth, few of the date-rape drugs too. Over twenty members, run by one Rex Santiago," I said._

 **/End Flashback/**

Yep, I lied to them and gave up the gang that was well known, and who had tried to take out the Hell Drakes. However, it worked. Not more than three days later, I overheard that the raid was successful and they caught everyone and seized all the drugs and weapons. When my charges were read to me at arraignment, it included everything. However, something I didn't expect was for the district attorney to add in that because I cooperated with police, leading to the takedown of Sons of Odin, she moved only to hold me accountable for my drug use, and on a first offense too. I plead guilty, and I was sentenced to juvie for five months, and a mandatory rehab and anger management program.

Juvie sucked, so did the rehab I attended the entire time; meetings and what not. But now, I was out, and my parents were on their way to get me. I still had another month of anger management; I was ordered to six months of it. So I have been clean five months, I underwent two weeks of detoxing upon arrival to the detention center, then after that, everything else began. Sadly, more to my being released was that I was on probation until I turned eighteen in February. March 1st, 2017 would mark the end of that since the 29th didn't come in 2017's February, so this would be interesting.

 _{Normal POV}_

Stephen and Valarie had waited a long time for this moment; to see their son again after five months. While Hector was in juvie, he refused to see them. The first time Stephen and Valarie tried, the guard told them that Hector wasn't accepting visitors or calls. That became the answer three more times before Hector said he didn't want to see anyone. That was hard for the parents as if it wasn't hard enough seeing him deal with court, and being hauled off. Hector had been sentenced to five months in a secured facility, and Stephen was the one to tell Valarie what Hector's days in there would be like. Of course, before Hector was released to them, they had to speak to the manager of the facility about the conditions of release. That is where they were now, in the office.

"Alright, Mr. And Mrs. Haddock. I'm sure that today is a happy day for you; able to bring home your son after five months. However, there is business to wrap up before we release him into your care," said the manager of the facility; George Mcguire. "As you know, your son, Hector Hiccup Haddock the Third was sentenced to five months in this center for various crimes from gang activity to using illegal narcotics and drinking alcohol. When Hector was brought to us, he was addicted to Heroin, Alcohol, Opioids, and Cocaine. Hector's first two weeks were spent detoxing in the medical center. After that, he was assigned to his block to serve out the rest of his sentence,"

"Aye, that's right," Stephen nodded.

"Additions to his sentence were mandatory rehab for the substance abuse and anger management. Hector took it upon himself to keep busy to attend the schooling as I understand he was one month away from completing his Junior Year," Mr. Mcguire stated, shocking the two parents.

"Wait, what?" Valarie asked, surprised.

"Did you say Hector _chose_ to do his studies?" Stephen inquired.

"That's correct. About a month into his stay here, towards the middle of June, he looked into the schooling program. It offers all the main courses, plus physical education. Hector mentioned that he was about to finish Junior Year before sentencing, so we enrolled him in that. Hector completed his the eleventh grade and began right away on working in the Senior Year curriculum. I believe Hector mentioned wanting to continue school after he got out, and didn't want to be behind since it's now November, and two months into a new school year," George informed.

"Well, that's wonderful. I'm very proud of him for making that choice," Valarie smiled a bit.

"Moving right along. It's marked in the file that Hector will be on probation until March 1, 2017, a time when he will be eighteen years of age. This probation includes one more month of anger management, one hundred and fifty hours of Community Service, counseling, and a curfew of 9 pm every night. Hector will be assigned a Probation Officer, who he will be required to check in with whenever that officer says," George stated.

"I'm surprised there's no drug testing required," Stephen mentioned.

"Originally, it was supposed to, but after Hector's vicious detox, even he said he would never go back to drugs. Given how well he was doing in school here, and that he was responsive to counseling, and the programs, it was decided that he learned his lesson and we could excuse the drug testing," George mentioned.

"Ah. Is that everything then? No house arrest, bracelet monitoring?" Stephen inquired.

"Oh, good thing you mentioned that. Hector will have to wear an electronic bracelet, not because of house arrest, but to ensure that he's abiding by his curfew. It will be linked to your residence and syncs up when he's home. If Hector is not through the door at 9 pm on the dot, a signal will get sent to the police, and you can expect them to show up to arrest him. It doesn't mean he'll get detained once more, but there will need to be a meeting to determine why he was late. Some reasons will be excused; others will not," George explained.

"Other than that, he doesn't have limits on where he can go?" Valarie asked.

"As long as he doesn't leave the island, then yes, that's right. If Hector knows he is going to be late getting home, he will need to inform his probation officer with a fifteen-minute warning, so that way the police are informed not to rush out to arrest him. Secondly, on that, Hector will also need to tell his probation officer when he gets home after being late because if he doesn't within ten minutes, the police will come for him. Making sense?" George questioned.

"Yes, we understand," Stephen nodded.

"Bear in mind that there is only a ONE-HOUR allowance of being late. His curfew is 9 pm, and if he is going to be late, he needs to make sure he's home by 10," George stated firmly. "Now, you mentioned you would be moving to the town of Berk, so everyone on this paper is addresses and numbers to the places he has to conform with to fulfill his probation. There is a five-day limit for him to make these arrangements, and report them to his assigned officer. As you know, any suspected or actual violations could land him back here with us, and if that sentence runs after he turns eighteen, he will be transferred to a minimum correctional facility to serve the rest,"

"Understood, Mr. Mcguire. Don't you worry, we'll keep Hector on track," Stephen assured.

"Excellent. If you wait here, I will have Hector brought to you; then you may leave," George lifted the phone, pressing a button. "Yes, hi. It's Mcguire. We're ready for Hector Haddock, please. Thank you," he said. "He'll be right along. Oh, one other thing before he arrives. In counseling sessions, it's been noted that while Hector talks about his feelings or past, there is a sense of sadness, underlining depression, and also, his cold demeanor hasn't altered and stops responded when pushed to continue. I thought you should be aware of when he's home if you happen to notice that he's quiet and distant,"

"Thank you," Valarie smiled as they waited for their son to arrive. Ten minutes later, the door opened as a guard walked in, then Hector escorted in by another one.

"Oh, son," Stephen breathed out, overjoyed but holding caution still since Hector didn't look happy to see them. "It's good to see you again; you look great," Hector rolled his eyes, yeah, he changed a bit while in juvie. Hector was now standing about five foot ten inches respectively with longer auburn hair, still having his bangs. Also, he was a bit more muscular on the legs, upper chest and arms. Hector could see his mother trying not to cry at the fact he wasn't greeting them, so he sighed and lifted his hands to the officers.

"Mind uncuffing me so I can hug my parents?" Hector asked. The officer unlocked the handcuffs and removed them as Hector rubbed his wrists, then faced his mother, opening his arms to her. Valarie hugged him instantly, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Val, get a hold of yourself," Stephen muttered.

"It's fine, Dad," Hector responded. After Valarie pulled herself off of her son, she wiped her eyes as Stephan hugged him next. When Stephan retracted, the parents looked at George who smiled and nodded.

"He's free to go," George informed as the officers moved, and the Haddock parents led Hector out to the parking lot, then into their car. Hector climbed in the back as Stephan handed him a bag of things.

"Your wallet, phone, the key to the bike, which we held on to for you. Your license is still in effect, so you're free to drive the motorcycle," Valarie informed.

"Thanks," Hector said as he started checking everything to make sure it was all there.

"Ready to go home, Hector?" Stephen asked. Hector nodded once as Stephen started the car, and then they were on their way back to the house. Thirty minutes later, Stephen pulled into the driveway and shut the vehicle off. Hector got out, then waited silently for his mother or father to open the door to the home. Once inside, it took Hector some time to look at everything; it was like he was walking into a different period, being home after being in juvie the last five months. Hector was glad to be out of there, but he didn't like how happy his parents were about today. Hector hadn't seen them in so long, why were they happy after everything that happened? Hector didn't understand; they should be yelling, screaming, maybe crying and asking why he did all those things. But, they weren't.

"Welcome home, laddie," came Glenn's voice. Great, his Godfather was here too? Glenn, though, didn't try to hug Hector right away, he only smiled. "I've missed ya,"

"Yeah, you too," Hector said quietly.

"Well, it's about 4:30 pm. I should get started on dinner. What would you like, Hector?" Valarie inquired. Hector closed his eyes, sighing.

"What's the matter, son?" Stephen wondered. Finally, Hiccup opened his eyes.

"We're just gonna go about life acting like this didn't happen? That I didn't get arrested five months ago? That I wasn't addicted to drugs? That I didn't…just get out of juvie? We're going to pretend that didn't happen?" Hector asked.

"Hector, we know what happened, and no, we can't just pretend that it didn't take place," Glenn started.

"Then why aren't any of you yelling at me for what I did?!" Hector snapped angrily as they took a step back in surprise. Random outbursts of anger were not on their list of warnings. "I joined a gang! I was out all the time, drinking, doing drugs, running drug deals! I had an assigned gun while I was there! I lied to you, countless times about what I was doing and who I was with! I got myself arrested, and locked up in a juvenile detention center for FIVE MONTHS! Why are you this way with me? You should…be furious, upset, disappointed, and yelling at me. Why are you acting like nothing happened and everything is okay?..."

Stephan sighed as he moved closer to Hector, then put his hand on his son's shoulders, making Hector look up at him. "You're right. We aren't happy with what happened because we trusted you not to get into those kinds of situations, not to lie to us. We trusted you to know right from wrong because I'd warned you so many times about drug dealers scoping out teenagers to sell to. Gangs are dangerous with the work they do, and any of those deals could have gone horribly, landing you dead. Your mother and I knew that something else was going on, and we only got the way we did because we were scared, son,"

"I don't know what I would have done, Hector, if a cop showed up at our door to tell us that there had been a gang shootout, and you were shot or killed. I'd be devastated, and I don't know if I'd be able to go on living knowing you were gone because we didn't know what you were involved in. Your father and I sat in the living room, many times, worried about when you'd come home, or if you did at all. You're our only child, Hector, and we've done all we can to protect you because we fought to have you after all the miscarriages and stillbirths. You were born two months early, and you almost didn't survive your birth, but we held on, and you pulled through like the fighter you are. You are our miracle, son," Valarie continued.

"We know that you've had a hard life growing up because of your smaller size, and the name, and the leg. We know that you got fed up, and turned to other means to deal with everything. But Hector, you should have always known that your mother and I would have helped you as long as you came to us. So, yes, we're upset about what happened, but that doesn't outweigh the relief we feel that you're alive and okay. Yes, you did all those things, but when you got arrested, son, you took responsibility for what you did. You got sentenced, yes, but you got clean and stuck to the programs," Stephen smiled a little.

"And we heard about you sticking to your schooling," Glenn interjected.

"The bottom line, son, is that you made a few mistakes as all teenagers do and were in a dangerous place. However, you made it out alive and owned up to what you did. You worked with the police to put away your gang, and you refused legal aid to take whatever punishment the judge deemed fair. And here you are five months later, clean, sober, and safe above anything else. That's all that matters to us, Hector. Now that you're out, and home, everything is going to be fine. We love you, son, no matter what you do, we will always love you. Remember what I told you back in January; that there is nothing you could do in this life that would make us love you any less," Stephen reminded softly, then he pulled Hector into a tight embrace. Valarie joined in, then Glenn.

Afterward, Glenn patted his back. "It's in the past, lad, and now you can focus on your future,"

"Now, how about that dinner? I'll make anything you want," Valarie offered.

"Meatloaf with bacon?" Hector asked.

"You got it!" Valarie nodded. Hector smiled a moment, then it faded. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I guess I'm just tired," Hector admitted.

"Why don't you grab a shower, then a nap? It will take about an hour and a half to cook the food," Glenn offered.

"Oh, one more thing, Hector. Given you had so much trouble at Archian High, your father and I decided it might be best if we move, to give you a fresh start. We're…moving at the end of next week," Valarie smiled. At first, Hector didn't say anything, finally, Hector nodded as he headed off to his room to get a change of clothes, then entered the bathroom. It didn't matter that he was out or clean because as soon as he went back to school, it would begin all over again. There was no such thing as a fresh start; there was just pause and resume where you left off.


	9. The New Kid

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

9\. The New Kid

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=November 2016=**_

 _ **{Town of Berk}**_

It had been a crazy few days for Hector. Immediately following his homecoming from juvenile hall, Hector spent the next day calling all the places that his parents informed him he had to contact. The first had been his parole officer, a woman named Shelly Marshall. The female was firm but fair in making arrangements for Hector to meet with her in person as he had not moved to Berk just yet. The appointment got set for the day Hector reached, and he had to see her by 5 pm. This continued through to all the other places as well; having to stop in before the day was through. It was annoying, but Hector knew that he had no choice or he would be back in cuffs, then transferred to juvie shortly after that. As planned, the Haddock family spent the week packing up the house, and then on moving day, loaded it into the truck. The movers drove the truck, Stephen and Valarie took their car with boxes that had fragile items, then Hector drove his motorcycle. The drive from Archia City to the town of Berk was about an hour or so, and then they arrived at the new house, a gray siding, black shutters, one-level home. One of the first things Hector decided to do as it was already 2 pm upon arriving, was to start checking into all his parole requirement locations. Stephen, Glenn, and Viviana with the movers started getting to work on unloading the boxes and furniture.

Hector took care of the counseling and anger management first. All this involved was going there, showing his court-ordered parole papers, then filling out some information about himself, and a few release forms so these places could get his progress from juvie so they would know what he's already gone over, and where to pick up. Anger management met once a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 6:30 to 8:30 pm, which was a pain because he had to be in his house by nine. Regardless, at least the office where the anger management sessions were held was only about twelve minutes from his house. Counseling was once a week on Mondays and Wednesdays, one hour sessions each and the time he would set his appointments was anywhere between four and seven at night; these would get decided each week. The last place Hector went was the parole office to meet Shelly Marshall, and he thankfully reached that place by 4:45 pm after all said and done in locating it. Hector was grateful he got all the other appointments out of the way and could give that information to Shelly that way she could plan the rest of his parole requirements.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

" _Well, Mr. Haddock, it seems you've racked up quite the list of things to get done before your eighteenth birthday in March," the woman began after I sat down in front of her desk._

" _My birthday is in February," Hector said tonelessly._

" _It says here that it's in March," Shelly informed._

" _I was born February 29. That paper only says March because the 29_ _th_ _doesn't come this year," Hector stated._

" _Oh, my apologies then. Either way, you have until the end of the day on March 1, 2017, to complete these actions. One more month of Anger Management courses, one hundred and fifty hours of Community Service, and counseling with a Psychologist or Psychiatrist, it doesn't specify, so I believe that decision is up to you. Also, you have a curfew of nine every night and have to wear a monitoring bracelet," Shelly reminded._

" _I've been told all of this already," Hector muttered._

" _It's my job to tell you again," Shelly remarked. "Now, as I understand, you will be returning to high school to complete your Senior Year, which you began those studies during your time in juvenile detention? Is this correct?" she asked._

" _Yes," Hector replied._

" _The judge on handling your case was surprised that you chose to continue your studies, and proud too. We also received word that you spent time in the library, helping the worker there to put away books, organizing them as well, and you tutored a few others. The judge has marked all that as community service you did on your own conscious. Therefore, he has decided to shorten your service hours to eighty instead of one hundred and fifty," Shelly enlightened, and Hector was a bit shocked to learn of that, and he certainly wouldn't argue._

" _So how does it work? I just go do my hours and tell you?" Hector wondered._

" _I'm glad you asked, Hector. You have no assigned place for community service, so you can choose one or do different ones to accumulate your hours. Whichever you do, I'll be needing this filled out by whoever is in charge. It needs to be marked with a date, the work you did, the hours you gave and signed," Shelly handed him a piece of paper. "Community Service is anything you volunteer to do, so if you're getting paid, it doesn't count as that will make it a job. I've also included a list of places you could choose from,"_

" _Okay, anything else?" Hector inquired._

" _There is a lot more. Your counseling and anger management requirements; I have a few locations where-," Shelly started, but Hector handed her two pieces of paper._

" _I took care of both before I came here. I'm being seen by Roger McCormick for counseling twice a week, Mondays and Wednesdays, and I'm enrolled in an anger management program that meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two hours. I have made both places aware that it's part of parole, and gave them your information so you could be updated on my progress in those," Hector explained._

" _Impressive, Mr. Haddock. I can see that you're really trying hard to complete your tasks," Shelly offered a smile. Hector just sat back quietly as Shelly filed the documents away in his file. "Your time with me will be once a week, and just so it doesn't interfere with your counseling and program times, you are to check in with me on Sundays before 6 pm. I'll ask that you bring that hours log with you as well. Is that agreeable?" Shelly questioned._

" _That's fine," Hector responded._

" _Excellent. Now, the last thing we need to do is get you your bracelet. Would you prefer ankle or wrist?" Shelly looked at him._

" _Ankle," Hector sighed._

" _And I assume you've been told all the information regarding the monitoring?" Shelly asked._

" _I have to be in my house by 9 pm or the cops will be showing up to arrest me. If I'm going to be late, I have to call you. Once I get home if late, I have to call you within in ten minutes to let you know. If I'm to be late, I only have until 10 pm as leeway," Hector recited as his father told him._

" _Well done. I think that covers everything then. An officer will be following you home to set up the sensors, and put the bracelet on. Here is my cell phone number to call if you will be late. That being said, I expect to see you Sunday before 6 pm," Shelly offered her hand. Hector shook it, and then he left the office to return home with a cop following him the entire way._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Upon arriving at the new house after leaving the parole office that night, he reached home by 5:35 pm. The officer set up the sensors on every door in the house, then Hector had the bracelet put on his ankle, and the officer activated it. After that, the man left, and Hector didn't want to do anything else except sleep. However, there was much more to get done before the night was over. Valarie suggested that Hector take a walk around the house, and get used to it, so Hector did that. The house was decent sized and had an interesting layout. Starting from the driveway, which could hold at least six cars if they were parked side by side going down in a row of three; there were two points of entry into the house. A side door could get accessed after stepping up two cement stairs that had metal railings, and this would lead someone into the kitchen. The front door was accessible after walking along the front of the house, and this would bring someone into the dining room. The kitchen entrance also had a door to the basement where the laundry was. Following the length of the kitchen, there would be a small table with four chairs straight ahead. On the left was the dining room with the front entrance door, and the right revealed the living room with a sliding glass door to the deck, and backyard on the far left wall.

A hallway between the dining room and far kitchen wall where the small table and chairs were led to the three bedrooms and a bathroom. There were two bedrooms on the left wall; then the third was at the very end. The bathroom was on the right. Two of the bedrooms; the first on the left, and the one at the end were standard level, and the second one on the left was the master. The basement, which could be accessed from two places; the side entrance or the cellar doors outside on the opposite side of the house, was huge. From the kitchen entry, there was just a wooden door that led downstairs to three more doors. The left revealed a big room that had a half bathroom. The right was the laundry room. And straight across was a storage room, and it had the cellar doors entrance too. The room Hector chose as his bedroom was the one upstairs, the first on the left across from the bathroom. However, Hector decided to convert the basement into a man cave for himself; a place he could relax, watch TV, do his homework, play his games, and more. Valarie and Stephen didn't mind either. Stephen and Valarie were using the room next to Hectors as their bedroom, seeing as it was the master, and then Stephan and Valarie were using the room at the end as their office.

Hector's bedroom was simple. Walking in there was a window across from him, then a closet door on the far right wall. After Hector selected this as his bedroom, the movers were able to bring in his things. Hector put his in the corner of the left and back wall so that the foot of his bed was across from the closet, and then Hector set the dresser against opposite wall of the window where the door leading into the room was. Hector put the two nightstands on either side of his bed against the left wall. On the right wall, Hector placed his bookshelf. That was it for his room, nothing fancy, since he figured that aside from sleeping and getting dressed, he'd be spending his time in the basement. Hector got his room setup and organized with everything put away in about two hours; then he decided to work in the cellar on making that a comfortable space for him to hang out in. Hector arranged the basement to be like a small workspace/living room. There were two couches, a recliner, center and side tables. Also, Hector out the TV on the wall with a small console center under it, and then, of course, there was his desk with the computer with the printer on it. Hector also set up the surround sound and his music stuff.

By the time he finished everything and had stopped to eat at 6:30 pm, it was about 10:15 pm, and he ended up crashing downstairs in the recliner. Stephen was the one to find him, and Valarie covered Hector, then they left to let Hector sleep. The next day, Hector helped his parents finish unpacking, and he filled out the paperwork to get him enrolled in the local high school, which was ten minutes away and called Berk Isle High School. Hector would be starting on Monday and wasn't looking forward to it, but at least he only had seven months left until he would graduate. Hector noticed that the neighborhood they had moved into had a bunch of kid his age, it was like a cul-de-sac with about nine other houses, Hector's made ten. Thus far, Hector hadn't attempted to meet any of them because he didn't care. Hector kept his bike under a small tent garage, and would likely ride it year-round because why not; he didn't get cold due to his riding things. Leather jacket, padded and insulated inside, his helmet with a bug shield, gloves, and boots. Nothing special for the pants, just jeans.

As Sunday came around, it was a day to relax, except for the fact that Hector had to check in with his parole officer anytime before 6 pm. Hector decided to get that out of the way in the morning by going at 9 am to report that he hadn't done anything yet except fill out his school entrance forms to start the next day, Monday, and obviously spent the weekend moving into the new house. The parole officer accepted the answer, seeing as it was acceptable that his priority would be to get settled, but expected better results by the next time they met. Hector returned home after going to the store to get school supplies, then he relaxed in the basement, only coming up to get something to eat. However, Hector planned to invest in some cabinet storage and a fridge so he wouldn't have to go upstairs every time he was hungry or thirsty. Hector figured that it could wait for a bit, and he's worry about it at a later date. All he wanted to do was relax before Monday when he would start at the new school, and pray to the Gods that he didn't have any problems as he would have zero tolerance for it this time around.

 _ **=Monday; Berk Isle High School=**_

Hector woke up at 5 am to shower, get dressed eat breakfast, get his backpack ready, then head out the door to get to the school by 6:30 am, which is apparently when the day began. Hector took the bike, as expected he would. Reaching the school, Hector saw a lot of students hanging around in the parking lot that was off to the left, and he ignored that everyone seemed to turn their heads to look at him when he pulled in. Hector parked his bike on the rack, locking it up, then sitting there a moment. Gods, he did not want to do this. It sucked being a new student, never mind showing up in what would be the middle of the year. Hector checked his watch; **6:27 am**. Hector took that as his queue to get inside, and spend Odin only knew how much time dealing with enrollment. Hector saw people walking by, slow at that and hoping to get a glance at him before the bell rang. Hector unclipped the helmet, then pulled it off while shaking his head to fix his hair. Hector put the helmet in the right side compartment; then he locked that up. Assuring his bike would be safe, the last thing he did was pull out the cover for it, just in case, the weather changed. Hector swung his bag over the left shoulder; then he headed for the entrance.

Hector walked through the two sets of doors, which made no sense to him, then looked around. On his left, there was a gym, then doors leading to what he assumed was the locker room. Continuing around, he saw the bathrooms; there seemed to be another exit to the back of the school across from him. Finally, Hector looked right to see the main office, as he assumed that is where he would be going first. Hector opened the door, strolling in, then trying to decipher where he was supposed to go from there.

"Can I help you?" came a female voice on his left. Hector turned and looked at the woman who had blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Maybe. My dad came in here on Friday to get me enrolled," Hector replied.

"Okay. May I have your name, and the grade you're enrolling in?" the female inquired. Hector noticed that her name on the badge hanging around her neck from a lanyard was; _Ms. Kimberly Burns_ with her picture above it. Also, the tag listed she was; _Receptionist_ , then under that read; _Berk Isle High School_.

"Hector Haddock, Senior," Hector said. Kimberly began typing and clicking a few things.

"Yes, I have you right here. I gave your father a packet of-," she stopped as I handed her the papers. "Forms," she finished. "Yes, those would be the ones. Thank you," she added while taking them from him, then printing something, and passing it to him. "That is your schedule for the remainder of the year, and if you'll just have a seat over there, the principal would like to see you before you head to class," she motioned to the chairs against the wall where a labeled door read; **Principal**. Hector saw the tag on the side showing the name; _Harry Andersen_. Hector nodded to Kimberly, then he walked over to the chairs, sitting down to look at his schedule. It looked easy enough; all college prep courses and fit into six periods total. Hector saw all the basics, then the electives he was put in because he didn't get a choice with entering then at this time of year. It looked like the day began at 6:30 am and ended at 3:30 pm, odd hours, but whatever. Hector looked at the paper again, figuring out what he was dealing with in these classes.

 **6:30 am – 7:25 am: Language Arts CP in B10  
7:30 am – 8:25 am: Algebra CP in G6  
8:30 am – 9:25 am: Art in A3  
9:30 am – 10:25 am: Technical Education in TE1  
10:30 am – 11:25 am: Physical Education/Health in Gym/C4  
11:30 am – 12:30 pm: Lunch in B/R Hall  
12:35 pm – 1:30 pm: World History CP in R9  
1:35 pm – 2:30 pm: Science CP in W8  
2:35 pm- 3:30 pm: Music in M2**

Hector knew that CP stood for College Prep, and what was with every other class being fifty minutes long, but lunch was a full hour? Hector guessed that it didn't matter, it was a standard schedule that had four basic subjects, the required gym and health, then two electives, and lunch.

"Oh, Hector! I almost forgot to ask. Do you plan to take the bus or drive to and from school?" Kimberly asked, pulling Hector from his thoughts.

"Drive," Hector responded.

"Can I just get your license and insurance for a sec? Also, if you know the license plate number, that would be immensely helpful," Kimberly smiled. Hector got up to give her the documents as she scanned them in.

"HE1RSRI," Hector stated as the door behind him opened.

"Hector Haddock?" the principal called as Hector turned to see the man; he had light brown hair and amber eyes.

"Go on; I'll get you an assigned parking space in the student lot. Just stop by here before the day is over, okay?" Kimberly informed. Hector nodded as he grabbed his bag off the floor after getting back his license and insurance card, then he followed the principal into his office. The door closed as Hector suddenly felt like he would hate all of this, and Hector only prayed for the strength to survive this year being the new kid **  
**


	10. First Day

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

10\. The First Day

 _{Normal POV}_

It was only 7 am, half an hour into the school day, and Hector was ready to go home and sleep. Unfortunately, he was stuck at Berk Isle High School until 3:30 pm, and then if memory served; he had a counseling appointment at 4:30 pm. At the moment, Hector was sitting in the principal's office, awaiting this whatever it was to start.

"Welcome to Berk Isle, Hector. I'm Harry Andersen, the principal of this school. You're not in any trouble, but I like to see all the students throughout the day personally. You would be my first for today, but after this, I like to go through the school and stop into the different classrooms. I'm sure you're anxious to start your-," Harry began.

"I'm not," Hector stated, taking the man by surprise.

"Oh! Well, I'm sure it's not easy to start school two months into the year. It's okay to be nervous," Harry continued.

"I'm not," Hector retorted again.

"Confidence is always a good thing," Harry tried now. "Anyway, I spoke with your father this morning, and he expressed concerns that you might have a hard time adjusting to a new school. Also, he mentioned there were some issues at your old one, and you've had a challenging last few months,"

"Look, if my dad told you what happened, then whatever. I don't care. You don't have to beat around the bush with me. I know what happened; you don't have to make it seem like a delicate matter. All I want to do is finish school and graduate. I know what this meeting is about; to tell me that you know I've gotten into trouble at my old school, and you don't want to have to see me in here to handle those situations. I promise you that as long as nobody here wants to get in the way of what I'm here to do, then there won't be a problem, and you won't have to see me in your office again," Hector informed, slightly irritated now.

"Your father mentioned you were quick at figuring things out. I'm sure no one will give you a hard time; this school has a zero-tolerance policy for many aspects that you might be concerned about," Harry said.

"Zero tolerance? Pfft, where have I heard that before? Oh, right. Archian High; where the staff gives special treatment to some students just because of who their parents are. Sorry, if I have a hard time believing you," Hector gave a half-chuckle, clearly sarcastic, and unamused.

"That won't happen here, Hector, I assure you. If you have any trouble, you come straight to me, and I will take care of it personally," Harry urged.

"Whatever you say, but actions speak louder than words. I'll believe it when I see it," Hector remarked coldly with his arms over crossed over his chest. "Can we get a move on with this? I'd like to start the day so it can end that much faster," he closed his eyes.

"Of course. I'll give you a tour, and take you to class," Harry nodded. Hector got up with his backpack, exiting the room, then Harry following behind. "I'm sure you saw the gymnasium, locker rooms, and the bathroom over there to the left when you walked in. Across the hall from the office, C1, is the clinic in C2, and down here is the guidance counselors, C3, and entrance to the library, C5. This next section is where all your main courses are. Each colored hall contains the classrooms for the subject. Math and Science are over here on your left. White is Science; Green is Math. The right has History and Language Arts. LA being Blue, and History as Red. Now, there is a cafeteria in the middle of both halls on each side. So, you would go to the hallway of your next class following lunch,"

"Got it. Got to the ends of Blue/Red Halls for lunch," Hector said.

"Your electives are?" Harry asked.

"Music, Technical Education, and Art," Hector responded.

"All of them are down here. TE or TechEd is on the left, and Art on the right. If you keep going straight, you end up in the auditorium. The music rooms are behind that, and you can use these doors here," Harry motioned, "To get there. There are bathrooms in every hall, next to the gym, and across from the auditorium."

"Is that everything?" Hector asked.

"You get five minutes in between classes, you have an assigned locker, but you aren't required to use it if you don't want. It should be listed on your schedule, along with the dial code to the lock. The chances are that the people you meet in the first period will share all your classes because you're on a team, it's how we organize everyone," Harry explained.

Hector glanced at his schedule once more to see the top right before it listed his classes.

 **Student Name: Haddock III, Hector H.  
School Year; 2016-2017  
Grade: Senior  
Team: Vikings  
Locker: B-Hall, # 229, Code; 20-0-0**

Well, wasn't that fantastic? Not. Could they have made the code any easier for someone to get into his locker? It was his birthday! Locker number 229, February 29th, and code 20-0-0 could easily get represented as the year 2000. Hector wondered if they did that on purpose. Either way, Hector was going to reprogram it himself since he knew how. For now, Hector only nodded, showing that he saw what Harry was talking about. "It's roughly 7:15 right now, might as well get you to class," Harry stated. Hector didn't say anything, he just shoved his schedule into his pocket, and followed behind. Reaching the Purple Hall, then room number ten, Harry knocked on the door. A moment later, he turned the handle and pulled the door open.

"Mr. Andersen, what a nice surprise," came a teacher's voice. Hector rolled his eyes as he walked in behind Harry.

"I've brought you our newest student to Berk Isle, Miss. Winge," Harry said.

"Wonderful. Hello there, I'm Miss. Myra Winge," Myra greeted with a smile.

"Hector," Hector responded in a bored tone.

"Hector has just moved to Berk from Arc City, and today is his first day," Harry informed.

"You must be exci-," Myra began.

"No," Hector stated. "I'm not happy about moving. I'm not excited about being in a new school. I'm not anything but here from 6:30 am to 3:30 pm. Anything else, you don't need to concern yourself with," he added before she went to say anything else.

"Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Myra tried.

"No," was his cold response.

"Hector is a very…focused on his studies type of guy," Harry smiled nervously, obviously hinting to the teacher not to push the matter.

"Well, that's fine. I'm always happy to have students who are focused and ready to learn," Myra mentions. "Just find an open desk, and we'll get back to the lesson," she offered. Hector moved towards the back near the windows, then sat down in the corner spot quietly after putting his backpack by his feet, only pulling out a notebook and pencil. "Thank you, Mr. Andersen," she smiled as Harry exited the room, shutting the door. Hector felt the stares on him, but he ignored it as Miss. Winge continued the lesson.

 _ **{Later That Day}**_

Everyone was curious about Hector, but he wouldn't talk unless answering a question, and even when he replied, there was zero emotion in his voice or eyes. The time was 9:30 am, and the same group of students that Hector saw in Language Arts was making their way to TechEd. The bell rung as Hector reached the room, walking in on the last second.

"Cutting it a bit close there, laddie," Hector heard a familiar voice say. Instantly, he looked to his left to see Glenn standing there with a smile.

"Glenn?" Hector asked, shocked.

"It's Mr. Forger to you in class, kiddo," Glenn said, trying to act professionally. "But yes, it's me," he added as he chuckled. "No hug for your Godfather and unofficial uncle?" It was the first time they saw any emotion on his face since the first period. Hector dropped his bag and hugged the man.

"What are you doing here?" Hector inquired after the hug ended.

"Well, you and yer folks moving away was tough on me, so I moved too, and I still have my teaching credentials for this particular elective. Pulled a few strings, and here I am," Glenn informed.

"Yeah, right. Dad convinced you to work here to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" Hector muttered as Glenn blinked, surprised at the assumption. "That's what I thought. Come on, Uncle Gobber, you know you can't lie to me, no one can," he added.

"Aye, that be true. There was that, and I didn't want to be so far from you all," Glenn remarked as he patted Hector's back. "Go on, take a seat so we can get started," he motioned. Hector grabbed his bag and moved to an open seat. Well, it was something he wasn't expecting, and he'd be having a word with his father tonight, but perhaps coming to this school wouldn't be so bad knowing that his uncle was one of his teachers. It was nice to know at least one person who understood him.

 _ **{Lunch}**_

Hector made his way to the lunch room, which sat in the middle of the blue and red hallways. The day hadn't been horrible after learning that Glenn was there, and that man always had his back, so he felt a little better about being in a new school now. Entering the cafeteria, he looked around for an open spot and didn't see one. However, he did see someone he recognized. Hector moved behind the person, a female, then he snapped her bra. The woman turned quickly to either smack or yell at who had done it, but Hector stepped back. Instantly, the girl's anger drained away to shock to see him.

"Oh, my Gods!" she covered her mouth, then moved her hands a bit. "Hector?!"

"It's nice to see you as well, Milady," Hector responded to her, Sylvia Solberg. Though he was keeping his cool, he was happy to see her.

"HECTOR! Oh, my Odin! I can't believe it!" Sylvia squealed with delight, catching the attention of everyone in the lunch room as Sylvia threw herself at Hector. "Gods, where have you been!? It's been MONTHS! What are you doing here?!" she demanded instantly.

"Long story and this is my new school," Hector replied while holding her since her legs were wrapped around his waist, arms locked on the neck. "I didn't know you went here,"

"You know now. Ah, this is great! I can't believe you're here, attending this school! You need to tell me everything! So much has happened!" Sylvia informed.

"I will, but not here. Too crowded, and there's classified information involved," Hector told her. Sylvia nodded, then in her excitement, she just kissed him. Hector returned it, not caring who was watching. After that, Hector put her down. "Gods, I've missed you," he sighed out.

"Uh, Syl, you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?" came a voice from the table.

"We're not dating, just good friends who haven't seen one another in a while," Hector rolled his eyes.

"Come sit, Hector," Sylvia offered the seat beside hers. Hector sat down with a nod, ignoring the stares and whispers. "Okay, so on your left going around in order is Shane Jorgenson, and his little sister, Alexia. Then there's Flynn Ingerman, Rylee, and TJ Thorston, Cassandra Boggs, Thaxter Meatsen, Alyssa Hofferson, Harper Bazirk," Hector's eyes widened a bit. Bazirk? That was Derek's last name too, were they related. "And lastly, Briana Grayson," Sylvia finished. "Gang, this is Hector Haddock. He's a friend I met last February,"

"We didn't know you were friends with the new kid," TJ mentioned.

"I didn't know it was him, and I thought I'd never see him again," Sylvia said softly.

"I'll give you my number, so we don't lose contact again," Hector said as Sylvia nodded.

"When are you going to tell me about everything?" Sylvia inquired.

"Eventually. And don't tell anyone else that you've seen me, okay? I've got eyes on me, and I'm on thin ice," Hector stated, knowing that Sylvia would understand what it meant. Sylvia nodded as she hugged me again.

"When can we hang out?" Sylvia wondered.

"I don't know, but I'll keep you posted," Hector informed lightly. Sylvia smiled, understanding, then they all began to eat their lunch. Sylvia noticed that Hector definitely wasn't as happy as she remembered, and his emotions non-existant. However many times she asked if he were okay, he would just nod or tell her not to worry. The friends of Sylvia eyed Hector carefully, not sure what they could say to him. Sylvia claimed to know him, so why weren't the two engaging in a conversation. Hector was quiet, just as he was in class. Hector and Sylvia weren't friends, more like fuck buddies, but nobody needed to know that, and if anyone found out, who cared?

When lunch ended, Hector left the cafeteria first, then hid out until Sylvia exited. Hector pulled her aside, and into the bathroom after making sure it was clear. "You gave me a heart attack, what's wrong?" she asked.

"That Harper girl is she related to Derek?" Hector asked.

"Yeah. Came out over the summer after you disappeared," Sylvia nodded.

"Tell me," Hector said firmly.

"Well, you know how Derek's parents were together until he was about three or four?" Sylvia reminded as Hector nodded. "The divorce happened right before Derek's mom learned she was pregnant, again, with Oswald Bazirk's child. Not wanting there to be problems, Derek's parents agreed that Derek wasn't to know about his little sister. Flashforward to the summer, Oswald passed away from lung cancer in August, and at the funeral, Derek's mom, Rona showed up with Harper, Derek knew who his mom was, but not Harper. Rona spilled the beans about Harper being his sister,"

"Fuck, I've missed so much. How did he take it?" Hector wondered.

"Not great, but they've been coming around to accepting they're siblings. Derek keeps Harper in the dark about the gang, but his mom knows. I guess they talk every couple of days while Derek is out since he lives with Ethan now. Derek visits his mom and sister, but barely," Sylvia explained. "Hector, tell me what happened to you. Your gang showed up that night, panicking that you weren't at Xavier's, and not answering calls,"

"I told you, it's a long story, Syl. I don't have time to go over it right now," Hector sighed.

"Hector! Just tell me!" Sylvia pleaded.

"Leave it alone, Syl. I'm not in the mood to deal with this; I'm being watched like a hawk, so, unfortunately, I have to be on my best behavior. Don't tell anyone you've seen me. It's for the best until I turn eighteen. I'm just trying to protect them, so please, don't say anything, okay?" Hector asked.

"I won't, but I want to know what's going on," Sylvia remarked.

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm able, but I can't right now. We gotta get to class, and then I have things to take care of after school. I promise I'll fill you in at a later time," Hector said. Sylvia nodded as Hector kissed her forehead. "Go on; I'll come out afterward," he urged. Sylvia smiled, then left the bathroom, and Hector exited a few moments later, ignoring the looks of curiosity. Hector went to his next class, hoping that it would be easy. Hector couldn't let his gang know he was around again right now because they'd be all over him, and Hector knew that his bracelet allowed the cops to track him. Hector couldn't let the Hell Drakes come near his house because of his dad, and Hector couldn't go to them, wherever they were now without raising red flags to the cops. As much as it sucked, he had to wait until his parole was over to see them again.

At the end of the day, Hector stopped at the central office to get his parking pass from Kimberly; then he made it outside to his bike. Hector uncovered it, put that away, then unlocked the chain, and stashed that with the cover. Afterward, he grabbed his helmet. "Woah! That's an awesome bike!" someone said. Hector ignored it as he placed the helmet on his head and snapped it into place before turning the motorcycle on.

"Hey, why don't you ever talk!?" another person asked.

"I don't waste my time on people who don't matter to me," Hector responded as he revved the engine, let off the break, and sped out of his place, then out of sight.

"Wow, he's such an asshole," someone remarked.

"That's not fair to say," Sylvia huffed.

"Oh, and you know him so well?" Shane Jorgenson asked.

"Yeah. Look, Hector's a good guy, he's just been through a lot, and even some that I don't know," Sylvia sighed.

"Syl, the guy never talks, and any time he does, it's with a cold, sarcastic voice that all the teachers are getting annoyed with already, and it's only his first day," Cassandra mentioned.

"Hector will come around, give him time," Sylvia said.

 _ **{Haddock House}**_

Hector got to his new house, parking the bike, and putting it away in the garage tent. Hector went inside, then right downstairs. Stephen and Valarie weren't due home until at least 5 pm, and at that time, Hector would be at his counseling appointment until 5:30, then back home for dinner. Hector had homework but didn't feel like doing it right now. Hector had a lot on his mind and didn't know how to process it all. How could such a simple day bring on a painful headache? Was it knowing that Glenn was his Tech Ed teacher? Or was it seeing Sylvia again after so long, and right now she'd be his only connection to the guys. Sadly, Hector didn't want to involve them, not until parole was over, and he knew they'd be safe from capture. Hector wondered if maybe he was just stressed out from everything. Nothing had slowed down for him since last November. Joining the Hell Drakes, getting addicted to alcohol and drugs, having sex, running drug deals. All that, then he got arrested, protected his group by giving up another, served five months in juvie, and was on parole/probation until he turned eighteen.

Hector pulled out his phone and texted Sylvia.

 _What r u doin rn? -Hec_

 _ **Just got home. U? -Syl**_

 _Free til 420, wanna bang? -Hec_

 _ **Thought u'd neva ask. On my way. Address? -Syl**_

 _Drakonia Ave, #10 -Hec_

 _ **The culdesac? – Syl**_

 _Yea, y? -Hec_

 _ **Friends in that hood. All but me lol. B there in 5 -Syl**_

Hector chuckled a bit. So the people he met earlier at Sylvia's table during lunch, who happened to be in his classes, also lived in the same neighborhood that he did? Wasn't that something interesting. Hector laid on the couch downstairs until he got another text.

 _ **I'm here -Syl**_

Hector got up and moved upstairs, seeing Sylvia standing at the side door. Hector opened it and let her inside. After that, he closed the door, locking it, then leading Sylvia downstairs and into his chill space. As soon as the door was closed, and locked for good measure, Hector captured her lips with his, backing her up until they were on the couch with him over her. The two of them instantly started going at it. The time they had started was 3:50 pm, and finished around 4:15 pm. Hector laid there panting with Sylvia laying on his chest, also breathing heavily. Yeah, this is exactly what he needed before having to go to the counseling appointment, and overall, it wasn't such a bad first day.


	11. Not Again

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

11\. Not Again

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=December 2016=**_

It was official. Nobody knew what to make of Hector Haddock anymore. The auburn-haired male with emerald green eyes could change moods at the snap of a finger, and he had no internal filter either. Hector didn't care who he was talking to either; the teachers were annoyed, and immensely disliked the disrespect that Hector gave them. However, Hector was a straight-A student. Hector had only been attending Berk Isle High School for a month, and he had a 4.0 average. There were only a few students with that mark and struggled to maintain it. Hector, though, didn't have trouble and managed to earn such a rank in so little time. Truthfully, the students who worked hard to keep their grade point average were not thrilled that Hector just came in and seemed to be a star student even though he had an attitude and an endless arsenal of sarcastic, and snappy comebacks. The only person that Hector was seen conversating with was Sylvia Solberg. Everyone had their suspicions about the two, saying that they were friends with benefits, but nothing could be confirmed. People thought that because Hector and Sylvia were seen sneaking off together, with her giggling. Again, nothing could be proven, but the assumptions were present.

Recently though, the theory was that not even Sylvia was immune to his cold demeanor. During lunch just a week ago, Hector opted to sit by himself, and when Sylvia tried to convince him otherwise, he told her to fuck off and leave him alone. Sylvia was a bit shocked to be told that since she was Queen Bee for the Senior students, and she was used to having everyone want to be around her because she thought she was irresistible, not to mention that Sylvia was loaded. Everyone wanted to be associated with her, but it appeared she kept a very reserved list of people she would accept in her life. In class, Hector would sit quietly as close to the back window as he could, and always be zoned off. However, even if the teachers called on him, Hector could instantly know where they were. Hector never used a calculator in Algebra and was rarely seen taking notes in any of the courses. Hector was a very reserved guy and barely spoke unless addressed. The only class Hector seemed to make an effort in was TechEd, the course that his Godfather/Unofficial Uncle was the teacher for. But even there, Hector didn't talk, and when Glenn Forger tried, Hector told him he was busy working. It appeared that there were no exceptions to his coldness.

Sylvia's friends were probably the most curious about Hector, as they had every single class with him. The small group often wondered what it was about Hector to make him the way he was. The only reason they thought something happened to make him this way was that Sylvia mentioned on Hector's first day after he left the parking lot that Hector has been through a lot. The big question was what had he been through? The friends all lived in the same neighborhood, and had for as long as they could remember; they were friends from the time they started Kindergarten and had learned rather quickly that Hector moved into their cul-de-sac because they saw the mailbox labeled; _Haddock_. Today was one where Sylvia hadn't rounded them all up, and they were relaxing at Briana's house.

"I think we should just try talking to him," Alexia Jorgenson suggested.

"No chance. It will be no different outside of school than it would be in," Harper Bazirk retorted.

"Well, we could always address the obvious question?" Rylee Thorston offered.

"And that would be?" Shane Jorgenson asked.

"Why is he attending Berk Isle?" TJ Thorston said.

"We know why; he moved to Berk from the city," Alyssa Hofferson remarked.

"But why in November? Why transfer in the middle of the year? That's what we wonder," Flynn Ingerman sighed. "They could have moved over the summer, why last month would this family just pick up and move to Berk? Another thing to consider is what Hector said to Mr. Forger on his first day; that Hector's father wanted the man to keep an eye on Hector,"

"Hm, that is true. Maybe Hector got expelled from the other school? I mean, with that attitude; it's possible. I heard Archian High is a top school, so maybe they don't tolerate that type of behavior?" Harper shrugged.

"Perhaps it had something to with a job promotion. What do his parents do?" Briana Grayson finally spoke up.

"I've seen a squad car in the driveway. Perhaps the mom or dad is an officer?" Rylee pointed out.

"It's gotta be the father because I've seen his mother leaving her car wearing scrubs, with animals on them. I think she might be a vet," Alyssa pointed out. "What I wanna know is his connection to Sylvia? I mean they can't be friends because Hector's way of greeting her was to snap her bra strap, and her anger melted away when she saw him,"

"I'm telling you, they are fuck buddies. Come on, Sylvia is the most popular girl in our grade, and she's smokin' hot too. Everyone wants her," Shane huffed.

"That doesn't prove they are having sex," Briana sighed.

"No, but seeing her car at his house does," TJ stated while stroking his pet corn snake that he named Belch. Yes, they all had their pets together. Rylee had a ball python named Barf. Alyssa and Alexia both had parrots. Alyssa's was a female Macaw named Stormfly, and Alexia's was also female, an African Gray called Graythorn. Shane had a male Rottweiler named Hookfang. Harper's pet was a Blue Russian, which was a cat she named Windshear. Flynn had a female French Bulldog he named Meatlug. Thaxter had a Siberian Husky called Killer, and Cassandra Boggs had a Bengal Cat named Leo. Finally, Briana had a female Savannah F1 cat, big, and named Sava. Thankfully, all the pets got along with one another.

"Wait, when was this!?" the friends shouted in shock of TJ's claim.

"Hector's first day at Berk Isle; I saw Syl's car in his driveway, and she was in there for a good twenty or so minutes, then came out while reapplying her lipstick, trying to fix her hair, and adjust her skirt. Hector poked his head out, and they shared another kiss before she left," TJ informed.

"Oh, my Gods. They are fucking," Harper said, her eyes blinking in surprise.

"Maybe they were, but have you noticed that Hector barely glances at her now? Like, maybe they had a fight or something?" Cassandra offered gently.

"Well, I doubt either one of them is going to tell us. And it's none of our business, though, I'm wondering why Sylvia wanted to know this _long story_ that Hector insisted he had. You know? The one he said he would tell her? It's gotta have something to do with why he's had it rough," Thazter informed.

"Maybe we can look him up? On the computer, just search his name and see what happens?" Briana suggested. The friends nodded as she got her laptop, hooking it up to her TV, then opening the web browser. Briana typed in his name; **Hector Haddock**. That's all they knew about him, so what else was there to use.

"There's not much on him. Hector H. Haddock. Birthday is February 29, 2000. Parents are Stephen and Valarie Haddock. Godfather is Glenn Forger. Stephen is a Police Officer, and Valarie is a Veterinarian. Glenn used to work for an auto-shop. Says that Hector spent a lot of his summers working with his unofficial uncle when he was younger since his parents had to work. Hector was a former Junior Year student from Archian High School as of May 2016. Hector was a straight-A, model student. Very respectful to his peers and teachers, generally quiet, but a happy person," Flynn read off.

"Pfft, are we looking up the same person?" Shane remarked. "There's no way that the Hector we go to school with is the kid they're talking about," he added.

"But the profile fits with what Sylvia told us; that Hector has been through a lot. So, this says he is a former student to Archian High as of May 2016, that was when he was still a Junior, so how did he stop going there, then suddenly move, and start at our school as a Senior?" Alyssa questioned. "Hector is still a straight-A, model student, grade-wise at least,"

"Hey, guys. Might wanna take a look at this video headline," TJ directed their attention to a video on the screen with the label; _Archian High bullied teen snaps on the bully, then floors the principal!_

"It says in the description that it's between Junior bully and mayor's son, Marcus Knight and bullied Hector Haddock," Briana read off. Instantly, she clicked play as the group of friends were able to see the day Hector snapped and tore into the guy who had been bullying him. According to the argument, Marcus had been bullying Hector since he was nine, and though Hector took it to teachers and the principal, they did nothing to help the situation. The video played through, until the end when it showed Hector walking out, and leaving a very stunned principal where she stood.

"Well, can't say I blame the guy for snapping," Harper frowned. "Bullied seven years straight by the same people, I'd flip out too. But this video is dated over a year ago. So what happened between November 2015 and May 2016 for Hector to no longer be a student there? He must have gotten expelled," she added.

"I don't think it matters. Hector got bullied because of his slim figure, and the middle name. Hiccup, in Viking Ancestry, means _runt of the litter_. I assume that means Hector must have been born early and had a late puberty or something. Look how different Hector looks in that video compared to now. It's only been a year, and it seems like he's grown a few inches, and filled out some in the upper body region," Alyssa said.

Well, there's nothing else listed about him. No pictures, information, nothing," Briana stated as she closed down the search, the put her laptop away on the desk after unhooking it. "Honest opinion. I think him snapping that day must have changed him, turning him into what he hated; a bully. Maybe he doesn't pick on anyone, but it seems like he shut down, closed himself off so he looked tough, and nobody would mess with him anymore. You don't see a lot of people approaching him in the halls, and he doesn't say a word unless he needs too,"

"I guess we'll never really know," Rylee shrugged her shoulders as the rest sighed, nodding. "I think he's like us. An outcast, even though we hang with Sylvia. Nobody cared about us until then,"

"I think you might be right, sister," TJ nodded.

"But there's nothing we can do; we don't know him well enough to make that call, and I don't think he wants anyone to know him well," Briana frowned. The friends agreed and then went about enjoying their hanging out time, as it was a Saturday, and four weeks until Christmas when they'd get their inevitable week off.

 _ **=Three Weeks Til Christmas=**_

Hector lost his desire just to have sex with Sylvia whenever he wanted to get off. Going to school with her, seeing her every single day took away from the fun it was to hang out when he had the gang. Before the bust happened, it was interesting not to know when they'd get to see one another, and then when it occurred they ended up in the same place, they could enjoy the sex. But now, having it available whenever, it lost the interesting flare is used to have, so Hector wasn't into it. However, Sylvia wasn't pleased when Hector kept turning her down, and finally, he'd told her to fuck off and leave him alone because he wasn't in the mood.

 _ **/Flashback; One Week Earlier/**_

 _Hector tossed his books into his locker, then closed the door, spinning the lock and walking away. Hector moved into the cafeteria and choosing a table to sit at by himself because he wasn't in the mood to deal with people today. Hector started eating his sandwich, taking sips off of his soda bottle. Sylvia strolled in, smiling and hugging him from behind with a smile. Hector shrugged her off of him._

" _Go away," Hector told her._

" _Awe, what's the matter, baby?" Sylvia asked innocently._

" _None of your business," Hector stated._

" _You're tense, and stressed out, Hector. Come with me, and we'll fix that. You know you want this," Sylvia tempted. Hector got up and pushed her back._

" _Are you fucking deaf? I said go away," Hector glared. Sylvia, who was taken aback by the sudden anger crossed her arms over one another, then huffed at him._

" _Excuse me? I think you've forgotten who you're talking to," Sylvia retorted._

" _Oh, I know who I'm talking to. A spoiled brat who thinks she runs this school," Hector informed as a few people gasped, some snorted while trying to withhold their laughter at the comment. "You think you can just call me, and I'll come like a puppy to its master? It was cute when you acted innocent, but now that you think you can have me whenever you want just because you have money and that body, which ain't that good. I've had better in my bed with girls who got triple what you have. Newsflash, sweetheart; I don't respond to a bitch that thinks she owns me," he continued. Hector smirked, "Odin knows this hurts you because you know that when I'm done fucking you, you can't even move for a good twenty minutes. Sorry, Princess, but you don't do it for me anymore," the room gasped in shock. "Now, I'm not in the mood to deal with your lustful, whore-ish behavior. Try it with one of these other foolish boys who will do anything you say just to bury their cock inside you, but I'm no one's fuck boy. I get it when I want it, not the other way around. Fuck off, and leave me alone,"_

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

It left Sylvia fuming with anger and embarrassment as Hector walked away from her, and the cafeteria began to snicker and laugh at her expense of someone finally not giving into her. Sylvia stomped away after what Hector said to her, and since then, no one has bothered Hector because they weren't sure what to make of him. It was clear he's had sex before, and can get it when he wants. However, rumors had begun to float around about. Worse ones other than who else has he slept with. It started after Hector said what he did to Sylvia, and Hector had become very annoyed with it all. Hector came to school the next day, and silence fell upon the hallways as he walked through to his locker. Hector heard the whispers but paid no mind at first. However, here they were a week later, and things were getting worse, an all too familiar feeling from Archian High. Hector made his reports as Harry had asked if this sort of thing happened, but once again, nothing was getting down because it kept happening.

Today, Hector was in the main area where the four entrances to the hallways were, and as it had for a week now, it went quiet while he walked through.

"I heard he got expelled from Archian High for beating someone up,"

"Rumor has it that he pulverized the mayor's son!"

"Heard his middle name is Hiccup; no wonder he's such a runt,"

"See how skinny he is? I bet it's because he does drugs,"

"Sylvia said that he tricked her into taking ecstasy, then slept with her," As soon as Hector heard that one, he knew who started the rumors, and he was pissed. Hector scoped her out, finding her with her friends near the wall with a pretty proud look on her face.

"Hey, Hector. Decided you wanted me back?" Sylvia remarked.

"Can't have something you never had," Hector glared. "What the fuck is your problem? You're spreading rumors that I gave you X and slept with you?!"

"What's the matter? You seem upset that I told everyone what you're really like," Sylvia informed calmly.

"You mean telling them lies to cover your ass?" Hector countered, taking her by surprise. "Come on, we both know how that night went. You're the one who pulled me away from the party, remember? The pool house on the lawn chair? You slipped me a pill, and gave me a blowjob, then proceeded to have sex with me. Don't know why you're telling people otherwise," he continued, then leaned in close to her with narrowed eyes. "I wonder if it's because you don't want them knowing that you had sex with a minor when he was too drunk and drugged up to consent to it?" Sylvia froze as Hector smirked. "You're not seventeen; you're nearing nineteen because you stayed back a year. We had sex when I _just_ turned seventeen, which means you were eighteen, making you an adult. That's first-degree statutory rape, Princess. And have you forgotten that my father is a cop, so by all means," he pulled away now, hands in his pockets casually. "Keep pushing me, and I'll report it because the law says I can report such a crime as long as it's within a five-year timeline,"

"Y-You wouldn't. I'd go to prison!" Sylvia began to tear up.

"I will do it if you keep pushing me. You're being a cunt because I refused to sleep with you, then out you in front of the cafeteria as nothing more than a snobby, stuck-up, sexual deviant who thinks she's big and bad because her daddy is Chief of the Arc Isle Police. It's bullshit that some people are favored because of who their parents are. Wouldn't he like to know all the times you hung with the gang, and took illegal narcotics like the rest of us. Do not push me, bitch. I already dealt with that shit once, and I refuse to do it again. Back off or I will ruin your life," Hector warned coldly.

"Hector," Glenn's voice cut through the noise as he stood next to Hector now. "Don't do this, come on, you're better than that,"

"Am I?" Hector asked while stepping back from them. "Why'd you do it, Sylvia? All because I wouldn't sleep with you?" he inquired now.

"You wouldn't tell me what happened!" Sylvia yelled at him. "Months, Hector! You disappeared for months, and you promised to tell me!"

"What is going on?!" Harry Andersen's voice called. "Hector, you promised that you wouldn't cause trouble in my school,"

Hector scoffed with his eyes closed. "I'll deal with you in a minute," he said, which made Harry angry. "So everyone here wants to know if the rumors are true about me? Congratulations, you've successfully pushed me far enough to stop caring who knows. I didn't get expelled from Archian High, but I did beat the shit out of the mayor's son for being a bully to me for seven years. My middle name is Hiccup, and if anyone feels like giving me shit about that, I'll be happy to show you what I did to Marcus Knight by doing it to you. I joined a gang; I started drinking, smoking, and doing drugs. Not more than six months ago, I was addicted to alcohol, cocaine, and heroin. I was smoking weed, and having the time of my life while my grades slowly squandered from straight-A's to D's. That what everyone wanted to know was true? There ya go," Hector informed.

"You wanna know what happened so bad, Syl?" he turned his attention to Sylvia now. "I got arrested in May during a bust and sentenced to five months in Juvenile Detention. I was court-ordered to rehab, counseling, and anger management courses. I spent the entire first two weeks in the infirmary, to get monitored while I went through drug withdrawal detox. While I was in there, I finished my Junior Year and started Senior. I just got out in November before starting here, and I just finished anger management, which is why I'm not flying off the handle in a fit of rage like I have every right to do. I'm still in counseling, and I've been working my ass off to get my eighty hours of Community Service done, plus I have to report to my parole officer every Sunday. I have a 9 pm curfew, which is watched and tracked with this," Hector lifted the right pant leg up, showing an ankle bracelet in place. I'm on probation right now, until I'm eighteen, and one wrong fucking move, then I'll end up back in cuffs and serving more time, that if overlaps after I turn eighteen, I finish serving in prison. So excuse fucking me if I'm not risking my ass to see you just so you can get laid,"

"And as for you," Hector faced Harry. "You have zero right to get pissed at me for doing what I'm doing. This has been going on for a while; people are talking about me behind my back, pushing me around, and giving me a hard time. An entire week of bullying that I have reported to you as you told me I should and nothing got done. Just like at Archian High, and what you swore to me wouldn't happen here, Mr. Andersen. You want someone to blame for all this; you can blame that selfish cunt for starting the rumors that caused the bullying to start because I wouldn't fuck her on the school campus as she wanted. And you can blame yourself for not doing anything to stop it when you were well informed that it was going on. Fuck ALL of you!"

After that, Hector walked past them, ignoring the silence. Glenn chased him. "Hector! Please, don't go! Sit with me in the TechEd room, but don't drive off angry. It's dangerous! Your parents will kill me if anything happens to you! You remember what happened last time! You're lucky to be alive after all that!"

Hector stopped. "Sorry, Uncle Gobber. Last time should have killed me, and it only ended with me in a three-week coma and losing my left leg. You're right, I'm lucky to be alive, but I wish I weren't if this is the life that was spared I must keep living. Don't take that as a suicide threat, and don't call my father. I just need to get out of here and clear my head, so I don't snap and decide that killing myself might be the only way out of this fucking hell I'm supposed to call a life. I'll be home later," Hector exited the doors, jumped on his bike, slipped on his helmet, and was gone before anyone else could stop him. Hector refused to deal with it; not again.


	12. I Save You & You Save Me

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

12\. I Save You; You Save Me

 _{Normal POV}_

Anyone who saw what transpired moments ago didn't know what say or do. Hector Haddock, the guy who never showed any emotion but always had sarcastic comebacks, flipped out, calmly, if there was a way to do that. It started after Hector called Sylvia out in the lunchroom a week ago, the rumors started flying in about Hector, and nobody knew the source. As soon as they learned Hector's middle name was Hiccup, they started picking on him and calling him a runt. Hector never snapped at anyone for it, he would take the bullying quietly, and a few sarcastic remarks here and there, but never anything else. It would seem now that they knew he had reported it to teachers or Harry himself, but nothing got done, and that's why he got mad today. However, it seemed that most of his anger was directed at Sylvia Solberg, and named her the starter of one rumor; Hector giving her Ecstasy, then sleeping with her. Evidently, that wasn't the case because as soon as Hector cornered her, she got scared and stopped trying to bait him. After that, Hector revealed everything and didn't seem to care who knew.

Hector let everyone know about what happened at Archian High, that he joined a gang, did alcohol, and drugs. Hector specifically informed Sylvia what she apparently had been wanting to know. Hector got arrested during what sounded like a drug bust and then spent time in juvie, went through a harsh two-week withdrawal, and then a lot more court-ordered things. Hector stated that even though he was out now, he was still on probation until he turned eighteen, whenever that was. Sylvia and her friends knew when his birthday was; just two months away. Glenn likely knew too, since Hector called him his uncle. While everything Hector said to them was shocking, nothing was scarier than hearing Hector say he didn't care if he lived or died anymore, then drove off on his motorcycle.

"Sir. Mr. Andersen, I think it is best to get these students to their classes, and then we can address the situation?" offered the Assistant Principal.

"Yes. Everyone in their classes, now!" Harry called out as everyone scrambled to clear the central hallway. "Except you, Miss. Solberg. I'd like a word in my office," he stopped Sylvia from leaving the hall. Sylvia nodded, with her head down. "Mr. Forger?"

"Yes, Mr. Andersen?" Glenn replied.

"I must ensure all my students are safe. You are correct in fearing that with Hector so emotional, it is dangerous. Now, would you be kind enough to try and get Hector to come back, and if that doesn't work, please call his parents?" Harry asked.

"I will do that," Glenn nodded as he got his mobile, and kept trying to call Hector. After seven tries, Harry came out to check on the progress. "Nothing; it just goes to voicemail,"

"Alright, time to call his mother or father then," Harry sighed. Glenn called the Berk Station and waited for a pickup.

"Hi, I need to speak with Officer Stephen Haddock, please?" Glenn asked. "Thank you," he sighed with some relief that his friend was in the office and not out patrolling. "Stephen, it's Glenn. We have a problem," he informed.

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **=Two Weeks Til Christmas=**_

It had been a lie; I didn't hold back my anger because of those stupid classes I got in juvie. I held back because I knew that if I didn't watch myself, I would get suspended or expelled for not controlling my temper. I told myself I would finish High School, and I meant it. I didn't care if everyone knew what happened in between Archian High and Berk Isle; it was whatever to me. I minded that Sylvia tried to say that I drugged her to have sex with her. It was true what I told her too. Sylvia was eighteen when I was a Junior, and she was supposed to be a Senior while I was in the eleventh grade; such was not the case. Sylvia's birthday is December 22nd, and mine is February, so she had sex with me when I had just turned seventeen, and she had been eighteen for two months prior. This made her an adult, drugging me so that she could sleep with me, and only because apparently it turned her on that I beat her in a fight between us. I found out about all this from Dimitri, when he warned me to be careful because Sylvia wasn't seventeen like me. After a little digging, I learned who she was the daughter of. However, I kept my mouth shut to protect her because I did have a thing for her back then, but it faded after I got arrested, then everything else that happened.

It had been a week since all that happened. My father ended up finding me, and we talked. Calmly for once too. Dad didn't yell at me and was proud that I didn't lose my cool over everything, but he told me that I couldn't just bail from school. I knew he was right, but he understood why I left when I did. Dad called the school, and Harry let my leaving slide because he felt somewhat responsible. Upon returning the next day, I learned that Sylvia had a weeks worth of detentions, in exchange for Harry not calling her father to discuss the sex matter. My parents knew I wasn't a virgin; I had been open about that when talking about some of the things I did in the gang. Parties, girls, and lost my virginity one of the times I was there, but I didn't bring up that Sylvia drugged me. I did let her do it, but that's because I was sure she was my age. Learning what I did, if I ever told, she'd still get hit with a statutory rape charge plus drug and alcohol use. Even if I didn't press charges, the island would, and label her a pedophile. On top of all that, Sylvia had to apologize to me for starting all the trouble formally. Much to my surprise, Harry said he was sorry too, and I reminded him that what happened couldn't be undone. As long as people left me alone, I wouldn't have to get angry again. Since then, it's been peaceful.

I come to school, I sit in my classes, eat lunch alone, more courses, then off to handle the parole agreements. I still had Community Service, and Counseling but anger management was done. Not that it did anything for me; I could still fly off the handle whenever I wanted. Everyone left me alone, afraid to talk to me, which wasn't exactly a bad thing since I didn't want to be bothered. It was times like these where I wish I had my gang around, and that I could at least smoke a cigarette or have a shot. At least when I was all that stuff, I never got stressed or ticked off, and now I got nothing.

"Mr. Haddock!" I snapped from my thoughts to see the teacher glaring at me with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "Thank you for joining us once more,"

"Tch. You're not welcome," I responded. I was currently in music class, which I felt was unnecessary.

"Is there something you find more interesting than this class?" the woman, Mrs. Vinter, inquired.

"Yeah, literally anything but this," I retorted with a grin.

"Now, what could be better than learning about oldies?" Mrs. Vinter asked with a smile.

"It's the oldest shit around. Maybe you lived in that generation, but we don't, so why bother? All these songs have the same meanings. How much someone loves someone else, wanting to get someone back, or letting someone go," I stated.

"W-Well, I don't see what's wrong with it," Mrs. Vinter crossed her arms over her chest.

"The fact we've listened to nothing else for two weeks straight," I mumbled.

"I suppose you think you know more about music than I do?" Mrs. Vinter asked.

"No, I'm saying I know more about this generation than you. You know your crap, that's cool, but why push the past on to us if the goal of this school is to get us into the future? Give us something from out time to figure out the meaning of. I'm sure that would keep the class awake," I folded my arms now. "You're not teaching us music. You're showing us what already exists which we can look up in our own time. Music is an art, one that you use to express yourself as all the artists do. They were driven by inspiration. Writing a song is the same as writing a story, with music. If you want us to learn that as you keep saying you do, then why not let someone sing to understand what it's like,"

"If that's how you truly feel about it, then thank you for volunteering, Mr. Haddock. Since you think it's so easy to do, why not show us your musical stylings. You seem to have some experience in writing songs, give us one of yours, and we'll see if we get your message. If the class understands it, then I will give you a free homework pass for the rest of the year," Mrs. Vinter challenged.

"I'd get to signing that pass then," I got up and moved to where she was setting up a CD player and an AUX cord. I hooked my phone up, then picked one he knew there was no way they could miss the message. "I wrote this when I was fifteen,"

 _{Normal POV}_

The song was insanely good. And nobody expected Hector to be able to pull it off, but he did. Hector's song was about losing someone you love, and knowing that one day, he would join them but until then, he would continue living his life. Truthfully, it was touching, and it wasn't even over yet.

" _I wanna live my life, just like you did. And make the most of my life, just like you did. And I wanna make my home up in the sky, just like you did! Oh, but until I get there. Until I get there,"_ there was a pause as Hector grabbed one of the guitars. _"Save a place for me. Save a place for me. Because I will be there…sooooooooooooooooon!"_ Hector held the incredibly high for a male to hit the note perfectly while still playing and continuing the song. As it ended, Mrs. Vinter almost looked nervous when everyone started clapping for him. **(A/N;** _If anyone is curious to hear the full version. The song is called 'Save A Place For Me' and it's by Matthew West. Wonderful song too! **)**_

"Not bad, Hector. Certainly shockingly to see you sing so well considering you never take part it the note exercises. So who can tell me what Hector's song was about?" Mrs. Vinter asked. Briana put her hand up. "Briana?" she motioned.

"Hector's song was about losing someone close to you, and saying that you'll be together again one day but until then hold his place until he gets there because he's still living the life he was given. A way of saying that no matter what life throws at you, keep pushing on, and know that not even death can separate those you truly love," Briana answered.

"Was that the message, Hector?" Mrs. Vinter inquired.

"It is," Hector informed.

"And pray tell what made you write such a song?" Mrs. Vinter pressed. "Doesn't exactly seem your style with the way you are,"

"How dare you make such an assumption based on what you've seen," Hector said as Mrs. Vinter blinked a few times. "I wasn't born a sarcastic asshole; that's just who I became when I got sick and tired of being bulled for seven years straight. If this is the only way to make people leave me alone, then so be it. However, that doesn't mean that I'm not a human being who still has emotions; I still feel. You don't know my life, or me, so keep your judgemental comments to yourself from now own. For the record, I wrote that song after one of my only friends at Archian High committed suicide because he was bullied all the time too. I wrote that song as a reminder that no matter how shitty it might be sometimes, or who we might lose; we still only have one life to live. We make the best of it knowing that one day, things will change and we'll see the people we've lost, and pick up where we left off. Until then, live your life the way you want to, and don't give up,"

Nobody had anything else to say after Hector said that, not even after he grabbed his bag and left class. No one knew where he went, but he was seen in the next class and looked annoyed, so no one bothered him.

 _ **=A Week Later; One til Christmas=**_

Things had been quiet lately, nothing crazy had happened, and everyone left Hector alone. Sylvia's friends, well, former now were curious about Hector because he was like them. Outcasts who didn't have a place because he was different from everyone else; someone who didn't stick to the status quo. However, Hector seemed to enjoy not having friends; he was content when he was by himself and got annoyed if people got too close. At the moment, it was gym class and a fairly decent day for winter. It got decided that they would take a walk through the trails behind the school, enjoy the winter scenery. Hector decided to bring his notebook with him, and a small pack of colored pencils too.

"Alright now class, let's stay together!" the gym teacher, Thomas Wington, called. It wasn't so bad, and nice to be outside. However there was a chill, and not everyone liked the cold weather. Hector, for example, noticed how cold Briana Grayson was. The poor girl was shivering in her long sleeve shirt because she left her coat on the bus this morning. At least that's what he heard her tell her friends. Hector was wearing a long sleeve, jacket, zip up hoodie. As much of an ass as he was sometimes, he didn't like seeing girls suffer needlessly. Hector pulled off his coat, then walked up behind the platinum blond who had violet eyes.

"Here," Hector said, taking her by surprise. The group stopped a moment, as Briana turned around to see Hector holding his coat out for her.

"R-Really, I'll…be okay," Briana chattered out.

Hector rolled his eyes. "And I ride a dragon. Shut up, and put the coat on. At least until we get back in the building," Briana slipped her arms in as Hector set it in place, then Briana zipped it.

"Um, thank you, Hector," Briana managed, trying to hide a blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure I get it back because it's my favorite one," Hector said while continuing to walk. Soon, it was time to head back, but something stopped the group. Metal clamping, then rope being pulled followed by a roar, which made everyone freeze.

"W-What was that?" Harper asked. Hector listened closely and looked around. Finally, he saw it. A black panther had stepped into a bear trap, then got caught up in some tangled ropes.

"Panther," Hector said while pointing.

"Oh, well, we best be-," Mr. Wington started then heard a few grunts and looked to see Hector moving closer. "Hector, get back here. That panther will tear you to shreds!" he protested quickly. Hector ignored it, making his way towards the large black cat lying wounded and helpless on the ground. As Hector neared, the panther growled and roared at him, but he didn't run.

"Hey, easy now, big fella. I'm not going to hurt you," Hector tried with his hands up, stepping closer still. The panther growled lowly at him. "I just want to help," he offered. The panther eyed him, still growling. "If you promise not to kill me, I'll get you free, okay?"

"Are you insane!? You can't…bargin with a wild animal, Hector," Alyssa stated.

"It will kill you!" Cassandra said.

"Since when is my life a concern of yours? It's not, so back off," Hector retorted as he looked back at the panther, reaching for the ropes, and the cat clawed at him. "Look, I want to help, but I can't if you don't let me. I mean you no harm," he tried once more, but this time, he closed his eyes and turned his head. "I trust you, will you trust me?" he asked while putting his hand out slowly to the panther. It didn't attack him. The panther sniffed his hand, then closed its eyes and pressed it's snout to his palm. Hector gave a smile as he looked at the large feline before him. "See? It's okay?" he said while carefully working the ropes off. After that, it only left the bear trip on the animal's leg.

"Hector, you'll never get that off him. Those are the ones that have keys to make them release," Mr. Wington informed.

"Hey, can a guy give it a shot before you go shooting it down. You said the panther would kill me, and it's fine," Hector muttered, then he inspected the lock carefully. Hector pulled out a pocket knife from his coat that Briana was wearing, then he flicked open the blade and stuck it in the lock, finagling it a little until there was a click. Hector put his hands between the two pieces that were clamped on the panther's leg, and then he yanked them apart, holding it. "G-Go on, pull your leg out, bud," he strained from using so much force to keep them open. The panther pulled it's foot out as Hector withdrew his hands before it snapped shut. Hector panted as he looked at his palms; they were cut open and bleeding from using his bare hands on the trap. The panther eyed him for a minute; then it bowed it's head and rushed off out of sight.

"Hector, you're hurt…" Briana mentioned.

"I'll live," Hector said as he grabbed his pocket knife, and put it away. Ignoring everything else, Hector began to walk back to the school. Upon arriving, he went to the nurse, and she applied ointment and bandages, then Hector went to lunch. The day continued quietly, news of what Hector did floated around the school. The guy didn't get mauled by a panther and set it free. That was pretty big. The final bell rang at the end of the day as Hector made his way to his bike, getting everything ready to go home. Hector went to get one more thing, then came out, walking casually. A car revved its engine, then sped towards him.

"Hector! Look out!" Sylvia screeched with fear. Hector turned quickly to see the car, and then just before it hit him, something pushed him out of the way, causing him to hit his head hard and groan. The car sped off as a group formed around Hector.

"Ow…" Hector sat up slowly. "What…happened?"

"Something…shot out and pushed you out of the way from that car hitting you," Sylvia said. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. But…what pushed me?" Hector asked. There was a roar heard as everyone looked up to see a panther walking towards them. Everyone quickly backed away, including teachers. The panther approached Hector but didn't attack. Hector looked at its leg; then his eyes widened a bit. "You're…the panther I saved earlier," he pointed out. "Wait…was it…you who pushed me out of the way?" he asked. The panther sat down, bowing its head to him. "I owe you my life," Hector smiled. The panther pressed his head to Hector's gently, and Hector rubbed the sides of his neck. "I save you; you save me?" he chuckled. The panther licked his cheek, then flopped down in his lap, letting Hector pet him. "You're friendly. Wanna come home with me, and I can take care of you?" The large cat purred with delight, rubbing against him. "Well, let's get going then," he said.

The panther got up; then Hiccup stood next. "You're taking it home?!" someone asked.

"Yeah, why not? The big guy hasn't hurt me any," Hector shrugged as he got on his bike, then put the helmet on. "Come on, Toothless. That's what we'll call ya since you're missing a few," Hector invited as he sped off and the panther followed along the side of the road. Nobody knew what to make of that whole scene. Someone deliberately tried to run Hector down, and he was saved by the same animal he rescued earlier. Wasn't that something interesting? Either way, it looked like Hector had a new friend; a big black panther named Toothless.


	13. Intervene

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

13\. Intervene

 _{Hector's POV}_

Yeah, my parents were very confused and surprised when they got home from work a few days ago and found me downstairs with a big black panther. My mother freaked out, and my father wasn't much farther from a heart attack than she was. I explained that Toothless was okay, and he had saved my life. Of course, that raised all the red flags they needed to hear to start hounding me about what happened, and afterward, I told them I wanted to adopt Toothless as my pet. That was an interesting conversation too.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

" _What do you mean he saved your life, son?" Stephen asked._

" _I didn't stutter, Dad. Look, at school in gym class, we went for a winter stroll in the woods behind the building. While leaving, I found Toothless caught in some rope and a bear trap. I managed to get close, and set him free," I started to explain._

" _What happened to your hands?" Valarie asked right away, afraid to get closer to me to inspect them herself._

" _I pried the bear trap apart with them, got a few cuts. I'm fine. Anyway, later that day, I was getting ready to leave on my bike. I had gone back to the school to get something out of my locker, I came back out, and I heard someone tell me to look out. I turned and saw a car heading right for me; it felt deliberate. I thought I was dead because this car was flying towards me, and I didn't have time to move. All of a sudden, Toothless darted out and pushed me out of the way as the car kept going," I continued._

" _This car tried to hit you?" Stephen asked, shocked of the news._

" _Yeah, that's what it felt like. You can ask anyone who saw it in the student lot, and then after that Toothless here made himself known because I guess after he pushed me, he went out of sight but returned to make sure I was okay. I asked if he saved me, and he bowed his head. I knew it was him because of his foot; it's still all cut up from the trap. I asked if he wanted to come home with me, and I'd take care of him. I got on the bike, and he followed me here. I want to adopt him," I informed._

" _Oh, Hector, I don't know about this. I've heard of domesticated felines out of the wild, but that training happens with babies, not fully grown ones. If at any time this animal resorts to its instincts, it could hurt someone, or kill them," Valarie said in a concerned tone._

" _I think I'll be okay, Mom. Come on, please? I've never had a pet before, and well, I feel like I've got a bond with Toothless. Look at him, he's a big old softy," I tried._

 _Stephen and Valarie looked at one another, worried, then sighed. "Alright, Hector. I'll get him the shots he needs, and we'll apply for the license to own and house a wild cat. But, one slip up of him attacking anyone, including you, and I will call animal control. Understand?" Valarie enlightened._

" _Perfectly!" I announced with a nod._

" _Good. Now, where do you plan on keeping him?" Stephen wondered. I smiled a bit, already forming a plan._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Since then, my mom got the shots needed, and the license was approved. I kept Toothless at home, and he stayed outside in the shed while I wasn't home. I had gone out to buy it, a plastic one. It was big, and once home, I assembled it, then modified the inside so Toothless would be warm. I turned it into a big dog house. Easy access in and out so Toothless would be able to use the bathroom, and the inside had a big bed, and I insulated the walls. I put a think blanket up over the entrance, to keep out the cold, but made it easy to get out, then back inside. Of course, I let Toothless in the house after I got home from school and community service stuff. And I let him stay in the basement on the floor or couch through the night. I stayed down there too most of the time now, and why not, it was set up to be a hangout and bedroom. I left the bedroom upstairs as a guest room and moved everything into the cellar; it only took a little rearranging to make happen. However, everything was all settled now, and I enjoyed having a pet. Though everyone thought I was crazy, I didn't care. My life, my choices.

Today is Friday, and as I'd been told, we were going on a field trip to see some Christmas show. The only problem is that we weren't told where this performance was being held, and I refused to sit on the bus with a bunch of people I didn't want to be around. So, I elected to take my motorcycle. I reached the school at 6 am, the agreed-upon meeting time.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the bus, Hector? It's freezing outside, and you're only wearing that leather coat. It's an hour to the city, on the highway. Most people don't even ride their bikes in this kind of weather," said Miss. Winge, the Language Arts teacher.

"I am not sitting on a bus full of people who are going to be loud and obnoxious. I'll pass, and take my bike. I'm fine; the jacket and helmet are padded to block the cold. Just tell me where we're going?" I inquired.

"I want you to stay by the bus then. You're still one of my students, and I have to keep an eye on all of them. We're headed to Archian High," Myra said. My eyes widened instantly. Archian High School? Really?!

"Why the hell are we going there?" I demanded.

"Archian High puts on the best play for A Christmas Carol, which is part of the assignment you will receive after we return here," Myra informed. "Is it going to be a problem for you to go to this school?"

I scoffed putting my helmet on, then clipping it into place. "As I've told Mr. Andersen; as long as nobody fucks with me, there won't be a problem. I'm sure everyone there remembers what happened the last time they messed with me," I retorted while flipping the bug shield down, then starting up the motorcycle, and revving it a few times. After that, I left the school campus with the bus following behind.

 _ **{Archian High School}**_

I reached the school first, and it took us about two hours to reach the location because of traffic, and then an accident. I pulled into a visitor spot, then parked the bike, and shut it off. I unclipped my helmet, then got off, locking everything where it needed to be. Finally, I covered the motorcycle and waited against it for the bus to show up. Once it did fifteen minutes later, everyone got off while Myra was taking a headcount.

"Alright, that's everyone. Let's get inside," Myra instructed. Gods, I did not want to be here. As soon as I found out where we were going, I knew there would be problems. I stayed quiet, arms folded over my chest, and eyes closed. The bell rang, signaling a class change. Right away, I heard the shocked gasps and whispers.

"Oh, my Gods. It's him,"

"Holy shit, is that Hector?"

"When did he get so hot?" Huh, maybe not all the comments were bad. Nice to see some people thought I was good looking.

"I heard he got arrested last May, that's why he stopped comin' here,"

"Rumor is that his father is the one who arrested him during a drug bust," Okay, not true. My dad was there, but he didn't arrest me; he got taken off the case by Sylvia's father. Sylvia carried her mother's maiden name, so people would make the connection that Chief Svendson was her father.

"Heard he's on probation now," a few snickered a bit as I fought myself trying to stay in control of my anger.

"Yeah. I got told he rolled on his gang to save his ass," I knew that voice. Marcus Kight. I opened my eyes to see him standing there with a grin. "Hey, Hiccup," he said.

"You know, I seem to recall the last time you called me that, you got a chair in the face and your ass kicked," I remarked.

"Last I checked, you were in cuffs for being a drug and alcohol addicted loser," Marcus retorted.

"Yep, and I still have my connections, so I wouldn't test me," I said.

"Pfft, yeah, right. You ratted your gang out, surprised they ain't gunning for you," Marcus taunted.

"That's because I didn't talk, idiot," I informed. Marcus shoved me.

"Awfully cocky for a runt," Marcus teased while getting in my face.

"You better back up before I make you," I warned.

"You got lucky last time," Marcus growled, shoving me again.

"Last warning, Marcus. Get out of my face and fuck off," I said again. Marcus grabbed my shirt, then pushed me into the wall while preparing to punch.

"Mr. Knight! I do hope you're not doing what I think you're about to do," I heard Miss. Martinez's voice call. Marcus quickly let go, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course not, Miss. M. We were just…coming to see an old friend," Marcus insisted. "Ain't that right, Hiccup?"

That did it. "For the last mother fucking time; my name is Hector!" I yelled before grabbing his shirt and shoving him into the wall hard. I brought back my fist…

"Hector, stop. Don't do this," Miss. Martinez pleaded. "I will call the police if you hit him," she threatened. At that, I decided I wouldn't hit him. I lowered my hand but refused to let Marcus go. Instead, I looked Marcus dead in the eye. "I know he baited you, and I will take care of it, but this is not how you handle things. Attacking your bully only makes you become one. Please, let him go," she tried.

"Hah, you deal with it. That's a laugh. Where was that when I asked for it last year? Hm? Oh, right, it didn't happen because he's the mayor's son, and Odin knows it would make our beloved mayor look bad if you punished his asshole of a kid, who still hasn't learned from the last beating when to stop. As I don't feel like going back in cuffs, I won't hit him. However, I will leave him with a warning," I glared at Marcus, picking him up off the ground. "Spread all the rumors you want about me. I don't care. I did join a gang, and I didn't roll on them after I got arrested. I did do drugs, I did drink alcohol, and I did it all while still going to this school. I've been clean for six months now. My father was present, but he did not arrest me that night. I did get sent to juvie for five months. There you go, now there is the truth of what you can talk about. But, call me out of my god-damn name one more time, Marcus, and I swear to the Gods, you will regret the day you ever met me. Feel me, _friend_?" Marcus didn't talk, but he nodded his head a few times. I slowly put him down and released him. "Glad we understand one another,"

"Marcus, in my office, now," Miss. Martinez ordered firmly. Marcus silently made his way to the central office. "Thank you, Hector,"

"Don't thank me; do your damn job and protect all your students, not just the ones whose parents pay for the new football field and scoreboard. Not just the ones who paid for all new books, and computers. Every student matters, Miss. Martinez, and just because you don't see it happening, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. That son of a bitch is always like that with me, that's what I wanted you to understand last year. Instead, you told me that you could only punish what you saw, and that ended up being me, who got sick of his abuse; the same kind you saw happen today, is what I dealt with for _seven_ years. And through all the reports I made, nothing was done about it because of what that asshole's parents have bought for this school, and I'm pretty sure they've bought him his free passes, and good grades. I don't care if you punish him or not, that's your prerogative, but keep him away from me because if he gets in my face or puts his hands on me again, I'm gonna knock him out and avoid juvie; it's self-defense if he hits first. Ask anyone of my classmates who touched who first today because it wasn't me,"

"It's true, ma'am. Marcus shoved Hector twice and went to hit him before you came," Briana stated, and then her friends nodded, backing that statement.

"I will deal with Mr. Knight," Miss. Martinez said.

"Pfft. About time," I remarked, then she walked away.

"Hector, are you alright?" Myra inquired.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before," I huffed. "Let's just finish this stupid field trip," I added.

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Later On}**_

Finally, the trip was over, and the class was preparing to leave as lunch was starting. The students of Berk Isle in Myra's LA course were by the main entrance, waiting for her. Hector was standing by the wall, arms folded over one another, and one leg up with his eyes closed. Honestly, it looked like he was sleeping. Marcus and his friends walked by, casting glances at Hector.

"He'll get what's coming to him," Marcus muttered.

Briana sighed. "Why can't you leave him alone? What has he ever done to you?" she asked.

"It's just a little harmless fun," Marcus responded.

"Harmless? You tried to hurt him," Briana argued.

"What's the matter, babe? Don't like me messing with your little boyfriend?" Marcus said.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's a classmate, and it's not right that you give him such a hard time," Briana remarked. Marcus leaned in now, making Briana just a bit uncomfortable. "If you could step back, that would be great,"

"You know, you're pretty," Marcus grinned, sliding his finger across her chin.

"Don't touch me," Briana ordered.

"Why don't you stay, watch my game? Come to the party after?" Marcus invited.

"Sorry, I don't hang out with bullies," Briana retorted. Marcus didn't seem to like that, and he backed her against the wall.

"Hey, leave her alone," Cassandra stated, this made Hector open his eyes and look over to find Briana cornered by Marcus.

"I think you'd like the way I bully you," Marcus smirked.

"Marcus. Back off her," Hector warned.

"Hey, I'm not bugging you, am I? Martinez said you were off limits," Marcus huffed. "What's the matter? You got a thing for her? It's just some fun,"

"Advancing on a female when they've said no is called rape. I'm sure that would look great on your college applications and scholarship deals," Hector informed coldly. "Leave her alone," Marcus growled a bit, trying to touch Briana again, and she screamed.

"Get your hands off me!" then she slapped him.

"Stupid bitch," Marcus raised his hand. Hector moved off the wall and held Marcus's wrist from striking Briana. Hector shoved him back, keeping Briana behind him. "You're gonna regret that!" Marcus grabbed Hector and punched him in the stomach. Hector dropped to a knee, coughing a few times as Marcus smirked. "Not so tough, are ya?" Hector curled his hand into a fist as he punched Marcus in the gut, forcing him back. Hector stood up, cracking his neck and knuckles. Marcus lunged for Hector, and he moved Briana out of the way so Marcus would hit the wall where she'd been.

"Stay out of the way," Hector told her as she managed a nod. Marcus charged again as Hector turned slightly to avoid it, and elbowed Marcus down. Hector got to the floor and kicked up to knock Marcus back; then he swept Marcus's leg to force the man on his back. Hector grabbed his collar, holding him down, preparing to knock him out.

"Hector! Don't! Please…He's not worth it!" Briana begged. Hector struggled with himself for a minute, seeing Marcus's fear-filled face. Hector closed his eyes as he shoved Marcus down, and stepped off to the side. Hector ignored the looks he was getting as he just walked out of the school, holding his side. Hector prepared his bike, then was gone after starting it up and getting the helmet on.

"What happened out here?" Myra asked quickly.

"He protected me," Briana managed, still in shock of what took place.

 _ **{That Night}**_

Hector ended up with a bruise on his side and a slightly cracked rib from the hit he took from Marcus. It was confirmed by the doctor who Glenn insisted he see to make sure nothing was broken. Myra had called the school, to let them know what happened, and Harry told Glenn his concerns. Glenn got to talk to Hector, though his mood wasn't great. Hector came home that night, spent it resting downstairs with Toothless.

"How did this happen again?" Stephen asked.

"Sit down, and I'll tell ya," Glenn told the Haddock parents. Glenn told them everything he was informed about from Myra as the parents weren't sure how to take it.

"So Marcus started with Hector first, and then, later on, this guy tried to assault his classmate, and Hector stopped it?" Valarie asked.

"That's right. Hector protected Briana Grayson from Marcus, and that's how those two started fighting. Marcus hit Hector first, and then he defended himself. Hector was going to knock Marcus out, but Briana asked him not to, and he stopped, then left," Glenn explained. "And there's something else we need to address too. I don't think his counseling is working."

"Explain?" Stephen urged.

"It happened the day he flipped out, and I should have said something then, but he assured me it wasn't a problem. After seeing the recent look in his eyes, I'm worried," Glenn mentioned.

"Tell us," Valarie invited. Glenn sighed as he told them about what Hector said, no longer caring if he lived or died the day he snapped on everyone. Of course, it was a matter of concern to know how Hector felt. "We have to do something, Stephen,"

"I agree, and I think I know what needs to be done," Stephen nodded. Hector was cold, angry, and depressed all the time, and hearing he didn't care about living or dying made them scared that if pushed far enough, Hector might start resorting to old habits, or new ones where he started harming himself. The worse thought was wondering if Hector might be depressed enough to want to attempt suicide to get away from everything. Glenn, Valarie, and Stephen agreed what to do; it was time to intervene.


	14. The Same Person

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

14\. The Same Person

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **=January 2017=**_

I still couldn't get over what Hector Haddock did for me; protecting me from his former bully, Marcus Knight, who is the son of the Mayor of Arc Isle. I had been terrified because Marcus is a big guy, muscular and stands around six foot or so, who probably weighs a good one hundred and eighty to two hundred pounds whereas I'm only five foot six inches and one hundred and twenty pounds. It's been about a month since that day at Archian High School, and I couldn't stop replaying our brief time there in my head. From the moment Miss. Winge said where we were going, I saw Hector tense up, and dread the return even if just for a field trip. Upon arriving, the guy got it from all over in the form of rumors, but that was to be expected since AH was his old school. At first, I was appalled that Marcus started with Hector, and he didn't even try to fight back the first time before Miss. Martin stepped in to stop things. When I heard Marcus say that Hector was going to get what was coming to him; I don't know what came over me, but I spoke up because I didn't believe Hector deserved it. Hector is a good man, even if he hides beneath a cold exterior. I assumed that he was protecting himself so that he wouldn't get messed with.

How could Hector be bad? Sure, he didn't make great choices, but who does when all they've dealt with is bullying? The guy gave me his coat during the winter walk; he insisted I wear it. Also that day, Hector saved that black panther. I couldn't believe he earned its trust, and set it free. That animal saved Hector's life at the end of the day, and now, it's his pet. Toothless I believe he named it. No, I didn't think Hector was bad, just tired of the way things were, and he closed himself off, but his kind nature that my friends and I read about was still there. Hector just didn't show it much because many walls guarded him. Hector saved me from Marcus when he didn't have too; I saw Shane, Thaxter, and TJ ready to jump in. Hector could have stayed out of it, avoiding a fight, but he didn't. Hector protected me from getting hit, and then he whipped Marcus's butt. However, I think what shocked me the most was when Hector went to knock Marcus unconscious as he warned he would if Marcus touched him again, which he had by throwing the first punch, Hector stopped when I asked him to. I hadn't expected him to stop his assault, but he did, and I think I have more respect for him seeing that he does have a great deal amount of self-control.

What made me feel bad about everything was that I never thanked him, and Hector didn't appear to be in any mood to be bothered. I didn't want to upset him, so I left him alone. Before any of us knew it, the holiday break happened, then the New Year started; it's officially the year 2017, and nearing the end of January. Midterms happened last week, and now it was back to scheduled classes, except instead of gym; we have Health now. I wanted to thank Hector, but I didn't want to make him mad by bringing all that up. I knew Hector got hurt because of me, I heard Mr. Forger asking Hector if he was alright, and Hector told him that it was just the cracked rib that was bothering him. I know Marcus hit Hector in the stomach, but I didn't think it did a lot of damage until I'd heard that. I had to tell Hector I was thankful for what he did because it was the right thing to do. Currently, we were in the cafeteria, and Hector was sitting alone, but he always did.

"Why do you keep looking at him, Bri?" Cassandra asked, grabbing my attention.

"Hm? What?" I said.

"Hector, you keep looking at him," Alexia pointed out again.

"Oh! I, uh, I'm trying to decide if I should go thank him," I replied.

"Thank him? For that?" Shane inquired.

"Well, for the situation at Archian High last month before the holiday. Hector left so mad that I didn't thank him for saving me from Marcus," I admitted.

"I wouldn't bring it up, Briana. I know you want to thank him but-," Alyssa paused. "I just don't think it's a good idea," she sighed.

"Well, good idea or not; he saved me, and he deserves to get thanked because he didn't have to do it," I informed as I got to my feet, then walked next to Hector. I lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Hector pulled out his earbuds, then glanced at me.

"What do you want?" Hector said.

"May I sit?" I asked. Hector shrugged as I took the seat beside him. "I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to thank you for last month at Archian High," I enlightened as he looked over at me.

"And why wait a month to say something?" Hector questioned.

"I-I was going to say it that day, but you left in a hurry, and nobody saw you for two days. After that, I didn't want to say anything to make you mad," I looked down.

"Tch. If you hadn't said anything to him in the first place, I wouldn't have needed to step in," Hector retorted as my eyes widened a little. "I heard what he said about me; I didn't care. I stopped caring a long time ago; you should have kept your mouth shut,"

"I just thought it could make a difference. One person standing up when nobody else would, I'm sorry," I sighed sadly as Hector got up and put his bag on his shoulder.

"That's why I learned to stand up for myself," Hector informed as I looked at him quickly. "As I said that day when I snapped after beating Marcus's ass the first time; _if you want something done; you've got to do it yourself_. Nobody was going to help me, so I saved myself. I guess that's the only way to survive in this life; not relying on others because at the end of the day, the only person you can depend on is yourself," Hector started walking away. "By the way," he added as I looked up at him. "You're welcome," after that; he was gone. I blinked, very surprised that after all that, he still said _you're welcome_ to me.

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=March 1, 2017=**_

Stephen and Valarie decided to hold off on intervening with Hector because they knew he had midterms in January, so they just watched closely, a relied on Glenn's reports for how the day went at school. However, now it was March, and they still hadn't gotten around to talking to Hector about things. Today, though, was a big day for Hector. Not only was Hector considered officially eighteen since the 29th of February didn't come this year, but Hector's parole was also over too! Hector completed his Community Service and Counseling. Stephen and Valarie were proud of their son and planned to talk to him now that he'd have his freedom, they wanted to make sure he was going to be alright. Today was a Wednesday, and Hector was in school; currently, it was lunch hour for him too.

As usual, Hector had his earbuds in and was minding his own business. Students watched Harry, their principal walk in with a female, and an officer beside her. Harry pointed to Hector at the back as the other two began walking towards him. The room seemed to fall quiet as the woman got his attention. Hector pulled the buds out and turned around.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise? What did I do now?" Hector asked.

"Do you not know what today is, Mr. Haddock?" Shelly inquired.

"It's Wednesday," Hector responded.

"Still have that sarcastic comeback arsenal I see," Shelly sighed.

"Wouldn't be me without it, Ms. Marshall. So why are you here? Pretty sure I just saw you Sunday," Hector stated.

"Hector, it's March 1st, 2017," Shelly said.

"That's supposed to mean something to me?" Hector questioned.

"Your parole is over, lad," Glenn said as he hobbled his way on.

"And we had to come here to make a big deal out of it? Are my parents here hiding with the video camera?" Hector muttered.

"Thought we'd surprise you, son," Stephen smiled while walking it with Valarie beside him. Hector face-palmed and shook it with disappointment.

"Don't you have patrol or criminals to go catch?" Hector mumbled.

"Now, what could be more important than seeing my boy become a free man?" Stephen asked.

"Uh, not acting as I've been in prison all this time?" Hector retorted.

"You got lucky, Hector," Valarie sighed heavily.

"Well, as everyone is here, can we get this over with so I can go back to enjoying my lunch?" Hector invited.

"Well, Hector, you've done everything you're supposed to in the allotted time. You did your six months of anger management, you attending your counseling sessions, you abided by your curfew, you made every check in with me, and you completed your community service. I'm pleased to say that with all that taken care of, as of today, you're off probation. Officer Haddock, would you like the honor of releasing your son from his ankle monitor?" Shelly smiled as the second officer handed Stephen a special key.

"I hope you know how proud your mother and I are of you, Hector. I know it wasn't easy to get where you are now, but you did it. So, it's my pleasure to grant you your freedom, son," Stephen said as he unlocked the bracelet around Hector's ankle, and handed it to the second officer to shut it off. "Now, how bout a hug for yer old man?"

Hector rolled his eyes, but he stood and hugged his dad, then his mother, who kissed his forehead. Hector shook hands with Shelly and the other cop. Shelly and the man left as Hector hugged Glenn afterward. "Happy birthday, son," Valarie said.

"Oh, come on, Mom. Please, for the love of Odin don't start crying because I'm eighteen…" Hector pleaded.

"But you're all grown up now!" Valarie teared up, her voice cracking.

"You know how she is, Hector," Glenn laughed a bit.

"You knew it would happen," Hector mumbled.

"But it flew right by, baby," Valarie hugged him tighter.

"Dad, could ya get her off me?" Hector asked.

"Come on, Val. Let's leave the boy be while he's in school. You best come straight home, Hector. We're going out to celebrate tonight," Stephen pulled Valarie off of Hector.

"Oh? I get to drink?" Hector teased.

"HECTOR!" Glenn, Valarie, and Stephen yelled at him.

"Oh, my Gods, I was friggin' kidding!" Hector grumbled.

"You better be, laddie. Yer eighteen now, and if you get in trouble again, you know where you'll go," Glenn bopped him on the head.

"Yeah yeah. Now, get out, would ya? I'll be home after school," Hector said. Stephen and Valarie left, with Glenn leading them out. Hector sat back down while shaking his head; then he put his headphones back in while ignoring the fact everyone was staring at him. Finally, not only was he eighteen, but he was a free man once more. Even if it didn't show; he was happy right now, and the only thing he wanted to do, was contact the Hell Drakes, and see his brothers again.

 _ **=Three Weeks Later=**_

Hector loved not having a curfew anymore or need to do all those parole requirements. Finally, he could relax, and lead a semi-normal life again. The day when his probation ended, he went out that night with his parents and Glenn, to celebrate him being free, and turning eighteen. It was an interesting night and felt good, but Hector only wanted one thing; to see his gang again. Sadly, Hector had been unable to get near the hangout because he managed to learn from his dad that it was being watched to see if anyone went near it.

 _ **/Flashback; 3-1-2017/**_

" _Hey, Dad?" Hector asked while they were enjoying the celebratory dinner._

" _Yes, son?" Stephen replied._

" _Whatever happened to that place I got arrested at?" Hector wondered. The three older adults stopped eating and looked at him._

" _Why do you want to know?" Stephen asked._

" _Curious. The gang stored a lot of their product there and used it to hide out from the warehouse. Wondering if the cops got everyone," Hector said._

 _Stephen sighed heavily. "As far as I know; nobody has been back there since the bust. However, it's being watched in case anyone does go back. Now, a question for you, Hector? Was that the place you always hung out with them? The only product found that night was what got left out on the table, do you know where they hid the rest of the stash. I'm certain that's why it's still being monitored. The Sons of Odin were a big target on our list, and we know there is more, but that place has been searched inside and out, and nothing has been located,"_

" _Sorry, Dad. I was never told where they kept it, and whatever we used was out when I arrived. I'd tell you if I knew," Hector replied, hoping his father bought it._

" _I suppose the less you know, the better. I want you to be careful, Hector, understand. Those guys don't mess around, and you said yourself in questioning that if you flipped on them, you could end up as a target to be killed. I already have my suspicions that the attempted hit and run from December is related to those we didn't catch trying to get back at you. I want you to be safe," Stephen mentioned._

" _Stephen, why don't you take him to get registered to carry?" Glenn suggested._

" _I don't like where this is going," Valarie interjected._

" _Neither do I, Val, but Glenn might be right. If Hector's being targeted for talking, then he needs to be safe. It will make it more obvious to put a detail on him, so the best bet is to arm him, legally, and for self-defense" Stephen closed his eyes. "I'll talk to the Chief about it,"_

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

When Hector came home from school the next day, Stephen told him that the Chief agreed, but Hector had to keep it hidden well. Knowing that Hector got to work on something, and presented the idea to his family, and the Chief the following day. Hector's prosthetic was modified to carry a concealed weapon, plus an extra clip. It was a perfect fit and kept the weapon hidden without anyone knowing it was there because it didn't rattle around. Literally, the gun and clip were IN his fake leg, with the safety flipped on. Hector also kept the license to carry in there too because why not? The principal knew about Hector having it, and Glenn too. Stephen explained the situation and Harry agreed, for Hector's safety, he could have it in school. Hector didn't have the numbers to contact his guys; they were all on his work phone which was under police surveillance at the hangout, along with his key and multi-use tool. Hector would need some time to get in there, but it had to wait for now. Hector missed his boys; he wanted to make sure they were okay. Unfortunately, his only links were Sylvia and Harper. Hector wasn't talking to Sylvia because of her shit in December, and Hector didn't want to involve Harper since she didn't know about Derek being in a gang.

That left Hector with nothing on how to reach them, and he was worried that some of them might have gotten popped as he did. Hector needed to know if they were good or not, and sadly, he might resort to speaking with Sylvia again just to pass the message. On the bright side of thing, Hector only had three months left until he graduated High School, so that was some excitement for him. Briana and her friends wondered if Hector was okay because, for someone who just got off parole and turned eighteen, he seemed colder than usual.

"You think he's alright?" Briana stated.

"Who?" Thaxter blinked.

"Hector," Briana informed.

"Why you worried about him?" Shane wondered.

"Because I don't think he's a bad guy," Briana rolled her eyes.

"That may be, but he doesn't want any friends," Alyssa shrugged.

"True, so what can we-," Harper stopped when her phone rang. "Oh! Hang on; it's my brother," she smiled and answered it. "Hey, big brother,"

" _Hey, sis. What's up?"_ came Derek's voice.

"Talking with my friends, you?" Harper asked with a smile.

" _Hanging with some friends as well. What are you talking about?"_ Derek questioned.

"Some kid in our class; he joined in November, but the guy is seriously cold and doesn't talk to anyone," Harper explained.

" _What do you mean cold?"_ Derek inquired.

"He's quiet, and barely says a word unless he's called on. The kid is eighteen, a straight-A student, but he's a sarcastic asshole with a wicked bad attitude," Cassandra informed.

"Yeah, the teachers hate him because he outsmarts them all the time," TJ added.

"But he's a good student, guys," Briana sighed. "Come on, the guy gave me his coat when I was freezing, and he saved me from the jerk bully at Archian High. I think that he's had it rough, and built up his walls, so he doesn't get hurt again,"

" _Heh, reminds me of someone we knew a while back,"_ Ethan's voice cut through.

" _I wish we knew what happened to him that night. Hope the guy is alright,"_ another voice said with a sigh afterward.

" _Kid was awesome, like a little brother to us all. Met him at Archian High in our last year,"_ Derek stated.

" _Good old Hector,"_ another voice remarked. _"Sucks the kid got bullied as much as he did. Never had it an easy life,"_

"Wait, did you just say Hector?" Alyssa asked.

" _Yeah, why?"_ the voice responded.

"Because the guy we're talking about in our school; his name is Hector too," Harper informed. The line went quiet. "Brother?"

" _What does he look like, lass? Please, tell us what he's like?"_ asked a lower tone.

"He has auburn hair and green eyes. Turned eighteen in February, uh, don't know much other than that. I know he rides a motorcycle, and he lives in our neighborhood. Started at our school in November as a Senior," Rylee mentioned.

" _What's his full name, Harper? Please, I need to know. Now,"_ Derek questioned quickly.

"Um, i-it's Hector Haddock," Harper replied.

" _I gotta go, sis. I'll talk to you later. Love ya, bye,"_ then Derek ended the call.

"That was…weird," TJ stated.

"Maybe not. I think my brother knows him, rather his friends do. Ethan and Derek were Seniors at Archian High when Hector would have been a Junior. Those guys were talking about a Hector who got bullied and didn't have an easy life who went to Archian High. I-I think their Hector, and ours are the same person," Harper informed as the friends just looked at one another wondering if it was possible that Derek and his friends were talking about the same Hector they went to school with now.


	15. Finally Feels Right

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

15\. Finally Feels Right

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{With the Hell Drakes}**_

Derek hung up the phone after Harper said the name of the student she and her friends went to school with. The room was quiet, the males all looking at one another, and thinking the same thing. Was it the same Hector?

"It's gotta be him," Ethan stated to break the silence.

"We don't have proof of that," Dimitri sighed.

"How many Hector Haddock's with auburn hair and green eyes who went to Archian High do you think there are out there, Dimitri? Come on," Aaron remarked.

"Well, when ya put it like that, probably none but ours. Still, we can't just assume it's him. If Hector didn't get caught that night, he would have met us at Xavier's like planned," Sawyer muttered.

"Maybe he couldn't," Derek tried.

"Whatever the reason, my friends, I think it's worth looking into," Victor suggested. "Now, let's look at what we know versus what we were told," he added.

"Auburn hair, green eyes, former Junior of Archian High. Had it hard, and has a sarcastic, asshole, attitude, and doesn't care. Saved that girl from his former bully at AH. Hector has all those features, and that demeanor," Dimitri said.

"And he had bullies at AH, that Marcus guy," Jeremy interjected. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Derek and Ethan here, boss. That sounds like our boy. Not to mention, we know Hector's birthday is in February, and that just passed, so he had to of turned eighteen,"

"Regardless, we need to see him because our Hector lived in the city. This guy according to your sister's friends lives in Berk, in their neighborhood," Kayne reminded.

"But the motorcycle, the one we gave him?" Ryker brought up next. "It's possible to assume that his parents found out about his gang activity, and moved him away so Hector wouldn't get in trouble. I know Hector's father is a cop, but we all heard the guy that day; he would do anything to protect his son. That includes the system,"

"I suppose that's true. All this is mere speculation until we go check it out for ourselves," Dimitri sighed.

"So we're making a trip to Berk?" Ethan asked.

"Tomorrow," Dimitri nodded. "We'll scope him out at the school. Derek, you should be able to get in to check. Go to the office, say she forgot lunch money or something, and they'll let you take it to her. Don't go in, but peer through the door, and see if you can see him,"

"Got it," Derek nodded. With their plan set, they prayed that by tomorrow, they would have their youngest brother back, and know what happened back in May 2016.

 _ **=The Next Day=**_

The Hell Drakes had arrived at Berk Isle High School and parked. Derek headed inside to the main office with a smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kimberly inquired with a smile.

"Hi, my mother called me and said my little sister forgot her lunch money today, and she asked if I would bring it by," Derek informed.

"Alright, and your sister's name?" Kimberly asked.

"Harper Bazirk, I'm her older brother, Derek," he replied.

"Ah, I have you right here. Here's a pass, and right now she should be in Music. Room M2 all the way down the hall and the doors straight ahead on the left after the corner," Kimberly handed him a visitor pass.

"Thank you," Derek then left the office and headed in the direction he was instructed. Derek reached the music corridor, and he found the room quickly. Derek took a breath, and he looked inside to see if he could find Hector. Derek checked the whole room, and finally towards the back; he saw him. Derek's eyes widened, Hector looked a little different, but it was him! Derek pulled out his phone, calling Dimitri.

" _Are you in?"_ Dimitri answered.

"Yeah, and guess what? He's here," Derek reported.

" _No shit, is he really?!"_ the guys yelled.

"Looks a little different, but it's him for sure. How do you wanna play this, boss?" Derek asked.

" _Don't alert him we're here; it will draw too much attention, and he could get in trouble. We'll wait until the end of the day, and catch him in the lot before he leaves. The guys and I found his bike. Come back,"_ Dimitri ordered.

"On my way," Derek hung up, then slipped his phone away while headed off. However, he didn't go unnoticed by Harper. Within the room, she'd looked at the door and saw a man with red, spiky hair walk by the small window.

"Derek?" Harper whispered. Harper raised her hand up as Mrs. Vinter pointed to her. "May I use the restroom, please?" Harper asked.

"Take the pass and go," Mrs. Vinter said. Harper hurried out of her seat, took the pass that sat on the desk by the door, and she left the room. Harper saw Derek making his way down the hall.

"Derek!" Harper panted. Derek faced her quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, just wanted to see you. It's been so long," Derek tried.

"Uh huh, now the truth?" Harper demanded.

Derek sighed. "Fine. Hector Haddock is an old friend of mine and Ethan's, we knew him at Archian High and started hanging out with him so he'd have some friends. The guy is like a little brother, and we've been worried about him. Unfortunately, May of last year, he stopped coming, and when you said his name last night, I had to see if it was really him," Derek informed.

"Is it?" Harper inquired.

"Yeah, it is. Don't tell him I was here, okay? Please? Ethan and I wanna surprise him," Derek asked.

"Fine, but next time, just ask for a picture. School lets out at 3:30 pm; you can catch him then," Harper said. Derek nodded and smiled. Harper sighed as they hugged, and Derek left the school. Harper made her way back into the music room, staring at Hector.

"Like what you see or something?" Hector scoffed at her.

"In your dreams," Harper retorted.

"Indeed so," Hector winked as Harper rolled her eyes at him, then sat down in her seat to pay attention to the lesson.

 _ **=3:30 pm=**_

At the end of the day, Hector left class and headed for the student lot as Harper decided to follow.

"Harper, where are you going?" Alyssa asked.

"Earlier today, my brother showed up here looking for Hector. Derek and Ethan are his friends from AH, and they are here waiting for him. I wanna see this," Harper informed. The friends nodded, following her now to see the same. Hector got outside and moved to his bike to unlock it, then remove the cover.

"Hey! Hector!" a familiar voice called to Hector; his eyes widened as he whipped around to see the Hell Drakes sitting in a large truck.

"What's up, brother?" Derek smiled. Hector couldn't believe it; they'd found him! Hector put the biggest grin on his face as he rushed to them. Harper and the friends watched as Hector hugged Derek then Ethan, and a few others they didn't recognize. Hector was high-fiving them, connecting hands as if nothing changed.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you guys are here!" Hector exclaimed.

"Dude, we've been looking for you since May," Ethan patted his back.

"What the fuck happened to ya, lad?" Dimitri asked.

"It's a long story and has a lot to do with why I didn't make the meetup," Hector informed.

"Well, you got your boys now. Come on, let's hit the hangout, and you can tell us over a beer," Kayne offered.

"Yeah, we haven't been there since the bust," Ryder mentioned.

"That's a no-go, guys. We can't go back there," Hector stated as they arched a brow at him. "Part of the story. Where else can we go?" he asked.

"Xavier's. Everyone's wondering what happened to you, kiddo," Aaron enlightened.

"We'll follow you home; then you can catch a ride with us into the city," Sawyer suggested.

"Sounds good," Hector nodded as he hopped on his bike, then slipped the helmet on before starting it up, and revving it a few times.

"Derek, wait! Where are going! I wanna hang out with you too!" Harper protested.

"Sorry, sis. Maybe another time," Derek informed.

"Why does he get to go?! I'm your sister, and you haven't seen him in almost a year!" Harper let a few tears fall.

"Hector's one of us, and unfortunately, little sis, he was here before you were. I promise I'll bring you one time, but this is just for the guys," Derek told her.

"Well, can I at least get a ride home since I've missed my bus?" Harper inquired.

"We don't have room in the truck," Ethan mentioned.

"She could ride with me, and wear my helmet. If that's cool with you, brother?" Hector offered.

"Yeah, that's fine. I trust you with her, Hec," Derek nodded. Hector took off his helmet and handed it to her. Harper put the helmet on, then she climbed on behind Hector, putting his hands on his shoulder. "Around the waist, sis!" Harper mumbled and moved her arms around his waist.

"Follow me, boys," Hector told his friends as he headed off and then the truck carrying his buds followed. Reaching the neighborhood, Hector parked in the driveway, and let Harper off as he put the bike away in the makeshift garage, then took his helmet from her to put that away. After that, Hector grabbed a few things from the house, then came out. "I just gotta get my cat," he said.

"Cat?" the males blinked. Hector chuckled as he whistled.

"Toothless!" Hector called out. Seconds later, a large black panther rushed around and jumped the fence, then tackled Hector down, licking his face. Hector laughed, "Hi, yes, I missed you too. Wanna go for a trip?" Toothless let him up, and Hector stood.

"You have a panther?!" Ethan said.

"Yep. He's my pet, domesticated of course. Toothless is harmless, I promise. Ready?" Hector asked. The guys in the bed of the truck flipped it down as Toothless jumped up, then they closed the hatch. Derek put his hand over the side and pulled Hector up into the back with him.

"It's good to have ya back, Hector," Victor smiled.

"Honestly, it's fucking good to be back. Let's hit it, Dimitri!" Hector told him.

"Atta boy," Dimitri chuckled a little as the truck started up then it was gone down the road. Hector relaxed in the installed seats of the truck with Derek, Ethan, Victor, and Ryder. Kayne, Aaron, Jeremy, and Dimitri were inside, taking up the four seats there. Toothless was laying down at Hector's feet. Hector couldn't begin to describe how great this was that his gang found him, and had been looking ever since he didn't show up to Xavier's place that night.

 _ **{Xavier's House}**_

The truck pulled up as everyone climbed out, and Toothless too. "Welcome back, my friend," Xavier greeted Dimitri. "Hector! You've returned to us!" he said once he saw Hector. "Um, panther?" he inquired.

"Long story," Hector muttered. "He won't hurt no one,"

"Well, come inside. We'll fix you right up with a beer because you sound miserable and look stressed," Xavier invited. After that, everyone filed inside Xavier's and grabbed a seat. Toothless took the floor by Hector's feet and was enjoying a nice, raw steak that Hector had in a plastic bag. Xavier popped the cap off of a beer bottle, handing it to Hector. Though at first, Hector didn't drink it, and they were curious as to why.

"What's eatin' ya boy?" Aaron asked.

"It's been a while. Last time I drank was May, the night of the raid," Hector informed.

"Going soft on us? The lad has been away too long," Sawyer laughed.

Dimitri smacked his arm, motioning to Hector's figure. He was leaning over, beer bottle resting in both hands, and his head was down. Toothless purred and rubbed against his face. "I love you too, bud," Hector said while rubbing the panther's head.

"Talk to us, Hector. What happened?" Dimitri put a hand on his shoulder.

Hector put the bottle to his lip and took a big drink from it before sighing. "I got arrested that night," he informed as they friends gasped. "After we scattered, I decided to cut the power to the building. Black it out, and give us a better chance. I got seen and ran for it, but then tackled by another officer. It took two to cuff me, and then my dad came over and didn't have the words after he saw it was me. The Chief of Police took him off the case, and I was thrown in lock up for the night. I passed out there, too tired from the drugs and alcohol, but I know that my parents found out I was drinking and doing drugs. I knew you guys got away because it was reported the building was clear, and I was the only one caught," he began to explain.

"Well, you're not in prison, they didn't charge you, right?" Ethan asked. "Minor, first offense, there's no way you got charged," he added. Hector glanced over and closed his eyes.

"Let the lad talk," Xavier stated, "Go on, Hector. What happened next?"

"I got put into questioning the next morning. I admitted to the things I'd done. Using drugs and alcohol, that I was in a gang, and how it all started because of the bullying for seven years and finally snapping. The last thing I got asked was where my gang was, and if I told, I'd get off with less time," Hector informed.

"Well, none of us got popped, so you didn't talk. Is that where you've been? Serving your sentence?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, I talked, just not about my gang or the allied ones. I lied to protect you guys, and if it ever comes out, well, dead man walking," Hector took another drink.

"Hector, who did you tell them was your gang if it wasn't us?" Dimitri asked slowly.

"What gang seems to have fallen off the map since May?" Hector countered.

"That would be the Sons of-," Xavier started as they all looked at him in shock.

"I said that the Sons of Odin was my gang, and where to find them. A team went in, arrested them all, and confiscated what they had," Hector enlightened. "As I pleaded guilty to my charges…I got sentenced," he continued.

"How long were you in prison for?" Derek inquired.

"No prison. Juvenile Detention, five months. May to November. Court ordered counseling, and anger management because someone dumbass put the video up of me whipping Marcus's ass in school, and flipping out on the teacher. The judge figured I was just a rebellious kid, and years of bullying needed to be addressed as to why I turned to gangs, drugs, and alcohol to cope. So, there where I was for those months. The whole first two weeks was a medical detox from everything because I was withdrawing from it all; it sucked. While I was in, I finished my Junior Year and started Senior. Something to keep me busy," Hector went on.

"If you got out in November, why didn't you find us, bro?" Ryder questioned.

"I was still protecting you. When I got out, I got put on probation. Anger management, counseling, community service, officer to check in with, and ankle monitoring for a 9 pm curfew. That was in effect until March 1, 2017. If I had tried to come here, I'm sure the cops would have followed me because it made no sense for me to travel into the city when my address had been changed to Berk. After getting out, my parents thought a fresh start might be good for me, so we moved, and I started at that new school," Hector stated. "So, that's everything,"

"Alright, I get all that. But Hector, why didn't you just use the work phone we gave you to let us know what was up?" Dimitri inquired.

"I couldn't. I don't have it anymore, and neither do the cops, so don't worry about that. The night of the raid, aside from pulling the power, I hid everything in that safe I'd been working on. All the money, drugs, my phone, tool, and key are inside of it, still at the hangout, and hidden," Hector informed.

"No way. You saved our stuff? We've been miserable over losing it," Jeremy exclaimed.

"We have to go back for it," Victor stated.

"Stay away from the hangout guys. Cops are watching it to see if anyone goes back to find the stash," Hector warned.

"They haven't found the safe?" Xavier wondered as Hector shook his head.

"Not a chance. Remember, I'm your inside guy because my dad is the cop. I asked about the hangout in March, and he told me that they've flipped the place upside down and inside out, but still can't find the stash. However, they've been monitoring it closely to see if anyone goes back. The only reason I got caught that night was that I took the time to yank the power and hide everything to protect all of you, and that's the same reason I have for staying out of contact this long. I couldn't risk them finding you. Sylvia knew I was back; I told her not to say anything," Hector enlightened.

"We owe you, Hector," Ethan said now.

"You could have ratted everyone out, and avoided everything," Kayne asked.

"Live A Loyal, or Die A Traitor, boys. I wasn't giving up the guys who became family," Hector smiled a bit.

"Why give up the Sons of Odin then? You know they got people everywhere looking for who talked," Xavier questioned.

Hector smirked a bit. "That was my little revenge for when they tried to annihilate my gang, and I know. I'm pretty sure they know it's me because I've already had one attempt on my life," he finished his beer.

"What? Who, and we'll deal with it," Dimitri ordered.

"I don't know who. It was an attempted hit and run back in December. The school day was over, I was heading to the bike, and this car came out of nowhere and was gunning for me. I'd probably be seriously injured or dead if not for Toothless here," Hector said as Toothless growled lowly, and rubbed his face against Hector's. "Toothless pushed me out of the way, and the car drove off. I didn't catch anything about it except it was a two-door sports car. Black or a very dark gray," he said.

"You risked your life for us, Hector, and we'll keep you safe. I'll keep guys on ya at school," Xavier said as Dimitri nodded.

"That will make it more suspicious. Don't worry, I'm good. I'm armed all the time," Hector informed as they blinked. Hector lifted his pant leg up on the left side, revealing his prosthetic. Hector pressed the base of the ankle as part of the calf moved and revealed a small handgun, and extra clip. "Licensed and registered to me for self-defense. My dad already thought ahead on the fact others could come for me, so I've had this since a few days after my birthday. I modified my fake leg to conceal it, and I carry at school,"

"That's brilliant," Sawyer announced.

" I do consider myself a crafty guy," Hector shrugged.

"Up for another beer? Wanna kick back like old times? Or, you want to stay clean? Few of us know how withdrawal goes, nothing easy, so if you're not up to it, we ain't gonna make ya," Dimitri questioned.

"I'm still being watched by dad and godfather, so I better watch myself for a bit longer, at least until I graduate. After that, I'm likely moving out, and back here to the city. However, I won't say no to another beer, and since I'm eighteen, finally, I can smoke a cigarette or two without it being illegal," Hector remarked.

"Will totally respect that decision. Here, I just picked up three packs; take one for yourself. I know it's your choice kind," Ryder said while tossing him one, and a spare lighter. Hector tossed him a ten dollar bill to cover the price of the lost pack.

"Hey, uh, aren't your parents gonna wonder where you are?" Derek inquired.

"Both of them are on vacation this week, and my Godfather only sees me at school when I'm in his class. I told him I was locking down and getting some sleep because I didn't feel well. As long as the bike is there, he'll think I'm home resting, and since it's the weekend, he's working at the Berk Automotive shop and will text to check on me. I can be here until Sunday night without a worry in the world," Hector retorted.

"I'll say it again. It's damn good to have you back, kid. We've missed ya," Dimitri patted his back with a smile. Hector smiled at them before unwrapping the pack of smokes, pulling one out, then placing it between his lips and lighting it. Hector took a drag, then let it out, while sitting back on the couch and relaxing. Derek cracked him a beer as he held his own up.

"To having the gang back together one more," Ethan said. Everyone raised their bottle, or can, and said the same. Hector took a swig back, and looked around. This is what he needed; his friends. Finally, everything felt right in his life again.


	16. Pulled It Off

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

16\. Pulled It Off

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=April 2017=**_

The problem with Hector being among his friends again is that they lived in the city, and he resided in Berk; hanging out was a bit of a chore. Obviously, they couldn't hang in Berk, but the gang couldn't just drive down and pick him up all the time either. However, Hector did what he could to hang without drawing attention himself by Glenn or his parents. On the weekends, Hector would make the drive up to see his buds, and stay there. Hector told his parents that he was with friends, and that, of course, sparked a fight because of last time. Hector assured them that everything was fine, but Ethan and Derek were his friends from Archian High despite them being older than he was. Hector admitted that he used Ethan and Derek as a cover for a lot of the times he was with the gang, but the two were his friends, and Hector learned that Harper, a girl in his class was Derek's little sister, so he wanted to spend time with the only friends he had. Stephen and Valarie bought it, and that got them off his back on the matter. In school, Harper was shooting Hector dirty looks because of the situation from when Derek and the boys met up with Hector again, and Derek turning down a chance to hang with his sister, so Harper was mad about that. That's where they were too, at Berk Isle High, and Hector was grateful that there were only two months left.

"Mr. Haddock! Are you still with us?" asked Mr. Fisher Mulch, the Algebra teacher.

Hector snapped out of his daze, then looked from the window to the male. "Unfortunately," was his retort.

"The would you wouldn't mind coming up to solve the problems on the board, please?" Mr. Mulch inquired holding out the chalk. Hector glanced at the equation on the blackboard; this wasn't Algebra, it wasn't even College Prep. This was Honors Abstract Algebra, and Honors Real and Complex Analysis; the hardest types of math on record so far. "If you can do them, I won't give you homework for the rest of the year, but if not, then I expect you for two days of detention, and more of your focus in class," he added.

"That is giving me a headache," Shane blinked.

Hector scoffed as he got up, taking the chalk and solving both problems in under two minutes. "Well, let's see how you did, though, I doubt it's remotely close to cor-," Mr. Mulch remarked, but stopped mid-sentence as Hector stepped back to let him inspect the work further while holding the textbook it was out of.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me it's wrong, Mr. Mulch," Hector pushed.

"I-I-," Mr. Mulch began. "I can't. It's right," he looked at Hector now.

"Had a lot of free time on my hands in juvie; spent most of it in the library studying advanced courses because I enjoy a challenge. Want to know the saddest part about this? You needed the book to check everything, and I did it up here," Hector pointed to his had. "Thanks for freeing up my afternoon with no longer needing to do homework from this class," he handed the chalk back to the teacher and returning to his seat. "If you are quite finished with trying to prove me wrong; I believe there are plenty of other students you can continue to teach the lesson to," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you always have to be such an over-confident jerk?" Harper huffed.

"It's what I'm good at, Milady," Hector responded as Harper rolled her eyes at him as Mr. Mulch began the lesson where he left off, and Hector continued to look out the window. What he wouldn't do for a cigarette or joint right now. Perhaps tonight was one where he could hang with his friends to relax.

 _ **{Later On}**_

Hector took the bike and headed for the city because the day had gotten progressively harder, and he was incredibly annoyed. Hector reached Xavier's neighborhood and was glad to see the truck parked there; he smiled knowing they were there. Hector began heading for the door when it opened revealing Ethan there.

"Hector! What's up, man? Didn't think we'd see you today," Ethan grinned as he and Hector connected hands, then brought it in for a hug before they separated.

"Had a bad day," Hector mumbled.

"Glad you know where to come to fix that," Derek chuckled as he and Hector greeted one another.

"Unfortunately, bro, it's your sister who made the day bad," Hector admitted to Derek as he blinked. "Harper hates me because of last month when you chose me over her, so she's been riding my ass every chance she gets to remind me that she's your real sister, and I'm nothing more than a friend,"

"Sorry, Hec. I'll talk to her about things. I'd like to hang with her, but our mother knows about all this and disapproves of me involving Harper. Though she said she wouldn't care as long as she knew Harper would be safe, and I can't guarantee it,"

"I understand, Derek. Either way and I can't blame it all on her. My teachers are on me too, making sure I'm paying attention, then getting mad when I outsmart them," Hector muttered.

"Well, you're here now, so you can kick back and relax," Victor mentioned. Hector went inside and saw the others, and then he spotted Sylvia.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Hector crossed his arms over his chest, and then he saw others come up behind her. People he was in school with. Alyssa, Flynn, Shane, TJ, Rylee, and Briana. "And why the fuck would you bring them?!"

"Woah. Okay, what's going on? Last I checked you two were on sexual levels?" Dimitri asked right away when the mood of the room shifted.

"I can bring friends to these parties too," Sylvia defended herself quickly.

"Why? So they can wallflowers? You know they can't hang with this crowd. Where are the other three?" Hector inquired.

"There's more?" Derek arched a brow.

"Yeah, and one of her friends is your little sister," Hector informed.

"I told you I didn't want her involved in this," Derek reminded.

"Well, we should come anyway, neither could Cass or Thax," Sylvia remarked.

"That is entirely beside the point!" Hector glared.

"What is going on between you two?" Xavier questioned.

"You want to tell them, or should I, Syl?" Hector invited casually.

"Can't you and I just…go somewhere and talk, Hector? Please?" Sylvia asked nervously.

"After what you did to me, fuck no," Hector retorted. "Go on, tell them. You had no problem opening your mouth at the school. What's wrong? Don't wanna tell your friends the truth about what happened?"

"T-There's nothing to tell," Sylvia said quickly. Hector moved closer to her as she backed up to the wall nervously.

"Then why do you look so guilty if you're not keeping anything from them?" Hector asked. Sylvia didn't say anything as she lowered her head. Hector lifted her chin up so she'd meet his gaze. "Remember what I told you, Syl. Cross me, and regret it," he kissed her cheek and backed up. "So tell them, or I will,"

"I got mad when Hector stopped hooking up with me; he called me out in the lunchroom, and I started circulating the rumors about him doing drugs, being arrested, beating up the guy from Archian High, that his middle name is Hiccup, and that he drugged me to sleep with me. Everyone started talking about him, bullying him again," Sylvia looked down. "Hector flipped out and told the entire school what he'd done; then he left on his bike, and we haven't spoken since,"

"Now you can tell your friends from school the truth," Hector told her.

"Hector didn't drug me to sleep with me; I drugged him," Sylvia closed her eyes.

"No, no. All of it," Hector pushed.

"Okay! Okay! Hector was wasted when I drugged him. I didn't ask him if he wanted it, I just…took advantage of him in that state," Sylvia announced. "Hector never consented to it because he was too messed up to do so,"

"Sylvia, why would you do all that?!" Xavier asked.

"Oh, there's more. Funny, Syl; you forgot to tell them the part where you've been sleeping with a minor," Hector reminded as their eyes widened. "Sylvia isn't eighteen; she's nineteen because her birthday is two months before mine, and she took advantage of me while she was eighteen," he added.

"Sylvia! You've been lying to all of us," Ethan accused. "You basically raped him,"

"Hey, he was into it!" Sylvia protested.

"Well, no shit! Any man or woman who is fucked up enough isn't going to argue with a little pleasure! The point is the first time you two screwed, he just turned seventeen, and you were already eighteen. You drugged him, how the hell could he have said no?!" Ryder informed.

"And you got him bullied? After knowing what he dealt with at Archian High?!" Derek yelled.

"Guys, hey. Cool it. Seriously, it's good. I got what I wanted; she told the truth. I'm willing to let it go and forgive her, as long as she doesn't cross me again," Hector stated.

"I-I won't," Sylvia nodded to him.

"That's a good girl," Hector snaked his arm around her waist, kissing her lips softly. "You're forgiven," he told her. Sylvia let out a small sigh of relief. "Now, why don't you take your friends home?"

"We're…kind up here for the night. Concert tomorrow," Sylvia admitted. "I just thought this might be a fun place to hang to kill time,"

"Well, hope they enjoy it then," Hector cracked open a beer that was handed to him by Aaron, then he took a drink from it.

"Hec, you hitting it?" Derek inquired while holding out the joint to him. Hector took it as he took two drags, then passed it along to the next person. An hour or so went by as the school friends just watched Hector smile, laugh, and have fun. The guy was drinking, had a few cigarettes, cracking jokes and nothing like the guy they saw in school.

"Huh, so you're not a miserable asshole. You just wanted your friends back?" Alyssa stated.

"You tell me if you would want to move away from people you consider family and be happy about it?" Hector retorted, then took another drink as he sat down on the couch, and Sylvia sat in his lap contently.

"That's no excuse to act the way you do in school," Rylee mumbled.

"What? Like someone who got sick of being a walking punching bag? Someone who got tired of never doing anything, but always being a target? You don't know my life or the things I've dealt with, so don't sit there on your imaginary throne and judge me on things I do. Yeah, I missed my friends because they understand what it's like to be misunderstood, and treated like someone who doesn't belong just because they're different. You wanna ride my dick, you better make it worth my while so that I can enjoy it too, but if not, fuck off and leave me alone,"

"Easy, Hector," Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, Derek! Someone here to see you!" one of the guys called. Derek blinked but nodded to allow it. Suddenly, Harper, Thaxter, and Cassandra walked in.

"Harper! What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Sylvia invited us, and we ended up being able to come. What are you doing here?" Harper inquired.

"Hanging with friends," Derek motioned around the room. "Not much for you here, sis. Just stand or sit with your group," he told her.

"Hector? How about some of your tunes?" Sawyer questioned.

"Why mine?" Hector arched a brow.

"Because they're awesome," Xavier chuckled.

"Fine, get the stereo up," Hector muttered. A few people worked together and then handed Hector the AUX cord as he started scrolling through his music on the phone.

"Hector, when we are getting the hangout back?" Ethan wondered.

"Not sure, guys. I told you, it's not gonna be easy. I'm doing my best, but figuring out how to work this operation is bigger than anything I've pulled off," Hector explained.

"We got our faith in ya, laddie," Dimitri smiled.

"Just let us know how we can help," Ryder offered.

"We might never be able to go back there because that's what they want. The most I can do is get what I locked away, and that's a one or two man job," Hector stated.

"We'll take what we can get. We can set up elsewhere," Aaron informed as the other Hell Drakes nodded in agreement. Hector tapped the screen after picking something, as the music started.

"Yeah! Good choice!" a few started cheering. Hector sat back on the couch with a beer in hand.

"So what is your plan to get back what we lost?" Derek asked. Hector's laptop started beeping in his bag as he sat forward and removed it. "Cops?" he asked, remembering the bust and Hector's computer doing the very same thing before it all went down. Hector opened the computer; then he started checking things.

"What is going on?" Harper demanded.

"Look, Sis. It's nothing you gotta worry about. It's business," Derek sighed.

"Oh, my Gods," she gasped. "You're in a gang, aren't you?" Harper frowned.

"Yeah, this is them. Hector too," Ethan informed.

"They can't be trusted to keep quiet about all this. You should never have brought them, Syl," Hector said.

"We won't say anything," Briana assured.

"And how can I trust that?" Hector asked.

"Because if we were going to bust you, we would have said something already," Briana mentioned. "You're eighteen, smoking, and drinking. The rest haven't bothered to hide their alcohol or drugs. Don't you think we would have notified the police by now if we were going to tell?"

"Huh, she sounds like you Hector, when we learned your dad was a cop; you said the same thing," Dimitri chuckled.

"If any of us get into trouble; I'll know who talked. Don't make me regret trusting the lot of you," Hector scoffed.

"You won't," Alyssa stated. Hector turned back to his computer.

"What have we got, Hec?" Victor asked.

"Nothing. Failed test on a program I built," Hector said as he started typing again changing a bunch of things; using code. Hector hit 'ENTER' and then ran the program. A moment later, it began beeping, and the screen was asking for a password. Hector brought up another program, loading something in, then letting it run a second time. It took a few minutes, but a green 'Acess Granted' label came up, flashing on the screen. "YES! Finally,"

"What did you do?" Kayne wondered.

"Hacked into the system the cops are using to monitor the hangout," Hector grinned.

"No way," Derek and Ethan exclaimed.

"Way. What do you think I've been working on all this time? The only way I'm getting in is if I control their program. Motion sensors and camera seem to be their main. I can't turn it off, or they'll know it was disabled. But now I know what they have access too, and I can sneak in without being detected," Hector said, then he finished his beer, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri inquired.

"Getting our shit back. I've got maybe an hour before a scanner will pick up that this program has been accessed from two points. At that time, the scramble signal will start automatically. It will bounce the second signal around to different places. It buys me an extra fifteen minutes, but they'll find it. It's the only chance we've got," Hector informed.

"Do it. But Hector, for the love of Odin, please be careful. We don't want to lose you again," Dimitri said.

"You got it, boss. You can watch everything from here. My program allows them to think that nothing has changed, it's blocking their image and mine shows real-time. I'll be in and out because I know where the safe is," Hector stated. "But. If I'm not back in an hour and ten minutes from now, destroy the computer, completely," The boys nodded, and Hector headed outside, grabbing his bike, then riding off towards the hangout. Ten-fifteen minutes went by as they watched the laptop, but never saw him. More time passed, and finally, they saw him get inside quietly. Hector moved around the hangout, then reached a wall.

"What's he doing?" Ethan asked.

Hector pushed the wall a bit as it shifted, then he moved it. Hector waited a few minutes, then he reached in and grabbed something. It wasn't long until they saw him pull out a large safe. Hector fixed the wall, making it look normal once more, then he grabbed the safe, and hurried out. Hector had twenty minutes to get back before things could get bad. Suddenly, the computer powered off. "Hector…" a few whispered with worry. Derek rushed to get the charger, and plug it in, but by that time, the program was closed and needed a log-in from Hector to get in.

"What if he doesn't make it out? His program is down, which means the cops can see everything live again," Ryder stated.

"Hold faith, Ry," Dimitri said. "Hector knows what he's doing," The time ticked by, and soon it reached two hours before they heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. The Hell Drakes rushed outside to see Hector there, and the safe was with him o the back of the bike too! Hector got off the bike and pulled his helmet off while coughing hard.

"What happened!?" Derek asked quickly. Hector couldn't seem to catch his breath as he struggled to stay standing. Briana pushed her way through and gave him her water bottle.

"Here, drink this. It'll help," Briana offered. Hector took a few long sips of it before he managed to calm down, and breathe normally.

"I'll…tell you inside," Hector told them. Dimitri and Kayne carried the safe into the house, and Hector followed with help from Derek and Victor. Once inside, Hector sat down on the couch as Xavier got him a beer, but Hector pushed it aside. "After the shit, I had to deal with, something harder than beer, please?"

"Soco and Coke; it's his favorite," Sylvia informed. Ethan went to make it for him, then return while handing the cup to Hector. The male took a long drink from it, and finally, began to relax more. "What happened here?" he asked seeing his computer off.

"The battery died and shut down your program. I assume that means the cops had control again and were alerted someone was in the hangout," Ethan said.

"Explains a lot. Yeah, just as I was leaving, the cops showed up, and I snuck out through the basement. Of course, they threw a gas canister in to smoke me out, but I managed to get to my bike with the safe and ride off while they were struggling to get through their trap," Hector enlightened.

"And you weren't followed?" Dimitri asked. Hector shook his head.

"No. I went too fast for them to see me, or recognized the bike. I inhaled too much smoke, that's what triggered the coughing," Hector said.

"You're a friggin trooper, kid," Ryder patted his back.

"So this was your big project? The safe hidden in a wall?" Ethan asked as Hector nodded. "You said it wasn't done though?"

"It wasn't, but when the bust happened, I threw everything in there, and prayed for the best. I hadn't finished programming it, or the actual hiding place hadn't been completed. Everything I built was a prototype, and test for something studier, like a vault to hold more," Hector informed calmly as he finished his drink, and then put the cup down. "I wasn't sure if this would stay hidden or not because all it took was the right pressure on the wall to unlock it," he added.

"Whatever you did, which we wanna know more about, you risked yourself to hide it that night, and thus far, managed to keep it hidden all this time, Hector. And now, you've risked yourself again to bring it back. You sit back and relax a little; we can worry about this later," Dimitri smiled.

"Thanks, boss," Hector replied as he closed his eyes. It had been risky, and he almost got caught, but he did it. Hector got the safe out, and back to his gang. Hector was just happy that he had pulled it off.


	17. My Life

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

17\. My Life

 _{Hector's POV}_

I could honestly say I was proud of myself; I hacked the police network, found the system they were monitoring the hideout with. I built a program to interfere but make things appear normal, so I could break into the hangout and grab the safe. Of course, I should have kept the computer on the charger after I left. It died, and that left me exposed to the cops. Thank the Gods that I wore all black, and had my hood on because that kept me concealed from anyone seeing my green eyes and auburn hair. Thankfully, none of them got close enough because I stayed hidden, and out of their range. The only close call was the gas canister that got thrown into the cellar to force me out. Little did they know, I knew all the exits to the hangout, so I used one of those to get into the sewer system, then climb out and grab the bike. The safe wasn't heavy because I built it out of metal that was stronger and lighter than anything else. I figured out a formula in all my testing because I like forge work, and thought it was interesting, though, I've never told anyone about it because it would be a pain in the butt if everyone knew about this. I was glad to be back with the guys but very hesitant on trusting the Berk Isle group of friends who lived in my neighborhood.

"You sure you're good, Hec?" Ethan asked me.

"I'll live," I replied with a nod.

"This thing is wicked light. How in the name of Odin is there anything in it?" Xavier questioned.

"Trade secret," I grinned a bit.

"Oh, come on! You have to tell us unless the cops got to it, and it is empty?" Victor chuckled.

"No chance. It's light because of the material used to make the safe," I informed.

"Well, it's metal. A safe of this size would weigh at least a hundred pounds," Ford remarked.

"Psh shows what you know," I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, spill, Hector. What the hell did you use to make a safe this light, and why won't it open. What did you do, weld it shut?" Aaron inquired.

"Because I had time do to that while evading a full raid by the Arc Isle Police Department in the dark with the power cut," I muttered.

"Good point. So come on, tell us," Kayne urged.

"Fine. The safe got made from a metal that I created," I sighed.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you _created_ a metal to make this?" Harper asked to confirm what I'd said. I nodded to her. "That's…impossible,"

"Is it? Go ahead, pick it up and feel how light it is for yourself," I invited. Harper approached the safe, then picked it up with surprising ease.

"Wow, okay, so how'd you pull this off?" Alyssa wondered.

"A lot of testing with different materials. Anyway, I've always loved the old style of forging things from metal, call it a hobby, but this metal starts as a red-orange lava if you would, and once it's properly shaped and cooled off, it takes on this color. I don't know how to explain it other than I know this metal is a type of purified iron, without the slag and impurities, with some carbon and nickel mixed into it, thereby creating a form of steel. This would make the metal alloy both lighter and stronger than crude iron and give it the metallic sheen," I told them. "I made a sword out of it before making the safe, and this shit can cut through an iron sword as if it were a knife through warm butter,"

"That's cool!" Derek and Ethan exclaimed.

"Alright, so you made this safe? How do you get into it? There's no keyhole," Jeremy asked.

"I'll show you," I stated as I moved towards the safe, and knelt in front of it. "Derek, can I borrow your multi-tool, please?" Derek passed it to me as I found the one I needed and stuck it in a small hole on the side. I turned it left, right, then left again as it clicked. The next thing to happen was a combination dial coming forward in the middle after a small piece of the metal slid away. I set it to zero, then turned it twice to zero again, but on the last turn, I stopped at eleven, then span the dial counterclockwise to hit two. After that, I turned it the normal way to land on fifteen. Once I did that, a second piece slid up and pushed forward a numeric pad to type in; _208413_. Finally, something on the side moved revealing a fingerprint scanner. I placed my index finger there as the scanner went from red to green. I smiled as I turned the handle and opened the door revealing the drugs, money, and my stuff still inside.

"Hah! You're a fucking genius, Hector!" Derek hugged him around the shoulders while the rest of the Hell Drakes cheered at the victory. I grabbed my phone, key, and multi-tool out. Gods, it felt good to have them back.

"No wonder the cops wouldn't have gotten in even if they had this thing. Four types of security? That's brilliant, brother," Ryder informed.

"I thought so," I shrugged.

"So, why did you choose those numbers to use. Rather random," Dimitri asked.

"Combination is the date I joined the gang; November 2, 2015. The number pad is 208413," I said. I saw them arch their brows. "Each letter of the alphabet corresponds to a number. Twenty-six letters. Twenty is T, eight is H, and four is D. THD stands for The Hell Drakes, us. And thirteen because you said you formed the gang in 2013," I explained.

"And the multi-tool we all have as Hell Drakes acts as a key. Hector, that's amazing!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"I told you, the cops would never get into this. I made sure you guys were taken care of," I smiled.

"Yeah, but you got arrested because you stayed back while we escaped ensuring this got locked away," Dimitri sighed. "You've saved us from being killed. You've kept us off the radar,"

"You got captured because you put all this away, and you didn't turn on us," Ethan patted my back.

"You've had our backs, Hector, and you can never know how much we appreciate it," Derek said.

"We owe you a lot, brother," Ryder mentioned.

"Hey, I know you guys would have done the same for me. You don't owe me anything because you saved me before I saved you. Letting me in the gang, becoming my friends, my brothers. You accepted me when nobody else would, and you've understood the things I've dealt with. That's…all I could ever ask for in life, and I have it with you. I have…a second family here," I told them.

"Alright, call it corny or whatever, but I think that this deserves a group hug between the Hell Drakes!" Sawyer called. The boys brought it in for a hug than they lifted their cups and took a drink together. After that, everyone sat down to relax, and enjoy the party. I loved this, I really did.

"Hector, you've got better eyes. Help?" Ethan asked. I looked to see him trying to roll a joint. I got closer and rolled it for him, then passed it off. I watched Aaron lining up four sections of cocaine for himself, Ryder, Victor, and Kayne. I watched Jeremy drinking, talking with a few people, and Dimitri was speaking to Xavier, both enjoying a mixed drink. Sylvia was sitting on my lap, trying to love up on me and get me turned on, but it wasn't working. I wasn't in the mood to fuck, just relax because I knew that as soon as I got home, my parents were going to want to know where I was, who I was with, and ultimately, my father would ask if I knew anything about the break-in to the hangout. I was betting on getting asked. I would lie, of course. I've come this far to protect my buds, and I'd continue to do it. My boys were like family to me, and family protected one another. I didn't see how I was in the wrong for doing what I was. Either way, today was a good one, and I planned to sit back, and have a good time with friends.

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=A Week Later=**_

Time was flying by, with only two months left of High School, Hector was ready to be done with it all, and move on in his life. Though, he wasn't entirely sure what he could do with it. Yeah, he had the gang, but he still wanted to lead a semi-normal life with a job and making money. Hector made some with the gang because whatever they sold for the product was sectioned out among the members, but he still wanted to work a part-time job at least. Hector highly considered going into automotive because he was good at that, or construction and inventing too. Hector knew he could end up rich if he went public with the stronger and lighter metal he created. Perhaps one day he would, but for now, he wasn't worried about it. The biggest surprise he was coping with recently was that the group from Berk Isle were keeping their mouths shut about his gang activity. Hector had a feeling it was because Harper begged them not to talk since her brother was involved too, and she didn't want to lose him. Either way, Hector didn't care as long as his guys were safe, and if that group ever talked, he would know exactly who to point fingers at.

Hector was ultra careful with his gang involvement this time around. Hector didn't engage in the Heroine, Angel Dust, or Cocaine because he knew that it would become noticeable to his parents. However, Hector still drank, smoked cigarettes, and weed because he could hide that better. Hector would make sure he sobered up and came down from the high before going home, which he did every night, to keep the suspicion off him about where he was. Hector would only hang out every couple of nights, but now that he had his phone for the gang back, he could keep in contact with them. Also, there would be times after school that the gang would meet him in Berk, a quiet location, and they'd get high to have a few laughs. It was all Hector could do for now, plus, he was apprehensive about doing harder drugs again. The withdrawal detox had been hell, and he never wanted to go through that again. Thankfully, his gang had mentioned that off the bat if Hector didn't want to do the drugs again, they would understand. Hector was still deciding if he wanted to get back into all that. The alcohol, cigarettes, and weed was enough, for now, it kept him calm, and never enough to make it so he couldn't recover from things before driving home. However, one thing stood true is that he could stay out if he wanted because he was no longer on probation, and he was eighteen-years-old.

The time now was 3:40 pm as Hector was just getting home from school. Hector parked the bike in the tent; then he got into the house. Hector let Toothless in first through the sliding glass door, then he grabbed a soda, and the leftovers from last night's dinner to heat up. Hector put it on a plate, then he stuck it in the microwave, and pressed the number two, which was two minutes for the express cook. Hector cracked open the can; then he pulled work phone out when it vibrated in his pocket. Hector checked the message; one from Victor.

 _ **Hec! Meet Xavier's? -VG**_

Hector wasn't sure if he'd go tonight. Unfortunately, he had a shit ton of homework to get done. Another message came in as he opened it up.

 _ **Party 2nite! U in? -SH**_

That one was from Sawyer. All the signatures used between the Hell Drakes were just their initials because it was easier. That's how Hector had them on the phone too; labeled by their first and last name letters.

 _ **U good? Been quiet 2day -JT**_

Hector sighed; he guessed that he had been kind of quiet today, but he didn't know why. Honestly, he felt a bit more tired than usual, and kind'a sluggish. Hector was about to reply when one more came through.

 _ **Comin 2nite? Gon b wild! -DB**_

And that would be Derek's message. Hector assumed he would be getting one from all of them since he hadn't answered yet. Maybe he'd skip tonight's hangout, but consider it also, and see how he felt after he got through some of his homework. Hector looked down at the message from Derek, then he sighed.

 _Idk. Lot of hw to do. Let ya kno l8er -HH_

Hector put the phone away as he got his food from the microwave, then a fork to stir it up. Hector placed it down on the table, then sat down to eat. However, not more than a few bites in and he stopped while putting his head down on his arm. Toothless purred softly, rubbing his head against Hector's leg. "Hey, bud. Yeah, I'm okay. Maybe a nap, eh?" Toothless licked his cheek. "Come on," Hector moved downstairs after putting the plate back in the microwave and the fork in the sink. Maybe he'd eat it later, but he wasn't up to it right now. Hector laid down on the bed; then Toothless took a space between next to him. Hector rubbed Toothless his head, petting him until he finally knocked out there. Toothless drew the blanket up, then laid his head on his owner's leg.

 _ **{Much Later On}**_

Hector tiredly opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand; **5:37 PM**. Did he sleep for two hours? Then why did he feel worse? Hector pulled out his phone, seeing messages from the gang again. More of them asking if he was okay, and how homework was going. Hector got out of bed; then he used the bathroom before plopping down at his desk to get started on his work. Hector pulled the items out, thankfully, there was no worry of Algebra or Music, as he earned free passes on homework for the rest of the year. However, there was still Art, Science, and World History that needed to complete. Oh, and Health too now. Hector still had no appetite, and from what he could hear, his parents were home. Glenn seemed to be over too. There was a knock on the door as he glanced towards it.

"Hector? You down here?" came his mother's voice.

"Yeah," Hector replied.

"Can we come in, son?" Stephen inquired.

"Sure. Just doing homework," Hector said. The door opened as Stephen walked in, then Valarie, and Glenn last.

"You're usually done by the time we get home," Valarie mentioned.

"I fell asleep," Hector admitted with a yawn, "Woke up about a minute or two ago,"

"Listen, son. We wanted to talk to you," Stephen sighed.

"About?" Hector wondered while answering the chapter review questions for World History.

"Well. We're a bit concerned that you're…doing things you shouldn't be," Glenn mentioned as Hector looked at them curiously now.

"You've been staying out late again, and when your mother did laundry a few days ago, she found an empty carton of cigarettes in your back jean pocket before they got washed," Stephen began.

"I'm eighteen; that's not illegal," Hector remarked while going back to his homework.

"A-And I know that Hector, but I thought you…stopped doing these kinds of things in juvie after the withdrawal," Valarie stated softly, nervously almost.

"If you're worried that I'm doing drugs again, you can forget it, okay? Yeah, I'm smoking; I won't lie about it. Finals are coming up in a month, so I'm a little stressed about it all, plus graduation preparations," Hector informed.

"We appreciate the honesty, Hector. Really, we do. But what about the nights you come home around 11, or later, and go right to bed? And going out most nights of the week. You don't tell us anything except with friends," Stephen said.

"Is that a problem?" Hector inquired.

"Well, no, but the last time-," Glenn started. Hector slammed the pencil down and turned to look at them.

"What?! What about last time?! I know okay! I haven't forgotten. I'm not doing anything except hanging with Ethan and Derek," Hector yelled.

"And last time you told us that, you were really with a gang, Hector. We're just worried that-," Valarie tried.

"I told you to stop bringing it up!" that time, the anger made his parents and Godfather back up in shock. "I already said that I'm NOT doing drugs again! You don't need to worry about me!"

"Yes, we do, Hector! We've already been down this road once, and it ended with you arrested and in juvie for five months, then on probation for another three months following that! You were drunk, high, addicted to Heroin and Cocaine. You suffered two weeks of hellish withdrawals to get clean, and now you're right back to smoking cigarettes, and coming home late; going right to sleep when you do! I'm sorry if I have a hard time trusting you, son," Stephen stepped forward, towering over his eighteen-year-old son.

"I didn't ask you to trust me. I'm telling you how it is!" Hector retorted.

"Don't get an attitude, Hector, this is serious! If you mess up again; you've already had your warning and a slap on the wrist punishment! If you get caught doing anything you shouldn't be, you'll go to prison this time! I won't be able to do anything to help you!" Stephen tried.

"I said it last time, and I'll say it again! Anything I do is my fault, and I'll take responsibility for it! I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be, okay? Give me a breathalyzer, or drug test, but I'm fucking clean, alright? Yeah, I hang with my buds because they found me after everything that happened. Derek's little sister lives in #3 in this neighborhood, and that's how Ethan and he got in contact again. Why do you care what I do!?" Hector responded.

"Because you're our son, and we love you. Do you think we want to watch you sit in lockup again? Or get hauled out of the courtroom in cuffs? You have no idea how hard that was for us, Hector, and we don't want to see you go away to prison!" Valarie cried. Hector got up this time; he slammed his books shut and then packed a few clothes in his bag.

"Where are you goin'?" Glenn asked.

"Ethan and Derek's apartment for the weekend," Hector said while making sure he had his computer and chargers.

"Hector, no. I forbid it!" Stephen demanded.

"What are you gonna do to stop me, old man? I'm eighteen," Hector challenged. Stephen stopped, realizing Hector was right; he couldn't stop him now that he was an adult. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you continue to accuse me of shit I'm not doing. I admitted to hanging with friends and smoking cigarettes, but I'm not doing anything else but that. You can't stop me from smoking or hanging with friends, and you especially can't stop me from leaving! I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Dad, stop treating me like one! Just back off! Leave me alone and stay out of my life!" then he shoved past them with Toothless following in tow. Hector grabbed his bike and jumped on. Toothless got in his seat; something Hector modified so the panther could ride with him, and stay balanced. Hector started it up, and then he was gone seconds later.


	18. Gone

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

18\. Gone

 _{Normal POV}_

Glenn, Valarie, and Stephen stood in Hector's room after he had stormed out angrily, and left on his bike with Toothless to go to Derek and Ethan's apartment for the weekend. It was a Friday, and Hector was eighteen. As much as the parents and Glenn didn't want to accept it; they could not legally stop him from leaving the house. Of course, there was nothing they could do from this point because Hector had left, and likely didn't want to speak to them right now.

"We shouldn't have pushed him," Valarie cried.

"Val, stop. It needed to be done, and we didn't even get through everything we wanted to confront him about," Stephen sighed.

"Give the lad a little time to cool off, my friend. He mentioned being stressed because of finals, and I don't know if you noticed it, but he was looking a little pale and overtired. It's night like him to nap midday, and in school, he looked exhausted; seemed sluggish all day. Hector might be overwhelmed and sick; we should give him space," Glenn offered.

"I can't, Glenn. Hector is showing all the signs of what happened last time. I have to make sure he's following the law," Stephen looked down, then prepared to leave the house, but Glenn stopped him.

"No, Stephen; you need to let him learn. I know that's hard to hear, but you don't have a choice anymore. You know that he's not going to admit to anything he is doing, and pursuing is only going to push him farther away. If Hector feels like he's being ganged up on by his own family…Well, I'm afraid he might snap, and try to hurt himself. I warned you about these fears, and if he feels like he has no one left," Glenn said sadly. Stephen stopped and sighed. "Hector knows the law, Stephen. He knew it the first time too. We can't push him any farther because it could end up being over the edge. Let him cool off,"

"Alright, I'll give him a little time, but that's exactly why I wanted to talk to him, Glenn. I don't like knowing that my son doesn't care if he lives or dies," Stephen reminded. The three adults made their way upstairs, closing Hector's door, and hoping to get to speak to him in a little bit.

 _ **{Xavier's Place}**_

Hector pulled up to the house, parking his bike, then shutting it off. Hector sat there a moment, thinking about the fight. And what Hector hated the most is that he knew he was in the wrong, and shouldn't have stormed out the way he did when his parents were just worried for him; they always were, so why should he have gotten upset about it? Hector straight up lied to them; to a degree. Sure, he wasn't doing hard drugs anymore, but he was drinking and smoking weed behind their backs again. Hector lied to police to protect his gang and their allied ones. And Hector broke into the old hangout to get the safe full of their money and product to get their business going again. Hector had broken so many laws and knew that if he got caught again; he was fucked because it wouldn't be anything easy to serve. Hector felt sick; his stomach was bothering him a lot, and he wanted to sleep. Hector had his head down on his arms; eyes closed, trying to relax, hoping the pain would pass.

"Hector?" Sawyer asked quietly as he'd come outside to get something and saw Hector and Toothless on the bike. "Hey, guys. I think you should come outside for a sec," he mentioned. The Hell Drakes made their way out, and Sawyer pointed to Hector on the bike, all hunched over.

"I thought he said he wasn't coming?" Dimitri stated.

"Looks like things changed," Ryder shrugged.

"No, I think something is wrong. Hector would have come right in if he was down to party," Kayne reminded. Hector finally lifted his head and removed the helmet while getting off the bike. Toothless jumped down and stayed close to his friend. Hector adjusted the backpack onto his shoulder, then began walking towards the house slowly.

"Hec? You alright?" Ethan asked. Hector looked up to see them.

"Yeah, never better," Hector answered.

"You look like shit," Jeremy mentioned.

"I feel like shit," Hector responded in a mumble.

"What are you doing here then? Go home and rest; don't party if you're not up to it," Derek told him.

"Parents and me ain't on great terms right now, so I bailed and told them I'd be gone for the weekend," Hector informed. "Oh, and you two are my cover. I said I was staying at your apartment," he added motioning to Ethan and Derek.

"So what's up? Sick or something?" Xavier questioned.

"Might be, I don't know," Hector stated.

"Need a place to get some rest?" Dimitri wondered.

"Nah, I'm okay. I could do with being awake and spending time with you guys," Hector replied.

"Well, come on in then. You know you're always welcome with us," Xavier smiled. Hector nodded as he started walking in with them. Toothless followed loyally and laid down by Hector's feet once they were inside. Hector grabbed a spot on the couch, sitting back with a groan. "I might have something for whatever is ailing ya. Care to tell me how you're feeling?" he asked.

"Head, stomach, no appetite, nauseous, fatigue," Hector mentioned with his hand on his forehead. "Add fever to that list too," Xavier rubbed his chin; then he left the room to enter the bathroom that was just down the hall. Xavier returned with a couple of things.

"Here, kid. Aspirin for the pain, and fever. And this one should help with nausea," Xavier handed him the pills and a water bottle.

"And might be best if you don't eat anything but crackers or bread," Victor offered.

"I'll bear that in mind, thanks," Hector nodded as he took the pills down with water.

"What was the fight about?" Aaron questioned.

"Mom found an empty cigarette pack in my jean pockets, and while it isn't illegal because I'm an adult now, they started on me about the _hanging with friends_ and _coming home late_ crap again. Reminding me what happened last time. I flipped out and told them that they can't stop me from leaving, or smoking, then said to stay out of my life before coming here. I didn't mean to snap on them, but I already wasn't feeling good after school. I got home and instantly took a two-hour nap," Hector sighed.

"You know how they are, lad, and it probably scares them more because you are an adult now, and they know you have that freedom of being eighteen; that they can't stop you," Kayne mentioned.

"I figured. Like I said; I didn't mean to storm out, but I felt like shit, and they wouldn't lay off," Hector informed.

"Give it a little time, laddie. I'm sure they'll call in a bit to make sure you're alright, and maybe apologize. I'm sure they didn't know you were feeling sick," Dimitri suggested. Hector nodded to him, then tried to relax. About twenty minutes went by before Hector had fallen asleep, and it was pointed out by Derek. Xavier grabbed a blanket off the back of another couch, then they carefully put it over Hector, and lowered the music a bit so he could rest. The time continued to tick by, bringing the clock to read that it was soon 8:43 pm and Hector was still fast asleep. However, it went quiet when his phone starting ringing on the arm of the couch, yet, he didn't wake.

"It's his dad," Xavier said as he caught a glimpse of the caller ID.

"Let me see it. They think he's staying with Ethan and me, so we'll say he's sick and resting," Ethan held his hand out. Someone turned the music all the way down, and Xavier put his hand up to make everyone quiet. Ethan slid the icon to answer, then put it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

" _Hector?"_ Stephen asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haddock, but Hector is sleeping. This is Ethan Trapp," Ethan said calmly.

" _Sleeping? At this hour? That doesn't sound like Hector at all,"_ Valarie remarked.

"I'm afraid he arrived around 6:40, entirely exhausted and stating that he didn't feel well. Hector had a fever and complained of nausea, head, and stomachache as well. He took some aspirin with water and fell asleep about 7ish," Ethan explained. At that moment, Hector started waking up and looking around. Derek put a finger to his lips as Hector arched a brow. Derek mouthed; _Your mom and dad_ , and Hector understood.

" _Oh, my baby. I told you we shouldn't have let him leave! Glenn was right; Hector didn't look well!"_ Valarie said quickly. Hector face-palmed then took the phone from Ethan, mouthing thanks to him.

"Relax, Ma," Hector told her.

" _Hector? Are you alright, son?"_ Stephen questioned.

"Still tired, so what'd you call for?" Hector inquired.

" _I wanted to apologize for earlier. Your mother and I didn't mean to make you mad,"_ Stephen said.

"It's fine. I know you two worry," Hector stated.

" _No, it's not okay, Hector. There was a reason we all wanted to talk earlier, and it was because of something Glenn told us a while back,"_ Valarie informed gently.

"And that would be?" Hector wondered.

" _The day you flipped out in school; you said something to Glenn that made him concerned, and then he told us, and we've been putting it off because we weren't sure how to add-,"_ Stephen continued.

"Dad, literally in no mood to beat around the bush. I said a lot of things that day; you're gonna have to be specific," Hector muttered.

Stephen sighed. _"Glenn told you not to drive off angry because of what happened last time, and that you were lucky to be alive,"_

"Oh, Gods. Is this all about me telling him; _Last time should have killed me, and it only ended with me in a three-week coma and losing my left leg. You're right, I'm lucky to be alive, but I wish I weren't if this is the life that was spared I must keep living. Don't take that as a suicide threat, and don't call my father. I just need to get out of here and clear my head, so I don't snap and decide that killing myself might be the only way out of this fucking hell I'm supposed to call a life_?" Hector asked, which took his friends by surprise.

" _Well, yes. Exactly that in fact,"_ Valarie said.

"It was said in the heat of the moment because of what some girl at school did, and though I reported it to Andersen a few times, nothing got done, again. It happened all over again; getting bullied. I was pissed at her, and the principle, so I left the school so I wouldn't do something stupid and reckless," Hector enlightened.

" _Hector you bolted out of the school on your bike and almost tipped over according to Glenn. You realize you could have seriously injured or killed yourself! Doing that is stupid and reckless. Do you know how scared we were when you left here tonight in that anger? We almost lost you once when you were thirteen because of the dirt bike accident! You were in a coma for three weeks, and on life support for one of those! You couldn't even remember what happened to you when you woke up. It took you four days to remember anything about yourself other than your name, birthday, age, and us,"_ Stephen reminded.

"Is there a point you're trying to make?" Hector asked, slowly becoming more and more irritated.

" _We're trying to make you understand that your life is important, Hector. And it's not just a heat of the moment comment. We got told by the head of your Juvenile Hall facility that you would shut down in your counseling sessions. We were informed that there was a sense of sadness and underlining depression because of the past. You didn't say what you said to Glenn because you were mad, son. You said it because that's how you feel deep down. You hide it with that cold demeanor, acting like you don't care, but you do,"_ Valarie remarked.

Hector didn't say anything. "You're making way too big of a deal out of this,"

" _No, we're not, Hector. Do you understand that we're terrified of waking up or coming home and finding you dead? Your mother thinks that's why you started drinking and doing drugs after the issue with Marcus where you snapped at school,"_ Stephen sighed.

"Excuse me? She thinks _what_?" Hector asked.

" _Your mother firmly believes that you got so fed up with the bullying that you turned to alcohol and drugs in an attempt to kill yourself. Accidental overdose, alcohol poisoning, being too messed up to drive and end up crashing. I'm sorry, Hector, but I'm starting to believe it as well, especially with what Gobber told us about that day in December. Back then you snapped on Marcus, then got involved with everything. There were times you didn't even come home, and we spent those nights staying up and praying you made contact, so we didn't have to fear the worst. We told you this when you got out of juvie; you could have been killed, and you know that because I drilled it into your head how dangerous some gangs were, and come to find out after your arrest that you were in the Sons of Odin?"_

" _And now you're out all the time again and smoking cigarettes. That's why we're scared, Hector. We know you hate the bullying, and it hasn't been easy, but turning to all that isn't going to make it stop,"_ Valarie tried. _"Please, talk to us, and let us help,"_

"Alright, I've had enough of this. You want a little truth to shut down your theory? If it weren't for me meeting my friends when I did; you likely would have come home and found me dead because I was that fed up with shit. Bullies are never stopping. Teachers are doing nothing. I finally stand up for myself and snap once in retaliation, and I got punished for it. You have no idea how badly I wished that the dirtbike accident would have killed me. How many times I've contemplated killing myself after it happened because I got bullied more for having the fake leg. I would have given anything for it to stop, even if it meant death,"

" _HECTOR! Don't talk like that!"_ Glenn pleaded.

"You wanted to know, and now I'm telling you. What's wrong? Can't handle the truth? The day I snapped on Marcus, and I got in trouble. The day I reamed the principal a new asshole for favoring certain students over others…Oh, you have no idea how ready I was to say fuck it to everything. What did I have to live for? It was never going to stop, so why should I have kept going? I can promise you that if I had gotten home that night after detention instead of going with Ethan and Derek to hang out, I probably would have killed myself. Wouldn't have been hard, and could have used anything. Rope, knife, pills, and your gun, dad, the one in your desk. But…I didn't because I met Ethan and Derek, who became my friends, and introduced me to others. None of them got me associated with Sons of Odin either, that was my own choice. However, my point is that the friends you don't me hanging with are the reason I'm still alive. Yeah, I know I have you three, but you couldn't always be there for me because of your jobs, and I understood that, but it didn't make me feel any less lonely or upset. My friends are here for me whenever; they accept me for who I am, and that's all I ever wanted. Just friends, people on my side who have my back and care because they understand. I've always got you guys, but it feels different with friends. The people other than my parents and Godfather are here for me too," Hector spoke.

There was silence on the other end. "Now, I'm gonna go back to sleep because I still don't feel well. Thank you for effectively making my mood worse, but at least now you can rest easy knowing what you do, right? That's what you wanted, for me to tell you how I felt back then? Now you know. I'm with friends; you don't have to worry. Oh, and I'm sorry for storming out earlier; that's when I started feeling worse, but seriously, I'm okay, so relax a little. I'll see you Sunday; I love you, goodnight," Hector ended the call, then powered it off.

"Hector, why didn't you tell us about this?" Dimitri asked.

"Because I stopped feeling that way when I met you all," Hector yawned. "I've told you before; you guys saved me long before I saved you," he laid his head down, falling asleep moments later.

"I-I didn't think we had that much of an impact on his life," Derek said, still a bit surprised.

"Well, we know now. Let's let him sleep," Ethan mentioned. The music was turned back on, enough to be enjoyed while they continued their party. Hector remained fast asleep on the couch, there was even a smile on his face, and it was all the friends needed to know that them being in his life meant the world to him.

 _ **{Two Weeks Later}**_

Hector ended up having a twenty-four-hour bug and slept most of it off at Xavier's with the Hell Drakes camping out there to help out if he needed it. None of them brought up the conversation with his parents because they knew it would probably upset him. However, as promised, on Sunday night around 7 pm, Hector returned home, and just went to his room saying that he still didn't feel good and was going to bed to be ready for school the next morning. Stephen, Glenn, and Valarie hadn't said anything to protest, feeling like they could make his mood shift. Instead, they just told him that they loved him, and hoped he felt better, also, that if he needed anything to let them know. Two weeks had passed, and it was the end of April. All the students were preparing for Finals. Today, Hector was sitting in his World History course, and doing the usual, which was tuning in and out from the lesson. Hector had gotten a message from his parents at lunch, and he smiled a bit getting it too; it was a good feeling to see what they'd done for him. It was a video message of both of them in his mother's car; his father in his uniform, and his mom in her's. The two were going out for lunch and decided they wanted to let him know that they love him.

" _ **Hi, son. I know things have been a bit tense between us lately, but that's no reason for us not to remind you how much you mean to us. You're our only child, Hector, and we've always tried to give you everything you need and want. Also, we want you to remember that we're always here for you, and busy or not; we can make time for you. We love you, Hector, and we know you're growing up. Please, don't ever forget that no matter what you do, or where you go in life; we will always love you, unconditionally,"**_ Stephen said with a smile.

" _ **Have a good rest of the day. We love you!"**_ both of them said together, then the clip ended. Hector enjoyed it, and it would be something that he never got rid of. Little things like that made him happy. Hector had sent them a reply, telling them he loved them too. The class was almost over, thank the Gods. Only two more courses to go, then he was on his way home to relax a little, maybe do something special for his parents like clean the house, and make dinner for them. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Harry walked in.

"Hector, could you gather your things, and come with me, please?" Harry asked.

"What did I do?" Hector inquired.

"N-Nothing, son," Harry replied.

"Then why do I need to go with you?" Hector questioned. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, then stepped off to the side while two officers walked in, and one of them was Chief Svendson.

"Hector, you need to come with us," the Chief insisted.

"I want to know what I did that has you and him here for me," Hector said once more.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident with your parents," the Chief informed softly. Now Hector was up on his feet.

"Define accident, Chief Svendson. You can't just come in here and tell me there was an accident and not tell me how bad! What happened? Are they o-," Hector was cut off by Glenn walking in.

"Lad, pl-please…do…as he…says," Glenn forced down. Hector looked at his Godfather's face; it was nothing but held back tears and heartbreak. Hector glanced at the Chief and other officer; this wasn't right. Why would they all be here, asking for him to come with him because of an accident with his parents?

"I'm not…going anywhere until somebody tells me what's going on," Hector managed, but an unmistakable feeling of something being very wrong was swirling inside his gut and tightening chest. "TELL ME, NOW!" he demanded. The Chief closed his eyes as Glenn let go of the tears he's been trying to keep from letting fall. Glenn would never cry unless it were bad, and if the accident was bad enough to have Glenn in tears, unable to formulate complete sentences, and the two cops being present then-Hector's eyes widened. "No. No. The only reason you'd come here with those looks on your faces is if-," Hector stopped as Glenn approached him.

"Hector, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, lad," Glenn choked up.

"Gobber…Don't talk like that; it's not…like you," Hector managed.

"Son, I'm afraid neither of them-," Chief Svendson said. Whatever had kept Hector calm, had vanished. Hector froze, his eyes widened in shock, fear, disbelief, and heartbreak; a look matching Glenn's but hadn't fully accepted it. Hector backed up, shaking his head and refusing to let the tears that began forming fall.

"No. No, no, no, no. Y-You're wrong and I-I won't-," Hector started. The Chief looked at Hector with sympathetic eyes; there were even tears there as the man tried to remain strong.

"We did everything we could, Hector, and I-I wish I were wrong, but I'm not. And you will never know how sorry I am to have to be the one who tells you this, but both of your parents are gone, son," The pain hit Hector like a train as it surged through him, and the tears began falling before he realized that they had. Everything set in, and Hector found himself unable to move as the words rang in his head; _Your parents are gone_.


	19. Overwhelming

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

19\. Overwhelming

Everything seemed to have stopped in Hector's life after Chief Svendson said those four words. Hector didn't have the words to explain how he felt at the moment. Yes, there was unbridled pain associated with learning that your parents are dead, but there was also confusion, shock, and denial. Hector knew something was wrong when the Chief informed him that there had been an accident involving his parents, but everything began to make sense when Hector saw Glenn come in on the verge of tears. Hector held his fear, demanding to know the truth, and refusing to jump to any assumptions until he knew. As soon as Chief Svendson said that they did everything they could do, Hector began to deny it, and then the man said what he did, that both of his parents were gone. That is when the pain hit full force, and he fell into a state of shock and heartbreak, still unable to process it. Glenn had let go of whatever restraint he had and started crying, and Hector knew that man didn't cry unless it was bad; hearing that his best friends were dead would be enough to make him cry. The classroom was silent, and Hector stood there because his body refused to move. Hector couldn't believe it; he wouldn't. No. It wasn't right, and they were lying to him. His parents weren't dead.

"No," Hector said as he shook his head.

"Lad, please?" Glenn reached for him.

"No. No, it's not true," Hector shut his eyes tightly.

"Hector, I wish it weren't, son-," Chief Svendson began. Hector's hands tightened into fists at his sides.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your son!" Hector yelled. "You're lying! My parents aren't dead!"

"Laddie-," Glenn tried.

"No, Gobber. No! I won't believe it. I-I just heard from them at lunch," Hector informed quickly. "Where are they!"

Chief Svendson put his hands on Hector's shoulders now. "Hector!" he yelled as Hector froze again, the tears still in his eyes. "Your parents are dead," he said as Hector looked into the Chief's eyes, searching for any lies, but couldn't find them. "There was an accident, and your mother's car hit a utility pole head-on. We did everything we could for them, but neither of them survived," Hector's strong-front began to shatter, and his classmates could see it was starting to set in when Hector began to shake slightly.

"It happened about an hour ago. Your father is the one who called in the accident, and we got there as fast as we could. Your mother was already gone when we arrived; your father told us she went on impact. And your father passed in the ambulance on the way to the hospital," said the other officer softly. Hector didn't want to believe it, but the more he heard, the more real it became that this was happening, and his parents were dead. Hector saw Glenn; he was a mess, and Chief Svendson looked deeply hurt by the fact he was delivering the news.

"Y-You're father's last words to make sure you knew how much they loved you, according to the paramedics," Chief Svendson said. Hector made the man let go of him as he backed up, shaking his head again, and trying to fight the tears back, but it wasn't working. The Chief tried to touch him again. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't touch me!" Hector glared through his unshed tears.

"Hector, please…He's…only trying to help," Glenn tried.

"Help? I don't need help! I need my parents, and if you can't fucking do that then you're useless! Leave me alone!" Hector didn't wait for a response as he shoved past them out of the room. Hector jumped on his bike, ignoring the helmet, and taking off.

"Stop him," the officer said.

"Let him go," the Chief said.

"B-But sir-," the officer tried.

"The lad just lost his parents. I know he took off in a bad state of mind, but do you honestly believe he should calm about this? I'll let it slide. Glenn, you should go after him; we know you're his Godfather, and he shouldn't be alone right now," Chief Svendson informed. Glenn nodded as he made his way out of the room, and prepared to leave the school.

 _ **{Haddock Household}**_

Hector got home as fast as he could, blinking through the tears to be able to see the road. Hector parked his bike, then quickly got inside his home. "Mom!" he yelled. "Dad!" he tried. "C-Come on! You promised you'd be here when I got home, remember! You said we'd…go out for dinner, a-and it's my treat tonight!" no answer. The house was silent as his tears began to fall again, and the pain had set in fully. They weren't here, nobody except him was. Hector forced himself into the living room, seeing the last picture they'd all taken together as a family. Hector picked it up shakily, as his tears fell on the glass. Finally, his legs gave out as he hit his knees, holding the picture against his chest, and sobbing hard. "Come back…Come home…I need you with me," he pleaded.

Glenn walked into the house and found Hector on his knees, crying, and holding the picture. Glenn went to him and knelt down with a hand on his shoulder. "Lad?" Hector looked at him.

"I-It's not true. Please, tell me it's not true…" Hector begged.

"I wish I could, Hector," Glenn said. At that moment, Hector couldn't deny it any further. His parents were dead, and they were never coming back. Glenn turned Hector into him, and Hector let go and began crying all over again. "There ya go, just let it out, lad. Old Glenn is here for ya, and I promise I'm not going anywhere; we'll get through this," he tried to soothe his Godson. All Hector could do was cry, and remember one of the last things he'd ever said to them.

 _Just back off! Leave me alone and stay out of my life!_

Hector clutched the picture tighter as he broke down. _'I didn't mean it. Gods, I didn't mean what I said! Come back! Please, come back! I-I want you in my life! I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it!'_ his mind screamed over and over again. Glenn just held him close, rubbing his back, but he knew that it wouldn't help.

 _ **{Five Days Later}**_

Things had not been easy, but that was to be expected when someone lost people they cared about. Hector had to meet with so many people just to arrange the memorial service and funeral for his parents. The worst part was Hector having to identify his parents, and seeing them there made the pain more real. It was a Saturday, and it had been five days since the accident. Today was to be the memorial than a funeral to follow; it was decided to be closed casket at Hector's wishes because he didn't want to see them lifeless again. Glenn had been with him every step of the way, but all the decisions were Hector's. The eighteen-year-old only left the house when he had to and hadn't been in school at all either. Finals were coming up in a few weeks, but he didn't care right now; he was sure they wouldn't be hard to tackle as he maintained the highest GPA in the entire school. Something else that Hector hadn't done was hang with the Hell Drakes. Hell, he'd been so upset and busy with things that he hadn't told them what had happened.

The neighborhood friends felt nothing heartache for Hector. Sure, he had been a complete ass since he started at Berk Isle High School, but the man just lost BOTH of his parents on the same day and found out at school. The group did not blame them one bit for reacting the way that he did and decided that they wanted to offer their condolences, and support to him. Hector allowed the memorial and funeral to be open to the public because he knew his parents were wonderful members of the community, if not so much in Berk, but the city too. Hell, Chief Svendson had come all the way from the city to deliver the news about his parents, so he felt like he owed it to his folks to let their friends and coworkers come and pay their respects.

The time was 9:45 am while the neighborhood friends had been getting ready for the memorial service at 10:30 am. Hector had left his house with Glenn at 9 am to go to the funeral home, and make sure everything was all ready to go. Harper was just finishing her braid with a sigh as he phone rang.

"Bri, can you hand me that, please?" Harper inquired. Briana handed Harper the phone as she looked at the ID; **Big Brother's Cell**. Harper sighed. "He's probably wondering how Hector is doing," Harper tapped _answer_ then the speakerphone button. "Hi, Derek," she greeted.

" _Well, don't sound happy to hear from me, sis. What's up?"_ Derek inquired.

"I'm with my friends today; we're going to a memorial service at 10:30, and funeral to follow," Harper informed.

" _Oh, well that's grim. What happened? Someone at your school pass away or something?"_ Derek wondered. _"I suppose it ain't my business. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd heard from Hector at all? The guys and I haven't heard from him in a week, and he's not answering calls or texts,"_

"Um, no. It's for-Wait. You mean you don't know?" Harper asked.

" _What do you mean, Harper. Don't…Don't tell me that the classmate who passed away was…Hector?"_ Derek asked quickly.

"What? No. Hector's…parents were killed in an accident five days ago; the service and funeral are for them," Harper informed. The line was quiet. "Hector found out in school last week by two cops, one of them was the Chief of Police, and his Godfather, Glenn. We're going to show our support, but I don't know how much good it will do; he was a mess when he found out. I-I thought you knew, Derek,"

" _I'll call you back,"_ then the call ended. Harper blinked, then shrugged.

 _ **{The City}**_

"Derek? What's wrong? Has something happened to Hector?" Dimitri asked quickly. Derek slowly pulled the phone from his ear, looking at them slowly.

"Hector's…parents were killed in an accident five days ago," Derek informed as they gasped, eyes widening in shock. "That's…why we haven't heard from him. Harper just told me that she and her friends are going to the service and funeral. Starts at 10:30,"

"We have to go," Victor stood up.

"Do you know how much you risk by doing that?" Xavier asked.

"It doesn't matter. Hector is our boy, and he's gotta be hurting because of this. After all, he's done for us; we owe it to him. We can act as a family of Derek and Ethan," Sawyer pointed out.

"Exactly. It's known that Derek's father passed away over last Summer. Victor, Ryder can be cousins to Derek, and Kayne, their father. Aaron, you are Ethan's stand-in father. Jeremy is your step-child. I'm an uncle to Ethan, and Sawyer is my son," Dimitri enlightened.

"I'll go as well. Uncle with no kids to Derek," Xavier informed.

"Let's get going then. We'll arrive a bit late, but I don't think Hector will turn us away," Ethan said. After that, the ten of them changed into something more suitable, then loaded into the cars to get to Berk.

 _ **{Berkian Angels Funeral Home}**_

Hector had been sitting in the chair next to both caskets since he arrived that morning. Glenn was talking to the priest, finalizing things. Hector didn't talk, he didn't even move, but thankfully, Toothless was with him; his head on Hector's lap. At 10:30 am, Glenn came over to Hector, kneeling in front of him.

"Father Christian wants to know if you'll be speaking on behalf of your parents, lad?" Glenn asked.

"I-I don't know if I can, Uncle Glenn," Hector said with his head down.

"Well, if you can't talk; why don't you sing? It was…in their final wishes, Hector, that you sing for them. I brought your guitar for you. I'm gonna open the doors up, so get yerself ready for a lot of people to come through offering their condolences," Glenn patted his leg, then walked away.

"Gods, I can't do this," Hector closed his eyes tightly. Toothless nudged him a bit as he saw Glenn leading people inside. Hector forced himself to stand up, and start having to deal with others. Hector would have much preferred to go home, curl up on his bed downstairs, then cry. So many people had turned out for this, but all of which that Hector expected to come. His father's fellow officers from the Arc Isle and Berk stations, coworkers from his mother's job, Harry Andersen came too. Hector had already seen Sylvia with her father and mother too. Hector wanted to sit down, Gods, all he wanted to do was leave. However, he was mildly surprised to see Alyssa, Briana, Harper, Shane, Flynn, TJ, Rylee, and Alexia turn up.

"We're sorry for your loss, Hector," Briana said gently. Like with all the others, he nodded; taking the hugs or handshakes. None of it helped, but he knew his parents wouldn't want him to be rude to anyone. The group went by, then took their seats. Hector saw the mayor approach next, with his wife, and son, Marcus. For his parents; he wouldn't flip out, not here, not today. Marcus held his hand out to him, and Hector forced himself to shake it.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Hector. They were good people, and lost too soon," Marcus said.

"Thanks, and I know," Hector said. Marcus kept walking with his parents as Hector sighed heavily while closing his eyes.

"I'm…sorry, but I don't believe I know any of you," Hector heard Glenn say; then he looked over to see Ethan, Derek, and the others, even Xavier.

"We're…Hector's friends," Ethan tried.

"Glenn," Hector stated as the man looked at him. "They are fine; let them in," he informed. Glenn moved aside as the males made their way towards him.

"Derek?" Harper said quietly, shocked to see her brother there with the gang.

"You guys came," Hector said softly.

"Of course we did, lad," Aaron mentioned.

"There's no way we wouldn't come out for this," Ryder added.

"B-But how did you find out?" Hector asked.

"Derek called his sister this morning, and she told him. We knew you could use some friendly faces, and support, so we came," Dimitri put a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate it," Hector choked up a bit. It did mean a lot to him that his friends would come out as a group just to be here for him.

"Come here, kid. You don't have to be strong with us," Xavier invited as the guys instinctively moved into a group around Hector, hugging him, and letting him cry. After a few moments, Hector palmed away his tears, sniffling while a few of them rubbed his back.

"It's gonna be alright, and we're here for you," Sawyer said.

"If you need anything at all, you call us, and we'll come," Kayne murmured. Hector nodded to them.

"Thank you," Hector managed to get out as the gang made their way off to the side where the wall was, but they stayed close to Hector. Glenn closed the doors, then came in to take his place next to Hector. Toothless remained on the other side as Hector was finally able to sit down as the service began. The priest talked the opened the floor for others to do the same. Chief Svendson got up, Glenn, and even the mayor, which Hector didn't think was necessary because the guy didn't know him at all. However, Hector didn't say anything because it gave him more time to figure out what he was going to do when he got up there.

"Hector? Hey, it's your turn, laddie," Glenn shook him a bit. Hector put his head down, shaking it no. "You have to, son. Don't talk, just sing, like you always used to when you didn't know what to say," he tried.

"I-I don't have a song for this," Hector admitted.

"Do the last one you ever wrote; it doesn't have to be something about missing them, or wishing they were here. Just something; like they asked. Your parents loved when you sang because you always did it with so much passion, that's why they got you all those instruments that you strived to learn how to play," Glenn told him. "Here," he said while pulling out a guitar from behind him, and placing it in Hector's lap. Hector looked at it; the first guitar his parents ever got him. Hector looked at the engraving.

 _ **Hector, if you ever find that you can't speak your mind, then sing from your heart. Love Always, Mom & Dad.**_

Hector felt a tear slip from his eyes as Toothless rubbed his head to Hector's cheek, wiping it for him, then licking his face. "Thanks, bud," Hector managed. Toothless pushed his head to Hector's back, trying to get him off the seat, and Hector got up, and then Toothless pushed him in between the caskets. Toothless pushed the guitar a bit, then rubbed against his arm while sitting down. "What? You want me to sing too?" Toothless purred contently at him. Hector sighed as he placed the strap on his shoulders while closing his eyes. "Well, if its what you guys wanted…" he finally said.

"I've, uh, never been good with words. Most, if not all of you know that I'm a smart mouth kid with an endless arsenal of sarcastic comebacks. My parents knew that better than anyone; that I hated talking, but I loved singing. Started out with putting random things together, stuff that never made sense. As I got older, I held onto that passion. My parents got me this; first instrument I taught myself to play, and work on music. Engraved here; they told me that if I ever find myself unable to speak my mind, to sing from the heart. My parents asked that in the event they pass away, they wanted me to sing one more time for them, so that's what I'm gonna do," Hector said without opening his eyes. "And for the record; this is entirely off the top of my head," After that, he started playing.

" _Hey, there now. Where'd you go? You left me here, so unexpected. You changed my life. I hope you know because now I'm lost, so unprotected. In the blink of an eye…I never got to say goodbye!"_

 **(Song implied is Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan!)**

" _Shine on, shine on. On to a better place! Shine on, shine on. Will never be the same! Shine on, shine on!"_ Hector sang out. _"Like a shooting star, flying across the room! So fast, so far; you were gone too soon! You're a part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you; you were gone too soon! Shine on, shine on. You were gone too soon. Shine on, shine on! You were gone too soon! Shine on, shine on! You were gone too soon,"_ he finished.

Hector heard clapping, and he looked to his left to see the gang smiling, and the ones who started the clapping. Not long after that, people began rising from their seats, applauding as well. Even Glenn was doing the same. Hector wanted to smile, but he couldn't. Instead, he just looked up at the ceiling window above him. Hector knew that after this, it would be time to move to the cemetery, and the pain of knowing that he was burying his parents within the next fifteen to twenty minutes was excruciatingly overwhelming.


	20. Time

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

20\. Time

 _{Hector's POV}_

I knew I was still standing between my mother's and father's caskets while holding my guitar. Toothless was next to me, and the clapping had stopped. I know they were waiting for me to move, but I couldn't. I knew what was coming next in this ordeal; the funeral. After I moved, the workers would load my parents into the hearse, then we'd be going just a few minutes down the road to the cemetery where they would be buried. I didn't want to do it because it meant saying goodbye, even if it was just for a little while until a time that I would pass and see them in Valhalla. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I tensed a moment before being able to see the priest standing next to me. I relaxed some and turned my head to see him better. The man leaned forward towards my ear.

"Are we ready to continue, Mr. Haddock?" the male inquired. I closed my eyes, almost fighting with myself on replying to him. Was I ready? Fuck no. I felt my body grow heavy as if I were stuck in place, and I knew it was because I didn't want to move. I was hesitant to walk away from my parents; I'd already done it once while saying things that I could never take back now. How could I turn my back on them after all they'd done for me? I shouldn't have done it then, and now, I can't seem to bring myself to do it when I know I had no choice. I felt Toothless trying to nudge me to move, but I couldn't. I could see everyone's eyes on me, and I despised that. I felt like everyone was silently judging or feeling sorry for me. No matter how much I didn't want to do this; I knew I had to. I ignored the priest, then walked over to the seat beside Glenn. Toothless sat back on his hind legs on my right side, and I felt his head in my lap. Glenn put his arm around my shoulders, and pull me against him. Glenn knew I was hurting, so he was trying to comfort me.

"Yer folks would be proud of ya," Glenn mentioned softly. No. No, they wouldn't. I'm a terrible son and had been horrible to them when they only wanted to look out for me, and help. If I hadn't been so Gods damn stubborn; things might have played out differently. All this week, I've watched that video message they sent me. What made it hurt worse was knowing that I got that message, replied, and then later about two or so hours later, I learned they had died in the accident. Well, mom from impact, and dad on the way to the hospital. I had unshed tears in my eyes; I was trying to fight them from falling, but I didn't know how much longer I could hold it. The priest ended things, and I saw people begin to get up and say a final goodbye to Stephen and Valarie. I know they were going outside to wait for the procession to begin where we'd all go to the cemetery; Glenn's car would hold him and me leading behind the two hearse's.

"I-I can't be in here, Glenn," I managed as I got out of his grip, then stood up. Toothless rose next to me, then I began forcing my way through the crowd to get outside. I needed to be out there; I needed fresh air, and to think in peace for a bit before the next part of this painful process. The last person I squeezed by in a rush was Briana, but I made her stumble a bit. "Sorry," I mumbled sadly, then made it out. I felt the tears threatening to fall, and I wouldn't do it in there with all of them. I rushed to Glenn's car, and of course, it was locked. I didn't need this right now! Pain and frustration taking over, I whirled around and hit the wall of the funeral home. I stayed in place a few moments; my forehead against the wall, my fist still clenched against it, and my other hand resting there too. I couldn't keep it in, I closed my eyes, and the tears began falling. I forced myself to turn so that my back was against it next, then my knees gave out, and I slid down until they were against my chest. I lowered my head and used my arms to cover myself. Why should I try to hide how I was feeling? I shouldn't, and wouldn't.

"Hector?" I heard a female voice say softly. I sniffled a few times, then tried to wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my suit jacket. I glanced over and saw Briana there, then her friends standing around. Briana offered me a small pack of tissues with a light smile. "I know there's nothing I can say to make this easier for you, but if there's anything I can do that might help, please, ask?"

"Yeah, that goes for all of us, Hector," Shane nodded. I closed my eyes, lowering my head now.

"Hey, I know things are hard now, but it gets better," Alyssa tried.

Briana put her hand on mine as I looked at her slowly. "I know how much this hurts you; I know how it feels, Hector. And before you say that I don't know what it's like to lose my parents; both of mine are dead too," I looked at her more. "My mom died of cancer when I was thirteen, and my dad killed himself a year later, unable to cope with losing her,"

"And my uncle died when I was five," Alyssa mentioned.

"Derek and I lost our father last summer," Harper reminded.

"The point is that we've all lost people who mean a lot to us, and that pain is horrible to bear, but it gets easier to cope with," Briana offered a light smile to me.

"Yeah. Friends and family will help ya get through," Rylee offered.

"And you've got my brother and the others. Mr. Forger too," Harper enlightened.

"And us too," Briana said, which shocked me.

"Thought you all hated me because I'm a self-centered ass with a bad temper, attitude, and endless sarcastic remarks," I forced out, wiping a few more tears.

"Well, you are all those things," Flynn started before Harper and Alyssa elbowed him in the sides causing him to groan.

"What Flynn means is that you are those things, but you have a heart. You've been through some tough times and got a lot of sides, Hector. At this point, we've seen most if not all of them. However, there is one thing you will always be; human," Alyssa sighed.

"The point is; everyone deserves friends and a second chance. We know you have the guys, but maybe you can consider us friends too. I think we can handle your sporadic mood changes and sarcasm. It's pretty humorous actually," Briana tried to laugh a little.

"Heh, I have my moments," I gave a half-chuckle. "Thanks, I-I really appreciate that you want to be my friend. It's…kind of a comforting feeling to have so many people around,"

"Well, we're here, Hector," Derek's voice cut through as I looked to see him standing there with the gang. "All of us," he smiled. Ethan pulled me to my feet, then brought me in for a quick hug. This happened with the rest of the guys too. Surprisingly, I got it from my _new_ friends; I guess I could call them that. Glenn approached now, and the small joy and comfort I'd been feeling faded away.

"It's time, lad," my Godfather informed.

"Y-You guys coming to the cemetery?" I asked.

"Of course," Xavier nodded, and the rest did too. I took a breath as Glenn opened the car door to let me slide in, then Toothless in the back next to me. I watched my friends split off to get to their cars, and prepare to follow with the procession. My eyes glanced forward to see the two hearse's there, knowing that's where my parents were. Soon, we began moving, and I tried to control my shaking, and new forming tears.

 _ **{Berk Souls Cemetery}**_

Pulling up to the freshly dug plots; my chest began to clench tight, and bring forth a pain I didn't think I could ever feel. I opened the car door and got out with Toothless following me. I heard a roll of thunder as I looked up to see the darkening sky; then flashes of light. As if the day couldn't get any worse than it already was; we just had to top it off with a storm. The caskets had been placed in their respected spots, and people were lining up in rows behind a few of the chairs that were under the black tent. Everyone else was using umbrella's, but some were covered under the make-shift gazebo. The priest began talking again, something small and quick. I hadn't wanted anything that would drag on. Not more than fifteen minutes later; it was over. People began to say their goodbyes and disband from the area. I didn't want to be bothered; I was standing in the rain, hands in my pockets while Glenn was talking to others, trying to keep them away from me. I didn't care that the rain was pouring down on me.

 _{Normal POV}_

"There's gotta be something we can do," Ryder mentioned.

"We're already doing all we can do right now. It's only been a week, and Hector needs time to take it in, finalize all this, then sit with his emotions. Rome was not built in a day, and neither is mourning loved ones," Dimitri informed.

"All we can offer is our friendship and support, and it's up to him to take it or not. We can't push him before he's ready, or it will make it worse," Briana stated. Hector stared at the caskets for the longest time, then he closed his eyes.

"I'm not the son you wanted me to be, and I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I don't know…where the boy you raised is. I don't know who I became, I don't know who I am now, or who I'm meant to become. But, I'll never forgive myself for what I said to you both. I was mad that you were trying to control my life. I should have known you were just trying to protect me, and understand why I started doing the things I did. All I need right now is for you guys to be here, to hug me like you used to do, and tell me it's going to be alright…" Hector's voice began to crack as he hit his knees hard, tears falling freely once more. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean what I said," he sobbed. The friends watched sadly, knowing they couldn't do anything. "Stay…Please stay," he pleaded. "I didn't mean it…" he whispered.

After five minutes of that, Hector palmed away his tears and forced himself to stand up. Hector didn't know what to say anymore, or what to do. His parents were dead, and he knew that no amount of pleading would ever bring them back. Hector wanted to go home, but he doubted Glenn would let him since the after party was next. Hector wasn't looking forward to it because he had to be around all these people who were going to talk about their memories with his folks, and what did he have? Nothing but regret for what he said to them in the last fight.

"Ready, laddie?" Glenn asked.

"No," Hector responded. "But I'm not getting a choice, am I?"

"It's what they wanted," Glenn reminded. Hector sighed knowing that it was true. Finally, he nodded and walked with Glenn back to the car as Toothless followed.

"I wonder what he meant just now," TJ stated.

"What do you mean?" Rylee questioned her brother.

"Hector kept saying that he didn't mean what he said. So what did he say that he didn't mean?" Shane interjected.

"I believe only Hector knows the answer to that," Kayne informed. "Come along; we should get going to meet them at the after party,"

"It's being held at Hector's," Dimitri said. With that, the group them left.

 _ **{Hector's House}**_

Upon arriving home, the house felt empty. Hector hated it. Glenn stayed out to help the caterers bring in the food for the party while Hector went downstairs to change out of the suit, but he left the shirt, pants, and shoes. Hopefully, this wouldn't take long, and then he could mourn in peace. Not everyone from the memorial had gone to the funeral, and not everyone from that ventured on to the after gathering. The mayor, his wife, and Marcus showed up. Sylvia, her mother, and husband, the Chief of Police did too. A few of Valarie's and Stephen's coworkers made a brief appearance. Of course, the gang and Hector's newer friends came, but Hector expected that to happen.

"How are you holding up?" Ethan inquired.

"Okay, I guess," Hector replied miserably.

"That was a really nice song you played for your parents," Alexia told him.

"Thanks," Hector sighed.

"Who is it by?" Alyssa wondered.

"Me. I said that right before I sang. Remember? Right off the top of my head," Hector responded.

"Hector," Glenn said as Hector looked at his Godfather. "The lawyer is here,"

"Why? We're supposed to meet with him on Tuesday to go over the will," Hector stated.

"Guess he thought to come today since he and your father were good friends," Glenn shrugged.

"I don't really wanna deal with this right now on top of everything else, Glenn," Hector closed his eyes.

"It will only take a moment, Hector," said a not so familiar voice.

"Dad?" Shane blinked. "What are you doing here?" Hector looked up to see an older male that looked almost exactly like Shane.

"I'm the Haddock family lawyer, boyo," the man explained as he stepped before Hector. "I'm Shawn Jorgenson, Hector. Your father an I were good friends through school,"

"And you're Shane's father?" Hector asked.

"That's correct. I was thrilled to hear that your father moved into the neighborhood; I'm the one who suggested he take this house. Your parents thought that after everything you went through, you could use a fresh start, and make some friends. Shane here has been friends with these guys since second grade," Shawn smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like what my parents said the day I got out of juvie," Hector mumbled. "Alright, since you're here, let's just get this out of the way," he invited.

"Everything is pretty cut and dry, lad. As you are their only son; they left everything to you," Shawn said. Hector's eyes widened a bit.

"Ev-Everything?" Hector asked to confirm.

"Everything. The house, the vehicles, all bank accounts, etc." Shawn nodded. "You inherited it all,"

"How can they have left me the house? We just got this; I can't pay the mortgage," Hector informed.

"Your parents paid it off when they bought it. This house was only $120,000.00. There is no mortgage, and the property taxes are paid in full for the next eight years. The car payments were made last year, and you get everything in the bank. Your parents wanted to make sure you were taken care of in the event they passed," Shawn explained. Hector couldn't believe his parents left him everything; it was something he had not expected. "All I need you to do is sign here, and on Monday when I get into the office, I'll file it, and the switch will be official. The only thing I need to know is if you plan to keep your mother's car?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hector wondered.

"It's totaled, Hector," Sylvia's father, Colden Svendson, mentioned.

"Beyond repair totaled or needs a shit ton of work to fix totaled?" Hector asked.

"Second one," Glenn said now. "Laddie, it's not worth it to fix; it'd cost a fortune,"

Hector sighed. "I'm keeping it. May not be worth anything to you, but it means something to me. And it's always worth it to preserve a memory,"

"Understood," Shawn nodded as he handed Hector a pen. "Just need your full name, right here," he added. Hector placed the tip of the pen on the paper, then signed Hector Hiccup Haddock on the dotted line. Hector handed the pen back as Shawn, and he shook hands, then the man messed up Shane's hair with a rub before exiting the house. So that was it? His parents left him everything even though he's been spoiled little shit who broke their trust, and was overall ungrateful to all they'd done for him? Hector didn't deserve it, and all of this honestly made him feel worse.

"Hector. I'm not sure if you're up for this, but your parents made this for you. I was told to give it to you if they ever passed of anything but old age. I've never seen what's on it, but I know they made it just after your eighteenth birthday," Glenn handed him a DVD. Hector stared at it before getting up, then walking to the DVD player that was on the TV in the living room. Hector loaded it in, then sat down to watch it. He was already miserable; how could this make it any worse.

" _ **Happy eighteenth birthday, son!"**_ Hector already felt the tears forming.

" _ **You're finally a free man! An adult, and off parole! We know it wasn't easy for you, but you did it, and we're so proud of you. Now, the reason we're making this is that when you were little, you used to ask us a lot of questions about yourself; like why you had to be born early and end up such a twig, your words, not ours. Oh, and the one you asked most often; why did we give you the middle name Hiccup. Well, I think you're old enough now to know,"**_ Stephen said.

" _ **You see, Hector, right after your father and I got married; we started trying for a baby right away, and that didn't go so well. It took endless doctor's appointments, fertility treatments, and Odin knows how many tries to have you. I conceived many times, but none of those pregnancies ever made it to term. All ended in miscarriage, but then, we got you. Our miracle baby."**_ Valarie began to explain.

" _ **That's right. However, at seven months pregnant, your mother started having complications, and we were told that if we tried to continue to nine months, then you would end up a stillborn. We decided to induce labor early; it was our only chance for you to live. You were forced to come early to save your life because we didn't want to lose you. You spent weeks in the NICU; hooked up to tubes, machines, everything that helped you be healthy enough to take home when you reached six pounds,"**_ Stephen explained.

" _ **Your figure is because of the decision. We were told that you could have stunted growth, trouble breathing, birth defects, all of that. We were told you wouldn't have an easy life because of the endless possibilities of health problems you could end up with. Your father and I didn't care because we had you, and were willing to put out whatever was needed to give you the best life you could have. We were blessed the only thing you had trouble with was putting on weight,"**_ Valarie laughed a little.

" _ **And as the final thing you always wanted to know; why we gave you the middle name Hiccup. Well, it's because you wanted that name,"**_ Stephen chuckled as Hector's eyes widened. _**"Yep. You were about seven-years-old and really big into Vikings. It was your Uncle Glenn who put it in your head about being a hiccup because of your small size and always having the hiccups, and he's the one who told you that it meant runt of the litter when you asked him why he calls you Hiccup. You came home from being in the shop with him and asked why you didn't have a middle name. We told you that we thought Hector Haddock sounded nice on its own. You demanded we give you a middle name, and we asked what you wanted as one. You told us Hiccup,"**_ he added.

" _ **When we asked you why you'd want that name; you told us it was because you wanted something Viking-like to represent you. So a few weeks later, we changed your name to Hector Hiccup Haddock, as you had wanted it to be,"**_ Valarie smiled.

" _ **Anyway, we're about to come to the school to watch you get your bracelet off, and be free from probation. We just want you to know that no matter what you do, or where you go in this life; there is nothing you could do that would make us love you any less. And if a time ever comes where we're not with you, remember that we will always love you no matter what, Hector,"**_ Stephen said.

" _ **We'll see you soon,"**_ the two smiled at him, then the DVD ended. Hector couldn't do it, so he got off the couch and briskly walked away. Hector went down into his room and cried on his bed hard; it was too much for him to handle, and all he wanted was for them to walk through the door and say they were home. Alas, he knew it would never happen again because they were gone.

Glenn sighed heavily. "Something tells me that he should have waited to watch that," Flynn stated.

"Aye, that he should have," Glenn nodded.

"Should we go talk to him?" Ethan wondered.

"No. It's been a long week, and today was probably the hardest for him. I think it would be best to leave the lad be. It's going to be a while before he's considered _okay_ again. For now, though, I believe he's just going to need some time," Glenn informed them as they nodded, agreeing with him.


	21. From Himself

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

21\. From Himself

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Two Weeks Later}**_

Finals Week had arrived the students of Berk Isle High School. For the next five days, the students would be testing, and for the Seniors; it would mark their last exam to decide if they graduated in June or not. Officially, it was only three weeks away now, and the twelfth graders were more than ready to be done, and move on with their lives beyond high school. However, while everyone else was studying their hearts out, one senior was not; Hector Haddock. The eighteen-year-old couldn't bring himself to focus on his studies for finals, and at the same time; he worried very little about the end result. There had been many instances where Hector proved he could completely zone off, then look once and know exactly where they were. Also, Hector knew more advanced things and proved that too in his Algebra class. No, Hector wasn't worried about it one bit. Every day was the same for him; wake up, shower, go to school, do very little work there, then go home, and aimlessly wander around the empty home. Glenn had his own place, so he couldn't always be there to keep him company, and the school friends were studying up for finals. Hector did venture out to the city most nights and hang with his gang. Although, his mood didn't alter much there either.

Hector would sit on the couch with Toothless at his feet and either enjoy a cigarette, or light beer. Hector wasn't smoking weed or drinking anything hard because he wasn't in the mood, plus, he knew if he indulged in those harder things; then he would lose self-control, and he'd break down from the loss of his parents. Hector didn't want that so he wouldn't go crazy, but he would lay back enough to relax and try to take his mind off what happened. It never lasted long. The sadness always came back at some point, and there was nothing he could do about that. Mourning the loss of your parents wasn't easy, and coping was even harder. Tonight was a Saturday, and Finals started Monday morning bright and early at 6:30 am. Hector decided to go into the city with Toothless; he could use a little company. Hector pulled up on the bike to see things set up like a block party. Toothless jumped off as Hector kicked out the stand, then shut it off, and removed his helmet.

"Hector!" the Hell Drakes greeted as they made their way over to greet him.

"Hey, bro! Didn't think we'd see you tonight," Ryder smiled as Hector connected his hand to Ryder's, then the others though, some turned into hugs.

"Needed to get out for awhile," Hector shrugged.

"Don't you have exams?" Dimitri inquired.

"On Monday," Hector replied.

"Staying out with us?" Sawyer wondered.

"Haven't decided yet," Hector sighed.

"And how are you doing on everything else?" Derek questioned.

"Rather not talk about it if that's cool," Hector closed his eyes.

"Then how about a beer?" Kayne put his arm around Hector's shoulder.

"Something stronger, please?" Hector gave a half-smile.

"Soco and Cola it is," Ethan chuckled. Hector relaxed a bit now; yeah, he could always count on these guys to understand him if nobody else did. The group led Hector into the heart of the party, and Aaron handed him the drink he loved so much. Hector just hoped it was enough to keep him from slipping more into his depression. No matter what he did; nothing took away the pain of knowing his parents had been gone a month next week. Nothing took away how badly it hurt to know they were dead, and not coming back. Hector spent his time talking with friends; having a few cigarettes and taking hits off a joint that was shared between a few people. Hector had been there for two hours, and it was 7 pm now.

"Hector! There you are," came a familiar voice. Hector looked up to see Harper there along with her other friends. Well, Hector guessed he could say they were his too since the wake and funeral two weeks ago.

"I've been here for two hours. There are only about twenty-five others; how could you miss me? I'm the only one here with auburn hair and green eyes," Hector retorted.

"We just got here. Derek invited Harper, and she asked if we wanted to come too," Alyssa informed.

"Surprised he wants her here. There's a deal going down in ten minutes," Hector mentioned.

"Sis! You came," Derek smiled as he hugged Harper.

"Dude, why'd you invite them?!" Victor smacked him upside the back of the head.

"What? It's not like they don't all know the truth?" Derek countered.

"We've got a handoff in ten!" Ethan reminded.

"Oops. I forgot about that," Derek muttered.

"It's no trouble; they'll be okay. Everyone else here is just partying, and you guys can handle your business with the other gang," Xavier stated.

"I'll safeguard them and cover you from Xavier's, boss," Hector stated to Dimitri who looked unsure of letting those unfamiliar with things be in the open area where things could go bad at the drop of a coin. "I am your eyes after all," he added.

"Aye, that be true," Aaron nodded in agreement.

"You up for it, Hector. You've been inactive the last few weeks," Jeremy asked.

"I'm good," Hector stated firmly.

"It's settled then," Dimitri stated.

Hector finished his drink, then motioned for the friends to follow him. While walking by Kayne, the man handed him a spare gun. "Watch our backs, bro," he instructed.

"As you've always had mine," Hector nodded as he entered the house behind the rest, then closed the door. Hector set himself up on the couch by the window that looked out to where his boys would be. After assuring his angles, he gave them a thumbs up. Hector checked over the gun, then slid the clip into place before pulling back the top to load it. "Stay quiet, and if I tell you to get down; do it," he told them.

"Got it," the friends nodded.

"There shouldn't be anything going wrong, but we prepare for just in case," Hector informed then focused his attention outside while keeping himself slightly to the side, but peering out too. Hector put a small earpiece in that had a microphone across his cheek. _"Raseri to X; you got two vehicles coming in straight, one each on left and right,"_

" _ **Good eye, Raseri. I see 'em. It's a hand-off, don't need four cars for that. Stay ready,"**_ Xavier replied. Hector knew that Xavier and his guys were on watch too, and if anything looked off, they alerted one another. The Hell Drakes could hear as well, but they wouldn't reply to make things seem normal.

" _I'm ready,"_ Hector responded as he held his gun up, but made sure it was out of sight from the window. _"Lead car has five passengers, one driver. One driver and two passengers each in the others,"_ he informed while holding up a pair of binoculars. _"Two armed in the lead. Driver and passenger in each of the sides are armed as well. Leader's weapon is in the front of the belt. His guards are armed with their's under their coats, right side in a holster. Passengers of the sidecars are ducking on the sides with rifles. The third person in the lead vehicle has a handgun, and so do the drivers of the sidecars,"_

" _ **Oh, you're good,"**_ said one of Xavier's members.

" _I'm not eyes and infiltration for no reason, y'know,"_ Hector scoffed a bit. _"Rifles are both semi-automatics,"_ he added. Hector watched as the exchange started; it was supposed to be drugs for money. Hector checked in the inside of the briefcase with his binocular/goggles; something didn't feel right to him suddenly. _"Don't hand-off,"_

" _ **What's up?"**_ Xavier asked.

" _My gut says something isn't right, guys. Check their cash first,"_ Hector warned while watching to see what Dimitri would do.

"Something wrong, my friend?" asked the leader of the opposing gang.

"I want to see the money," Dimitri remarked.

"Oh, come now, Dimitri. We've had dealings in the past; you know we're trustworthy," the man chuckled some.

"I had dealings with Jax, not you. Sorry, nowadays, we check everything before exchanging. So open it up, and we can get on with this," Dimitri stated. The male gulped as he had the man on his left step forward and open the briefcase.

" _ **Make the call, Raseri,"**_ Xavier said.

" _Fake bills, boss. No watermarks and the shade of green is too dark,"_ Hector responded.

"What game are you playing? You think I can't tell that it's fake cash?" Dimitri huffed. Hector saw the man get nervous and move his hands to his waist.

" _Krow, Jo, Viggo, Trecher, Savage, Ryker, and Crusher move your hands slowly to where your weapons are but do not draw them,"_ Hector instructed. The five males did as they were told while the other gang members were going to go for theirs.

"I wouldn't do that to you," the man tried.

"Not buyin' it. Get outta here before you get hurt. No deal," Dimitri scoffed as he snapped his fingers and the Hell Drakes prepared to walk away. As soon as Hector saw the two rifle wielders take up their positions; he knew shit was about to hit the fan. The right guard to the leader pulled his gun as Hector's eyes widened.

"Scatter!" Hector yelled. "Get down, now," he told his friends. A shot rang out, then Hector returned fire. Three shots to at the places where the leader and his guards were. Hector shot the two sidecars, making the rifle members jump back, then take refuge in their vehicles.

"RETREAT!" one of the males from the lead car called. Hector fired two more, and hit the leader on the side, but nothing that would be fatal. The other gang tried to return fire, but Xavier and his members jumped into action. Hector watched as one gun fired from the lead car, and someone yelled out in pain. Soon, the other gang was gone.

"Ethan's been hit!" Derek said quickly, kneeling before his friend.

"Fuck. Stay in here," Hector ordered the friends, then he hurried out the door to check on Ethan. "Bring him to Xavier's so I can get a better look," he told them. Dimitri took the drugs case, then Ryder and Victor helped Ethan into Xavier's house. "Here, set him on the couch," I motioned. The boys lowered Ethan down as I inspected his arm. "Just a graze, my friend. You'll be good as new in two-three weeks. You got a first-aid kit, Xavier?"

The man nodded as he went to get it, then returned a few moments later as Hector cleaned up the blood with a warm rag, then cleaned it out with rubbing alcohol. Hector put some gauze next, then wrapped the arm tightly, and tying it off. "Thank you, Hector," Ethan panted a little.

"You're welcome. Give him a Percocet that should take care of the pain," Hector replied, but then he noticed Derek walked slowly, trying to catch his breath while holding his side. However, the guy was trying to make it seem like no big deal. "Derek? You alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Derek said, and then he stumbled a bit. Kayne and Sawyer caught him, and Derek cringed a bit. Hector moved towards Derek and made him move his hand from his side only to see blood coating his hand, and Derek's shirt.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say you were hurt!" Hector scolded. Of course, Harper was instantly concerned for her elder brother.

"I-I was worried…about Ethan…" Derek forced out.

"You're useless to worry about someone else if you end up dying from blood loss, dumbass! Towels, and hot water now," Hector demanded. "Lay him down, carefully," he said next as a spot was cleared on the couch and two towels were put down. Sawyer and Kayne put Derek down as Hector moved Derek's shirt out of the way. Harper was crying, being consoled by Alyssa and Rylee. Hector grabbed one of the thicker dishtowels, then placed it over the wound while holding firm pressure. "Aaron, come hold this for a second," Aaron did so as Hector hurried outside and got something from the sidebar from his motorcycle. Hector made it back inside as he knelt down in front of the couch while placing the box on the floor next to him. Hector began pulling things out as the others watched.

"I-Is he…going to live?" Harper whimpered.

"Rest assured that I won't let him die because as soon as he's healed; I'm kicking his ass for not saying anything," Hector stated while grabbing a needle, then a small bottle of something. Hector put the needle in the top, then turned it upside down as he pulled the plunger down to add the right amount. Hector pulled the needle out, then flicked it a couple of times to get the bubbled out. Hector had Aaron move the towel only slightly so he could get closer.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked. "I-I don't like shots!"

"Are you seriously afraid of a fucking needle?" Hector asked as Derek nodded. "You can shoot up Heroin in the arm, but you can't handle a needle on the side?!"

"It's different on the side! It hurts!" Derek protested.

"No shit! You got shot," Hector told him. "Look, it's just something to numb the area, okay? Ketamine," he sighed. Derek nodded as Hector inserted the needle and Derek flinched. Hector pushed the plunger in until the liquid was gone. Hector pulled the needle out and set it down as the rag was changed out.

"How bad is it, Hector? W-We should go to the hospital," Alyssa insisted.

"And tell them what? My friend got shot in the side during a drug deal gone wrong?" Hector rolled his eyes.

"Hector! He could die with a wound that deep; it's not just going to close! It needs stitches!" Harper screamed in fear.

"And what the hell do you think I'm gonna do? Go get a drink of water, and chill. I told you; I won't let him die," Hector said as he pulled out a curved needle, stitching thread, and some other things. While Hector waited for the Ketamine to kick in, he was working on clearing away as much of the blood as he could. Hector poked Derek a few times with the needle. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel…what?" Derek asked.

"Good. Now, try to relax a bit. Aaron, dab when I tell you to," Hector said. Aaron nodded as Hector got started with stitching, and telling Aaron when to dab the area clear of blood. It took a bit, but Hector finished. Hector cleaned the area, then he put gauze pads over the stitches, then he wrapped it carefully with a white ace bandage, then followed up with a thicker, brown one. Hector cleaned everything up, then closed the box after putting his things away. Hector cracked a beer open, then sat back on the couch while taking a sip. "Let him sleep," he said when Harper got close to ask how Derek felt.

"B-But," Harper began.

"Let him rest, Harper. Derek will be fine as long as he takes it easy and doesn't bust the stitches. The guy is lucky that bullet only ripped through his side and left a deep graze because I'm not equipped for anything bigger," Hector informed. "And don't look at me like that. Yes, I know how to treat wounds. Learned plenty from my mom, who is…was a Veterinarian, and Glenn, who was a Marine Medic/Mechanic,"

"So if it were larger, or worse, we'd have to go to the hospital?" Briana asked.

"Nah. Just my house where the rest of the stuff is. Gangs typically lose members who get badly wounded because there is no way to get them medical treatment without revealing where the injury came from. That would generally end in a lot of people getting arrested. No cops, no hospitals; that's a rule. Right next to the one about staying loyal or dying a traitor," Hector stated.

"That's correct. Members of a gang know the risk of dying if a deal goes bad, like tonight. Derek didn't say he was hurt because he didn't think anything could be done to stop what would come; the worst case is that he died from infection or blood loss," Sawyer sighed.

"However, none of us anticipated that Hector here was medically trained," Xavier chuckled.

"And that's always a bonus for a gang; having someone who can treat injuries. So I believe, Hector, that medic just got added to your title of Hell Drake Infiltrator/Eyes & Ears," Jeremy laughed a bit.

"I'm a man of many talents," Hector shrugged as he relaxed and took another drink from the beer.

"Saved our butts tonight, just like against Sons of Odin," Ryder said. Hector sighed heavily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dimitri inquired.

"Those guys were Sons of Odin. I recognize them from that night I showed up and stopped their ambush. I might have told the cops that SoO was my gang, and where to find a large majority of them, but some are still skulking around on orders from Rex to find who got them popped," Hector closed his eyes. "They weren't here for a deal; it was to look for a supposed traitor. It was to find me,"

"Well, they might be looking for who got them arrested, but they don't know you talked, right?" Kayne asked.

"I don't know. There's a slight chance that they could have seen me, but I don't know for sure. Aside from losing my parents, and mourning; I've been staying away to try and protect you guys. As long as I'm around, and unsure if they know who said something; you're in danger because of me," Hector turned his head away. "Even if they don't know I got them put away; Rex knows I messed up his ambush on you all, and I'm sure he's been seeking revenge on me for it,"

"That doesn't matter to us, lad," Aaron mentioned.

"It should matter to you. I'm a walking target, and you guys by association are targets," Hector muttered.

"Hector, it doesn't matter because we're still here because of you. What would have happened tonight if you hadn't been hiding out to watch everyone's moves? Those guys could have shot us, taken the drugs, and their fake cash to trick someone else with. It didn't happen because you were here to call everyone's position, and you trusted your gut when something didn't feel right," Sawyer said.

Your specific skill set combined with us makes us next to invincible against enemy gangs," Victor interjected.

"And remember that you also protected us when Rex was going to ambush us," Jeremy added.

"You got yourself caught by accident when you stayed back to cut the power, and stash our stock. And even then, you protected us by giving up another gang. When you got out, you didn't come right back to keep us safe because you knew the cops were likely following you. Hector, regardless if you're a target or not; we'll stand with you, and keep you safe. You've had our back, and we've got yours, no matter what," Dimitri smiled while putting his hand out. Hector connected his to Dimitri's, then the same with the rest. Hector smiled a little now, finishing his beer, and relaxing; he truly did have the best friends in the entire world. However, even with all this; depression from losing his parents was taking over, and they couldn't save him from himself.


	22. It's A Date

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

22\. It's A Date

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=May 2017=**_

Things had probably never been calmer for Hector since that night when his friends got to see more of his hidden talents. The biggest being that Hector had medical training; he knew how to numb an area, and give stitches. Hector could dress wounds, and a bunch more too. Hector said he learned it from his mother, which couldn't be argued with because Valarie had been a top Veterinarian before she died. Hector still struggled to cope with the loss; he hated himself for saying what he did to them, and while he knew that it wasn't his words that killed them, the fact remained that the old saying stood true; _be careful what you wish for_. It was hard to mourn because Hector was never alone, and he didn't want to be either. Since the night of the drug exchange; Hector's house had become the hangout for the time being since the cops were skulking around Xavier's neighborhood after the shootout. Ethan and Derek were living in their apartment, and that was located only twenty or so minutes from Hector's. Also, Victor and Ryder were living in an apartment in Berk as well. Last Hector checked, Aaron and Sawyer had a motel room, but Kayne, Dimitri, and Jeremy were at Hector's. Dimitri and Kayne were sharing Hector's old bedroom since Hector made some conversions to let it hold two beds and dressers. Jeremy was staying on the couch in the living room. Aaron and Sawyer would be coming to stay at Hector's too once he finished organizing the end-of-the-hall bedroom which Stephen Haddock had made into an office initially.

Hector said he'd have it done at the end of this week, but currently, he was dealing with Finals. The school had been the same as it always was, and finally, Hector was headed back to his house to get more makeup work done. Pulling into the driveway, Hector already saw the gang was there. Hector parked the bike, then shut it off as he grabbed his bag. Hector sighed as he walked into the house and found his friends sitting in the living room.

"Hector. There ya are. How was school?" Sawyer asked.

"Irritatingly long," Hector muttered as he set his bag down on the wall, then went to the fridge to get a drink, and something to eat because he was starving. Hector pulled out soda, but couldn't find anything he wanted to snack on. Finally, he settled on getting some of the leftover dinner, then warming that up in the microwave. Hector cracked the soda open as the food finished a minute and thirty seconds later. Hector grabbed that, then a fork as he finally sat down on the couch with the drink in hand, and his food on his lap. Hector closed his eyes and sighed.

"Rough day?" Ethan wondered.

"Boring. None of these exams is even a challenge for me, so I get them done before the half-hour mark, then just sit around until the class is over," Hector said.

"Seems annoying, but hey, you're almost done," Dimitri reminded.

"Tomorrow is the last one for me. I think I just have Music. Even though it's not even an exam. We've been working on this final since the second to last week in April. Tomorrow is just the day she listens to the music," Hector explained.

"Listens to the music?" Derek questioned.

"Our final was to write a song; then submit a short explanation of the lyrics. Tomorrow, we turn in our CD's, and she listens to the song while reading the piece on what the song means, and why we wrote it," Hector took a bite.

"How much more of that until you're done?" Ryder asked.

"All of it. I haven't started yet because I kind'a lost my music muse after the memorial service," Hector shrugged.

"You're great with coming up with music though. It shouldn't take you too long," Kayne mentioned.

"I got nothing for this, and I cant use an old one. It's part of the final; she wants to see the process of young artists hard at work. But yeah, for once, I have no idea what I could create," Hector mumbled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Hector sighed while moving towards it. Opening it, he saw the neighborhood friends.

"Hey, Hector," Alyssa greeted.

"Hey," Hector replied before taking another drag. "What brings you by?"

"Boredom mostly, but Briana wanted to ask if you could help her with something," Harper mentioned.

"Well, come on in then. Your brother is in the living room," Hector stated while moving off to the side to let Briana, Alyssa, Flynn, Alexia, Shane, TJ, Harper, and Rylee inside the home. Afterward, he closed the door and followed in behind. The first thing Hector noticed was that Harper had a small cat on her shoulder. "Huh, a Russian Blue," he mentioned.

"That's right. You know your animals," Harper smiled.

"I fear my mother striking down this house if I didn't," Hector chuckled a bit. "So what did you need help with, Briana?"

"My computer broke and I cant record my final, or print it out, and I have zero instrumental and singing talent. I was wondering if you could help me find something to put with the lyrics, then let me record on your laptop?" Briana wondered.

"What you're really asking is if Ill make the music for you, and teach you how to sing," Hector stated.

"Please?" Briana smiled.

"Well, singing shouldn't be too hard. We just need to find your length and pitch range," Hector informed.

"My what?" Briana blinked.

"How low and high you can sing and how long you could hold said tones without wavering in sound," Hector enlightened. Briana tilted her head at him as he sighed. "Remember that day in music when you told Vinter what my song was about; the one I wrote for my friend who committed suicide? That really high note I hit?" Briana nodded. "Okay, that's my highest pitch I can hit without straining my vocal chords. As for lower tones; I haven't found one I can't do, and the length isn't terribly hard to manage. It's like holding your breath underwater only instead of holding in, you're projecting out until you're close to running out," he explained.

"Oh! So we have to figure out all of that for me?" Briana inquired.

"Correct. So, how high and low can you sing?" Hector asked.

"I-I don't know," Briana admitted.

"Then you're going to sing to find out," Hector hooked his laptop up to the big screen, then logged into it before pulling up his music. "This list here is full of female artists who have a vast pitch range. I want you to pick one, and sing it. My computer will measure your notes, and tell me where you're at," he informed.

"O-Okay. Um, any song?" Briana looked at him as Hector nodded. "All By Myself by Celine Dion. But uh, do you have the Spanish version?"

"I believe I do," Hector replied as he located the song, then glanced at her. "Ready?" Briana nodded to him as Hector pressed the Enter key and the song began. Briana took a deep breath and started singing. The song was a Karaoke version, but Hector's computer measured the notes of the artist to Briana's, marking green where they hit the exact same pitch. After five minutes passed, the song was over as Briana took a few breaths.

"H-How'd I do?" Briana wondered.

"Not bad. You can't hit Celine's pitch, but you're a few under it. You've got the length for sure, but you waivered towards the end due to running out of the air. When you feel yourself forcing it, don't. Otherwise you're out of breath for the rest. Low tones aren't your forte, you can't go deeper than this area," Hector pointed to it on the screen. "Now, I want you to sing your lyrics,"

"B-But there's no music," Briana reminded.

"I know. You cant add music to lyrics until you sing it aloud without. That's the only way to find instruments that compliment your voice and match the mood of the song you sing," Hector informed. Briana mumbled a bit, but nodded. Briana began singing her song while Hector thought of what could go with it. After a few more minutes, Briana finished as Hector looked at her. "Piano, drums, electric and bass guitar. Piano start, then into drums. Bass and electronic guitars to follow. You shouldn't need more than that," he stated.

"Uh, I still don't know how to play any of those," Briana remarked.

"I know. Luckily for you, though, I do. Follow me," Hector told her as she nodded and followed him downstairs. With curiosity winning, the others did the same. The first thing they laid eyes on was Hector's instruments in the back corner. There was a drum set, acoustic, electric, and bass guitars, a piano, and some speakers.

"Wow. You can play all these?" Rylee asked.

"Mmhm," Hector nodded.

"This is a nice music area," Alexia smiled.

"Music area? What are you talking about? The whole basement is my bedroom," Hector flipped on the rest of the lights revealing his room.

"Why do you stay down here?" Alyssa wondered.

"When my parents and I moved in, I stayed upstairs and this was more of a man-cave to work on music, do homework, or game; I really only used the room upstairs to sleep. However, after I met Toothless, it was easier to keep everything down here because this side room over here connects to Toothless's shed. I got everything down here; including a bathroom, fridge, and freezer," Hector said. "Now, let's get your final finished, shall we, Briana? Because then I need to work on mine," Briana nodded to him with a smile. Everyone else found a spot around the room whether it was on Hector's bed, in a chair, or one of the couches. Briana stood with Hector near his instruments, and singing when he told her too, even if they were just sections. Hector would work on different parts of the music depending on the segment of the tune being sung.

At 4:40 pm, Hector finished and moved to his desktop computer while loading in the different sets of recorded music. Hector spent another twenty minutes meshing everything together before he saved the file, then placed it at the start while looking at Briana. "So what was all that you just did with the music?" Briana asked.

"Put it all together. Now, you have to sing along to it; as if it were Karaoke," Hector informed.

"Alright, let's do it!" Briana smile. Hector handed her a microphone as she took a break. Hector pressed the spacebar as the music he'd performed earlier was perfectly mixed. Hector pointed to Briana as she began. The song sounded terrific after Briana sang with the music Hector played and put together for her to go along with. At the end; Hector ended the recording as Briana turned off the microphone. Hector pressed the BURN button, then when it was done, he placed the CD in a see-through case. Hector printed something out, then cut a square, then added it to the case.

"There ya go," Hector handed it to her. Briana looked at the artwork on the cover picture now. It read the title; _Somebody_ , then under that was her name; _Briana Grayson_. After that, there was something across the bottom. _Senior Year Music Final 2017_. Briana beamed brightly as she hugged Hector tightly.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much, Hector!" Briana squealed excitedly. Hector chuckled with a shrug as he hugged her back. "You're the best!"

"Heh, that's what all the girls say after an afternoon with me," Hector retorted.

"Ain't that the truth," Derek grinned.

"Pfft. An afternoon with you? That's why they say after half an hour!" Dimitri laughed.

"I'll never understand what you do to them," Kayne shook his head with a smile. "Come on! You have to tell us!"

Hector smirked. "A man doesn't reveal his sex secrets to keep the girls coming back and begging for more. If others knew, then he loses what makes him so good. Use Briana for an example; I didn't even touch her and she's all over me saying I'm the best,"

"Hector!" Briana blushed a bit, then backed up before playfully hitting his arm. "I said that because you helped me with my final, and not in a sexual way! You're terrible, and such a pervert!"

"I am a teenage male, Milady; it's what I do best," Hector informed as Briana rolled her eyes and sighed. Hector stood up and leaned closer to her. "Besides, you must have had your mind in the gutter to start blushing," he whispered teasingly as her eyes widened a bit. Hector chuckled a bit as he kissed her cheek. "And you're welcome," he added before stepping back and revealing her red-as-a-tomato face.

Briana had nothing to say for a few moments, finally, she recovered while trying to think of a comeback. Perhaps, though, the best remark is the one he wouldn't expect. "While I won't disagree that you're incredibly hot and probably a beast in the sac, Hector; obvious flirting and good looks aren't what I look for in a man,"

"Ooh, burn," Shane laughed with TJ.

"Really now? Well, unfortunately for you, Miss. Grayson; I'm not buying that you aren't attracted to me because of the fact you are STILL blushing. You like my sarcasm, and the flirting. I'm confident I could change that _probably_ into a definitely if you wanna give me the rest of your night?" Hector said with his hands in his pockets. Briana's blush deepened as Hector grinned a bit. The room was silent, everyone waiting for Briana's response now.

"If you ever want that chance then you have to earn it. Also, I won't sleep with a man who I'm not dating," Briana crossed her arms over her chest.

"What you're saying is that you want a boyfriend, and you have to know you can trust him not to be all sweet and loving just to get into your pants, then bail after he gets what he wants?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, actually," Briana put her hands down, looking at Hector a bit surprised that he figured out what she was referring to. Honestly, with how he'd been talking, Briana didn't think he would be so understanding of her statement.

"You don't want to be a notch in the bedpost," Hector continued. Briana's eyes softened a little, and she nodded to him. "Your first time was with someone who used you, wasn't it?"

"H-How'd you-," Briana started.

"I read eyes, and yours show me hurt. Pain from being used, and fear of it happening again. You want to be loved by someone who loves you for you, and not your body. You don't want to be someone's quick fuck; you want a man to make love to you. You want to be someones only," Hector informed.

"How can I give myself to someone if they don't take the time to get to know me and what I like?" Briana sighed.

"I get it, Briana. You want a man who will protect your heart, not break it, and you want someone who notices things about you. Such as you twiddling your fingers when you're nervous and scared," Hector said as Briana looked at him quickly. "Or the fact you love the shade of purple that matches your eyes. Maybe that you stare off into the distance when you're deep in thought? You look at the ground when you're embarrassed. That you smile with a faint blush when you're happy. Someone who pays attention to all the little things about you, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Someone exactly like that," Briana replied.

"You want an observer, so why don't you go out with me?" Hector asked. Briana's eyes widened.

"G-Go out…wi-with you?" Briana repeated.

"You want a guy like me. And before you try to deny that; remember you just agreed to wanting someone who could notice small things about you that someone who only wants your body wouldn't see," Hector reminded.

"N-No, wait. Hang on a second! Just because you noticed all that doesn't mean anything. All my friends know those things, and-," Briana began to protest.

"And you're into me because you're still blushing, and flustered that you know I'm the guy you want to be with. Your friends might know those things about you, but how should I, a male who just became your friend a few weeks ago, see little things about you like mentioned before unless I was actually paying attention?" Hector challenged as Briana didn't have a response. "However, if you think it's not enough that I do notice things about you; how about something I figured out that your friends don't? If I get it right; you let me take you out on a date. Deal?"

"Alright. If you can tell me one thing about me that my friends have never noticed and you did," Briana paused looking at him. "I'll agree to let you take me on a date, but that doesn't mean I'm becoming your girlfriend. It'll take more than this to prove you want to be with me," she finished.

"I look forward to that challenge," Hector winked.

"So tell me what you figured out," Briana insisted.

"Your favorite type of music," Hector chuckled.

"That's easy; she loves boy bands," Harper remarked.

"Loves them, but not her favorite," Hector said as he plugged his phone into his dock station, then selected one of the songs. As soon as it started, Briana bit her bottom lip as Hector chuckled. _"I got that real good, feel good stuff. Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck. Rolling on thirty-fives; pretty girl by my side. You got that sun-tanned skirt and boots. Waiting on you to look my way and scoot; you're little hot-self over here. Girl, hand me another beer! Yeah!"_ At that moment, Briana's eyes lit up as she grabbed the beer off the desk and handed it to him.

" _All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown. But you look like the kind of girl that likes to take it way out. Out where corn rows grow; row row row my boat. Floating down the Flint River; catch us up a little catfish dinner. Gonna sound like a winner when I lay you down and love you right; that's my kind of night,"_

Hector took a drink before snaking his hand around her waist. Surprisingly, she didn't freak out when Hector got close to her face. _"Might sit down on my diamond plate tailgate. Put in my Country-Rock-Hip-Hop mixtape. A little Kanye, a little T-Payne. Might just make it rain! You can hang your tee-shirt on the limb. Hit that bank and we can ease on in. Soak us up a little moonlight; girl, you know I know what you like! Yeah!"_

Briana smiled wide, but she was blushing at how close he was to her face. _"All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown. But you look like the kind of girl that likes to take it way out. Out where corn rows grow; row row row my boat. Floating down the Flint River; catch us up a little catfish dinner. Gonna sound like a winner when I lay you down and love you right; that's my kind of night!"_

" _My kind of-Your kind of-This kind of night! We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine! Woah. Gonna get our love on,"_ Hector leaned in close to Briana, and she didn't move away from him. _"Woah! Time to get our buzz on! All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown. But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out. Out where corn rows grow; row row row my boat. Floating down the Flint River; catch us up a little catfish dinner. Gonna sound like a winner when I lay you down and love you right; that's my kind of night! Yeah, that's my kind of night! That's my kind of night. That's my kind of night. That's my kind of night,"_ Hector finished as Briana was panting a bit, but still smiling through the sheer joy.

"Holy Odin. Bri, you're a country fan?!" Alyssa blinked in surprise.

"Hardcore at that too. So 5:45 tomorrow night?" Hector asked.

"It's a date," Briana nodded. Hector chuckled as he released her, then stepped back with a smile. Briana couldn't believe that Hector figured out how much she loved Country music, and now she was going on a REAL date with him tomorrow night! Was it wrong that she couldn't wait?

 **~A/N;** _Alright, folks. So, I feel I must apologize for the lack of chapters lately. I got majorly distracted with Snoggletog preparations. I promise to start regularly updating once more! Until next time! -Nightstar._


	23. So Far

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

23\. So Far

 _{Hector's POV}_

It became the question for the rest of last night. Did I like Briana? Well, I guess I could say that I did. I didn't understand why, but I did. I had been miserable for weeks since my parents died, but Briana being present in my life brought a particular joy to me. I was still mourning, of course, but having Briana around made it bearable to cope; to a degree. I knew there'd always be harder times that nobody could get me through. My friends knew to offer their support, but it was ultimately up to me to learn how to live life without my parents. It wasn't easy and still isn't. I struggled every day to wake up and not see my parents in the kitchen; dad was making breakfast because mom couldn't cook, and mom packing lunches because it didn't involve cooking. Dad would be drinking his coffee, and mom a glass of orange juice. I can't get used to them not coming home within minutes of one another, then asking how my day was. I can't accept what used to be that can never be again. The hardest part about losing people you love is what stops happening when they are gone. Every day for me felt wrong without them here. Sure, I had Glenn, and my friends, but, unfortunately, my buds couldn't fill the void in my heart that my parents once filled.

However, not all was bad. High School was almost over; I'm graduating soon. Yep. I turned in my Music Final today, and I got a ninety-six on it. I only lost points because I didn't make a CD cover case with the title and fancy design like I did for Briana's. It took me most of the night to write the song, then add music, put it all together in a recording, then burn it to a CD and write a short piece on what the lyrics meant. Also, as I mentioned before; having Briana in my life made the pain easier to deal with. I wasn't sure what it was about her; specifically, that made me feel better; maybe it was the fact she lost her parents too and understood my hurt? I didn't know, but I enjoyed her company as much as I did hanging with my gang. When it came to Briana; I felt like there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her to make sure she was safe and happy. Things like that never mattered to me before; I never used to care, but Briana was…changing me. I'd forgotten what it was like to feel anything but anger, annoyance, and contentment. Yeah, I had a blast with my guys, but Briana brought me…a different happiness; something I wanted to keep. I've been trying to figure it out since she left when my boys were on my ass about what was going on with Briana. I still couldn't put my finger on what it was.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _I finished my song, finally. I wrote a paragraph explanation of the lyrics, then printed it out. I used a sharpie to write the title of the song on the disk, closed the case, and sat back in my chair. It was about 8:45 pm, and doing this last bit for tomorrow had taken up most of my night. Though, I might be done already if I'd focused on mine instead of Briana's. I couldn't help but start thinking as to why I was willing to go so far to assist; I guess it didn't matter. The work got done either way for both of us. Honestly, I was looking forward to the date with Briana tomorrow. Initially, I had just been teasing her with the sexual comments; I did NOT expect her to tell me that I could sleep with her if I earned it as a boyfriend who cared about her as herself, not her body. As soon as Briana said what she did in response to my sarcastic joke, I understood that something else was going on. Briana's tone was average, friendly, maybe a bit sharp, but her eyes revealed the truth. Briana wasn't a virgin, and she gave that treasure to a guy who only used her to get what he wanted. I saw that Briana wanted a boyfriend who meant what he said to her; someone who cared. The more things I listed off about what she wanted, the more I understood that she was looking for a guy who pays attention to details about her moods and personality; little quirks that a male wouldn't pay any mind to if they only wanted sex._

 _I noticed all those things about Briana because I'm an observer; I'm continually watching things and people around me discretely. As soon as I realized that Briana had been hurt in the past, and was fearful of a repeat; I decided to step in with somewhat of an offer. Briana was particular with guys; she wanted a man who paid attention to detail, and I happened to be perfect at that very skill. I offered for her to be with me. And why not? We were already friends, had similar situations as far as being outcasts, taken advantage of, used, and losing our parents. I kind'a liked her anyway; her presence offered a sense of comfort to me, knowing someone else understood the pain I felt. Of course, I knew Briana was skeptical to believe my words, so I proved I saw things that others didn't. I knew Briana loved country music; she was a sucker for it. However, I knew that she kept it hush-hush; afraid to be judged. I felt like we'd be a good match. Shockingly, I didn't want to sleep with her, not unless she wanted me to. Overall, I wanted to see her happy, and if she gave me a chance, I could do that. I liked having a bit of a challenge anyway, and Briana is the first girl who has actively turned down an opportunity to be in my bed._

 _Rylee and Alyssa hadn't been shy about their curiosity. Even Harper too, but I assured Derek I would never sleep with his sister, and my brother knew he could trust my word on that. I hadn't slept with Alyssa or Rylee. Truthfully, ever since reuniting with the gang again, I hadn't been in the mood for sex since the fight with Sylvia in December last year. Yeah, in the past before the bust; I was down for anything, and typically would jump at a chance to get laid. However, that's when I used to do harder drugs than Marijuana. Truthfully, sex on Ecstasy was incredible, and maybe that's why I enjoyed it so much with Sylvia because there was never a time we fucked and weren't on X. Except for the few times since I started at Berk Isle High; maybe that's when I started losing interest? Aside from the fact, it wasn't fun when I could just call her up, and she'd come over. Either way, I wasn't into it now. If I got the urge to get off; I could masturbate. I've been miserable since my parents died, and haven't been in the mood for a lot of things I used to do. I wasn't even drinking and smoking that much anymore. Honestly, though, having Briana as my friend, and knowing what she's been through now; I understood that maybe she and I weren't so different. I got some of my joy back with her around. Of course, right now, Briana and her friends had left because they were tired. I was relaxing on my bed, and the gang was still downstairs with me._

" _So big date tomorrow, eh, Hector?" Victor teased as I took a sip of my beer._

" _I guess," I replied._

" _You don't seem thrilled about it. If you didn't wanna go on a date with her, why ask?" Derek inquired._

" _I got my reasons," I said._

" _Is one of them because you like her?" Ethan grinned._

" _Don't be ridiculous. Friends help one another out, and she apparently hasn't been on a date in a while because she's scared to get hurt again. She gets a kick out of my sarcastic, sexual humor, so I figured why not. It will cheer her up a bit, and maybe show her that it's okay to put herself out there," I responded._

" _Hector. Come on, lad. You didn't suggest the one date until after you offered straight up for her to be with you. You said she was looking for a guy like you," Aaron reminded._

" _Someone who observes as I do. I didn't mean it so much as me," I reiterated._

" _Yeah, but you told her to be with you, not someone like you," Jeremy chuckled._

" _And she told you that one date wasn't enough to prove she should be with you," Sawyer added in._

" _You responded that you liked a challenge," Ryder teased. "You like that girl,"_

" _Shut up, I do not," I scoffed taking another drink._

" _Yes, you do! You could have just told her that she liked country. Instead, you put the song on. You could have let her listen to it, but you sang. You like Briana!" Kayne laughed._

" _I don't! She's just a friend!" I said becoming annoyed now. Although, the more they reminded me of, the more I realized that they were right and I couldn't exactly deny it. Did I like her? I had to at least a little to suggest a date with me._

" _A friend that you like as more than a friend because she's about as sarcastic as you are with snappy comebacks, and rises to your challenges. Come on, Hector. You can't lie to us; we're your brothers. You and Briana both lost your parents. You go to the same school and are in the same classes. Briana didn't deny being attracted to you," Derek informed._

 _I finished my beer, then lit a cigarette. Maybe I did like Briana, but that didn't mean we'd end up together. It was just a little crush because things are similar in our lives. I was sure once she learned she could open her heart to others then she'd want anyone but me. "You guys don't know what you're talking about. I don't like Briana," I huffed._

" _Hector!" Briana's voice called from the top of the stairs. Instantly, I sat up with worry because she sounded a bit scared._

" _I'm downstairs!" I called to her. Footsteps first, then I saw her walk in. "What's wrong?"_

" _There's…a group of guys outside. The others got home already; I stopped to tie my shoe, and now they keep hitting on me when I try to walk by. I don't feel safe walking home even though it's across the street. Can you walk me home?" Briana questioned while twiddling her fingers together. I already saw my friend grinning at me. Go figure, I had just made myself a drink and was somewhat comfortable too._

" _Let me finish my drink first; then I'll take ya," I sighed._

" _Thank you," Briana smiled a bit. I watched Victor and Derek move away from me to open up a spot for Briana to sit down close. I glared at them as Briana sat down. "Soco and Cola?" she asked looking at the cup in my hand._

" _You got it," I nodded while taking a drink, then a drag afterward. "I feel like this bothers you; that I drink and smoke,"_

" _Nah. To each their own; I'm not gonna judge what you like to do. Everyone has something that keeps them chill and makes them happy," Briana shrugged._

" _Huh. You're pretty laid back about this kind of stuff," I remarked._

" _No reason not to be. It's not like you're hurting anyone," Briana informed. Alright, wasn't expecting that answer. I was very curious about Briana because it made no sense why she wouldn't mind hanging out with me, who is in a gang; drinking alcohol, smoking pot, and cigarettes. It felt like it was something she was used to, and I wanted to know more as to why she was so mellow on a subject that most would freak out and be hesitant about. I suppose I shouldn't knock it. I finished my drink, then put the butt of the cigarette in the ashtray. I slipped on my shoes while getting to my feet._

" _Come on, let's get you home," I told her. Briana stood as I led her back upstairs. I heard my friends snickering a bit as I glared at them. "Shut up," I muttered knowing what they were thinking. I took Briana back to her house, then return to mine to lay back and finally relax; and ignore my friends and their snickering about my crush on Briana if that's even what it was. I had no idea what to make of it at this point._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

So yeah. I didn't know if I liked Briana or not. I couldn't say for sure because while she was my friend, and I liked her like that; I didn't know if I felt for her a deeper level. I was hoping tonight's date might help sort things out. The time was 5:35 pm, and Briana and I were supposed to meet over here at my house to go out. I wasn't sure what the heck we were going to do, but given the time; we might as well grab dinner, then decide how to spend the rest of the evening until she went home.

"Ready for tonight?" Dimitri inquired.

"What is there to be ready for? It's just two friends going out," I reminded.

"On a date," Victor reminded. I went to say comment but was stopped by Sawyer jumping in.

"Which is what YOU called it when you asked her!" I groaned out with a facepalm. Gods, what had I gotten myself into? I suppose I couldn't back out now.

"Whatever. Okay; it's a date, but it doesn't mean anything! She only agreed because I revealed that she's a hardcore country fan; something I noticed that nobody else did," I began.

"Because you pay attention to her; you LIKE Briana!" my friends yelled at me.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes.

"I do no-," I started.

"Then why'd you suggest a date, Hec? Come on. You could have said anything else? Admit she likes you, or make her say you're right. But you said DATE! And she agreed. You like her, and she likes you! Hell, she told you that you'd have to work for it if you wanted to be with her," Derek enlightened.

"And I don-," I tried again.

"You told her you liked a challenge! Face it, bro. After tonight-," Ryder interjected.

"After tonight; we're still just friends because she said one date doesn't make me her boyfriend and I have to prove I want to be with her!" I finally got to speak.

"Which means she's into you because she agreed to give you a chance to prove you can be the guy you told her you were!" Victor, Ryder, Ethan, and Derek yelled at me. I blinked.

"You told Briana that she wanted an observer, like you, so why doesn't she just date you. Right? Well, you proved that you pay attention to her enough to know she loved country; something that not even her friends knew!" Derek stated.

"And because you proved that; she's willing to give you a chance to be who you said you were. An observer who cares. And don't even say you don't because she could have asked any one of us to take her home last night, and she CHOSE you, stupid!" Ethan added. I mumbled and stuffed my phone and wallet into my pockets.

"You offered yourself to be her boyfriend; she just wants you to prove it's what you want. You mentioned you did by suggesting yourself, Hector. We told you this last night. You didn't say _date someone like me_. You told her to BE WITH YOU, and that's because you like her. Deny it all you want, but you know it's true deep down, my friend," Aaron remarked. I sighed heavily.

"Hector, you deserve this, lad. Stop denying that you like her; we're not ragging on your for it. You're allowed to have a love life, so don't deny yourself the chance to be happy; that's all we want for you. Safe and happy," Kayne pointed out.

"We know you're scared, and nervous, Hector. Probably as much as Briana is, but you hide yours better. You're afraid to drop those walls and be happy, why?" Dimitri asked.

I looked away now, then sighed sadly. Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door. "I don't want to get hurt anymore," I saw them look at me questioningly. "Don't worry about it; it's my problem to deal with. Gotta go, I'll see ya guys later," I walked out the door to see Briana there with a smile; she was wearing black leggings, knee-high, and an off the shoulder, long, white shirt. The shirt fell over her thighs and had a belt around the waist. It looked like a shirt, but I knew what she was going for.

"Hi," Briana greeted gently.

"Hey," I waved. "So…Are you hungry? Wanna maybe go grab some dinner?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Briana asked.

"I don't know. Drake's Nest sound okay?" I wondered.

"Oh, I love that place," Briana smiled.

"Well, that's where we're headed then. You, uh, don't mind riding on the bike, do you?" I inquired.

"Promise not to take any super sharp corners or go over the speed limit?" Briana looked at me. I chuckled as I handed her my helmet, then backed the bike out before starting it up.

"I give you my word that we'll arrive in one piece," I remarked. I saw her giggle a bit as she climbed on the back behind me, then hugged around my waist.

"Fair enough," Briana nodded. Moments later, we were on our way to the diner. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was quiet, had good food, and local; maybe seven to ten minutes away. Arriving at the location, I parked the bike, and we both climbed off. I took the helmet from her and locked it away after using the bike lock to keep the motorcycle on the metal rack. I led Briana inside, and we got ourselves a booth by the window. I guess this began mine and Briana's date; it wasn't bad so far, but the night was still young. I guess we'd see where it went.


	24. Outburst

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

24\. Outburst

 _{Normal POV}_

Hector and Briana were seated in a booth; staying quiet as the hostess placed the menus down for them. "Your server will be right with you," she smiled, then walked away. Hector and Briana were on their date, but neither of them knew what to say to the other. This outing was only happening because Hector opened his big mouth about being the kind of guy Briana would want to be due to Hector being an observer, and figuring out that Briana loved country music. Sure, they were friends, and had been since the memorial service for his parents where Hector learned that Briana had lost hers as well; just not on the same day and some years ago when she was younger. It was apparent they had things in common, and generally talking with the others around was more comfortable than being on their own to hang out, if it called be that. The question on both their minds is what would happen after they had eaten? Return to Hector's? Go somewhere else? Nothing had been discussed; the two only chose going out for some dinner because they were hungry and it was close to 6 pm.

"Hi. My name is Sylvia and I'll be your-Hector? Briana?" Hector and Briana both looked over to see Sylvia Ostberg standing there with her order pad in hand.

"I didn't know you worked here," Hector said.

"Only on the weekends," Sylvia stated. "What are…you two doing here?" she asked.

"I-I, uh, lost a bet to Hector, and the price was going on a date," Briana remarked, blushing softly.

"I didn't know you two like one another," Sylvia looked down a little. Hector noticed her mood; was she jealous? Hector knew that Sylvia liked him, and had wanted to be together, but Hector didn't like her in that way, so he always said no.

"W-We don't. I lost a bet, that's all," Briana insisted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sylvia inquired.

"It doesn't matter, Sylvia. You're not here to question us; you're our server, are you not?" Hector countered.

"I'm just…trying to understand. Briana said she'd never date again, and yet here she is with you," Sylvia defended.

"We're not dating, just on a date between friends," Hector said once more.

"One date leads to more, then dating. Bri, you said you'd never trust another male again after last time, so why go on a date with Hector?" Sylvia questioned.

"Y-You know, Hector, I'm not all that hungry. Why don't we go?" Briana mentioned quickly, and looking nervous. Hector didn't like that, and wanted to know what Sylvia was getting at.

"Syl, leave her alone. Briana might have said something like that a while ago, but she's her own person, and is free to change her mind about things. You're supposed to be our waitress, and you're hounding her like it's a police interrogation. Personally, it feels like you're giving her a hard time about being here with me because you wish it were you, and that's very unprofessional of you. I expected better," Hector sighed as he stood up and offered his hand to Briana. "Come on, let's get out of here," he suggested. Briana took his hand with a nod, then the two left. In the parking lot, Hector was getting his bike ready to drive again.

"Sorry," Briana closed her eyes.

"What for?" Hector asked.

"I know that she's special to you, and now she's gonna give you crap about being on a date with me," Briana stated.

"Pfft. Sylvia isn't anything significant to me, Briana. Yeah, we were old fuck buddies at one time, but she ruined that for herself. Syl has a huge crush on me, but I don't feel the same for her. Seriously, don't worry about it. The night isn't all bad; you still hungry?" Hector chuckled.

"Yeah, a bit," Briana nodded. Hector climbed on the bike then handed his helmet to her while starting the motorcycle up. Briana clipped the protective headgear in place, then moved behind him while holding on. "Can we just not go anywhere public?"

"I got a better idea," Hector grinned at her before backing the bike out, then taking off down the road.

 **{Hector's House}**

The Hell Drakes were relaxing with the school friends since Harper messaged Derek that she was bored and wanted to know what he was doing. Toothless was laying on the floor by the TV while the group managed to locate some of Hector's old performances from his schools in the city. Suddenly, the friends heard Hector's bike pulled up.

"I wonder if the date went badly?" Alyssa looked at them.

"Well, they were only gone about a half hour," Ethan mentioned with a shrug. The door opened as Toothless lifted his head quickly.

"I thought we were going to eat, Hector. Why are we back at your place?" they heard Briana asked, apparently confused.

"After the Drake's Nest issue, and you not wanting to be in public for some strange reason that I don't understand; I figured we could just eat here," Hector informed while the friends sat them walk into the living room.

"Should we even ask?" Sawyer wondered.

"Sylvia works at DN on the weekends; she saw Bri and me there together, alone, and got super jealous. So we left, and I brought Briana here for the date," Hector explained.

"Ordering out then?" Flynn blinked.

"I'll just cook," Hector started rooting through a few cupboards to grab what he needed.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Rylee mentioned.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Hector laughed a bit while setting the things down on the counter.

"What are you going to make?" Briana asked, now very curious.

"Carbonara and garlic bread," Hector smiled while getting things ready. The friends slowly moved to the kitchen to watch him work.

"I've never had that," Briana watched close.

"Briana, just sit down. I promise you'll like it," he chuckled. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Well, no," Briana shook her head.

"Then relax a little, and trust me," Hector began chopping up a small disk-shaped meat of some kind. Then he began cutting chicken up. Hector fried both up in separate pans. In another pot, he was boiling egg noodle pasta. The time ticked away as Hector started working on some kind of sauce that involved butter, parmesan cheese, few spices, and heavy cream. Hector let that cook while draining out the pasta and leaving it in the pot on the stove top. Hector continued stirring the white sauce, and the friends were able to see it start to thicken. Hector added the pasta and cooked meats into the sauce, then kept stirring it around until it was creamy, but thick too. Finally, Hayden cracked two eggs, draining out the clear parts, then adding the yolk to the top and stirring a little more. The oven beeped as Hector pulled out the garlic bread, beginning to slice it up. Hector plated up the food, adding a little salt, pepper, and finally some garlic powder before serving it to Briana with a fork. "Go on, try it,"

Briana hesitantly twirled her fork in the food, then lifted a bite to her mouth to taste it. The room was silent, wondering if Briana would like it because up until now; nobody knew Hector could cook such a delectable looking meal. Briana's eyes suddenly lit up after swallowing the bite she'd taken. "Holy Thor; that is incredible!" she exclaimed.

"I told you that you would," Hector laughed a little.

"Well, this is a date for two, isn't it? Grab a plate and join me," Briana smiled gently as she patted the seat beside her. Hector grabbed some good for himself, then sat down in the chair next to her after getting them both a can of soda. Orange for Briana, and Cola for himself as they were the favorites. "So, what is the sauce, because it's friggin amazing?"

"It's Alfredo. That's all Carbonara is, Briana. Thick angel-hair pasta mixed with chicken and pancetta; tossed in a creamy alfredo. Then, while it's still hot, you add the egg yolk, which is what gives it the rich texture. The heat cooks the yolk up so it's not raw. Then you top it off with salt, pepper, and garlic powder. The bread is just an extra touch," Hector smiled at her. Briana put her hand on his shoulder, them smiling at one another.

"Not a lot of males I know can cook, so you just earned yourself a few points," Briana winked.

"Points?" Hector arched a brow.

"On my if I should date you scale," Briana giggled a bit.

"Well, then I guess I'll thank my dad for those points; he taught me how to cook," Hector replied. "I'm glad you like the food, Milady," he offered a slight bow to her.

"Lucky. I never learned how," Briana admitted. "Mom was the cook in our family; and dad burnt everything,"

"My mom had no culinary talent in our family. Dad banned her from cooking anything after she nearly burned the house down back in the city. Oh, man, what a day that was," Hector said.

"The joys of explaining to the cops and firefighters why someone microwaved a dish with a metal utensil in it, right?" Briana laughed.

"Oh, my Gods, that's exactly what my mom did!" Hector exclaimed, then the two laughed about it.

"I guess we do have some things in common, don't we?" Briana looked at him.

"I suppose we do," Hector nodded as they stared at one another. "Shall we enjoy our dinner before it gets cold?" he asked.

"We shall," Briana nodded. Alyssa looked at her friends, then the gang next to them.

"We should go; let them have their date privately," Derek said as Harper agreed.

"Oh, well look at the time. We should be going! See you on Monday, Bri and Hector!" Harper said while gathering the other school friends to leave.

"And we'll…just go downstairs and play your consoles if that's okay, Hector?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun," Hector stated while he and Briana continued to eat, and talk a little.

 **{A Bit Later On}**

After eating, and a joint clean up, Hector and Briana were sitting upstairs in the living room together on one of the couches; they were talking about memorable moments of growing up, likes, dislikes, favorite foods, and drinks. It was honestly a good time, and they had more fun than they thought they would. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Hector went to answer it; only to find the friend there.

"Back again?" Hector asked.

"Well, my parents are out, and I don't have my key. Harper's mom is currently with some guy so we went to Rylee and TJ's but their parents started fighting. Flynn can't have friends over when his parents are out, and Shane's dad is having some business get-together and didn't want a bunch of rowdy teenagers over. Can we hang here until later?" Alyssa explained.

"Sure. The gang is downstairs gaming, or you can chill up here with Bri and I. We're just watching TV and talking," Hector invited.

"Actually, we're coming up because the air conditioner broke downstairs and it's way too hot," Dimitri informed.

"That's fine too," Hector shrugged as he moved back to the living room after getting himself a drink, then Briana another soda.

Let me guess, Soco and Cola?" Briana asked.

"Yep. Got you orange though, unless you wanted something harder?" Hector offered.

"I probably shouldn't; I didn't have a pleasant experience with alcohol the first time," Briana said softly.

"Woah, woah. You've drank before?" Hector inquired, now intrigued. Briana nodded, and then Hector remembered what Sylvia had said at the restaurant about Briana not trusting men after last time.

"I was sixteen, got dragged along to some party with Sylvia. I'd had a few drinks, I don't remember what they were but I know I got buzzed, or maybe it was tipsy. Anyway, the guy I was into was wasted and started to tell me how much he liked me, and wanted to be with me. I believed him, and we ended up having sex," Briana looked down. "I don't remember anything about that night, but I knew we had sex because of how sore I was. I woke up dressed and back in my own house. I tried to talk to the guy, but he just grinned and said he didn't know who I was. I realized at that point that he made it seem like he was interested only to sleep with me. I haven't trusted guys since, and that's why Sylvia said what she did at the restaurant. Sylvia knew what happened that night because she's the one who found me upstairs, and took me home,"

"Wait, how come we've never heard about this?" Rylee asked.

"I didn't want anyone knowing that I went along with drinking, smoking, even took Ecstasy just to impress that guy. I wanted him to like me, and think I was cool. I was…ashamed of what I'd done," Briana admitted.

"Makes sense why Sylvia asked why you'd go on a date with someone like me now," Hector muttered. "Sylvia doesn't want you getting involved with me because she associates me as a guy who could hurt you," he rolled his eyes while getting up and leaning against the wall to look out the window.

"You said she said all that because she was jealous that you were out with me instead of her," Briana reminded.

"I'm sure most of it was jealousy, but bringing up what happened last time to you was her way of warning you that I'm bad news to be around. You started liking someone who smoked, drank, and did drugs, and you let yourself try to hang in that crowd to get his attention. When you finally did, he ended up using you, then acted like you didn't exist," Hector informed.

"You wouldn't-," Briana started.

"Wouldn't? I still do. I drink, I smoke, and do drugs. Maybe not as hard as I used to do, but I still do them," Hector scoffed. "Tell me something, Bri. You said you didn't want anyone knowing about what happened? Why be so open about it now?"

"You're easy to talk to, and I know you won't hurt me," Briana replied.

"And how are you so sure? I'm a pretty good actor," Hector smirked.

"You said you were the kind of guy I'd want to be with because you pay attention," Briana forced out.

"That wasn't an incorrect statement; I pay very close attention, and just to prove it to you, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. You want to know how I knew you got used; it wasn't because I saw the pain in your eyes. You were with Sylvia at one of Xavier's parties, and the guy you liked was someone named Caleb Holt; Ash-blond hair with teal eyes. You were the girl in the corner looking nervous and out of place holding a Sex on the Beach in your hand. You were wearing a purple and pink flannel shirt, slightly ripped blue jeans, and a pair of black cowgirl boots. That's how I know you're a country fan; I've seen you before. You got the Ecstasy from Syl because I know she carries it around, and she convinced you to take one so you'd relax a little and enjoy the party," Hector retorted.

"You told me I could trust you!" Briana bit back trying not to cry.

"I told my parents they could trust me too, and they believed me even though I was out with my gang drinking, smoking, and doing drugs. Even after a medical detox, five months of juvie, and a three-month parole; guess where I went back, and started lying to my parents again. You want to know why they're dead now? Because the last thing I ever said to them was to back off and stay out of my life when they confronted me about smoking. Sylvia is right; I'm bad news, especially with the Sons of Odin after me!" Hector glared.

"Hector," Aaron said softly. Hector looked at the others; seeing how slightly afraid they looked at his outburst. What was he doing? Why did he wig out like that? Hector's eyes landed on Briana's figure, seeing how shocked and upset she looked now. Hector backed up a few steps.

"Hector, hey; it's okay. Just…take a seat, and relax," Dimitri tried.

Hector shook his head. Gods, how could he of lost control of his emotions like that?! Was it being upset about losing his parents? Or that he was scared of letting people getting close because he knew he was a target? Maybe it was both. Hector needed to get out, and now, before he flipped again. "I-I'm sorry," Hector darted for the side entrance, rushing outside and jumping on his bike. Hector secured his helmet in place, then shot down the street.

"HECTOR! Come back!" Derek yelled. It was no use, Hector was out of sight seconds later.

"What in the name of Odin was that all about?" Alyssa asked.

"I have no idea. Hector doesn't go off the handle without reason, and he's certainly not drunk or high," Ethan mentioned.

"He's upset, and scared," Briana sighed. "Hector only just lost his parents, and he's still trying to cope with it. Hector's been trying to stay strong about it, but he can't. It's physically impossible to bury this kind of pain, and the more he does, the worse it gets. Hector knows it hurts, but he doesn't want anyone to see how much because he's blaming himself for their deaths,"

"How do you know that for sure?" Kayne asked.

"Hector said it to us. When his parents confronted him about his smoking; he told them to stay out of his life, and now they're dead," Briana looked at him.

"I…remember that fight. Hector was sick, and he came to Xavier's to get away. That was also the night he admitted to his parents that if he hadn't met Derek, Ethan, and us the day that he did, he was ready to kill himself to make everything stop," Jeremy pointed out.

"And Hector knows that Sons of Odin are out looking for him, to extract revenge for either putting them away when he got arrested, or for when he saved us on his seventeenth birthday," Ryder added.

"Didn't Hector say something to us earlier? Before Briana arrived?" Sawyer stated.

"Yeah, when we said he was scared and keeps his walls up; Hector responded that he didn't want to get hurt anymore," Victor recited.

"Hector didn't change his behavior until after Briana told him her story, about getting used by someone who did all the things he does! Hector doesn't want her to get hurt because of him!" Harper exclaimed.

"And so he's afraid to get close to her because hurting her would hurt him! Hector is scared to let anyone in because anyone he gets close to could be hurt because he's a target, and he risks losing them," Alyssa agreed.

"Hector's outburst was because of fear, and then he got upset with himself for losing control of his emotions; he said he was sorry right before he left," Briana closed her eyes.

"We should find him," Aaron stood up.

"No," Briana said as they glanced at her. "This is something he has to work through, unfortunately. Hector's feeling too much at once, and he needs the time to sort it out. I'm sure he'll be fine, but we'll give it a few hours before searching for him. I'm sure he hasn't gone too far," the friends nodded in agreement to her idea. For now, they'd give Hector his time to cool off and figure things out, and if he didn't return on his own by tomorrow, they'd go looking for him.


	25. Kind Gesture

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

25\. Kind Gesture

 _{Briana's POV}_

I knew Hector didn't mean what he said tonight. I know that he lost control of his emotions when he realized how close we were getting. Hector honestly began to change when I said it was easy to talk to him because I had told him about the incident with the guy who used me. Only Sylvia had known about that, yet I felt comfortable enough to tell Hector, and had forgotten the others were there because I was having such a good time. Hector told me I could trust him, and I still believed that. Hector freaked out, and was his outburst was a defense to keep anyone from getting in. Although, what did shock me was Hector saying he'd seen me at a party; I couldn't deny it because he had been right about what I was wearing the night I had sex with Caleb. I wasn't sure how that made me feel, but I did understand Hector was scared for others being close to him while he's a target for a rival gang, and he poor Hector was trying to cope with his parent's deaths. Which now, I understood he was blaming himself for due to something he said and wished he could take back. The day of the funeral, my friends and I watched as Hector repeated over and over again that he didn't mean it, and now I saw why he said that. Hector told his parents to stay out of his life, and now they're gone. Hector didn't know how to cope with all the pain.

Bullying pain, that was different than this, and Hector wasn't handling it as well as he tricked himself into believing he was. Gathering all the information I had now; I could conclude that Hector was in a frenzy of conflicting emotions that he couldn't control. Hector was scared to let people in because he didn't want to lose them; it would hurt him more, and he didn't want to feel more pain, or know that someone got hurt because of him. That wasn't easy to cope with, but running away from things didn't help either. At the moment, I just wanted to make sure he was okay because driving off that upset couldn't have been safe. I did like Hector; he was attractive, and I loved his sarcasm. However, Hector was also smart, caring, and aware of things going on. Sure, he was cold and carried that _I don't give a shit_ attitude, but he had been bullied for years, and when he finally snapped, everyone was on his case for it. Nobody ever stood up for him; I believe I had been the first. That day at Archian High when Marcus was mentioning Hector would get what was coming to him; I'm the one who said something in his defense. It triggered Marcus, but Hector protected me, and stopped when I asked. Hector made some bad choices, and maybe he didn't regret all of them, but he was a good guy. Currently, it was about 10:30 pm, and my friends and I had to be getting home to make the 11 pm curfew.

"We'll let you know if he comes home tonight, and if he doesn't; we'll group up tomorrow and try to find him," Dimitri assured.

"Thank you, Dimitri," I smiled a bit. My friends and I left, all going to our homes, then calling it a night. The next morning, I checked my phone to see if I got anything from Hector, and I wasn't disappointed to see nothing there. I quickly got up, showered, dressed, then headed out the door. I knew my grandmother was on her weekly spa day with the girls, then they'd go to lunch, and do a little shopping. My grandfather was working, so I was free all day. I ushered over to Hector's, and didn't see the bike, which meant he wasn't home.

"Briana, any word?" Harper asked.

I shook my head. "No, but it looks like the gang is still here," I informed as I reached the door, and knocked. Derek answered it with a small smile. "He's not here, is he?"

"I'm afraid not. Come inside; we're just about to talk about it," Derek sighed. The friends walked in, sitting around the living room.

 _{Normal POV}_

As they came in, Dimitri was on the phone. "Thank you. See you soon, my friend," after that, he hung up and put the phone away before facing the others.

"Something go down?" Kayne asked curiously.

"Found Hector," Dimitri informed as they all stood up now. "That was Xavier. Says that Hector showed up last night, and joined in on the party like old times,"

"So what; he stayed there all night drinking until he passed out?" Shane asked.

"Well, he ended up there all night because Xavier took his bike keys; he didn't want him to drive. Hector got himself messed up, and knocked out there," Dimitri said.

"How messed up are we talking?" Briana wondered.

"I believe they put it for recovering alcoholics; he fell off the wagon," Dimitri sighed.

"Well, Hector never gave up drinking, so how can you say he fell off the wagon?" Ethan questioned.

"Not the alcohol one," Dimitri closed his eyes.

"Wait, you mean-," Victor stepped forward.

"Hector started doing drugs again. Xavier didn't go into detail, but asked if we'd come so he could talk to us before Hector wakes up," Dimitri enlightened.

"Well, let's go then!" Alyssa insisted. Not long after, everyone was loading up in a vehicle to get to the city where they would find Hector at Xavier's.

 _ **{Xavier's House}**_

"I'm glad you were able to get here as soon as you could," Xavier greeted upon answering the door to allow them inside.

"You said it was urgent. Where is he?" Aaron inquired. Xavier pointed to the couch where Hector was still passed out. "He looks like shit,"

"Hah, you should have seen him last night," one of Xavier's roommates remarked.

"Tell us everything, Xavier, please?" Dimitri questioned.

"Well, Hector showed up miserable and asking if I wouldn't mind him hanging here for a bit because needed a mood-lifter. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I let him in. It started with a few drinks, hitting the joint. For a while, that was it until about 11 pm. Hector seemed okay; he was laughing, drinking, dancing with a few of the girls who wanted to take him upstairs, but I guess he wasn't in the mood for it. The guys and I decided to shoot up, and…Hector asked he could get in on it. I inquired why, and he said he wanted to feel anything other than what he felt at that moment. I assumed it might have something to do with his parent's passing, so we let him," Xavier explained.

"And that was enough to knock him out?" Kayne arched a brow.

"Hector didn't pass out until almost 4 am when the party was winding down. Dimitri, Hector wasn't drinking alcohol with a soda or anything mixed; he hit it all straight, shot up at least three times, and did a few lines with us too. We didn't stop him because we figured he was ready to do things like when we met him before the bust. Also, when we tried to get him to slow down, he got pissed, then freaked out, he got wicked emotional. We didn't understand it, so what happened before he showed up here?" Xavier asked.

"Hector passed out after the outburst because we had to hold him down, then he just kind'a went limp, but we made sure he didn't die. I think he'll be alright when he wakes up; I doubt he'll remember anything, and it's a good chance he'll be sick as shit," one of Xavier's friends mentioned.

Dimitri sighed as he began to explain things to Xavier regarding the date, then Hector's outburst at home before taking off, and that they determined he's unable to cope with the death of his parents, plus being scared about being a target, and people getting close to him. "After that, he bailed," Dimitri finished.

"That explained wanting the upper for his mood," Xavier sighed. "Look, Dimitri; I want to help the kid, and you know he's a friend to us always, but I can't have him losing control while he's drunk and drugged up like that. It scared a few people, not just because of the yelling or over-emotional behavior, but we're afraid for him,"

"We'll look after him. Let's get home, Hell Drakes," Dimitri ordered. Derek and Ethan carried Hector to the truck, and laid him in the second row of seating; and Briana sat back there as well, letting Hector use her lap as a pillow. Everyone loaded up while Derek decided to drive the bike back once Xavier gave him the keys. Soon, they were off and headed back to Berk.

 _ **{Hector's House}**_

As soon as they arrived back to the house, Hector was carefully placed on the couch and covered up. After all, it was only about 10:45 am. They guessed that Hector wouldn't be up for another hour or possibly longer.

"Any ideas on how we're gonna handle this?" Ethan asked.

"I think it's just best if we watch him for a bit, and see if it gets worse. I mean, he was pretty worked up last night. We can watch him here, and your group has him at school, Briana. We'll keep in contact with one another, and if at any time it looks like Hector might break down completely, we'll intervene," Sawyer suggested.

"Sawyer is right. If we push Hector, he'll pull away," Jeremy added. The friends sighed, knowing it was true. For now, all they could do was wait for Hector to wake up.

 _ **=Later On=**_

It was past lunchtime when Hector began to show signs of waking up as the quickly moved to watch. "Hector?" Briana asked. In Hector's unconscious state; he was dreaming about his parents, or rather, he was with them, and happy to be with them once more.

Hector watched his parents begin to fade away as he tried to run to them. "W-Wait!" he yelled for them. Of course, to the friends didn't know what he was talking about. "Please, don't…leave!"

"I think he's talking about his parents. Maybe he was dreaming about them?" Flynn offered.

"I-I didn't mean what I said! I want you in my life, Please…I need you! Stay…Please stay. Don't…leave me again," Hector whimpered. "I didn't…mean it. I didn't," the friends didn't know what they could do. Trying to wake him might be worse than living him live the nightmare he was clearly having. "No! Come back!" Hector snapped awake and sat up quickly while panting and looking around.

"Hector; it's okay. Easy now; you were having a nightmare, lad," Aaron informed. Hector's head was pounding, his body felt worse, and his stomach was doing flips making him nauseated.

"Hector?" Derek asked. Hector threw his legs over the edge of the couch, leaning over a bit with his eyes closed.

"For the…love of…Odin…Stop talking," Hector forced out.

"Hungover?" Alyssa remarked.

"Alyssa, don't give him a hard time. Hector, are you okay?" Briana inquired. Without warning, Hector got off the couch and went to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, the group heard him throwing up hard. It sounded like he was gagging and coughing too.

"Ugh! What the fuck did I do last night!" Hector yelled, then puked again.

"Well, this outta be an interesting day," Alexia sighed.

"It's only just beginning," Dimitri stated.

"Can't we do anything to help?" Rylee questioned.

"Nope. It's best if he throws up, then takes a shower. It'll help in the long run," Ethan said. For the next forty-five minutes, Hector didn't leave the bathroom. Hector must have thrown up for fifteen minutes in waves, then they heard the shower turn on. Afterward, the door opened and Hector walked out with his clothes on, but the towel over his shoulder.

"Feel better?" Sawyer wondered.

"Not really," Hector muttered as he grabbed a Sprite from the fridge, then popped two pills in his mouth and drank them down with the soda. Hector sat down in his father's chair and closed his eyes.

"You remember anything?" Derek asked.

"A little," Hector mentioned.

"You know you went to Xavier's and got fucked up?" Dimitri questioned.

"Yep, and regardless of how I feel right now; it was worth it," Hector remarked.

"You like waking up and feeling like this?" TJ arched a brow.

"I don't. But it was nice to feel nothing long enough to fall asleep," Hector retorted coldly.

"You were dreaming about your parents," Shane mentioned as Hector looked at him quickly.

"There's no such thing," Hector got up. "I can't dream if I can't sleep. I know what I did last night; I wanted to be able to sleep because nothing else works. Dreams are supposed to be happy, and for a short time while I'm knocked out; I can see them again. The feeling doesn't last; the illusion fades with the sunrise and I wake up," Hector brought up a keyboard to lay across his lap.

"What are you doing?" Harper blinked.

"There's bits and pieces of a tune that play during the times I can sleep, but I always wake up before it finishes, and then I can't get it back. I feel like it's something from my childhood, but it was so long ago that I can't match lyrics to the music. I figured if maybe I play it outside of the mind, maybe it'll come to me because it only started happening after my parents died," Hector informed as he powered the piano on.

"What are the lyrics you remember? Maybe we can help?" Ethan offered.

" _Come out, Moon. Come out, Wishing Star. Come out. Come out,"_ Hector started playing a soft tune on the keys. _"Wherever you are,"_ he continued as Briana's eyes widened a little.

" _I'm out here in the dark. All alone and wide awake. Come and find me,"_ Briana sang as Hector looked at her.

" _I'm empty and I'm cold, and my hearts about to break. Come and find me,"_ Hector continued playing.

" _I need you to come here and find me, 'cuz without you; I'm totally lost. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far! I can only dream of you; wherever you are,"_ Hector and Briana sang together. _"But when the morning comes, and the sun begins to rise; I will lose you. Because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes; I will lose you. I used to believe in forever, but forever is too good to be true. I've hung a wish on every star; it hasn't done much good so far! I can only dream of you; wherever you are!"_

" _I'll hear you laugh. I'll see you smile. I'll be with you. Just for a while! Oh, I'll be there just for a while! Oh!"_ the two continued. _"Used to believe in forever, but forever is too good to be true! I've hung a wish on every star. It hasn't done much good so far. I don't know what else to do; except to try and dream of you, and wonder if you're dreaming too. Wherever you are. Wherever you…are…"_ Hector and Briana finished.

"How did…you know that song?" Hector asked.

"Winnie the Pooh; The Search for Christopher Robin," Briana replied gently. "It was…one of my favorite shows as a child. I loved that song because I used to sing myself to sleep with it after my parents died. My VHS copy of the movie never made the move to the place I'm in now. And I know they don't sell that version anymore. I'm a fan of the old things, so having a DVD version doesn't have the same meaning," she frowned a bit. Hector stared at her a moment, then he got up and grabbed a string in the middle of the room that was hanging from the ceiling. Pulling it, a folding staircase came down as Hector climbed up and used his phone as a flashlight. Hector rummaged around through a few things, then finally shut the light off before coming down and returning the staircase to its original position. Hector faced Briana now, then handed her a VHS case. Briana looked at it as she gasped seeing the movie she was just talking about.

"I have two copies because I lost one, then got a newer one, ended up finding the first. It's one of the only movies I still have on VHS. I don't need two, so why don't you take my spare," Hector said. Briana stared at the tape in her hands, then at Hector before she jumped at him with a broad smile, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Hector!" Briana squealed with delight.

"Um, you're welcome, I think?" Hector replied as he returned the hug slightly. After a few moments, she let go, then cleared her throat a bit.

"Sorry, I bet all that on your stomach didn't feel too good. A-Are you okay?" Briana inquired.

"I'll be alright," Hector replied. "Take care of that tape. It's about as old as I am," Hector forced himself to laugh a little.

"You have no idea what this means to me," Briana smiled. "My copy had been something I had since birth; the first children's show my parents introduced me to, and used to watch with me. Having this, well, makes it feel like somethings haven't changed,"

"I know the feeling," Hector rubbed the back of his head. Briana leaned up and kissed his cheek as his eyes widened a little. "What was…that for?"

"Let's just say you earned a few more points," Briana winked.

"You're not…mad at me for flipping out?" Hector asked. Briana shook her head. "You aren't scared of me for just taking off and getting myself wasted and drugged up?" she shook her head again. "Why?"

Briana giggled a little with a smile. "I know what it's like to be scared to do things and react defensively to protect yourself from getting hurt. I know you're still mourning, and coping with the loss of your parents. I know you're afraid to open up and let people in. I know you could freak out again, but do you know why I'm not going to run away?" Hector shook his head to her. "Because I know you're human, and you suffered emotional overload; it happens to everyone who deals with a lot of things like you have. The one thing you have to remember to conquer that fear is that not everyone is the same as someone else was, and you have to trust the people who in your life. You're not alone. You told me that I could trust you, Hector, so I do. Will you trust me because I've never given you a reason not to,"

"I trust you, Briana. I trust all of you," Hector replied.

"Good!" Briana chirped. "So. 5 pm next Friday night sound okay?"

Hector blinked a few times. "Okay for?" he asked.

"Our date, silly. You owe me one since you took off last night. I was promised a date with you, and I want a real one without jealous, former fuck buddies or being at one of our houses. You up for that challenge?" Briana grinned.

"Oh, you are so on," Hector retorted. Briana hugged him again as Hector didn't know what he could say besides that. Yeah, Hector liked her, and he didn't know where things would go from here, but he knew that he wanted her in his life. Briana and Hector gave each other something tonight; Hector gave Briana an old memory she thought she lost, and Briana gave Hector a second chance. A kind gesture on both their parts that would not soon be forgotten.


	26. A Hard Time

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

26\. A Hard Time

 _{Hector's POV}_

I truthfully did not expect Briana to be so understanding about my outburst during our date a few days back. It was now Wednesday of the following week. Exams were over, and final grades for the year, along with graduation status would be available for viewing on Friday, which is supposed to be the do-over date with Briana since I messed up the last one. If all went well, I'd be graduating on Saturday, June 17, 2017. After that happened, when High School was officially over; I had no idea what I would do with my life. I had the gang, but what would I do besides that. I had to get a job, didn't I? My parent's money wasn't going to hold me up forever; I had car insurance, gas, electricity, and my cell phone to pay still. Maybe I could find a little part-time something or other to work? Initially, I was going to move back to the city, live in an apartment or something to be closer to my guys, but now that most of them are living with me; there's really no point in selling the house and returning. I had finally finished my dad's old office; Sawyer and Aaron were in there now, and Jeremy seemed to be comfortable on the couch; using a couch-side table with drawers as his storage area. I didn't have to worry about Victor, Ryder, Ethan, and Derek because they had apartments. My parent's room was still off limits, and sadly, I had not been able to bring myself to go in there. My dad's car stayed in the driveway, untouched, and in the temporary garage where my bike was. My mother's car had yet to be brought to me since signing the documents that allowed me to keep it; I said I would fix it, and I would.

As for Briana and I; I did give her a formal apology for how I acted during the first date last Friday. I know she understood the emotional side of things; my parents had been gone a month now. Stephen and Valarie Haddock were killed in a car wreck on April 24, 2017; it had been a Monday. Today was the 24th of May, and it was one of those harder days to get through. There wasn't much to do in school except wait for final scores, then get to work on graduation rehearsal; class ring orders, cap and gown fittings, seating and filing in practice. I'm sure it would keep us busy for the remaining three weeks of school. Briana had been through enough, and there was no way I could not apologize for what happened. I did like her, but I wasn't sure if we would date. I didn't want her getting hurt because of me. I was unstable right now, and probably not in a place to be having a girlfriend. Perhaps afterward when I was coping better, there could be a chance, but not at the moment. Plus, I was concerned about the Sons of Odin situation. I was armed and protected; Briana was not, and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me. I would give Briana this one makeup date, and then after that; we'd likely stay friends, until I knew she would be safe from my past coming back to get me.

Honestly, I was mad at myself for running off to Xavier's and getting myself fucked up. At the same time, I kind of liked it. I missed how good it felt to feel nothing; to have a temporary distraction from all the sadness, pain, fear, and blame. I hadn't been able to sleep much since my parents died, and getting wasted and drugged up help with that. Would I do it again? To help me relax a little, yes. I wouldn't go as hard as last Friday, but I would drink and do drugs again. I did it before, why couldn't I do it still? I could control myself if I spread it all out and used smaller doses. That could keep me from getting addicted right? Once in a while instead of how it was the first time where I did it every day, more than once too. No, I had this taken care of. I would be okay; I just needed more time to cope with things. At the moment, I was trying to figure out what Briana and I could do on the date. I promised her a real one that didn't involve a jealous ex, which is what Sylvia basically was since I only used to sleep with her before she made me mad. Also, it had to be something that didn't include being in our homes.

I was settling on maybe taking her to the fair; we could have dinner, dessert, play a few games, enjoy the movie they would play on a big screen, then enjoy the fireworks display all in one area. It seems like an excellent date location, and definitely didn't have to worry about Sylvia because she'd be working. Currently, I'm in TechEd with Glenn and the others. I wasn't doing much of anything besides doodling in my notebook, bored, and a little miserable.

"Hector?" I hear Glenn say to get my attention. "You doing alright?"

"I'm still alive, so I guess I'm okay," I replied to him.

"You look like you haven't slept much," Glenn informed.

"I haven't; it's hard too," I revealed truthfully.

"Have you been to see them since the funeral?" Glenn inquired. I shook my head to him.

"I can't even go into their bedroom. I get to the door and freeze. I don't…know how to deal with this, and all I think about is the last big fight we had," I put my head down. Glenn put his hand on my shoulder to hug me, then ruffled my auburn hair.

"It will get easier, lad. Ya hafta believe that," Glenn offered. "It's only been a month, Hector. You can't keep going on doing nothing every day hoping to change the past. No matter what you do; you cannot change what has already happened. I know it hurts that they are gone, and you regret some of the things you said, but it won't alter anything. You need to keep living your life,"

"What life, Gobber?" I asked. Gobber was a name I began calling Glenn when I was younger, and it just stuck to continue using; he didn't seem to mind. "I have no drive for anything anymore. I wake up, shower, come here, go home, and sit around. I don't get much of an appetite, I can't bring myself to play my music. Everything I used to love doing seems wrong without them around. Nothing feels…right,"

"All the more reason to keep living, laddie. Your parents fought hard to have you, and give you the best life they could. Ya can't waste it by giving up the things you do. Start doing what you loved to do, and things will start feeling okay again. Go to their headstones, talk to them, son. Even if you can't see them, they are with listening. Sit in their room, feel their presence; I promise you that they are always with you. The only way to keep living is to do the things you used to do," Glenn said as I sighed. I knew he was right, but Gods, it was so hard to just do the things I loved to do. My parents made all those wants into reality, and with them gone, I felt like there was no point. I did it all because they made me promise to show them the new work I did. I didn't know what to do anymore, and right now, I wanted to go home and have a beer; maybe smoke a cigarette.

"Hector, hey. I just got off the phone with my dad; he told me to tell you that he's sorry it has taken so long, but your car is going to be towed to your house by 5 pm," Shane walked up to me.

"My mom's car?" I asked.

"Mmhm. I guess the place where it was wanted to clean it first," Shane informed.

"Thanks," I said finally.

"Laddie, I'm planning to meet up with a few old military buds tonight, and they were wondering if you could perform one of your military songs for them? I might have talked you up a bit in recent conversations," Glenn asked.

"Oh, come on, Glenn. I just told you that I don't have my drive for it," I mumbled.

"And you'll never get it back if you don't pick it up and do it," Glenn reminded. "Just give it a try,"

"Fine. Bring them by around 5 ish," I stated. Glenn nodded with a smile.

"Are we still allowed to come over too?" Briana questioned.

"Sure," I replied. This outta be an exciting night. Not.

 _ **{Later On}**_

As soon as I got home from school, I warned the guys that Glenn and a few of his military pals were coming over. As I figured, my gang didn't mind hiding everything in the safe that we stashed downstairs in my room. Briana, Thaxter, Cassandra, Alyssa, Shane, Rylee, TJ, Flynn, Harper, and Alexia were over too. Much to my surprise, Xavier and Sylvia did too. Yeah, this was turning into a crappy night. What was worse is when my mother's car arrived because I couldn't even bring myself to be outside when it came. I just signed the paper saying it had been turned over to me, and then was given the keys; I've put them away for now. I'd start working on the car at a later date; I knew it needed a lot of work to repair, but that didn't bother me any. Finally, Glenn and his few friends showed up about 5:20 pm.

 _{Normal POV}_

"I brought my unit, just the four of us," Glenn informed.

"Just bring 'em in," Hector stated softly. Glenn led his buds to the living room where the others were. Thank the Gods there was enough room for everyone because the living room was huge.

"Having a party, Hector? Glenn questioned upon seeing everyone.

"Eh, something like that," Hector shrugged.

"Well, I trust you'll have fun and not do anything you shouldn't. So, what do we get to hear tonight?" Glenn smiled.

"One of my old ones redone to something that defines you Marines as what you believe," Hector said.

"Oh, this should be good then. I've told you many stories," Glenn chuckled. Hector nodded as he put the CD into the DVD player knowing it would play, and he hooked up the surround sound. Hector found track number three, then stood back as the music started.

"Hah! I remember this song! You did it for your Archian High final!" Derek laughed with the others.

"Yeah, but you haven't heard the new version," Hector smiled. _"I am a Marine on the beach. I'm a killing machine with a need to bleed you when the light goes green. Best believe I'm in the zone to be, from my Ying to my Yang to my Yang-TZ. Put a grin on my chin; come to me. 'Cuz I'll win; I'm one of a kind, and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be. Another river of blood running under my feet,"_

"Oh, he's good, Glenn," said one of his military friends.

" _Forged in a fire lit long ago. Stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave but the first to go. Hardcore is the only way I know. I feed on the fear of the Devil inside on the enemy faces in my sight. Aim with the hand. Shoot with the mind. Kill with a heart like arctic ice,"_ Hector continued. "I am a Devil-Dog; I'm marching on!"

"I am a Devil-Dog; I'm marching on!" Glenn and his friends repeated together.

"I am a warrior and this is my song!" Hector yelled at them.

"I am a warrior and this is my song!" the four former Marines yelled.

" _I'll bask in the glow of the rising war. Lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore. Wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands; I'll kill some more. Bullet in a breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline. If death don't bring you fear, then death ain't brought by no Marine!"_ Hector sang.

"Yes!" the Marines cheered.

"Didn't you say this kid wanted to join up?" a friend asked Glenn.

"Aye, I did. That was when he was younger, not sure if he still feels the same," Glenn replied, which shocked the gang, and other friends. Hector wanted to join the military? Why in the name of Odin had he never mentioned it?!

" _Come to the nightmare; come to me. Deep down in the dark where the Devil be. In the maw, with the jaws and the razor teeth where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to Gods if I cross your path, and my silhouette hangs like a body bag. Hope is a moment now long past; the shadow of death is the one I cast!"_ Hector took a breath. _"I am a Devil-Dog; I'm marching on. I am a warrior and this is my song. Hell has no fury I won't overcome. I am a warrior and this is my song!"_ For a few moments; it was just music then it picked up again.

" _Now, I live lean and mean to inflict the grief. And the least of me is still out of your reach. The killing machine is gonna do the deed until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with my head held high; I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear. Know my pride; for God and country; I'll end your life."_ It was an excellent song that the Marine males were loving because it seemed that Hector captures precisely what Marines stood for when it came to enemies.

" _I am a Devil-Dog; I'm marching on. I am a warrior and this is my song! Hell has no demon I won't overcome. I am a warrior and this is my song. I made the Devil himself turn and run; I am a warrior and this is my song. Into the fire; I will keep marching on. Ooh-Rah! Marine Corps; get some!"_ after that, it was music before it just stopped. Hector stopped the DVD player before it could start another song.

"Boy knows how the Marines work; that's for sure," Glenn's friend chuckled.

"Well done, laddie. You never disappoint when it comes to military songs," Glenn smiled.

"Oh, so I disappoint everywhere else?" Hector retorted.

"Ya know what I meant," Glenn bopped him on the head. "You still planning to join after High School? Ya always said you would," he tried.

"Haven't decided what I'm doing when school is over and I graduate. Not sure if I'd be allowed in the service," Hector informed.

"Why wouldn't ya be? You're eighteen, about to graduate. You're as fit as a fiddle, and Odin knows you have a straight shot with various types of guns thanks to yer old man. You excel in speed, stealth, and you're a fast learner. When you were fifteen; you managed the Junior Police Training Academy course, which is a mini-version BCT. You dreamed of joining the military; Gods, we couldn't get you to shut up about it. Why the doubts?" Glenn asked.

"Pretty sure they don't let criminals serve," Hector muttered.

"Hector, that was a long time ago-," Glenn started

"No, it wasn't. It was literally last year, Glenn, that I got arrested, remember? Dad's the one who was part of the raid, and got taken off the case because I was his son. A year ago this month actually, that I was getting sentenced to five months in Juvenile Detention and dealt with a hellish two-week drug and alcohol withdrawal," Hector reminded.

"Exactly. All that happened while you were a minor, son. And every bit of it was sealed away when you got off probation at eighteen. The military on this island won't count any of that towards you joining because they understand that kids make mistakes, and you served your time for it. You got clean, and turned your life around. You could absolutely still join because you meet all the qualifications too. I don't want to see you give up on what you wanted, and neither would your parents, Hector," Glenn told him.

"I'll think about it," Hector agreed.

"That's a good lad. Now, we're off, and you can enjoy your party. And Hector, try to get some sleep, would ya? You look like you haven't slept in days, and that's not good for you. I love ya, kiddo," Glenn hugged him.

"Love ya too, Uncle Gobber," Hector returned it. Glenn and his friends left the house as Hector found himself looking at his friends. "What?"

"First off; amazing song. Secondly; why didn't you ever tell us you wanted to join the military?" Ethan inquired.

"Was a long time ago. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to, and I can't anyway," Hector replied.

"Glenn just named everything off, and you can," Alyssa motioned.

Hector shook his head. "I wouldn't pass a drug test. Maybe I would have before last Friday, when I'd been clean,"

"It was one mishap, and if you give it long enough then it won't show up on drugs tests," Harper tried,

"Three months," Hector stated as they looked at him. "Ninety days for Heroin, Cocaine, LSD, Weed, all that. They all have different timelines when it can't be detected, but the overall would be ninety days by hair follicle test. Not sure which the military would test with; they could use urine, saliva, blood, or hair," Hector informed. "And like I said; not sure if I still want to,"

"Well, whatever you choose; we support you," Dimitri stated.

"Much appreciated. Well, I ordered pizza for dinner. You guys know where the stash is, so help yourselves. Food is paid for, and I'll be back in a bit," Hector told them.

"Where ya going?" Xavier wondered.

"There's just something I gotta do," Hector enlightened softly before grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Hector?" Briana stood up.

"Yeah?" Hector looked at her.

"How about I come with you?" Briana offered.

"You don't even know where I'm going," Hector chuckled some.

"It's been a while since I've been, can I tag along?" Briana implied as Hector stared at her a few moments.

"With how often you're on my bike with me; I really should just get you your own helmet to wear," Hector sighed. "Let me use the bathroom and we'll go," Hector moved to the bathroom down the hall, and closed the door.

"What gives?" Sylvia wondered. "Why do you need to go with him?"

"My parents are buried in the same cemetery, and I think Hector could use a little company while he's there visiting his since he hasn't gone since the funeral," Briana remarked. "It's not need, Sylvia; it's called knowing the pain and needing a sympathetic shoulder from a friend to cry on. If you cared about his feelings and heart instead of his cock, maybe you'd see how much he's hurting," she huffed as the bathroom door opened.

"Ready?" Hector asked.

"I am," Briana nodded as the two left the house, then got on Hector's bike after Briana put the helmet on. Minutes later, they were gone.

"Not for nothing here, but Briana is right, Syl. It's only been a month, and Hector's not having an easy time coping. I'm sure you didn't notice that he couldn't even get outside when his mother's car was brought here, and how upset he looked when Glenn mentioned that his parents wouldn't want him to give up his dream of joining the military," Ryder said. All of them, except Sylvia could clearly see that Hector was having a hard time, but they would be there for him, and help anyway they could.


	27. What It's Like

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

27\. What It's Like

 _{Briana's POV}_

I wish I knew what I could do for Hector, but unfortunately, everyone approached the matter differently. Hector's parents have been gone a month, and he hasn't been able to go to the headstones. Today ended up being no different. I suggested going to be with him if he needed someone because it was never good to go alone, and I knew Hector wasn't the kind of guy who liked asking for help. I went to sit at my parent's graves once a week, sometimes two if I really needed to be close to them. Upon arriving at the cemetery, I went to my parent's, but Hector stayed on his motorcycle and couldn't bring himself to move from it for the half an hour that we were there. I knew he was hurting, but it wasn't going to get any easier if he didn't face the things he was afraid of. I knew the pain of having to come here, and see everything all finalized with the stones. I broke down when I had to do it, but I started feeling better when I let the tears fall. I felt a great deal better when I stopped holding it inside. Hector hasn't done this yet, and he couldn't be forced either. The last thing I wanted was for him to shut down because that always led to a depression that could end up with feelings of wanting to commit suicide. Sadly, I knew that Hector felt like that at one point, so he definitely could not be pushed into something like this.

For me, it felt useful that I got to say something to Sylvia. I couldn't believe how heartless she was about the matter. Hector mentioned that Sylvia liked him, wanted to be his girlfriend, but I think that's just an act so that way she could have Hector to herself. With Hector single; he could have anyone, and by the sounds of it; they were lining up to be with him in a sexual manner. Sylvia didn't like that Hector slept with other females, and Hector hated that she was super jealous and it became the reason that he wouldn't have sex with her anymore. Sylvia tried, but Hector wouldn't go for it. I could say I was proud of him for that; he did know how to say no when he wasn't in the mood. I knew a few guys who would take any chance they had to get laid; in the spirit for it or not. Arriving back to Hector's house; he parked his bike, then bolted past his mother's car to get inside and downstairs as fast as he could. I frowned, then sighed while making my way into the house to see the Hell Drakes and my friends hanging out. Sylvia and Xavier were still there too; I had been hoping Sylvia would have left. I wouldn't let her set Hector off.

"Welcome back. How'd it go?" Derek asked.

"Where is Hector?" Xavier wondered.

"Is he feeling a bit better?" Sawyer wondered.

"Unfortunately, no. And he's downstairs at the moment," I replied.

"What happened?" Flynn inquired.

"He couldn't do it. Hector stayed on his bike, refusing to even get close," I sighed.

"So he's not ready?" Victor looked at me.

"I'm afraid not, and he might not be ready for a while; it's still too soon," I informed.

"Well, he's got us and he can take as much time as he needs," Ethan stated.

"Yes, and when he gets up here, we shouldn't hound him. We can't push him," Dimitri reminded.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hector tried; Gods, he'd worked so hard to be able to stand before those stones and he couldn't do it. Not wanting to be an ass, Hector gave Briana the time with her parents while he sat there miserable and wishing he wasn't so weak. Hector hated that he hadn't been able to do it, but maybe with time he could. A lot was going on right now, and the conversation about the military joining didn't bring a pleasant feeling. Yeah, it had been his dream to join, but that idea was unattainable now because he'd lost his left leg. Regardless that this prosthetic allowed him to do everything he could with a real leg; the military wouldn't allow it. Unknown to Glenn, Hector had looked into that once before joining the Hell Drakes, and Hector didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone. Hector losing his leg did upset him even though it happened five years ago, and took months of recovering and physical therapy to be able to walk right. That didn't include finding a leg that worked for him. Hector didn't remember the time he spent being able to make it seem like he was normal, though, it hadn't mattered because one day in gym class, everyone found out. Hence more bullying began to happen.

Hector didn't know what he wanted to do right now. Join the party, or get himself wasted alone in the basement with Toothless keeping him company? Hector grabbed his bottle of Southern Comfort, then a one-liter bottle of coke before heading upstairs slowly. Toothless went ahead of him, stopping in the living room and waiting for Hector. It took Hector a few moments because he made his drink first, then he strolled in while holding his glass in his hand.

"There ya are," Aaron smiled.

"Here I am," Hector replied while moving to the bench under the window, which he opened up afterward. The weather was warm, and the sun was still up; Hector loved this time of year. Hector sat on the bench with one knee up, the other leg stretched out with his drink in hand on the stretched out leg.

"Aren't ya gonna eat?" Ryder asked.

"Not hungry right now," Hector replied calmly. His gang knew he wasn't in a good mood, and they didn't know what they could do to lift it either. Dimitri got an idea as he rolled a joint while Hector wasn't paying attention, then he moved over to Hector holding it out with a lighter.

"You want first hit?" Dimitri inquired with a smile. Hector took it from him as he lit the tip, then took two or three hits off of it before handing it back to him. Hector enjoyed a long drink from his glass, then finally leaned back and relax. "Feel better?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Hector said with his eyes closed, but a smile on his face.

"How'd you know that would work, and why three hits?" Harper questioned.

"We got the best shit around, and it doesn't take many to get a good high," Ethan informed. "And Hector's miserable; little weed always fixes that," he added.

"Hector, wanna throw on some music?" Xavier asked him. Hector reached for the remote on the table, then he turned the TV and surround sound on before switching it over to his SD card which was inserted into the front as it loaded and he selected the music files, then let them play on random.

"It's a general playlist. Likely full of something things you do know, and others are probably me," Hector informed while taking another drink. Hector noticed that everyone had a beverage or some kind of snack; his school friends had chips or pizza with soda, while his gang had a beer, mixed drink, and food. All but Briana. "You want anything?"

"Well, there aren't any cold water bottles or soda, so I'm good for now," Briana replied gently.

"Come on, you gotta be thirsty in this heat," Hector offered.

"I am, but what am I supposed to drink if there's nothing left?" Briana smiled at him.

"You could have alcohol. I know you ain't a fan after last time, but I could make ya a weak one," Hector suggested.

"I-I don't know, Hector," Briana sighed.

"Hey," Hector lifted her chin to look at him. "You're safe here. I promise. You can trust me, remember?"

Briana smiled now. "Okay. I don't suppose you can make that Sex on the Beach one; it was good," she wondered.

"As you wish, Milady," Hector offered a slight bow, then broke out the things to make the drink. Hector mixed it together, the poured it in a paper cup for her. "Here you are," he gave it to her. Briana tasted it as he eyes lit up.

"Oh, Thor that is good. Wow; you could be a bartender with some of those skills," Briana complimented.

"Thanks," Hector chuckled. Briana held her cup out as Hector tapped his to hers and they both took a drink before laughing a bit. The hours ticked by as Sylvia was beyond jealous that Hector and Briana were having such a great time talking to one another, and they even danced a few times to some of the songs. Hector and Briana weren't drunk, and Hector's high was wearing off, but he didn't seem to care. The rest of the friends and gang were just relaxing, engaging in little conversations but overall, everyone was having a blast except her.

"You need to lighten up, Syl," Xavier nudged her.

"How can I when he's all over her?" Sylvia mumbled.

"What's the big deal? You know Hector's not a stay-with-one-girl kind of guy," Xavier reminded.

"Oh, really? Then why did he take her on a date, just the two of them? They fucking like one another," Sylvia retorted.

"Who cares. At least he's happy, Syl. Why can't you be excited for him? After everything he's been through, I think he deserves it," Xavier sighed.

"I could make him happy," Sylvia muttered.

"Perhaps you might have been able to if you went about things differently. You drugged and slept with him while he was seventeen, and he never consented to it because he was too messed up to know what was going on. Plus, he thought you were his age. All you ever want from his is sex, and maybe he's not looking for that anymore," Xavier took a drink now.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Sylvia stated as she got up and exited the room. Stepping off to the side, Sylvia pulled her phone out, then clicked a contact name before putting it to her ear. "Hey. I need a favor from you," she began to explain after that.

 _ **{An Hour Later}**_

"Hector, mind if I have a couple of the guys over for a quick exchange?" Xavier asked after getting a message from his phone.

"As long as they don't stay long," Hector told him. Xavier nodded, then sent a reply text. About ten minutes later, a car pulled up as Xavier went to the door to let the visitors in.

"Nah, this ain't my place. The owner is right over there," Xavier chuckled pointing to Hector, who wasn't paying attention to who came in. Sylvia latched onto Hector's arm, then kissed him.

"I've missed you," Sylvia whispered against his lips. "Come on, let's go downstairs," she tried to pull him away. For half of a second; it was working until the voice of the person who came in spoke and Hector was able to see who it was. Caleb Holt.

"Well, there's a sight for sore eyes," Caleb said. "I remember you! Two years ago; you and me, girl,"

Briana huffed as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she retorted coldly.

"Awe, come on. You can't still be mad; I was with my friends and my brother was among them. I know he would have told my parents about a party," Caleb tried.

"I can and will be as mad as I want! You only noticed that I existed when I was drunk and had taken X!" Briana scolded. "I want nothing to do with you, Caleb,"

"Hector, come on," Sylvia said seductively.

"Give me another chance; I was really into you, Bri. I never meant to hurt you," Caleb smiled softly while trailing his finger on her arm.

"Well, you did," Briana scoffed. "Don't touch me,"

"You know you miss me," Caleb leaned in close as Briana tried to move back but Caleb was backing her into a corner. Hector pushed Sylvia away from him as he walked over to Briana, then grabbed Caleb's wrist, removing it from Briana's arm.

"Hands off; she said don't touch her," Hector stated.

"Briana and I go way back; it's okay," Caleb said.

"I don't care. Briana said not to touch her, so don't," Hector warned.

"Hey, relax man," Caleb rolled his eyes then pushed Hector back a bit before reaching for Briana again. This time, Briana screamed when Caleb gripped her wrist hard, and Hector saw red. Recovering from being shoved, Hector grabbed Caleb's wrist, twisting it so he'd release Briana, then he pushed Caleb back. Before Caleb could counter, Hector punched him in the face, which caused him to stagger back. Hector dropped low to elbow Caleb in the gut, then crouch down to sweep the guy off his feet. Caleb went to retaliate but Hector grabbed the front of his shirt and held him down on the ground while pressing on the back of his calf where part of the prosthetic moved while Hector reached for something. Seconds later, he was pulling out a small gun and putting it on Caleb's forehead.

"First off; you don't come in my house and demand anything of me. Secondly, Briana said not to touch her, and you persisted. I warned you not to do it, this time; I'll make it so you understand. If you ever contact or come near Briana again; I will fucking kill you and make your death look like a goddamn suicide. Have I made myself in any way, shape, or form unclear?" Hector growled out.

"N-No," Caleb shook his head to Hector.

"Good," Hector pulled back the gun as he released Caleb and stood up. "And don't get any bright ideas about calling the cops because I can turn this right around and make it seem like you were trying to rape her; all I did was step in to stop it,"

"You pulled a gun on me!" Caleb protested.

"Which I'm legally registered to carry," Hector flipped a small card into sight for him. "Anything else? By all means, try me, boy. I got the Police Chief on speed dial, and plenty of witnesses," he remarked. Caleb had nothing to say. "Get out," Caleb gulped as he quickly rushed out after glancing at Sylvia, which Hector did catch onto. Hector turned and faced Briana now, who was shocked by what he'd done. "Are you alright?"

Briana rubbed her wrist a little. "Yeah; he just grabbed me a little hard," she admitted. "Thank you for saving me,"

"I promised you would be safe, and Hector Hiccup Haddock the third does not break his word, Milady," Hector bowed his head to her gently. Hector went to the kitchen to get Briana an icepack for her wrist, which she graciously took from him with a small smile, then she sat down on the couch. Hector turned and looked at Sylvia now. "And you. What was your involvement in all this?"

"M-Me? Nothing," Sylvia said quickly.

"Don't lie to me. I saw Caleb look at you right before he ran out, and I know that you dragged Briana to a party last year where Caleb only wanted her after she'd been drinking and had taken your particular favorite type of drug; Ecstasy. How is it that Caleb of all people shows up here when Xavier said a couple of guys to come over for an exchange, and as soon as he sees Briana, makes a move on her? Sorry, Princess, but my parents didn't raise no fool and something about this doesn't add up," Hector remarked.

"I had nothing to do with this," Sylvia stood firm.

"Really? Then why can't you look me in the eye and say that? Plus you stammered when I first asked you. As I said; you can't lie to me. Eyes and body language don't lie, Sylvia, and I'm good at reading both. Out with it or I swear to the Gods, I will call the police and bust you for drugging and sleeping with a minor," Hector glared.

"Okay! Okay. Don't, please! I called Caleb to come over here and get Briana to leave with him," Sylvia burst out.

"Why in the name of the Norse Gods and Goddesses would you do such a thing when you know how much he hurt her!? Why would you do that to someone you call your friend!? You're the one who pulled her out of that party, where Odin only know what could have happened to her! Why would you purposely endanger Briana?!" Hector raged.

"Because I was sick and tired of you being all over her instead of me! I called him to distract her so I could have you!" Sylvia bit back.

"I told you last December when you tried to fuck me on the school campus that I didn't want you! And when you got mad that I outed you to the entire cafeteria for being a whore; you went and started all the rumors that got me bullied! I told you then that I didn't want you, or have you forgotten already? Need me to repeat it for you? I have a fantastic memory, and I can give it to you word for word. Let's do that, shall we? You think you can just call me, and I'll come like a puppy to its master? It was cute when you acted innocent, but now you think you can have me whenever you want just because you have money and that body, which ain't that good. I've had better in my bed with girls who got triple what you have. Newsflash, sweetheart; I don't respond to a bitch that thinks she owns me. Odin knows this hurts you because you know that when I'm done fucking you, you can't even move for a good twenty minutes. Sorry, Princess, but you don't do it for me anymore. Now, I'm not in the mood to deal with your lustful, whore-ish behavior. Try it with one of these other foolish boys who will do anything you say just to bury their cock inside you, but I'm no one's fuck boy. I get it when I want it, not the other way around. Fuck off, and leave me alone," Hector stated.

"What does Briana have that I don't?! You wouldn't even know her if it weren't for me!" Sylvia cried.

"For starters; Briana treats me like a human being, not an object for sexual pleasure. Secondly, she's a good friend who has been here for me since my parents died. As have the gang, and the other friends you introduced me to. These people have been over as much as they can be to make sure I'm doing alright, whereas you just want dick. And tonight your purposely put one of the people you call a friend in danger to satisfy your own needs. I'll give you the same warning I gave Caleb; you stay away from my friends, Briana especially, and me or I swear on my parent's graves, Sylvia; I will fucking ruin you. Got it, bitch?" Sylvia nodded her head quickly. "Get out," he ordered. Sylvia ran out without another word.

"H-Hector? You okay?" Briana inquired lightly.

"No," Hector replied truthfully. Briana got up as she grabbed a few things out of the fridge, then made Hector a drink. Briana handed it to him, then picked then a joint that had been rolled to go around before everything happened. Briana stuck it between his lips and lit the tip with the lighter. Hector took a few hits off it before the anger began to dissipate.

"Now, come sit down and relax so we can get back to having fun," Briana invited as she led him to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Huh, you're something else, Briana; you know that?" Hector told her.

"Is that…a bad thing?" Briana questioned.

"Not at all. Truth be told; it's kind of hot, and I admire it," Hector informed.

"Then I guess I won't change," Briana giggled.

"Please don't; I like you just the way you are," Hector admitted as the gang, and school friends let their eyes widen a bit.

"I like you the way you are; guess that's one more thing we have in common," Briana replied as she and Hector laughed a bit. Hector didn't understand what feeling he was having right now, but he liked it a lot. It was something he felt right before his parents died; a moment in time where he had his friends, his parents, Glenn, good grades in school. Everything at that one moment was just perfect, and he was happy. Is this what it was like to be happy? If it was then Hector definitely didn't want to lose it.


	28. No Accident

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

28\. No Accident

 _{Hector's POV}_

I knew that I shouldn't have pulled the gun out. Gods, my mother and father would be so disappointed in me if they were still alive and knew I revealed my weapon to scare the hell out of some guy who broke Briana's heart when she was sixteen. What I said to her last Friday when the first date went horribly wrong because I lost control of my emotions; it was the truth. I had seen Briana one time at one of Xavier's parties. To be specific; it was my first one when I turned seventeen. Now, I knew that Briana is two months younger than me; having been born April 28, 2000, so she was definitely sixteen, almost seventeen when I met Xavier, Sylvia, and more of the allied gangs to the Hell Drakes. Briana had been a shy, nervous girl that night, but apparently, she never noticed me. Either way, that's when I first saw her wearing the outfit I had described. I never knew who she was then, but the reason I made the connection is that I heard Briana listening to Luke Bryan's "That's My Kind Of Night." However, she only listened to it when nobody else was around. As soon as Briana told her story about being taken to a party with Sylvia, I recognized her because I remember Caleb Holt taking her upstairs when she was all messed up. I also remember a very frantic Sylvia the next morning trying to find her friend. I only recall that because I'd been in the pool house with Sylvia, and she woke me up with her panicking, and saying she needed to find her friend immediately. I was hungover at the time, so I just went back into Xavier's and found a couch to sleep on for a bit longer.

Back to the gun thing, yeah, my parents would not be pleased with how I handled things tonight; threatening to kill Caleb if he ever came near Briana again. I didn't play that game with people. Briana had said she wanted nothing to do with him, and didn't want to be touched. Caleb wouldn't stop, so I made him. After his glance to Sylvia, I knew she had something to do with it. Once that was uncovered, I made Sylvia leave the house too. I had been livid, but Briana didn't mind making me my favorite drink, then letting me take a few hits off the joint to calm down, and suggest we just go back to having fun. Unfortunately, I couldn't deny it anymore after Briana did that; I liked her. I admitted to liking her the way she was, and she said the same to me, but I didn't think that counted as acknowledging that we wanted each other as more than friends. I didn't know where things would go, but I hoped it was towards something good because I didn't want to lose the happy feeling I had. I've been miserable for a month, and Briana altered that slightly. Being around my friends helped too, but Briana's presence was utterly different, At the moment, I could feel the eyes of my friends on me; the school ones because they wanted to know about the gun I pulled out of nowhere.

"So are we just going to leave the whole secret gun thing alone?" TJ finally said.

"It's not our business," Flynn mentioned.

"I just wanna know where it came from," Shane remarked.

I sighed. "My left leg," I informed as they blinked. I moved off the couch and rolled up my pant leg on the left side. "Look. I'll tell you the truth if you swear that it won't leave this room,"

"We swear," Briana touched my arm lightly.

"Back in March before my parents died; we had gone out to dinner to celebrate my birthday and being off parole. My parents and Glenn were concerned that because I talked to police and got Sons of Odin put away, or at least a good majority of them, a few of the stragglers might come after me in revenge. My father got me licensed and registered to carry a concealed weapon for self-defense. However, covering it from sight was the problem, so I made a few modifications to my prosthetic," I explained while pushing the back of the calf slightly and it moved away and inside the leg, revealing a small gun.

"And right choice in gun too, lad. That's the SCCY CPX-11, yes?" Xavier mentioned. "Though, we've seen it before,"

"Correct. Ten plus one round, 9mm bullets, and I keep an extra clip," I nodded. "The principal and Glenn know I have it, but nobody else except you guys and girls now. Glenn brought up the day I was almost hit by that car, and it was assumed that somebody was trying to take me out. This," I motioned to the gun. "Is to defend against any more attempts,"

"Pretty clever. And you modified the leg?" Alyssa questioned.

"I did. We needed a way to conceal without something obvious. A fake leg does that pretty well," I stated. "Seriously, don't say anything. I am licensed and registered but Odin knows it would cause an uproar at school, even if we only have like three weeks left,"

"Don't worry; we won't say anything," Harper said as the others agreed.

"Thanks," I replied. I fixed the leg, then sat back down to relax. I was surprised they were so chill about the gun concealment, but maybe they actually understood that people were gunning for me because I ratted out the Sons of Odin to the cops when I got arrested. Secondly, I'm shocked that they didn't get scared or concerned when I shot up Heroin about an hour ago. My gang knew I was still kind of pissed about the whole Caleb and Sylvia situation, so they hid away downstairs for a few minutes to prepare the needle, then they brought it to me. Of course, it was a minimal dose, and I was relaxed now as the effects had worn off. I was ready to just enjoy the night with friends now, and hey, I had my date with Briana to look forward to on Friday.

 _ **=Friday, May 26, 2017=**_

Well, today is the day of the date, preferably the night since we were going at 5 pm to the fair. I ran the idea by Briana, and she seemed to love it. I got my final grades today; I passed everything with A's, and made the honor roll. With classes closed now, graduation preparations would ensue for the next three week leading to the 17th of June. The time now 4:45 pm as I was getting ready for the evening with Briana. I had no need for shaving since I didn't get a ton of facial hair, but I made sure to shower, and dress decently. I was wearing faded black jeans, my riding boots, and a gray shirt that had wings on the back in black. I left my shaggy auburn hair alone because literally, nothing I did would ever keep it neat.

"Ready for tonight?" Sawyer asked.

"I guess. We're only going to the fair," I said.

"Dude, don't start again," Derek sighed.

"Start what?" I inquired.

"The whole its only a _friendly_ date," Ethan chuckled.

"I didn't intend on calling it that," I said as they stared at me a moment and I sighed. "I know that I like Briana, okay? She's smart, funny, understanding, accepting, kind, and downright beautiful. I enjoy spending time with her, and it doesn't hurt as much being around her,"

"You mean the pain of losing your parents?" Aaron questioned.

"Last Friday, when I told you that I keep my walls up to avoid getting hurt again; it's because for one moment in time before my parents died; everything was perfect. I had you guys back, the school was somewhat fun. I had Glenn, my parents. And then as soon as I was happy; it was ripped away from me. Briana's presence in my life has brought back that joy; having my guys, and the friends from school; I feel better. I know there will be days that will be harder, but I'm not so afraid of them anymore having all I do now. I just…don't want to lose the feeling I have," I closed my eyes.

"We're your gang, we're not going anywhere. And neither are your school friends. We said we'd always be here, and we meant it. But Hector, if you want to keep the feeling you have now; then you have to turn that fear of losing it into the drive to fight for it. You gotta trust those around you, and always remember that you are not alone," Dimitri put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will remember that. Thank you, Dimitri," I said with a nod. "Now, go on and get outta here. Have fun," I stood up as I said my goodbyes to them, then left the house to meet Briana outside.

"Hey, Hector!" Briana greeted sweetly. I smiled at her. Gods, she was beautiful. Briana was wearing light blue jeans with a pair of sneakers on her feet, and then a black t-shirt with a blue and purple dragon on it. Briana's hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, and she was wearing a very light pink lip gloss.

"Hi. Ready to go?" I asked. Briana nodded to me as I started getting the bike ready. I handed her my helmet as she clipped it in place, then we got on the bike while she held around my waist before I backed the motorcycle up and then we were gone down the road to the fairgrounds.

 _ **{Berk Fairgrounds; 5:15 pm}**_

I parked the bike towards the front with the others, then locked it up and put the cover on it in case the weather changed. Briana and I made our way to the entrance I paid for our tickets in, then we headed to the line for the cards to get on rides. I got us both the bracelet to let us ride everything at least once. The first thing we decided to do was get something to eat since it was getting later, and the movie projector screen movie would be starting around 8:00 pm, then the fireworks at 10 pm. After that, we would likely go home because it would be hell getting out of the parking area, then the fifteen-minute drive back.

"So, what are you in the mood to eat?" I asked her.

"Honestly, a burger with fries and a strawberry shake," Briana replied with a giggle. "It's my favorite Summertime meal,"

"Well, let's find you that then; I could go for a burger too," I responded. I offered my arm to her as she linked hers, then we strolled off to get dinner before hitting the rides. It took about ten minutes to find a shack selling what we wanted, then more time to order and wait for it to be done. The entire time; we were just chatting about whatever. When the food was done, we grabbed a picnic table and began eating.

"Wow, this is good," Briana said after taking a bite, then chewing and swallowing.

"Not bad for fair food," I nodded in agreement.

"Have you given any thought to what you'll do after graduation?" Briana wondered.

"Find a job," I said with a smile.

"What about the military, or still debating that?" Briana questioned. I sighed some. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," she added afterward.

"No. No, it's not you, Briana. I can't join because my left leg is a prosthetic; I've looked into it before, and it's the only thing that prevents me from joining up," I admitted.

"Oh, Hector. I'm sorry," Briana frowned. "Why didn't you tell anyone on Wednesday when we were talking about it?"

"A lot of people forget the leg is a fake, and it's kind of a nice feeling to know people don't see or think of me as any different because of it. You notice that I never wear shorts, and it's due to a lot of people just staring and wondering what happened," I informed.

"You shouldn't be ashamed that you lost it, Hector. Service men and women don't feel that way after losing a limb in combat, and just because you lost yours in a dirt biking accident doesn't mean you have to feel like all is lost and hopeless. You're lucky to be alive, and I remember what you said that day in school, last December. Something so bad could have killed you, but you're still here, so it means that you're meant to be here. Don't take this life for granted; we only get one to live," Briana said softly. I stared at her for a moment; nobody had ever put things into perspective like that for me before, and truthfully; it was incredibly comforting.

"No one has ever said it that way to me before. After I lost my leg, all I wanted was to die; just to get away from the looks, the bullying. I didn't have anyone, Bri. Nobody besides Glenn and my parents, and they were always busy with work. I know they loved me, but it's not the same as having people to hang out with. It's why I still say that Derek and Ethan saved my life the day I snapped on Marcus Knight at Archian High; if they hadn't convinced me to hang with them; I was gonna go home and kill myself. I met the Hell Drakes, and everything changed for me; having friends who accepted me, wanted me around. It was a new feeling for me, and I loved it. Dimitri and the others say that I saved their lives, but they saved mine," I looked at her.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, and I hope that if you ever feel that way again; you'll come talk to me, so I can have a chance to make you believe otherwise. You can always talk to me, Hector. I don't want to lose you," Briana put her hand on mine. "Promise me?"

"I promise," I replied. Briana smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Good, now, let's enjoy our date," Briana stated as we got back to eating, and talking about random things.

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Hector's House}**_

The Hell Drakes were sitting outside and relaxing since it was still daylight, and the weather warm as can be. The school friends were over too, and just enjoying the peacefulness of the neighborhood.

"I wonder how they're date is going," Harper mentioned.

"I guess we'll find out when they get back," Shane said.

"Did they say what they were doing?" Flynn wondered.

"Hector took her to the fairgrounds. I believe they were going to eat, catch the big-screen movie, then stay through the fireworks show," Victor informed.

"Aw, that's cute," Rylee and Alyssa swooned.

"I hope nothing goes wrong like last week," Alexia sighed.

"It won't. We had a talk with Hector before he left, and I think he's going to approach the situation differently now," Derek said.

"So is he still planning on fixing his mom's car?" TJ questioned.

"Yeah. I think it's just hard for him to be so close to it when not a lot of time has passed," Ethan nodded. "I'm surprised he even wants to put the work in; this thing is in worse shape than any of the vehicles we used to fix up and sell off,"

"Well, Hector's kinda determined, and he said it was worth it to preserve a memory," Jeremy reminded. "You know what doesn't make sense?" he said as they looked at him to continue. "Valarie and Stephen were both law-abiding citizens, so how does something like this even happen?"

"What do you mean, Jer?" Ryder questioned.

"How does an accident end up with this much damage? I get the crashed into a pole or something, but that was it? For this to have happened, the car would have had to be going at least sixty miles an hour to achieve this damage, and the crash site road has a speed limit of twenty-five. Why were they going thirty-five miles over?" Jeremy said.

"Huh, that does seem a little strange. Most people for five or even ten over, but that much? You're right, doesn't make sense," Aaron agreed.

"Did Hector ever mention what caused the accident? Like was he able to see the report?" Kayne pushed.

"I don't think so; he was a mess after it happened," Alyssa brought up.

"And that day in school when he found out; the Police Chief had just said there was an accident with his parents," Harper added in.

"My dad has a copy of it; he needed it to handle all the legal stuff," Shane spoke up now. "I didn't see it, but I know he mentioned having to get a copy to settle things,"

Dimitri got up and moved towards the car as the others followed curiously. Dimitri seemed to be inspecting both inside and out, but he wasn't saying anything. "What are you looking for?" Kayne wondered.

"Something seems off about the accident. Stephen was a cop, he knew never to go over the speed limit, and I'm sure Valarie did too. That does raise Jeremy's question of how did they end up going thirty-five over?" Dimitri said.

"All we heard was that Valarie died on impact, and Stephen was alive long enough to call in about the accident, but then he died in the ambulance," Flynn mentioned. "It stands to reason that Stephen likely died from internal bleeding or something,"

"Probably he was able to survive for a little while," Harper nodded. Dimitri continued to look at the mangled car and Victor decided to get a glance at under the carriage.

"Anything point to what happened?" Derek inquired.

"I see nothing interior or exterior," Dimitri said.

"I might have found something" Victor coughed a bit as he crawled out from under the car. "The breaks were cut, not entirely, but enough that neither of them would have been able to brake quickly to stop a collision with an inanimate object such as a pole," Victor moved inside the car carefully and checked the gas and brake pedals. "And there's a sticky residue on the gas,"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Ryder asked.

"What he's saying is that the car was tampered with," Aaron remarked.

"And Hector's parents had no control over what happened behind the wheel; they were killed, intentionally," Victor looked at Dimitri as their eyes widened in sudden realization. The car had been tampered with, ensuring that upon collision, both parents would die from injuries or impact. Who would do such a thing? The only people who wanted revenge on Hector were the Sons of Odin. At this moment; they all stared at one another in shock and sympathy for their friend, Hector because it was known without a doubt that the untimely death of Stephen and Valarie Haddock was no accident.


	29. Drage Raseri

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

29\. Drage Raseri

 _{Normal POV}_

 ** _{Fairgrounds; 7:40 pm}_**

Hector and Briana were having the times of their lives at the Berk Fair. After eating their dinner and walking around a bit to let the meal settle; the two of them decided to start hitting the rides. The food had been alright. Hector and Briana both got cheeseburgers with lettuce, ketchup, bacon, and lettuce on them. Hector's burger had mustard, and Briana didn't mind but she preferred Honey Mustard over regular; Hector was okay with that. The two enjoyed a large basket of fries, and shakes; Hector's was chocolate while Briana had strawberry. Hector and Briana talked about how great it was to be almost done with school, first impressions when they met at Berk Isle. The two conversed about the weather, final grades, past crushes or experiences. It seemed that there was no boundary to where they could talk because as Briana told Hector last Friday; he was easy to talk to, and Hector felt the same for Briana. As for their feelings about liking each other more than friends; it was uncertain. Hector was always thinking back to his words the night they worked on their music finals, and Briana was considering Hector's offer to be with him. What reason did she have to not pursue a relationship with him?

For Hector; he did notice the pain in her eyes when the subject of having sex came up. Granted, Hector had been playing around with her, and never would have made her sleep with him; it had merely been an offer if she was interested. Hector always wore protection when he had sex with any girl, and that included Sylvia. Hector had had a feeling that he knew Briana from somewhere and it didn't spring forward until after Briana told her story about being at a party with Sylvia; one of Xavier's, and doing things she usually wouldn't just to get Caleb to think she was cool. Briana was very ashamed of allowing herself to make those decisions over a guy, and Hector could sense that is why she was very hesitant about dating again. Moreover, Hector knew for a fact because of what Sylvia said that Briana didn't trust guys easily due to Caleb using Briana for sex. Also, Sylvia's jealously that night in the diner was enough for Hector to see that Sylvia was trying to keep Briana from getting closer to Hector since he was a male who did alcohol and drugs just like Caleb. Hector knew instantly that Briana wouldn't give herself to another man unless she was sure this boy would be with her in a relationship, and cared about her for herself, not her body.

On Briana's side of things; regardless that Hector did drugs and drank; he was still a good guy. Briana had known Hector since November 2016 when he started at Berk Isle High. Since then, Briana has felt like Hector was a decent male, just had been through a lot, and didn't want to get hurt again. Hector had proven this was the case many times; the most prominent piece of evidence being when Briana tried to thank Hector for protecting her at Archian High from Marcus, and Hector admitted that nobody was going to save him, so he rescued himself. As for knowing Hector was a good guy; that wasn't hard to see because it was in his actions. Hector gave Briana his coat when she didn't have hers on the winter stroll, and he risked himself to save a panther who was now his best friend. Hector stepped in and made Marcus leave Briana alone, and stopped the beatdown on his former bully when Briana asked him not to deliver the hit that would knock Marcus unconscious. Also, Hector definitely showed his protective side on Wednesday night when he threatened to kill Caleb if he ever came near Briana again, and then the same with Sylvia, making sure to mention staying away from Briana especially. Hector gave his word that Briana could trust him, and she would be safe, and he kept it.

Hector was a fantastic, loyal, caring, protective, understanding man. And bonus, the guy could cook astoundingly well. Hector was smart, great with automobiles and technology too. What wasn't there to like about him? Briana even loved his endless assortment of comebacks and sarcastic humor. For Briana, Hector's most attractive feature was his uncanny ability to pay attention, and remember just about everything. Briana wanted to be with him, but she wouldn't rush things because she knew that Hector was still recovering from the loss of his parents. In the meantime, Briana would use moments like these to stay close to him, and help in any way she was able. As far as the date went; both of them were enjoying themselves. The dinner had been excellent, and the rides even better. Now, the two were making their way to the open area where the stage was to watch the movie. Hector and Briana had no idea what was going to be playing, but it would be fun either way to basically be at a drive-in, only they were sitting in a double camping folding chair that had cup holders. Hector had Briana hold their spot while he grabbed two sodas each, and popcorn for them to enjoy. Once they were both seated and comfortable, Briana got out her phone to take a picture of them; Hector and Briana leaned close, both smiling as she snapped the photo.

"Send me a copy?" Hector asked.

"Already done," Briana enlightened. The lights went down a bit more as the movie began; it was Tangled because kids were present, and why not? It was a cute movie. "I love all the Disney movies," she mentioned.

"I have the entire collection of them. My mom was a huge fan," Hector admitted. "Maybe we can make a weekend of it one time? Watching them all?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," Briana smiled. Moments later, they were relaxing the enjoying the film. A little more than half-way through, the weather changed resulting in a downpour and everyone rushing to get to their vehicles. Though all this, Hector and Briana could only laugh a bit. Hector fished out his leather coat and handed it to her.

"Here; it'll keep you dry," Hector offered.

"What about you?" Briana wondered.

"I'll be okay," Hector assured. Briana slipped the coat on, then zipped it up before Hector put the helmet in place. Hector started the bike up and soon they were gone; heading back to the neighborhood.

 ** _{Haddock Household}_**

The group of friends still had no idea what to make of the information they discovered earlier. Hector's parents were killed; it hadn't been an accident. Well, it had, but it was intentional. All of them could only assume that the Sons of Odin were behind it; their way of getting back at Hector for either ratting on them, or stopping the ambush. Suddenly, the side door opened as Hector and Briana rushed in from the pouring rain, both laughing hard.

"Oh, my Gods, can you believe this weather?!" Hector exclaimed.

"I know; it's ridiculous!" Briana giggled out as she tried not to slip on the hardwood floors. Briana was wearing Hector's leather riding jacket while Hector and she were both soaked from the rain. "Thank Odin you had the bike and got us out of that line to get out!"

"Did you see the look on the parking attendant's face when we zipped by!?" Hector grabbed the dish towel from off the sink so she could get the water off her face and dab herself dry.

"That was priceless, but damn do you handle that bike perfectly!" Briana agreed. "I can't believe you jumped the downed tree!"

"That was the dirt-biking kicking in, but I'll take that as a compliment," Hector chuckled.

"You're soaked," Briana mentioned.

"So are you," Hector pointed out.

"Not as bad as you because you insisted I wear the jacket," Briana muttered, then shivered.

"You need to warm up before you get sick," Hector informed. "I'll get you a change of clothes,"

"For?" Briana blinked.

"That way you can shower, and get warm. I'm not gonna send outside in this," Hector told her. "You can wear something of mine while I dry yours,"

"What about you?" Briana asked.

"I'll take one downstairs," Hector smiled as Briana blushed with a nod. Hector went downstairs to grab her a pair of pajama pants, and a shirt, then he returned to give it to her. Hector led Briana to the bathroom, showing her how to use everything, then he exited so she could have some privacy. The friends watched as Hector approached them with a happy look on his face.

"Movie got rained out?" Jeremy wondered.

"Made it half-way through before it down poured, then raced back here to avoid getting too wet; didn't go as plan but man was it a blast," Hector said before going downstairs to shower himself.

"Do you see how happy he is, Dimitri?" Sawyer remarked. "If we tell him what we found out earlier; all that is gone, and I don't know if we can get it back. This will kill him, and you know that's true. We'll lose him,"

"We'll keep a close eye on him then, but Hector has the right to know the truth about what happened," Aaron stepped in. Dimitri sighed, not knowing what to do. Fifteen minutes went by before Hector and Briana were back in the living room, relaxing on the couch and each with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Gods, and things were going so nicely," Briana frowned a bit as she was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up to the side of her. Briana was wearing a pair of Hector's light pajama pants; they were dark brown and the shirt was a dark red. Hector was wearing black pants with a green shirt. "So what do we do while we wait for an hour or so for the clothes to dry, then the weather to lighten up?" she inquired.

"What do you want to do? We were supposed to still be watching a movie then jumping the Ferris Wheel for the firework display," Hector reminded.

"I know. And I loved the movie we were watching too," Briana stated. Hector got up as he filed through a few DVD's in a case, found Tangled, then popped it into the DVD player, and found the place where they were before the rain ruined it. Hector dimmed the lights down and pressed play. "I did not expect you to have this,"

"I told you that I'm a Disney fan; I have them all," Hector chuckled as he returned to his spot next to her on the couch as he lifted his arm up and she stared at him a moment, then smiled and leaned in while his arm rested around on her shoulders. The others didn't say anything; it was clear that Hector was trying to make it seem like they were still on the date, and that the storm didn't mess things up. After the movie ended, Hector flicked the lights back on as he took her mug. "Want more?"

"Is it bad if I would prefer Soco and Coke? You let me try yours and I loved it," Briana said. Hector blinked a bit; she _wanted_ to drink?

"Nope, not at all!" Hector said quickly as he went to make it for her, then one for himself. Hector brought it over to her as she held it up to his a bit.

"To a successful first date," Briana smiled at him. Hector tapped his to hers with a soft look in his eyes.

"And hopefully to more," Hector added.

"I think after tonight; it's more than a hope," Briana responded as Hector smiled now. The two both took a drink. "So, wanna pick up on the game we were playing before?"

"Sure; it was your turn to ask," Hector invited.

"And anything goes?" Briana challenged.

"Go for it," Hector urged.

"Alright then. How many girls have you been with?" Briana questioned as the room fell quiet, eyes on Hector.

"Six," Hector replied, then paused. "Wait. I forgot about the one girl who had a twin sister and they didn't want to share so there was a three-way one time, so seven. And that number would be higher if I'd slept with Alyssa, Harper, and Rylee because they've all asked if I'd show them the amazing time Sylvia always mentioned,"

"Oh, my gods! Really you three?" Briana said in an annoyed voice.

"What? We're allowed to be curious," Harper said. "I like a guy who knows his way around the bedroom,"

"Me too," Alyssa and Rylee nodded.

"Ladies, please. I know my way around every room in the house. All that aside; you three aren't my type, and Harper, I won't sleep with you because your brother is one of my best friends, and I won't disrespect him like that," Hector stated.

"I appreciate that, Hector. Honestly, though, I'd rather she sleep with someone I trust than someone who could hurt her," Derek shrugged.

"You wouldn't care if I had sex with him?" Harper blinked. Derek shook his head.

"I know Hector knows what he's doing, and he's always protected," Derek informed.

"Still wouldn't do it, Der. Sorry, but she's too innocent," Hector replied. "I don't like being anyone's first, and I know she's still a virgin. Alyssa and Rylee aren't, but still wouldn't do it. It's less fun when they expect and want. I much prefer spur of the moment,"

"You're a good man, Hector," Derek smiled to him.

"Wait, how did you know we weren't virgins?" Rylee asked.

"Because you just admitted to me that you weren't," Hector grinned.

"Oh, he's good," TJ laughed with Shane, high-fiving one another. "That was smooth, Hector,"

"Part of the charm, boys," Hector chuckled. "Alright, my turn, Bri. What's your favorite thing to do,"

"Promise not to laugh?" Briana asked while Hector nodded to her. "Dirt bike," Hector nearly choked on his drink.

"What did you just say?" Hector stared.

"I like to dirt bike; I used to do it when I was younger. I was thirteen or so, but I ended up breaking my arm and became afraid of them. I haven't been on a bike since last Friday when I rode on yours with you," Briana admitted. "Makes me wanna do it again; I miss the thrill,"

"What happened to cause the broken arm?" Hector questioned.

"Happened during the 2012 Junior Dirt Bike League Finals race in the city. I just went off a jump and one of the racers hit the same one the wrong way, skidding sideways into the air; he crashed into me by accident. And we both landed horribly. Something had been wrong with his bike; I don't really remember much due to being out of it, but I rolled, and broke my arm," Briana explained. Hector kind of stopped for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought, or remembering something.

"Hector? You okay?" Ethan asked. Hector snapped out of it as he shook his head and stood up quickly.

"What was his name?" Hector asked as Briana looked at him a little concerned.

"His name? The racer's?" Briana inquired as he nodded to her. "I-I don't know. I think it was…Drage, um, Ras, uh, Razri, or something like that,"

"Raseri?! Drage Raseri?" Hector said as Briana's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! That's it! Drage Raseri! Did you race with him?" Briana questioned with a broad smile. "Never knew what happened to Drage though,"

"Drage Raseri was rushed to Archia General Hospital by ambulance for life-threatening injuries," Hector breathed out. "Something happened to the bike. And to this day, nobody knows what caused it to spaz out. No one knows what happened to him after that day on the track, but Drage Raseri never came back," he said softly.

"Then how do you know so much about it?" Shane remarked.

"You could say that we know each other pretty well," Hector said.

"Do you know what happened to him, Hector? Drage Raseri was one of the best junior dirt bikers on the whole island. I always wondered what happened to him, and where he went," Briana mentioned. Hector opened his eyes and looked at Briana slowly.

"Drage Raseri refused to come back, and never raced or rode dirt-bikes again because he couldn't get past the trauma from the crash. Most of the injuries healed, but some left scars, and those were constant reminders of what happened. Last I heard he was living his life as an average student in high school," Hector informed.

"How bad were his injuries?" Alyssa wondered.

"From what I recall; he lost consciousness on the track, and was in surgery for hours to repair the damage. Unfortunately, his leg couldn't be saved and he ended up in a three-week coma. Upon waking up, he couldn't remember anything except his name, age, and parents. It took a bit for everything to come back. Drage Raseri did months of physical therapy, and got himself a prosthetic to use," Hector enlightened.

"Wait a second. Y-You said you were in a dirt-biking accident when you were thirteen. One that landed you without your left leg, and in a three-week coma," Briana stammered a bit. Hector looked at her with pain behind his green eyes.

"That I did," Hector said bluntly as all their eyes widened under the sudden realization. "I'm Drage Raseri," he finally said as Briana's mouth dropped open in shock.


	30. One Of The Best

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

30\. One Of The Best

 _{Briana's POV}_

I sat there on Hector's couch in his living room in a stunned silence of disbelief. Hector and I picked up a game we started at the fairgrounds of asking one another no boundary questions, and suddenly we got on the topic if dirt bike racing; primarily when I was thirteen and broke my arm in an accident with another racer named Drage Raseri. This racer was thirteen as well, and one of the best riders in the league. However, after the crash, Drage Raseri fell off the map, and nobody knew what happened to him. The most confusing part was that no one had ever seen him without his riding gear on, so we never saw what he looked like outside of races. Nobody knew his real name either; he was either Drage Raseri, or just Raseri, and the guy never spoke. Amongst all the talk about dirt biking, Hector seemed to know a lot about Drage, and Shane pointed that out. Finally, just moments ago; I put two and two together. Hector Haddock was Drage Raseri, and he outright admitted that he was. I stared, not sure how to respond. The whole room was quiet.

"Briana. I am sorry about that day; I didn't know it was you I crashed into and it only came back because you were talking about how the accident happened. I barely remember that race; it comes back in rapid flashes, but never all at once," Hector said.

"Y-You're…Dr-Drage…Ras…eri," I breathed out, still in shock.

"I am, or, I was a long time ago," Hector replied. My lips curved into a goofy smile as I launched myself at him happily. "Um?" Hector started, apparently confused at my actions. Finally, I let go of him.

"YOU'RE DRAGE RASERI!" I squealed.

"I, uh, thought we established this?" Hector mentioned slowly, still unsure of how to respond to what I said.

"Oh, my Gods! I can't believe you're him! I'm actually standing in the same room as you! Ah!" I screamed excitedly.

Hector blinked, becoming slightly afraid of how I was acting now that I knew who he was. "Are you, uh, feeling okay, Bri? You're kind'a scaring your friends, and my gang, and they don't scare easily. It's…not that big of a deal that I was Drage Raseri,"

"Hector, really?! You're famous in the dirt biking community! There are so many people wondering what happened to you. Gods; I can't believe I'm meeting you face to face! You're amazing, do you know that!? You're so badass! You were every teenage girls dream back then! Still are to those of this generation that remember you, Hector. You're legendary!" I reminded.

"Was I your teenage dream?" Hector asked while rubbing the back of his head a bit; unsure how to take all the information.

"YES! Everyone wanted to know who was under that helmet, and this means that I'm the only racer who has ever seen the real you! This is incredible!" I said before hugging him again. "You were the only racer in the Junior League that rode the FURY-500A series dirt bike; a black and gray with dragon scale detailing! There was no other model like it!"

"I, uh, I know. I customized it myself. Really? You had the hots for me at thirteen?" Hector inquired.

"You were my inspiration to start riding! I joined the league at eleven, but you'd been riding since you were eight! I used to catch the races live on TV with my parents. When I found out you were in the Juniors Division, I convinced my parents to let me join too because I wanted just one chance to meet him" I explained.

"Well, um, guess you got your chance now," Hector said with a shrug, and then a lop-sided smile. I hugged him again tightly.

"I know it's gonna sound stupid as shit, but can I PLEASE have your autograph?!" I pleaded with hand clasped together.

 _{Normal POV}_

The gang and friends were watching the display in utter shock. Nobody expected Briana to literally start acting like a horny high-schooler with a crush upon finding out that Hector was Drage Raseri. Hector couldn't believe the sheer excitement on her face, the light in her eyes knowing that she was basically meeting her hero.

"Know what; I'll do you one better than an autograph," Hector smiled as Briana blinked a bit. Hector took her hand. "Come with me," he added before leading her into the kitchen, then downstairs to the basement. "You guys can come too," he mentioned from the bottom of the cellar stairs. Curious, the group of friends followed. Hector had Briana wait with the rest while he entered the room that had the door directly across from the staircase. Seven or so minutes passed before they heard his voice again. "Come inside the room,"

Briana opened the door as she walked in to see Hector standing there in his Drage Raseri outfit, helmet too, and right beside him was his bike! Briana covered her mouth to keep from screaming so loudly. "Oh, my Gods! You look amazing; how in the name of Odin does that fit five years later?" she asked while walking around him.

Hector pulled the helmet off and set it on the handle of the old dirt bike. "Well, when my parents found out I was riding the motorcycle, I guess they had my suit remade on the off chance that I might start dirt biking again. Dad gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday, but I put it away with the bike because I said I was done with it."

"If I promise to keep it to myself, can I get a picture with you like that, and the bike too?" Briana asked.

"I didn't put all this on for any other reason. Come on," Hector invited as he tossed his phone to Ethan. "How do you want it-," he paused. "Okay, that came out wrong,"

"Relax, Hector. I know what you meant," Briana said as she threw her leg over the bike and sat down as Hector sat in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his waist with a broad smile. Ethan snapped the photo, and then Briana had him take another with them standing and her in front of him. Of course, all were taken with the helmet on.

"And just to sweeten the deal for you," Hector began as he grabbed a silver sharpie marker, removing the helmet and signing the side with the name as Drage Raseri in something fancy looking that resembled his autograph from back then. Hector handed her the helmet now as her eyes widened. "You can keep that,"

"I-I can?!" Briana stared at him, then the helmet before glancing back at Hector. "Eek! You're the best! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she screeched before hugging him again, and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"You're, uh, welcome, Briana," Hector fumbled with his words a bit while trying to regain his composure. Dimitri quickly scrambled the friends up the stairs leaving Briana with Hector.

"You have no idea what this means to me, Hector. Thank you, and not just for this, but all of tonight," Briana said gently. "Oh, I should probably let you get changed out of that. Um, meet you upstairs?"

"Absolutely," Hector nodded. Briana held the helmet tightly as she walked up the stairs. Hector changed back into his nightwear, then he locked up the storage room before returning to the living room. Briana was admiring the helmet with such glee; it was like seeing a kid in a candy store. Hector was glad he was the reason for that smile.

"We're heading home, Hector. The storm is lightening up a bit," Harper said.

"Get home safely," Hector nodded as he took his place next to Briana now. "Are you going too? I can walk you if you like,"

"I think I'll hang for a bit longer as long as you don't mind. I'm having a great time, so I don't want it to end yet," Briana mentioned.

"I don't mind. What do you want to do? Watch another movie?" Hector questioned.

"Actually, I kind of just wanted to throw on a little music, maybe talk like before?" Briana asked.

"Sure," Hector nodded as he docked his phone and started one of his playlists, but it was softer, orchestrated music, which the gang and Briana didn't expect Hector to be interested in. The school friends left quietly, shutting the door as Dimitri locked it up. Hector ended up getting up to get himself and Briana another drink. Briana got a Sex on the Beach, and Hector drank his usual mix.

"So you never came back to dirt biking because you couldn't get past what happened?" Briana wondered.

"I accepted what went down, but after the recovery, I felt like my fake leg limited me to everything. As soon I realized I wouldn't be able to join the military because of it; I gave up doing a lot of the things I loved," Hector explained.

"Such as?" Briana questioned.

"Hiking, swimming, dirt biking. And now since losing my parents; I've lost interest in drawing and music," Hector admitted.

"That will come back as you heal more. It's only been a month, Hector," Briana offered gently.

"Does it get easier?" Hector looked at her.

"Of course," Briana nodded.

"Why couldn't I sit before their headstones on Wednesday?" Hector inquired, hoping Briana might have an answer.

"Because you're afraid to fall apart, and that comes from the years of bullying you endured. Remember what you told me when I tried to thank you for saving me from Marcus? Nobody would protect you, so you rescued yourself. You stopped holding back; you showed your strength, and now you use that to keep anything from hurting you," Briana elaborated.

"So I couldn't do it because I'm too strong?" Hector arched a brow, not entirely sure he was following.

"You built your walls up, Hector. Standing before those graves is supposed to be a way to heal; final acceptance that they're gone, but always with you in spirit. Also, you carry their love with you. You didn't stand before them because you know how much it hurts, and you don't want to feel that pain, which ultimately keeps you from doing it," Briana offered as an explanation.

"Guess that makes sense," Hector sighed.

"Sometimes the only way around it; is to let love do its work, so let it hurt," Briana said as Hector stared at her. You know, I think you might need to hear the song to understand where that set of lyrics come from," Briana got off the couch and reached for his phone. Briana located the music app, then typed in a song before re-docking the device, and pressing play. "It's called Let it Hurt by Rascal Flatts," she informed. Hector listened to the song, beginning to understand what Briana was getting at in the message. The only way for Hector to start feeling better was to acknowledge how much it hurt to know his parents were gone. As the song ended, Hector sighed. "I know it's not easy, Hector, and it will be one of the hardest things you ever do, but you have to go there and let it hurt you; that's the only way to rise above the pain,"

"Kind'a like with building up an immunity to something?" Hector asked.

"Well, it will hurt no matter what you do, but it won't be painful always. Over time, it will only hurt when certain things spark it. Remembering their birthdays, holidays, your birthday, maybe hearing a song that reminds you of them. You just have to find an outlet for the pain. In my case; I go on those special days, I bring flowers, and I sit there for a bit and talk to them. I tell them how I'm doing, how life is going, that I miss and love them. You'll find that there is comfort in being there," Briana smiled as she put her hand on Hector's. "But, there is no rush. You go when you feel ready,"

"Thank you," Hector offered a smile.

"Anytime," Briana replied. "Want to keep playing the question game? I believe it was my turn before the Drage Raseri thing came up," she asked.

"Sounds like an excellent way to pass the time," Hector nodded.

"Alright, so what happened with your bike that day five years ago?" Briana questioned.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was coming up on the jump, and my dirt bike felt off suddenly. I was gonna pull off to check it out, but I don't know what happened; it just sped up after slowing. I knew if I went over the bump standard way, I'd lose control and probably end up dead from a broken neck. I turned last second to skid; an attempt to land sideways, but I hadn't seen you and I guess we hit. As soon as I hit the ground; I felt un-Godly pain take over, and I couldn't move. Everything just went black; the next time I woke up, I was in the hospital," Hector shrugged. "I'm still sorry about that,"

"Sorry for what?" Briana tilted he head.

"I should have hit the brakes, or jumped off the bike. Skidding to avoid a flip over my handlebars and possible broken neck caused you to break your arm, and then have a fear to return to the sport," Hector muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Want to know why?" Briana smiled as Hector looked at her. "Because last Friday when we went on the first date; you helped me conquer that fear by getting on your motorcycle,"

"Heh," Hector rubbed his head a little. Briana thought it was cute that Hector did it when he was embarrassed. "Alright, my question. You still got that crush on Drage Raseri?" Briana's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Hector grinned a bit.

"M-Maybe," Briana answered truthfully. "I suppose not since you aren't him anymore," she teased as Hector pouted a bit. "I guess that means I'm just crushing on Hector Haddock now," Hector's eyes widened a little. Did Briana just admit she had a crush on him? Recovering quickly, Hector took a drink from his cup.

"Well, that's a relief you feel that way about me because I'm crushing on you, Milady," Hector revealed, then decided to take her by surprise and kiss her on the cheek.

Briana's cheeks burned red, then she composed herself while looking at him. "You missed,"

Initially; the Hell Drakes had been in the dining room to give Hector and Briana some space to enjoy the remainder of the date. Ryder had been walking by the living room to get to the bathroom in the hall but saw Briana staring into Hector's eyes. "Guys, come here, quick," Ryder motioned. Quietly, the gang rose and peeked around the edge to see the scene.

Hector stared at Briana not understanding. "I what?"

Briana giggled a little. "You missed," she said again.

"I'm not following," Hector remarked. Briana grabbed the front of his shirt as she pulled him close to her, then she kissed him right on the lips! Hector's eyes widened in shock. After a second or two, Briana pulled back while opening her eyes, and blushing brightly. Now, he understood what she meant. Before Briana could say anything at all; Hector leaned in and kissed her deeper than Briana's first peck on the lips. The kiss held much longer after Briana melted into it. It felt like an eternity that they kept it going, but in reality, it was only about ten seconds. The kiss broke as they stared into one another's eyes, both smiling. "Did I miss again?"

"Hit the target that time," Briana countered as her only response. Hector chuckled a little while Briana recovered.

"So, I did well for a do-over date?" he asked.

"Exceptionally well, and you've earned yourself a second one. I-If you want to that is?" Briana said a bit shyly.

"I was hoping you would say that. How about two weeks on the 10th? Saturday night at 5?" Hector suggested.

"Two weeks on the 10th at 5 pm? That's…the Senior Prom, though," Briana blinked.

Hector smiled as he held her hand; instantly earning a blush from the platinum blond with violet eyes. "I know; that's what I was going for. Perhaps I should be more direct; would you be my date for the prom, Briana?" Hector asked gently.

Briana finally smiled as she nodded. "Yes, I will, Hector," she replied.

"I'll pick up the tickets as soon as they go on sale," Hector assured.

"I can't wait," Briana answered. "Why don't you throw on another movie for us and dim out the lights while I use the bathroom?"

"Anything you want to watch specifically?" Hector wondered as Briana got up.

"Uh, comedy specials?" Briana suggested.

"That is definitely something I can manage," Hector nodded as Briana moved to the bathroom.

"Finally told her you like her?" Aaron asked.

"Admitted to crushing on her as she did to me; let's not get ahead of ourselves," Hector smiled. "It's still kind'a new to feel this way, so taking it slow,"

"And there is no rush," Kayne interjected.

"Oh, here's your phone back. I forgot I had it," Ethan handed it over.

"Thanks," Hector slipped it into his pocket. "You guys staying over?"

"Well, we don't wanna occupy your couch as you and Briana are in here," Victor chuckled.

"You four could sleep downstairs in my room if you wanted; got plenty of room down there. Likely after the show, Bri will go home," Hector informed while selecting one of the comedy special discs he had in a binder full movies and music.

"We'll see. Right now we are just playing cards in the dining room with a few drinks," Derek said. Briana came out and sat on the couch as Hector dimmed the lights and sat next to her. The gang retreated to the dining room to give the two lovers their privacy to enjoy the date. The movie began while Briana leaned on Hector's shoulder with a blanket over them. The entire time, the Hell Drakes could hear the special. Also, Hector and Briana laughing hard. Towards the end almost two hours later; it was closing in on 11:45 pm as the gang only heard the TV show. Hector and Briana had gone quiet. Jeremy peered around the corner from his seat and sat Hector and Briana fast asleep on the couch.

"I think they're out," Jeremy mentioned. Silently, the Hell Drakes got up to move into the living room and see Hector laid out on the couch; his arm around her shoulders with Briana laying next to him, but her head on his chest; her arm draped over his midsection. Yep, the two lovers were fast asleep.

"Best we leave them be," Dimitri said as the TV and DVD player were shut down, then the lights off completely. The gang backed out, shutting things off, and making sure they were locked before turning in for the night. Dimitri and Kayne in their room, Aaron and Sawyer to theirs, then the remaining five went downstairs to sleep. At some point, Hector woke up slow and saw Briana knocked out on him, but a smile of comfort and contentment on her face. Hector smiled as he kissed her forehead, then pulled the blanket up over them.

 _'This is one of the best nights of my entire life,'_ Hector thought before drifting back to sleep.


	31. Senior Prom-Part One

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

31\. Senior Prom-Part One

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **=Saturday, June 10, 2017=**_

I can't even begin to explain how utterly embarrassed I was to have woken up next to Hector on Saturday morning two weeks ago. I couldn't believe that I fell asleep against him! I know we were drinking and all, but did I have that much? I swore I only had two or three drinks, and Hector made mine weaker. I remember watching the comedy show with him on the couch with the lights dimmed; we were laughing our butts off at the jokes and impressions. Hector grabbed us a few snacks, we were having a blast, and then I cuddled up against him. After that, I don't remember anything except waking up to see myself laying slightly on top of and off to the side of him; it was a half and half type of position. I didn't do much of anything at first; just woke up slow and tried to process everything. I saw the empty drink cups on the table, the blanket over Hector and I, and I felt his arm around me, but my arm draped over his midsection. The TV was off, and the living room was lit up due to the sun rising. I saw The Hell Drakes sitting around the living room, then my friends were there too! I was so confused.

 _ **/Flashback; Two Weeks Ago/**_

 _My eyes fluttered open slowly as the first thing I noticed was that I'm not in my bedroom. I glanced up to see Hector, and quickly deduced on my own that I was sleeping on him! Oh, Gods, what had we done?! However, the fear that Hector and I slept together faded when I noticed that we were still dressed, and just covered with a blanket. Hector was still out, and I didn't want to wake up. I remembered from last week that Hector said he had trouble getting to sleep. Hector's arm was over my shoulders and his other one behind his head, which was also on the pillow. I was half on him, and half against the back of Hector's living room couch with my left arm over his midsection. My eyes looked around the room to see the Hell Drakes, and then my friends. What were they doing here?! Wait. The Hell Drakes being over should surprise me since most of them lived with Hector except for The Grimborn brothers, Ethan, and Derek. Still, why were those four over? Why were my friends doing over at this house. The sun was just barely up. I looked at the clock on the cable box;_ _ **7:45 AM**_ _. Yeah, it was early. How was I supposed to get up if Hector was holding me? Though, in truth, I was comfortable right now, and didn't really want to move. Hector looked so at peace, and happy; how could I take that away from him? I'm sure he'd wake up soon._

 _Suddenly, Hector's cell phone rang as he just moved his arm from behind his head, then down into his pocket. Eyes still closed; he pulled it out and slid the icon to answer. "For the love of Odin, Uncle Gobber; it's not even 8 am yet,"_

" _I know, lad, but I'm at the cemetery; to visit yer parents, and it seems my car could use a jump. Think you can come and give me a hand?" Glenn's voice asked through the phone, which Hector had put on speaker._

" _Fine. I'll be there in fifteen," Hector said._

" _Yer a life-saver. See ya soon, kiddo," Glenn replied before Hector ended the call. Hector tossed the phone to the center table and sighed a bit. I shifted a bit and looked up at him._

" _Oh! You're awake. Morning," Hector greeted._

" _Yeah, I, uh, just woke up when your phone rang," I replied. "D-Did I get wasted, and we had sex, or did I just fall asleep on you?" I decided to ask._

" _No. We both ended up falling asleep like this during the show," Hector answered._

 _I breathed a small sigh of relief as Hector let me up. "And what are all of you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes._

" _We always do Saturday morning breakfast at one of our houses, and you didn't come this time. Your grandparents said you didn't come home last night, so we came here looking for you," Harper informed._

" _Oops. Are they mad?" I wondered._

" _Nah. Your Mima and Papi know you went on a date with Hector, and assumed that because the weather was so crappy last night you crashed at his place. You're eighteen, Bri; you don't need permission to sleep at your boyfriend's house," Alyssa teased._

 _My cheeks flared. "He's not my boyfriend!"_

" _Is he a boy," Rylee asked, and I nodded. "Is he your friend?" she continued as I nodded once more. "Boy-Friend," Rylee grinned. I facepalmed hard._

" _Huh. That line was from Pokemon The Movie 2000," Hector chuckled a bit as he got up and rubbed his eye with his palm. "Joking aside; we're not dating. Just drank a little, watched some TV, and crashed here," he added with stretching his arms up, then cracking his back and neck. "Guess I need to go rescue my Godfather/Uncle. Your clothes should be downstairs in the dryer; you can change in my room if you want. Unless you wanna wait for me to get back, and I'll make ya breakfast?"_

" _As I'm still waking up; I think I'll wait," I smiled a little._

" _Well, figure out what you want then, and I'll cook when I get back," Hector replied as he kissed my cheek before grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys, then slipping on his sneakers before leaving the house. As soon as he went, my friends jumped me._

" _Start. Talking!" my friends demanded me as I blinked before sighing._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hector made a delicious breakfast for us! Eggs, bacon, sausage patties, home fries, and toast with cinnamon on it. Gods, I loved that he could cook, and I've been debating on asking him if he'll teach me, but for now, I'm just enjoying the time I get with him. It's been two weeks since that night I slept at his house, and there hasn't been much going on at school except for graduation preparations. I had my cap and gown for the event, and I picked out the outfit I was going to wear underneath it. It had been decided that the neighborhood friends and I would throw a block party celebration for next week when we graduated high school. It was the most straightforward course of action to spend time with families and friends for the occasion. I wasn't sure how Hector was going to handle things since his parents had passed away; it would be two months in two more weeks. I know Glenn would be there for him, and the Hell Drakes too, but I felt like that might not be enough to keep Hector from getting upset. However, tonight was the Senior Prom, and I couldn't wait to get there with Hector.

As Hector promised; he got the ticket as soon as they went on sale. Mr. Andersen let the seniors leave early to prepare for the prom at 5 pm, and the reason it was at that time was that dinner was being provided for us. Alyssa, Harper, Cassandra, Rylee and I went to the local salon to get our hair, hands, and feet done. I'm not sure what the boys were doing; I had been messaging Hector a little bit during the pedicure, and he said he was having getting high with the boys. I didn't mind because at least he was honest about it, and I had a feeling he might be nervous about tonight. Hector said he would be good by the time he came to get me, and also, that we'd be taking his dad's car since it wasn't a night for the motorcycle due to me wearing a dress. The time now was 4:30 pm. Hector said he would come in ten minutes to get me, so I was doing a final lookover in the mirror while trying to calm my nerves.

I was wearing a one-shoulder beaded lavender dress. The bead trail fell down my left shoulder strap, across my midsection and wrapped the back where it stopped. The dress wasn't ballgown, just simple, but beautiful. I only paid about $140.00 for it. As for my hair; I never did much with that. I brushed it out, then straightened it. I had the stylist do a loose french braid, but that was about it. I was wearing silver, low-heel, open-toed sandals that had an adjustable strap for around the ankle. I didn't do a lot of makeup either; black eyeliner, and a shimmering light purple eyeshadow. For my lips, just lip gloss. My friends were over so my Mima could take pictures of us girls, and our dates. As far as my friends knew, I was just going alone; I didn't tell them that Hector has asked me.

"We could have found you a date, Bri," Harper giggled.

"Seriously, I'm not worried about it," I smiled; trying to contain my excitement. I wanted to see what Hector looked like in a suit! At his parent's funerals, Hector just wore dress pants, shoes, and a nice shirt.

"Briana, sweetheart. Come down with your friends so I can get a picture of you all. The boys have arrived," Mima called.

"Coming," I replied as I headed down the stairs with Alyssa, Rylee, Cassandra, and Alyssa. Thaxter, Shane, Flynn, and TJ were lined up by the wall. Alyssa was going with Thaxter, and I knew Shane was going with Cassandra. Harper and Flynn were a match for this event too. As for TJ and Rylee, they didn't have dates, but were gonna go as a pair because they did everything together.

"You can always go with my brother," Rylee offered.

"No thanks; I think I'll be just fine," I assured. Moments later, there was another knocked on the door. Papi opened it as they all laid eyes on Hector standing there in a steel gray suit, black shoes, white shirt, and purple tie. Of course, nothing could be done about that shaggy hair of his, but I didn't mind; I loved it how it looked. Hector's right hand was in his pocket, and the right holding a clear container with a lavender corsage in it. I made my way down the rest of the stairs as Hector took my hand, kissing the back of it after bowing slightly.

"You look ravishing, Milady," Hector greeted as he stood straight once more.

"You clean up pretty thoroughly yourself, Hector. You look great," I replied while trying to keep my blush down. Hector opened the container, placing the corsage around my wrist as I took the second one out of the box, the pinned it to Hector's suit. "Come meet me grandparents?" Hector nodded to me as I took his hand, and walked before my Mima and Papi. "Mima. Papi; this is Hector Haddock. Hector, these are my grandparents from my mother's side. Charlotte and Frank Haugen," I introduced.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. And Mrs. Haugen," Hector said respectfully as he shook both of their hands.

"Yours as well, Hector. Now, let me get a shot of your two, and then I can get one of all," Frank said. My friends, still flabbergasted about Hector showing up as my date to the prom, moved off out of the way. Hector and I stood to the side, my back to his chest with his hands on my hips while my Papi took a photo.

"And I want one of you to facing each other," Mima jumped in. I turned into Hector's arms so that my hands were on his chest now, leaning my head in place while the photo was taken. Finally, the friends joined in. Those of us in couples kept to the original shot of being girls back to males front. But TJ and Rylee decided to pose of TJ next to Rylee and an arm on her shoulder with a thumbs up from the other hand. After all that, we headed outside.

"Oh, my Gods! Why didn't you tell us that Hector was your date?!" the girls screeched.

"Because you'd get like this. Hector asked me two weeks ago, and I said yes," I smiled. "Ready, Hector?" Of course, he offered his arm to mine, then led me to his father's truck. Hector opened the door, and helped me inside. Hector walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"See you there," Hector gave a half-salute before starting the vehicle and driving us towards the prom location, which was being held at a local hotel in Berk.

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Berk Palace}**_

Arriving at Berk Palace; it was 4:57 pm, which was perfect timing. Hector parked the truck, then helped Briana as they walked to the entrance. Hector and Briana followed the signs put out to find the room where the major event of any high school career was being held. Reaching the door, Hector handed in the two tickets, then they waltzed inside once given the green light to do so. Stepping in, the two waited in line for a formal photo taken while looking around at the décor. The theme of the prom was Sky Is The Limit, so this was a blue room with hanging clouds, a warm breeze, some bird cutouts; it was cute.

"Well, how about a dance before dinner at 5:30?" Hector asked holding out his hand after the picture was taken.

"I'd love to," Briana replied while taking his hand. Hector led Briana to the dance floor to enjoy the music since it was a semi-slow one. The school friends finally showed up, did all the standard arrival things, then caught sight of Hector and Briana dancing.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us that Hector asked her to the prom," Harper mentioned.

"Maybe she thought we wouldn't approve?" Flynn offered.

"Yeah, for the longest time we all thought Hector was terrible news. We even said we'd stay away from him after his outburst on Sylvia last December," Cassandra added in.

"Well, looks like he's not such an awful guy after all," Shane shrugged.

"Remember that he doesn't know about his parent's car being tampered with either, and when he finds out; I bet all of this disappears," Alyssa stated. "We learned two weeks ago, and I doubt the Drakes have told him,"

"I don't see how anyone could deliver such news," Thaxter said.

"I agree, but Hector deserves to know the truth. For now; it's not our place. The Drakes will tell him; it's a gang-related issue, and we shouldn't involve ourselves any more than we already have," Harper sighed. "I've never seen Hector look so happy,"

"True," the others nodded.

"We're at tables four and five," Rylee said looking at the paper of where they would be sitting.

"Let's head there, put our stuff down, then wait for dinner to arrive. Should be coming in about ten or so minutes," Cassandra suggested. Without any arguments, the group of friends made their way to the tables they were going to be at. Hector and Briana had a set of seats there too, but the friends weren't sure if it mattered they were all together. Briana and Hector looked like they were in their own world. As the dance ended, Briana and Hector were both laughing a bit.

"That was fun," Briana smiled.

"Definitely! I've never been to school functions like this," Hector admitted.

"What do you think so far?" Briana inquired.

"A blast for sure," Hector chuckled. A slow song began to play as Briana blushed a bit. "Got time for one more before dinner if you're up for it?" he offered. Briana and Hector took up their position; her arms on his shoulder with Hector's hands on her hips while they began to sway a bit, stepping in a circle formation but staring into one another's eyes.

"I'm thrilled you asked me to this," Briana informed lightly.

"What made you think I wouldn't?" Hector asked.

"I didn't think it was your style, and originally I wasn't going to come," Briana told him.

"Why is that? Isn't the Junior and Senior Prom on the essential right of passage into ending a high school career list of rituals?" Hector wondered.

"That and couples sneaking off to have sex, or have a room here booked for the occasion," Briana giggled a little.

"I've heard," Hector replied with a slight laugh. "So why weren't you going to come?"

"People had asked a few times, but I turned them down. I didn't want to go with some guy who was likely gonna try to sleep with me, sit at the table drinking punch, or hanging with his friends," Briana shrugged. "I figured I would just stay at home; eat some ice cream and watch sappy love movies," she looked down a bit.

"But then I of all people asked you decided to say yes?" Hector arched a brow.

"I trust you," Briana responded gently. "But I still don't think it's your style,"

"It's not, but makes for a good second date, doesn't it?" Hector smiled at her.

"I suppose it does," Briana laid her head on his chest while closing her eyes.

"They're kind'a cute together," Rylee pointed out.

"They aren't together," Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous that Hector would rather have Briana than you three. After all; she is the only one who hasn't tried to jump on his dick, and maybe that's one of the reasons why he likes her so much. Hector was used to girls being all over him; wanting to sleep with him. It was easy for him to get laid, but Briana isn't like the rest, and Hector loves a challenge," Derek informed.

"What are you doing here?" Harper blinked in surprise.

"Although, I think Hector isn't doing this for the challenge of it. Hector genuinely likes Briana; he admitted to having a crush on her two weeks ago, and she told Hector she had one on him too," Ethan shrugged.

"Oh! Ethan and I are here as volunteer chaperones. I'm your brother, and for the evening, Ethan is your cousin. Dimitri sent us; he wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong and Hector is safe if a few Sons of Odin make an appearance," Derek said while getting his phone to text Dimitri.

 _H safe. E & I got eyes on him -DB_

 _ **Good work. Keep posted & take pics! -Boss**_

Dimitri didn't use his initials because Derek Bazirk and Dimitri Bludvist were the same set. For Dimitri, he just used; _Boss_ since they were communicating through their work mobile. The prom was the perfect event for Sons of Odin to make a move on Hector, but Dimitri had eyes on him now, and Hector would be alone if something happened. Derek and Ethan could pass as chaperones due to Harper being Derek's brother, and Ethan, a cousin. This meant that Hector was safe and could still enjoy his night without worry that something would go wrong. After all, it was the prom, and this was a rite of passage to high schoolers.


	32. Senior Prom-Part Two

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

32\. Senior Prom-Part Two

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **{Berk Palace}**_

When the prom first got announced in January; I had zero interest in going. Sure, it was a party, but not my kind of one. My ideal party was hanging with my gang in the city with some friends, alcohol, weed, few drugs here and there, and the blaring music. Prom was a school event held in Junior and Senior Year in either May or June typically. Now, I missed my Junior Prom for two reasons. One; Everyone was afraid of me flying off the handle. And two; I was serving time in Juvenile Detention. Regardless of all that; I doubted anyone would have wanted to go with me anyway, so it worked out in my favor that I hadn't gone. However, this was Senior Prom, and for once, I had some friends. One of them, I had a severe crush on and I wondered why she never talked much about the excitement of going when her friends did. I figured that a ton of guy would have asked Briana out to go, and as it turns out many did, but she turned them all down. Briana's reasoning when I asked; she trusted me. It felt good to hear that, honestly. Preparing for this event wasn't easy because I didn't own a suit; it was not my style. I had a few pairs of dress pants, shirts, and one pair of shoes. I took a chance when I asked Briana to go with me; I truthfully expected her to say no, but she didn't. Two weeks went by, and here we were at Senior Prom together.

Seeing Briana when I drove the truck over; I couldn't believe how drop-dead gorgeous this girl was in her prom get-up. The dress hugged the top of her figure and hips perfectly while the bottom just flowed down enough to show her silver sandals. I loved the simplistic aspect of her hair, and the little makeup she put on. Briana was not someone I pegged to want to try and impress others, but tonight, it seemed like she was really aiming for a good impression on me. Meeting her Mima and Papi was interesting; they seemed kind, and wanted Briana's happiness for sure. Perhaps that's why I didn't get the death glare and warning not to try anything with her. That wasn't my intention tonight anyway; this was a date after all. I didn't want to sleep with her. Okay, that's a lie; I do, but not because she'd be number eight for me. I guess you could say I wanted to earn it, and it was fun to work for. Still, I understood Briana's hesitation is agreeing to such a thing; she had been used once before, and I didn't want to use her. I wanted to be that guy she trusted; the one she could say anything to, and I would be able to remember it as a surprise. Such as an anniversary date, her favorite place to eat, etc. I wanted to be in a relationship with her, as Briana's boyfriend. You can imagine my fear of pursuing this, though. Briana didn't need someone like me in her life.

I was in a gang; I drank, smoke, did drugs. I carried a gun for self-defense, and Thor knows that I'm a target to the Sons of Odin. As much as I like Briana, if we were to become anything more than friends; she's in danger, and I would never forgive myself if she got hurt because of me. The only problem was this; I don't think I like her anymore. I'm starting to fall in love with Briana, and I needed to stop before I did anything else to jeopardize her safety. For Odin's sake, we've already kissed, twice! I was such an idiot. This is our second date, and unfortunately, I might have to end things here after tonight. I would stay her friend, but we couldn't be together; it's the only way to keep her out of harm's way. I lived a dangerous life; I was unsafe for her to be around. For now, I would just enjoy my time with her. For a little while longer; I could keep pretending that I would be happy.

"Hector?" I heard Briana say gently. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, looking at Briana. "Are you alright?" she inquired with a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry," I replied with a smile.

"You seemed lost in your own little world for a second," Briana giggled.

"I do that pretty often," I shrugged. "I was just thinking about some things," I added.

"Want to talk about it?" Briana offered to me with a smile of her own. Gods, I loved that smile. How could I possibly tell her that we couldn't see each other anymore? It would break her heart to have felt like there was a chance between us, and then I just walk away. And stupid me told her I was crushing on her. I really was an idiot. What could I do? Tell her I like someone else? Who the hell would she believe I suddenly had an interest in? Sylvia? Fuck that. Nope, I was not getting involved with her again after what she did that night by telling Caleb to come over to get Briana away from me. I would not forgive that. I guess I needed another way out. I would never be happy; it just doesn't work out for me. When I was younger, my parents didn't have a lot of time for me, hence being with Glenn most summers. I got bullied starting at nine, lost my leg four years following that, and it just goes on and on. Why should I bother anymore? There is no point in trying to achieve it further. I'm okay where I'm at because I've hit a point where I'm alive, but I don't care what happens to me anymore. I just want the people I care about to be safe, healthy, and happy. As long as I have that; I'll be okay.

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks," I answered. I knew Derek and Ethan were here; I already cornered them to ask why. Of course, it was on Dimitri's orders to make sure nothing happened to me. This is precisely why Briana isn't safe with me. My good friend and gang leader as assigned me protectors for lack of a better work. This wasn't to say I didn't appreciate the gesture, but it only proved my point that I'm not someone Briana should be involved in. Currently, we had just finished dinner, which was an all-time favorite and simple dish for tons of students; spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and parmesan cheese. The drink choices were water, soda, or punch, but that was to be expected because it was a high school thing. I guess there was cake for dessert; something decorated merely to congratulate the 2017 Senior Class since graduation was in fact, next Saturday at 10 am. As far as I understood; the students were to show up at 8 am for a briefing and reminder of how it goes. We would get in cap and gown, line up according to our last name in alphabetical order, then finally get out on the stage for all the procession stuff. I assumed that the whole thing would get over around 12, so we could get to our parties afterward. Who knew? I didn't really care. Graduating now doesn't hold as much meaning to me as it did when my parents were still alive. One more week, and I was done with High School forever.

 _{Normal POV}_

Derek and Ethan were wandering around, but making sure to have eyes on Hector the whole time if anyone went too close to him. It was close to 6:30 pm now with dinner over, and students just sitting at the tables to talk and let their food rest before getting up to dance again. Ethan got a text from Dimitri; time for another update.

 _ **Update? -Boss**_

 _All good. Dinner dun, most sittin and talkin -ET_

 _ **How's H doin? -Boss**_

 _Hard 2 say. Seems alrite -ET_

 _ **Long as he ok -Boss**_

Ethan put his phone away and continued to mosey around and keep an eye on things.

"You don't seem all that interested in this," Alyssa pointed out to Hector.

"Not as wild as I'm used to," Hector responded.

Why? Doesn't have all the alcohol and drugs to keep you busy?" came a familiar voice. Hector knew who it belonged to; Sylvia.

"Fuck off," Hector sighed. "I am not in the mood to deal with you,"

"Public place. I have as much right to be here as you do," Sylvia mentioned.

"And out of everywhere else you could have gone; you came near me?" Hector stared at her, unamused.

"It's not like you can do anything to me here," Sylvia smirked.

"I don't have to kick your ass a second time to _do_ anything to you. All I need to do is keep refusing all your advances to try and seduce me. Let you in on a little secret; it hasn't been good for me since the raid," Hector shrugged casually.

"Excuse me?" Sylvia put her hand on her hips. "You love fucking me, Hector. I'm not buying that it wasn't good for you," she retorted.

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand; you're a bore to have sex with, Sylvia," Hector said as her mouth dropped open. "A rundown of our fuck sessions are you give me a blowjob, I eat you out, then you lay back and let me do everything. There is no flare or spark whatsoever with you. When I say it's not _good_ for me; it's because it never changes. The first time we did it; though I was too fucked up to really say no, you took charge, then got lazier over time,"

"You liked being in control!" Sylvia protested.

"And I enjoy a woman taking over every now and then. The only positions we ever did were missionary or doggy; that gets real old fast," Hector informed. "Regardless; I like spur of the moment sex. What fun is it to know when you're doing it because you know what is gonna happen?"

"We had that!" Sylvia reminded.

"No, we didn't. We had you and me; unexpectedly being in the same places at the same time. We had Xavier's parties that sometimes I was able to attend. Or we had you tagging along with Xavier to the Drake hangout. That was fun because it was at random when we could hook up. And it was alright when we met up again after I started at Berk Isle, but then it got boring doing the same thing four to five times a week because you could just come over or we'd have quickies and get off sessions in the bathroom at school. When the randomness disappeared; it was no longer fun because I knew it was coming and what we'd do. And as I've mentioned before; as soon as you started thinking you own me; it became a turn-off," Hector explained.

You said I was the best you ever had!" Sylvia glared.

"You were at more of the parties, and if Xavier said he was coming to the hangout, you went too. You were convenient because I saw you more, but believe me, Princess; you were nothing special," Hector told her in the calmest voice ever.

"And what, Briana is?!" Sylvia snapped. "She'll never sleep with you because she doesn't trust men! It's a hopeless cause to do all this; she won't give it to you,"

Hector closed his eyes as he stood up now and faced Sylvia, then glared at her as she backed up; having not expected such a hateful look. "Briana was there for me when my parents died, not you. Briana offered to come to the cemetery with me when I tried to go to the gravestones, not you. You think it's hopeless? You're sorely mistaken in my motives. I'm doing it because I want her to see that she has nothing to be afraid of in dating again. I want her to be able to trust guys. I want her to know there is someone out there who likes her for her personality, not her body. That she can be herself, instead of something she's not. The first date Briana and I went on; you continued to make mention that she wouldn't trust guys because of what happened last time, and Briana told me all about it. I understood your jealousy that you wanted to deter her from going out with me,"

"Th-That's not true," Sylvia tried.

"You admitted to calling Caleb to get her away from me! Don't fucking lie to me!" Hector remarked coldly as Sylvia flinched at his anger. "I'm not trying to sleep with Briana because unlike you, Sylvia; I like her,"

"Wh-What?" Sylvia froze.

"You heard me. I like Briana as more than a friend. I like her smile, her hair, her eyes. I like that she's smart, and rises to a challenge; I've never seen anyone come back at me with the same sarcasm I give out. I like that she's loyal, and can hold a real conversation. I like that she can make me laugh. I like how kind and caring she is. I like that I'm comfortable around her. I like that I can be me and she doesn't judge the things I do. I like that she accepts me for who I am. I like that when I'm with her; I'm happy again. Yes, I like Briana. Get over yourself and for the love of Odin, get over me. You aren't the best I've had, and by the way you're acting, being desperate and jealous; it looks like you lost the best you ever had," Hector said. Sylvia didn't say another word; she rushed off trying not to cry.

"And here I thought we were just crushing on one another level," Briana stated as Hector looked at her slowly. "Hector? D-Did you really mean all that? About liking me as more than a friend?" she inquired.

"One thing you will find about me, Milady, is that I never say anything I don't mean. Yes, I meant it. I do like you," Hector affirmed gently. Briana's lips turned into a smile as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down until their lips met in a kiss. The friends stared in shock. Hector kissed her back, then they broke apart.

"I like you too, Hector. Dance with me?" Briana asked. Hector took her hand, then led her out to the dance floor as they started once more. Suddenly, they cared about nothing else. Briana liked Hector, and he liked her in return. A kiss was shared, and now they were having a blast dancing again. Of course, none of them knew about the kiss that happened at Hector's, and the crushing thing just came out too. The friends felt very out of the loop, but why should they care. Briana seemed to be over the moon that Hector felt that way about her, and Hector looked happier than he ever had to feel the way he did. Derek and Ethan had both seen what happened and had recorded it. The guys were going to get a kick out Hector flooring Sylvia and fully admitted to liking Briana. Derek sent the clip to the guys in a group message.

 _Syl FLOORED by H! -DB_

After that, they just waited for the response.

 _ **That is gold! -SH**_

 _ **Good on him for what he said -VG**_

 _ **Glad he admitted his feelings finally! -KH**_

 _Right. Bri and Hec dancing right now; she kissed him after he said he liked her! -ET_

 _ **Now we just gotta hope he lets himself be happy -AO**_

 _ **Watch his back boys -Boss**_

Derek and Ethan high-fived, then put their phones away to get back to their duties as guards. Briana and Hector continued dancing, having the time of their lives. Honestly, it was turning out to be a fantastic night thus far.

 _ **{Later On}**_

Hector and Briana ended up leaving the prom right after being crowned king and queen, which was a bit shocking to them, but they didn't care. As soon as it happened, they shared one spotlight dance than a small kiss before deciding that it was 10 pm, and they wanted to bail for the night. Hector and Briana made it to the truck, then returned to his house to enjoy the rest of the night together. The crowning was pretty lame; both were gold, and plastic. Hector had a fake sword while Briana got a cloak for over her shoulders. Getting to Hector's house, they were laughing up a storm as they twirled around the backyard and getting into the house through the sliding glass door. Of course, the Hell Drakes hadn't been expecting it and they jumped a bit.

"Dear Odin above, Hector. You scared the hell out of us," Jeremy put a hand over his heart while the rest were calming down.

"Haha, sorry guys," Hector told them.

"What are you doing home so early? Didn't the prom go until eleven?" Aaron wondered.

"We bailed after winning king and queen because a bunch of college kids showed up to crash everything. We didn't care so much because things were getting boring, so we came back here," Briana explained.

"Oh, well, ya plan on taking her home now, lad?" Dimitri wondered.

Hector looked at Briana now. "Shall I take you home, Milady?" he asked. Briana stared into his eyes.

"How about you grab some drinks, snacks, and meet me downstairs in five?" Briana kissed his cheek.

"Y-You wanna go downstairs in my room? With me? Alone?" Hector questioned, blinking in surprise.

"I do. Just because the prom is over doesn't mean I want our night together to end. If you'd like to keep it going?" Briana offered.

"I would," Hector responded with a smile. Briana gripped his tie; kissing his lips softly. "I-I will meet you downstairs," Briana nodded as she released him, then made her way downstairs. "I, uh, I guess I'll catch you guys later,"

"Go on. Have fun. We'll lock up for you," Dimitri smiled. Hector bowed his head in thanks, then he moved to grab a few things from the fridge before going downstairs to meet Briana there.

 _ **{Hector's Bedroom}**_

Hector laid everything out in his small lounge area table as he found Briana with her shoes off and laying on his bed. "Thor almighty this is comfortable,"

"You're a bit over-dressed for bed," Hector teased.

"Maybe you should help me with that?" Briana invited. Hector went into his top drawer to grab a pair of his sleep shorts, then he picked out a gray shirt for her to wear. Hector tossed them in Briana's direction with a smile as he was loosening his tie, then removing his outer coat. Hector kicked off the shoes and began unbuttoning the shirt.

"You know where the bathroom is down here," Hector motioned to the door across from them on the left.

"Hector, I meant I actually needed help getting out of the dress," Briana mentioned with a shy blush forming on her cheeks. "I-It's got a few clips to be undone before the zipper goes down," she added. Hector moved behind her as Briana held her hair out of the way while he began to unclip the sections. When they were finished, he pulled the zipper down for her as the dress fell looser on her. "Um, thank you," Briana said softly before grabbing the provided clothes and going to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Hector finished undressing and got comfortable in his pajama pants, but didn't bother with a shirt. Briana exited moments later, laying the dress on the arm of the couch, then the shoes on the ground. Hector had gotten a movie on for them, and waited to press play until Briana was laying in the bed with him since it seemed that is what she wanted to do. Finally, all cuddled up and relaxed with a drink each and some snacks, Hector flipped off the lights and the movie began.

Hector told himself he would fall for Briana, and that tonight would be the end of this whole thing. Yet, Hector couldn't do it. The more he said he wouldn't fall, the harder and faster he did. There was no denying it anymore, and he didn't want to fight it. Dimitri was right; Hector was petrified to fuck up and lose this. However, Hector would turn that fear into strength. Hector would protect Briana with his everything, but he wouldn't let this feeling inside him go. With his mind made up, he planted a kiss on her forehead as she looked up at him, and they kissed again. Hector held her tightly watching the movie. Hector's first and only prom wasn't a complete bust because it did land him in bed with the woman he was falling madly in love with, not sexually, of course, but all the same; the night had been utterly and entirely perfect.


	33. Targeted

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

33\. Targeted

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=June 17, 2017=**_

Graduation day had arrived for the senior students of Berk Isle High School. It was a warm Summer day; blue skies, hardly a cloud in sight, but a fresh breeze floating through. The class of 2017 anxiously awaited in alphabetical order for the big moment to file out and take their seats in the pre-lined up chairs before the stage. Each member of the senior class was dressed in their cap and gown; the females wore brown while boys wore a green with black tassels on all their caps. Everyone else was chatting with their friends, counting down to 10 am. However, one student could only stand in silence and deep thought. Hector Haddock. On this day where he should be ecstatic to be graduating from high school; he could just think about the two most important people who should be here to witness the grand moment where he walked across the stage to receive his diploma. Hector's parents weren't here; they couldn't be because they passed away two months ago. Hector wanted to be happy, but he couldn't feel anything other than sadness. Graduating today didn't mean anything to him without his parents there. Glenn was present, and he knew the Hell Drakes were watching from the back, and that was some comfort, but nothing erased the tight feeling in his chest to know his parents weren't in the crowd to see this; something they had always wanted to be a part of.

"Hector?" Briana tapped his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay"

"No," Hector replied truthfully to her. Briana frowned some as she hugged him. Hector returned the gesture before they pulled away.

"Your parents are with you, Hector. And they are watching," Briana stroked his face.

"It's not the same, but I appreciate what you're trying to do, Briana. Thank you," Hector tried to smile at her.

"You're welcome, and you know you can always talk to me? I'll listen and help any way I'm able," Briana reminded.

"I know. I'll be alright. It means a lot that you to check on me though," Hector responded. Briana kissed his cheek before moving back to her place in line. Honestly, it made him feel a little better. The time drew closer to graduation; he could use this to relax a little before the big event. What Hector wouldn't give to have just five minutes to go smoke a cigarette. Hector found himself staring at the clock until it hit 10 am when Harry Andersen made his way to the group of student. The music started and everyone began to make their way out through the clapping. Hector's eyes scanned the crowd as he found Glenn sitting close to the front, and then the Hell Drakes were towards the back but in the front row of the standing guests. Reaching his seat; Hector sat down and took a deep breath. Now, more than ever before; Hector just wanted it to be over.

It was everything they had rehearsed since finals. Harry Andersen spoke, then the valedictorian. It seemed that this whole segment was dragging on, but at last, it came to the moment where diplomas were being handed out. The students were called alphabetically by their last name, and each letter was a group that stood up to wait by the stage. Something Hector noticed was the projector screen behind the principal; it would show a picture of the students when they were younger; a first day or school or something, then the senior photo taken this year. Under each as a name after being called was a message from the parents, or legal guardian. Seeing all this made Hector want to leave because he knew there wouldn't be anything for his. For most of this, Hector zoned out; it was only making him more miserable. The names reached the H's and Hector knew he was towards the beginning.

After a few were called; Hector heard it. "Hector Hiccup Haddock the Third!" Harry announced. Hector forced himself up the three stairs towards Harry. However, something drew Hector to look at the screen off to the right of him, and he stopped in his tracks to see a photo of him as a baby, fast asleep in his mother's arms with his father on the other side of him; both were smiling lovingly at him. Hector was a tiny baby being born two months early, and spent most of that time hooked up to tubes and wires in the NICU. This picture was taken in the hospital but he was off everything. Next to the baby shot was his senior photo, but different from the rest. Hector's adult picture was him sleeping in the recliner of the living room while his parents were on either side of him, both smiling the same way as from the infant shot. The photographs were almost mirror images of one another; his eighteen years with them. What shocked him the most was seeing the words they always said.

 **You did it! We're so proud of you, son. Always and Forever; we love you. -Mom & Dad**

How? When? Hector didn't understand anything other than how much it hurt to see all that. Hector wanted off the stage immediately. Hector reached Harry who shook his hand, then handed Hector his diploma. "Congratulations, Hector," Harry said. Hector could say anything, he just released the man's hand before briskly walking off stage. Hector took his seat quietly, letting everyone else around him fade out as he couldn't shake that image from his head. Eighteen years of unconditional love regardless of everything he'd done; they really did always love him. Soon; the ceremony was over.

"Congratulations Berk Isle High School Senior Class of 2017!" Harry yelled as there was an uproar of cheering. All the students stood in rejoice as they threw their caps in the air. Except for Hector; he stayed seated as his head was in his hands while leaning forward slightly. Students began to break off to meet their families and guests to get more pictures of the momentous occasion. Briana stood with her friends, smiling and laughing as the hugged one another. Glenn and the gang came forward, but they didn't see Hector with the friends.

"Where's Hector?" Glenn inquired. Nobody seemed to have an answer while they looked around. Briana scanned the dispersing crowd, and she finally spotted Hector still in his chair.

"Hector…" Briana whispered as she hurried over to him after seeing the position he was in. Briana put her diploma down on the chair beside Hector as she lifted his head up to see he was crying silent tears. Briana suddenly remembered that Hector had frozen on stage when he was called; seeing the photo and words he did. Instantly, Briana knew what was wrong, so she did the only thing she could. Briana wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Well, I suppose graduating can make someone a little emotional," Ethan remarked.

"I don't think it has to do with graduation," Harper frowned.

"You're right. Hector probably wasn't expecting to see anything on the screen when he was called. Mr. Forger, why would you submit something like that?" Alyssa wondered.

"I-I didn't do that; I didn't even know this was part of the ceremony," Glenn admitted. Harry was walking by as Glenn stopped him. "Harry, who submitted the shots for Hector?"

"His parents did? We sent something home to all the senior's parents or guardians in April when pictures were taken. That got submitted two days before the deadline; which was the 22nd. Why?"

"Hector's not handling it so well," Glenn sighed. "I knew today might be hard for him, but I didn't expect that, he motioned to Hector.

"Stephen insisted that I allow the two photos in; something about Hector always remembering that they've loved him from the start, and how far he's come," Harry shrugged. "I hope he'll be okay," the man sighed before walking off. More moments passed before Hector pulled off Briana, palming away his tears and trying to compose himself.

"I'll meet you in the neighborhood," Hector said.

"We're all going together, remember? Block party to celebrate," Briana reminded softly. Hector shook his head.

"You go ahead. I just need some time if that's okay," Hector replied.

"Of course, Hector. You take all the time you need, and we'll be here waiting when you're ready," Briana nodded as she stroked the side of his face, then kissed his forehead before getting up. Hector stood as he glanced at the others before looking away. "I'll let them know you need a bit,"

"You're the best, thank you," Hector told her, then walked the opposite direction towards the parking lot. Briana picked up her diploma, then moved towards the group.

"Where's he going?" Glenn asked.

"I have a good idea where he's gonna go," Briana informed.

"Where?" Derek asked.

"The cemetery," Briana replied.

"We should go and make sure he's going to be alright; you said he couldn't do it last time, and that was a month ago," Cassandra suggested.

"No. This is something he has to do. I guarantee he's not okay; Hector is probably breaking down and crying to the heavens, but he has to, or it won't get any easier for him to cope with. Plus, he said he needed some time," Briana said firmly.

"And we'll give that to him," Kayne remarked.

"And be here when he gets back," Dimitri stated. In agreement, they all prepared to depart the high school campus. While moving to their vehicles, they heard Hector's bike rev a few times. Glancing, he was already changed out of his cap and gown, and wearing a pair of jeans, his boots, and jacket. Hector slipped the helmet on, then he sped out and got on the main road after avoiding all the traffic.

 _ **{Cemetery}**_

Hector parked the bike across from their headstones, but he struggled to move from his place. Slowly, Hector walked towards the graves. Curling his hands into fists, he glared almost.

"Why?! Why aren't you here with me! I-I did all this for you; keeping my grades up, and graduating! I did this because you always wanted to see it, and you're not here!" the tears formed fast and when Hector collapsed to his knees on the grass, and he couldn't hold it back. Hector held himself tightly as he cried before them. Hector's fist slammed into the ground once, then over and over again until he couldn't find the strength to raise the hand another time. "I hate this! I hate it! I hate how much it hurts that you're not here when you're supposed to me! You promised that you'd be here for me! You swore that you would be here when I needed you," Hector fell back on his rear, keeping his knees up and arms draped over them. "I need you now. You should be here with me…" he lowered his head onto his arms. "I miss you," he whimpered out.

 _ **{The Neighborhood}**_

Hours later as it was turning from day to dusk, Hector still hadn't returned. Hector left the school around 12:45 pm, and it was now about 7 pm. The friends started the party, but it didn't feel right without Hector since it was his idea to throw the block celebration.

"He's been gone too long; I'm going to look for my Godson," Glenn stood finally while preparing to leave.

"Glenn, don't. Hector said he would come," Briana tried.

"I'm sorry, Briana, but I've already lost my best friends; I can't lose Hector too," Glenn said. "As much as I don't want to contemplate the thought-Hector has a nasty history of depression, and he felt low enough to want to kill himself once. I cant take the chance that with enough time with the temptation so close he wouldn't contemplate it again,"

"What temptation?" Alexia wondered.

"You don't mean the gun, do you?" Alyssa asked.

"Unfortunately, that's precisely what I'm referring to. Hector has been gone for hours; he won't answer messages or calls either," Glenn sighed. Before anyone could do anything, Hector's bike zipped into sight. However, he wasn't alone; two others were right behind. That couldn't have been good. One bike got right up beside Hector as he unclipped his helmet and hucked it to make the other guy back off. The second person pulled a gun and fired at Hector's bike, blowing out one of the tires. Hector's lost control as it forced the bike to tip and roll with him on it, then skid to a stop while he was still under it.

"Hector!" Glenn and Briana yelled with worry while rushing over to him. Hector pulled himself out from under the bike, ignoring the intense pain he felt and stood; he saw them coming back with one still having a gun. Hector's fear for Briana and his Godfather kicked in as he put himself in front of them.

"No! Stay back!" Hector ordered as he pulled his own gun out and aimed. Instantly, the two bikers went to turn and get away. Hector fired two rounds as one of them knocked the other guy's gun from his hand. Hector shot one more as he hit the other guy in the arm, causing him to fall off his bike. The first guy whipped around to grab his friend.

"This ain't over kid! Better watch your back because we're coming for you!" the driver of the bike yelled before they were out of sight. Hector panted as he staggered and dropped to one knee while holding his side and cringing.

"Hector," Briana said fearfully as she rushed to him. Hector moved his hand slightly to see blood as Briana gasped. "He's hurt!"

"I'll call an ambulance," Alyssa's mother offered.

"No! No police and no hos-hospitals!" Hector said quickly.

"You're bleeding!" Briana screeched with concern.

"You know why I can't go, Bri. Please…I-I'll be okay; it's not that bad," Hector whispered pleadingly.

"Let me see it," Briana asked. Hector moved his shirt, allowing for Briana to see the injury. No gunshot or stab; but severely scraped up from the fall on the motorcycle.

"Hector! Those two just actively tried to kill you in broad daylight!" Glenn said quickly.

"We knew it could happen, Glenn. That's why you convinced mom and dad to let me carry, remember? I knew the consequences of talking. I'm not making another stupid report about it because the police won't even know who they're looking for. I didn't see their faces; it just happened at the cemetery," Hector coughed a few times.

"But lad!" Glenn tried to reason with him.

"Drop it, please? I'll be fine," Hector said.

"They opened fire in a closed neighborhood with people around! I'm calling the police!" Cassandra's father remarked.

"It's my fault; I should have led them elsewhere. You weren't in danger; they want me because of something in the past that I did. The police already know about this matter; there is no need to bring them in again," Hector hissed from pain.

"You need this treated," Briana said lightly. "Derek, Ethan; help him up and into his house, please?" she asked. Derek and Ethan did as they were asked, carefully helping Hector to his feet, and then leading him into his home with Briana and Glenn following along with the rest of the Hell Drakes. The school friends wanted to go to, but were ordered to stay outside so the house wouldn't be too cramped. Hector was set in the living room on the couch while Glenn grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet, then brought it to Briana. Hector had assistance in getting his shirt off as Briana started working on carefully dabbing away blood, then applying an anti-bacterial cream before wrapping the wound. Briana also took care of the few on his arms and face.

"Didn't break anything, right?" Sawyer asked.

"No. Thank the Gods that I slid to the left instead of the right. Can't really break prosthetic; its reinforced with a stronger, lighter metal," Hector informed so they'd catch the hint without giving too much away.

"Well, you did more damage to them than they did to you," Victor pointed out.

"Hector, I don't like this. You could have been killed tonight," Glenn finally said.

"I can handle it," Hector assured. "I knew I was being watched; why do you think I avoided being shot? Guess you could say mom and dad were looking out for me," he trailed off a bit. "The bullet missed me and hit a tree at the cemetery. I got on my bike and tried to outrun them, and they followed me,"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, laddie. Luck won't always save you," Glenn sighed.

"But awareness and skill will. We knew I could become a target for revenge, Uncle Gobber. These idiots don't attack me unless I'm alone and seem defenseless," Hector mentioned. "When they found me before; I was…sitting alone in front of my parent's headstones. Notice how fast they backed off when I pulled my gun, and now I know that I can't be by myself. As I said before; everyone else is safe, they only want me,"

"All the more reason to have a bodyguard," Glenn mumbled.

"I don't need protection from the authorities who made me talk in the first place. I said this would happen before I gave the name of my gang, Gobber. I said it straight out; _Live A Loyal or Die A Traitor_ , remember? I only spoke up because I didn't feel like sitting in questioning for hours on a useless subject. I was hungover and addicted to drugs while under arrest at seventeen-years-old. Think I wanted to deal with that shit the next day? Fuck no. I did it to get everyone off my back, and this is the price I pay for helping the cops. Believe me; I don't want their friggin' help in keeping me safe," Hector scoffed. "I'm not gonna live in fear every time I step out of this house. I'm not gonna worry if someone is going to corner me when I'm alone,"

"Hector, what are you saying?" Briana asked with worry.

Hector forced himself to stand up, cringing a bit, and holding his side. "I'm saying that I know what I did, and if I'm to be a target for death because of it, then so be it. I'm not gonna hide or fight to protect myself. I did it tonight because there were people around I care about, and I won't let them get hurt because of me. To put it just, after the day I've had; I don't care if I live or die anymore. That isn't to mean I'll kill myself; only that whatever happens, happens," without another word, Hector forced himself down the stairs to his room, closed the door, then locked it. The group in the living room didn't know what to say, neither did the friends on the porch who had been watching and listening to everything since they couldn't come inside. They were shocked, and they were afraid; Hector was being targeted, and he didn't care.


	34. Breaking Point

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

34\. Breaking Point

 _{Hector's POV}_

I finally decided to go to the cemetery and see my parents; well, their headstones at least. I got angry, I got upset, and screamed to the Gods in a cyclone of emotions. And then after all that; I just cried. Everyone said that going and releasing what I held inside would help me feel better and start coping with the loss. I didn't know I would be in so much pain to _let it hurt_ as Briana had put it the night of our first date do-over. Graduation was hard enough; having to walk that stage and know my parents weren't sitting next to Glenn; snapping as many photos as they could to commemorate the occasion. Knowing that when the students were announced as the class of 2017; my parents wouldn't rush towards me to congratulate my success on finishing high school. I knew all of that wouldn't happen, and that's why I knew it wouldn't be a great day for me, and I would be a bit miserable. What I did not expect was seeing those pictures on the screen of me when I was born, and when I was eighteen; mirrored images to show that my parents loved me the same all these years. What hurt the most was reading their meaningful message. When the students cheered at graduation, throwing their caps up; I did not. I couldn't; I was feeling a rush of emotions and didn't know how to handle it. Briana must have known, and she came over to comfort me. I couldn't hold it in, and I cried. I knew what I had to do, though, and that led me to go to the cemetery. It had been two months; I had to do it. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't see myself breaking down as hard as I did.

I turned my phone off, and I sat there either crying or staring at the stones for hours. For me; time seemed to have stopped and before I knew it; the sun was beginning to set. I stood to say my goodbyes, and get back to the neighborhood for the party, and that's when things turned bad. I didn't know what it was, but I suddenly didn't feel like I was alone there. I closed my eyes as the wind picked up and forced me to lose my balance, leaning right. At the same time, a gun fired and I looked to see the tree standing not even a foot away from me get shot. The scariest part was that if I hadn't staggered; I would have been hit. That's when I realized that one, someone was trying to kill me, and two; there was barely any wind, nothing that had been strong enough to make a human being lose its balance. I saw two bikers across the way, one with a gun. I glanced at the stones; right before the gust of wind, I asked my parents to be with me. Seeing the biker prepare to take another shot, I turned heel and got to my motorcycle, then bolted out of the cemetery as fast as I could. As expected, the bikers followed me, and I was dumb enough to lead them right to the neighborhood.

When my bike lost control, I wasn't wearing my helmet, and once more; I'm lucky to be alive. However, I understood that these bikers were after me and made me realize that I'm definitely being targeted by Sons of Odin gang members. Of course, being hurt, Briana and Glenn tried to insist I go to the hospital, or tell the police, but I couldn't. Honestly, I don't know what came over me, but I straight up said that I didn't care if I lived or died anymore. Sadly, the more I sit on my bed now, I can't take the statement back because it's how I felt. Living is great, but why should I have to live in fear of death? I know what I started by talking during questioning. I suppose that giving Sons of Odin up that way didn't mean anything. The original leader of the gang knew my face from the night of the ambush too. I could be getting targeted from either in the instances, but it still meant that they wanted blood; mine, to settle the score. Right now, I'm just in pain, exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally; I need some sleep. Today had been hard since I woke up; maybe if I rested for the remainder of the night then tomorrow would be better. I knew I scared my friends who were still upstairs, but now was not a good time give me the whole _your life is worth living_ speel. I said I wouldn't kill myself; I've just hit a point where whatever happens, happens, and that's that. I changed my clothes and laid down in bed, Toothless curled up with me and I knocked out within fifteen minutes.

 _ **{A Week Later; Sunday, June 25, 2017}**_

Yesterday marked two months that my parents had been killed in the accident. I hadn't said much to anyone since last week, but they've all tried to get me to talk. I wasn't having it; I made my stance clear. I didn't hide out in my room every day; I would get up, shower, get dressed, then make breakfast silently; usually with my headphones in. This would be the time the Drakes tried to speak to me about what I said, and all I mentioned was that they had nothing to worry about. Briana made her attempts, and my other friends too; I informed them I was perfectly fine. Glenn made the most significant deal out of it, and no matter what I told him; he didn't believe me. The last week I've spent working on my bike to get it running again. I would do this with the music on loudly and just worked out of the driveway. A lot of my friends were busy taking care of their lives now that high school was over.

Alyssa and Flynn were going to Berk Community College in September. Rylee and Cassandra were going to take a Certified Nursing Assistant course while TJ and Shane were working for an outdoor company that did lawn and garden care, then snow removal in the window. Thaxter recently got employed at some fast food place; I guess it was just something for him to do until he decided where to go next in life, be that college or a better job. Briana had also not decided what she wanted to do, so she was taking all things into consideration. Although, I had the sneaking suspicion she was holding off on making a choice because she wanted to spend time with me and make sure I was going to be okay. One of those times was now; everyone was over because why not? Thaxter didn't work weekends, Shane and TJ weren't starting their job until July, and nobody who would be taking a course or going to school began until September. The Drakes primarily lived with me; Ethan and Derek were residing in Berk too, and Harper with them; she's another one who hadn't decided what she was going to be doing yet. All I've heard is look for a job thus far. I had a beer bottle next to me while I was working; it was almost empty when I tightened a few more things then finished my drink.

I stood up and threw my leg over the seat, place the key in the ignition, turned it, then took a deep breath as I started the bike up. The motorcycle sputtered and stalled a few times before I tried once more. "Come on, baby; you can do it," and just like that; it kicked in full force without a problem. "Haha! That's my girl," I patted the side of the bike a few times before revving the engine. Sighing in relief that I finally got my vehicle fixed; I powered it down, then climbed off.

"I know that isn't a beer bottle by your feet, right, Hector?" I heard Glenn say while walking up.

"Well, you'd be wrong then because it is," I retorted.

"Hector…" Glenn said in a warning tone, then sighed. "If your parents were here, they'd kill you,"

"Then they would be getting in line with the rest who want to do the same," I remarked.

"Don't be a smartass with me, boy," Glenn huffed.

"I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass," I shrugged.

"It's ILLEGAL for you to drink alcohol, lad," Glenn reminded.

"And the only one who seems to care is you. Come on, Gobber. I'm not driving anywhere, and I'm on my own property with plenty of people watching me. Give me a break, would ya? Haven't had an easy two months dealing with everything. It's just a beer; it's not like I'm drinking anything hard," I muttered.

"Was it just the one?" Glenn asked as I nodded. "Fine, I'll let it slide, but don't make it a habit of resorting to alcohol to deal with your problems, Hector," he stated.

"Aye, aye, Uncle Glenn," I gave a half-assed salute to him.

"You seem like you're in a better mood than last week," Glenn pointed out.

"Finally fixed the bike," I replied.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Glenn mumbled.

"Could you honestly blame me for feeling the way I do, Gobber?" I asked in a serious voice now. "The Sons of Odin are looking for me. I've had two attempts on my life since getting out of juvie. My parents died two months ago, and graduating High School, which is supposed to be a happy moment, was utterly miserable for me because the two people I did it all for weren't there," Glenn frowned. "It's not like I want to feel this way, okay? I just do because it seems like no matter what I do; I can't live happily, and I'm done trying to. So I'm just living life. If I end up dead; then it's whatever. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I'm not going to lie to you about how I feel. It just doesn't matter to me anymore,"

"It should matter; this is why you got ordered to counseling, Hector. You stopped caring about your life or what happened in it. Go talk to someone, get medication. Do something, but don't subject yourself to the mindset you can't be happy," Glenn told him. "You put so much into your life; worked so hard to get where you are. Your parents fought to have you, and I will not let you give it up!"

"I'm not giving up, Glenn," I said softly. "I'm just accepting things the way they are. Everything that happens, happens for a reason, right? I'm alive, so I'm supposed to be. If I get killed, then that's how it's meant to be. I'm not gonna fight fate, destiny, or whatever you want to call it. I know I've got people after me, and that is my fault. So as I told mom and dad once; I'll take my punishment and accept responsibility for my actions and choices. I will live, but not in fear, nor will I hide. Unfortunately, we're born to die, Gobber," I shrugged casually. "Could be when I'm a hundred, or it could be tomorrow, but either way; I'll die eventually. Now, if you don't mind; I'm gonna grab a shower, then run out to get a few things. After that, I don't know what I'll do; maybe take a nap or take a ride on my bike,"

I walked into the house after that, not waiting for a response from Glenn, or anyone else.

 _{Normal POV}_

"And the worst part of all that; he isn't wrong. We're born, we live, we die. Happens to everyone at different times. Stephen, Val, and I raised Hector on the words that everything that happens, happens for a reason because he always asked why certain things happened. It was the easiest thing to teach a five-year-old, and now, he's using it to his advantage. I always forget how smart he actually is," Glenn sighed.

"At the very least; we know he won't try to take his own life," Ethan stated.

"Yeah; he doesn't want to die; he just accepts that it can happen anytime," Jeremy shrugged. "Can happen to any of us,"

"I still have to worry that he could snap. Hector was brought up in a very peaceful environment; taught not to retaliate in anger, or be disrespectful to his elders. Stephen, Valarie, and I knew how unhappy Hector was when he started getting teased as a kid for being shorter and skinnier than everyone else. We were aware that he began to become miserable when the bullying took place, and got worse after he lost his leg. For years, Hector held it in, and dealt with it; day after day. Hector told us he could handle it, but he couldn't, and he snapped. Hector went through a dangerous downward spiral after that. Alcohol, smoking, drugs, gangs. Hector says he would have killed himself if not making a few good friends. However, the fact remains that was a problem when his parents were alive, and now they are gone. Unfortunately, I cannot deny the possibility that if anything else happens; he could break down completely, and resort to killing himself to escape the pain. Hector's already said that once, and you kids heard it that day in school. Everyone has a breaking point, and sadly, I think Hector is nearing his even if he doesn't show it. I can't look the other way no matter what he says," Glenn looked at them with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Then we'll do all we can to keep him away from it. Hector has us, and you, Glenn. We won't lose him," Briana said firmly.

"I hope you're right, Briana. Because if anything else bad happens; I really don't think he'll be able to handle it," Glenn informed. "I better get back to work," he added before walking away slowly.

Dimitri's cell phone dinged as he pulled it out to find a text from Xavier.

 _ **Got a meeting with a possible ally. Coming for the sit-down? -X**_

"Looks like we got somewhere to be to provide a little backup and judge of character for Xavier during a meeting. Hector says he's about to head out, so we won't bother him, and I don't think he's up for something like this right now," Dimitri said.

"And we're about to go to the mall for a bit. Maybe we can all meet here later and check in on Hector?" Alyssa offered.

"Sounds good. We can't hound him too much or he'll just pull away," Aaron mentioned. After that, they all prepared to leave and go their own way to other things. It seemed like Hector could use a little time to himself right now, and they were happy to give him that.

 _ **{Later That Day}**_

Hector enjoyed his shower, then grabbing the paperwork from the auto body shop that had his mother's car. As Hector found out; it had to be at the store for an inspection to make sure there was no foul play in the accident. The place that looked over the car was kind enough to give Hector a list of everything he would need to fix the vehicle. Hector knew the automobile would need a lot of work, but he was ready to put in the time and effort to make the car run once more. As he once said; it was worth it to preserve the memory. Hector snagged his dad's truck, then headed to the parts shop in town. Hector would start with the easy fixes first, then work on the harder ones. The most prominent thing Hector would need to begin with is the messed up frame; thankfully, his skills in metal forging would come in handy to do just that. While out and about, Hector grabbed himself some lunch, the returned home. As it had been hard for him to look at when the car first arrived, Hector had the guys help him move it into the garage-like tent, and this would make it easier to fix up too.

Hector set all the bags on the workbench, then he started eating some of his food. Hector took off the hood and put it off to the side and began doing a look over of his own. "This level of damage is caused by speed and crashing into a solid, unmovable object. How fast were they going? That doesn't add up when I know my parents obeyed speed limits," Hector walked around the vehicle, checking under the hood, and finally jacking the car up enough to get under it. Hector was about to come out when he noticed something off. Hector got his phone and used the flashlight to get a better look.

' _Why…is the brake line cut?...'_ Hector thought, confused. _'How did this go unnoticed at the shop? Mom and Dad just had the car worked on in March for inspection,'_ Hector continued looking around and found an unmarked can of something hooked up to the accelerator line; this is what made the pickup speed as the gas was pressed. Hector ripped it out to examine it later. Finally, he rolled himself out from underneath and stared at the car. _'Something is very wrong here,'_ Hector forced himself to look inside the car where he found a substance on the gas pedal. _'This is wicked sticky. Surely if the pedal were pressed down, it would get held up, and forced to brake to slow down,'_ Hector's eyes widened as he quickly backed up with sudden realization. Everything made sense now! The brake line was cut, and the pedal was covered in something that would have made it stick and maintain speed. Hector looked at the can as he began to breathe heavily while it started to come together. The canister had been hooked up to make the car go faster when the gas was pressed, but because the pedal is covered in something sticky! Hector's father would have aimed for the brake, which had been cut; this meant they would have picked up speed, lost control of the car on the corner and crashed head-on into the pole!

The entire thing was intentional! Hector stared at the car as tears formed in his eyes while his hands tightened into fists from the rage. Hector's parents had been killed on purpose and made to look like an accident! Hector felt like he didn't need to ask the question of who would want his parents dead; it wasn't about them. The Sons of Odin were behind this; killing his parents to get back at him, and now they were trying to kill him to finish the job. Anger and heartbreak taking over, Hector crumbled to the ground before he yelled out as loud as he could. Hector couldn't take it anymore. It just kept piling on, and this was the final straw. Hector's parents were killed because of him, and knowing that; he officially had reached his breaking point.


	35. Too Much Emotion

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

35\. Too Much Emotion

 _{Normal POV}_

Time had stopped for Hector as he genuinely didn't how to react to the information he just discovered. Stephen and Valarie Haddock, his parents, had been killed in a car accident that was intentional. A sticky gas pedal, a tank of Nitrous, or so that's what Hector believed it was, and a cut brake line; this crash was no accident, just made to look like one. However, that wasn't the worst part. Hector knew this was done on purpose; a way of attacking him internally since they couldn't touch him while he was in school because there were too many witnesses. In counting, there had been two attempts on Hector's life. The first had been in December when Hector was nearly run down by that car in the parking lot, but saved by Toothless. The second happened a week ago at the cemetery, then continued in the form of a chase back to the neighborhood. After the attempted hit and run failed; the Sons of Odin wanted to do something to break him down, so it appeared now that they killed his parents, and have been observing him until Hector was alone. Such happened last week when the second attempt on his life occurred, but the attackers likely didn't know he was armed with a weapon. Whatever the case being; Hector knew that his parents were now dead because of him, and that is why Hector didn't know how to respond to this. Anger that his parents are gone, or sadness because it's his fault?

Hector was shaking with rage, crying from the pain, and to top it off; he was so emotional that he felt sick to his stomach. Hector didn't know what to do right now, but he needed to get it together because a lot of the puzzle pieces needed to be figured out. First of all, why did the police hold the car to look for foul play, but not find any of the things Hector did? Nothing else could be done until that was answered, or perhaps, that was untrue. The police had the car for nearly a month, so what if they did know something and didn't want Hector to find out that his parents were murdered? Hector wanted answers, and he was getting them. Forcing himself off the ground, then hurrying to his bike. Hector clipped his helmet into place, then started his motorcycle. With a quick turn, Hector zipped out of the driveway, and down the street.

 _ **{Arc Isle Police Department; An Hour Later}**_

Hector walked inside and to the desk. "Where's Chief Svendson?" he asked.

"I believe he's in his office right now. Would you like me to get him for you?" the man reception asked. Hector nodded. The male lifted his phone from the base, then dialed a three-digit code. "Chief. I have a Haddock's son here to see you. Can I send him in?" a pause. "Will do," the man put the phone on the hook. "Go on in," Hector headed right for the office, opening the door, then practically slamming it behind him.

It started the Chief. "Hector!" he put a hand over his heart. "You scared me. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Hector balled his hands up tightly until they cracked. "Did you know my parent's car had been tampered with?"

Chief Svendson stared at Hector. "We checked it for foul play, Hector. Everything came back clean. The report was written-," he began.

"Yeah, that my parents apparently drove too fast and lost control of the vehicle; it's bullshit!" Hector glared.

"Okay, settle down a bit, lad," Chief Svendson insisted. "There was nothing to prove otherwise," Chief Svendson sighed.

"Oh, you think so? Why don't you follow me home, and I'll give you my proof," Hector suggested. Chief Svendson hesitated a moment, but nodded. Hector and the Chief left. So for another hour, Chief Svendson tailed behind Hector until they reached the Haddock household. Oddly enough, Hector found that his gang and friends were back over; Glenn too, and apparently confused about why the Police Chief was with him.

"He-Hector? Something wrong?" Briana asked. Hector never answered as he unzipped the garage-like tent revealing his mother's car still jacked up.

"Enlighten me, Chief Svendson; the crash site on route two is a curvy road with what speed limit?" Hector asked.

"Twenty-five," the Chief replied.

"And your adamant the accident that killed my parents two months ago is because of speeding and lost control?" Hector pushed. Chief Svendson nodded. "Are really going to stand there and lie to my face?"

"I'm not lying," Chief Svendson informed.

"Do you know at which speed my father would have had to drive to lose control and crash into a pole to cause this kind of damage?" Hector crossed his arms over his chest. The Chief shook his head. "Sixty or more," he retorted.

"Well, does seem unlikely, but possible, Hector," the Chief remarked.

"Oh, my Gods; you're as stupid as your daughter. Do you honestly expect me to believe that my police officer father was driving thirty-five or high over the speed limit? My dad who has never been pulled over, never gotten a ticket, and upheld the laws as if he wrote them himself?" Hector put his hands on his hips.

"Hector, the car was checked over three times; I don't know what you want me to tell you. Your father was speeding around the bend, braked hard, lost control, and hit the utility pole. There is nothing to say something else happened," Chief Svendson assured.

"I'd like to know why you think you can bullshit me," Hector scoffed. "Dad braked hard at sixty or more when there weren't any tire marks on the road to show what you're trying to make me believe?" the Chief flinched a bit. "Yeah? Okay. So you're telling me that your team of professionals missed the cut brake line?" Hector mentioned as the Chief looked at him quickly. "Which would have made my father slamming the brakes useless?" the man was silent. "Alright. How about the gas pedal covered with a sticky substance that would have kept the vehicle at whatever speed it was going since the brakes couldn't be applied? Did your team notice that?" Silence. "Nothing? Last thing and I'll stop," Hector grabbed the canister from before and tossed it at him carelessly. "And did they find the tank of Nitrous Oxide connected to the accelerator? Hm? Because I sure did,"

"I'm…sorry I didn't believe you, Hector," Chief Svendson vowed.

"So, you really didn't know about all this stuff?" Hector asked. "Your team of expert investigators and car mechanics were unable to find these things? Which were in plain sight? That I found in a matter of ten minutes when you had the car for…what? A month?" The Chief didn't reply. Hector's eyes fell emotionless. "My father pressed the gas, unknowingly activating the Nitrous Oxide to speed the car up, peddle got stuck, and then he couldn't brake to stop the vehicle, and it resulted in the crash. Right?"

"Yes," the Chief nodded once.

"I will ask one more time. Did you know the car was tampered with?" Hector questioned.

"I did," Chief Svendson replied.

"I asked over and over again what happened to cause the crash. You insisted my dad was going a little too fast, and lost control, but really; you've known this entire time that my parents were murdered, and lied to me," Hector said quietly, in an icy voice. Hector put his hands in his pockets as he turned to walk away with his eyes closed.

"Your father didn't want you to know!" Chief Svendson yelled quickly. Hector froze mid-step and whipped around.

"What did you just say?" Hector demanded.

"Your dad didn't want you to find out what happened. Your old man figured out the car had been tampered with because a car was following them. He even told your mom, and they both knew. Berk officers found them in the front of the car; holding hands. According to your dad; they kissed and said they loved one another. Your mom told him to make sure you didn't learn of this, and your father promised her that. Your mother died instantly, but your father was still alive. After the crash took place; Stephen confirmed that a vehicle drove slowly past them; then it sped off thinking your parents were dead from the collision. Your father called emergency dispatch and when officers arrived, he told them everything. Your father asked paramedics to pass the message to me that you were not to know about it. Your dad asked me to lie to you, so you wouldn't have to find out they were killed intentionally. All he wanted you to know was how much he and your mother loved you," the Chief explained.

Hector didn't know what to say to that; his parents even knew they were about to be murdered, but couldn't stop it. This was his fault for opening his big mouth during questioning. If Hector had just stayed quiet instead of extracting his own revenge for the Hell Drakes nearly being assassinated by Sons of Odin; none of this would have happened. Hector hadn't cared that he was the target, but these bastards killed his parents, and he wouldn't deal with that. Hector had to make it right by evening the score.

"The case is still open, Hector, and we are following every lead to find who did this," Chief Svendson informed. "I swear we'll get justice for your parents,"

"Sons of Odin. Who else wants revenge on me for talking? You wanna find who is responsible; you find the members you haven't caught yet. You wanna cut time in half? Talk to Rex Santiago, and make him tell you," Hector offered.

"Hector…" the Chief began.

"The bastard has tried to kill me three times; I have the right to defend myself. Find his people before I do or I'll kill them. Arrest me if you feel you need to; I really don't care anymore. If you aren't going to lock me up for issuing a death threat; then get off my property and go do your job," Hector remarked coldly. Glenn gave a pleading look to the Chief, begging the man not to arrest him with his eyes; a way of trying to say that Hector was an emotional mess right now, but they'd keep an eye on him. Svendson sighed as he looked at Hector.

"I don't want to have to arrest you a second time, so please, stay at home with your family and friends. Let the police do their work; we'll find them. I don't know what happened, Hector. It's not like you to say such things. This is not who you are, son," Chief Svendson said softly.

"That makes two of us then because I don't know who I am either, or why I'm still alive. I do know this, though; I'm ready to fucking end it," Hector admitted as the group, and Glenn gasped in fear. "I'm being targeted for death by my gang, which I helped your department take down. My parents died two months ago, and I'm just now finding out they were murdered by the mentioned old gang because you failed in capturing everyone. I've had three attempts on my life since getting out of juvie. I'm depressed as shit, and as of today; I've hit my breaking point. So if there is anything else that anyone here needs to say to me, please do," he invited. "Because so help me, Gods, if I find out just one more piece of information that I should have been told about and didn't; I'm done. I will snap, I will take off, and I will kill myself. That in mind; anyone got something to get me up to date on? This is your only chance while I'm calm,"

Nobody said anything, but the Chief looked at him sadly. "Rex Santiago isn't in prison, Hector. Unfortunately, he and about fifteen others evaded the raid, and got away,"

Hector didn't say a word; he just closed his eyes. "Than all I have got to tell you is this, Chief. You better locate him before he finds me because if I end up with the chance to get my hands on him; I will fucking kill him. I will break his neck, paralyzing him, and the last thing he will ever see is the barrel of my gun as I put a 9mm right between his mother-fucking eyes. I bid you a good day, Chief Svendson," with that, Hector silently walked away into the house.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Chief, and we'll keep an eye on him," Glenn assured. Svendson nodded before loading into his car, and leaving the residence.

"What do we do about Hector?" Derek asked.

"I'm afraid that right now it would be best to leave him alone. This is what I was scared of; we can't push him. All we can do is watch him, and see how things go the next couple of days," Glenn stated. "Knowing his parents had died in an accident was hard to cope with, but this? Stephen and Valarie being murdered in an intentional car wreck is a different matter," feeling that they couldn't do much else, the group filed into Hector's house and sat down. The friends would leave him alone, they would remain at home for a bit to try and keep an eye on their pal. Glenn went as he had a few things to take care of while it seemed the man also needed some time sitting with the news that his friends were killed.

 _ **{The Basement; Hector's Room}**_

Hector sat on his bed with Toothless laying beside him; the panther's head was on Hector's lap. Hector stared blankly at the wall across from him as there was a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand as he took another long swig. Hector couldn't believe all this; his parents learned they were going to end up dead, and his father's dying wishes had been for Hector not to find out. All they ever did was try to protect him from getting hurt, and how did he repay the kindness? By going back to his gang? By becoming whatever or whoever he is now? Even in death his parents were trying to keep him safe from the harshness of the world. This could be proven by the fact there was hardly any wind last week, but a gust strong enough to move him had saved his life when one of those bikers tried to shoot him. Hector's parents knew they'd die upon being followed and the car speeding up but brakes not working, and all his father wanted was for Hector to know they loved him, nothing else. How did he deal with that? Hector had no idea how to feel; he was numb right now. Rex Santiago was still at large with Odin only knew how many other members besides the fifteen Rex got away with last May. Hector was blaming himself entirely for this because he was the one who talked while in police custody.

Hector protected the Hell Drakes by saying Sons of Odin was his gang; at the time, this had been Hector's little revenge plot for when Rex had planned to take out the Drakes, but Hector messed that up. A fake name; Drake Raseri meant nothing when he hasn't concealed his appearance to Rex. That was all the man probably needed to have Hector tailed to get information about him, thus leading to Sons of Odin to figure out his true identity. Perhaps all of this wasn't because he talked to police; Hector had warned officers that he would become a target, so they did what they could to make sure none of the gang would see Hector. What was he to do with the information he had? Hector could definitely track down Rex himself, but then what? End up in prison for murder? Sure, Hector said he'd kill Rex, but that was implied to be on the off chance that Rex showed his face and attacked Hector first; at that point, it was self-defense. Hector knew the law, which is why he said it the way he did. Silent tears had begun to slip from his eyes, and fall down Hector's cheeks as he forced himself to get off the bed and move to the stairs. Dragging his feet up each step, entered the kitchen and walked by the living room.

Instantly, the gang saw Hector walk past them as if he were in the house alone. Of course, the friends saw Hector's uncaring, half-lidded eyes, and the Jack Daniels in his hand. Hector's movements were slow while walking; the eighteen-year-old raised the bottle to his mouth and took another drink before leaning on the door frame that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"How much of that have you had?" Dimitri questioned.

"Full when started," Hector slurred in an emotionless voice. The bottle was close to being half gone, and Hector had only been downstairs by himself for about fifteen or so minutes. And it went without saying that Hector was apparently drinking it straight.

"Where are you going?" Briana wondered when they saw him headed down the hall, which is where his parent's room was.

"Mom n' dad's room," Hector responded.

"Why don't you say out here with us, Hec. Might not be a good idea," Ethan offered.

"Dat don't matta when it what I wanna do," Hector took another drink while stumbling a bit.

"Hector," Briana stood up now as she approached Hector slow, then put her hand on his.

"Hey, pretty girl," Hector smiled at the girl who was a just a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey, you alright?" Briana asked gently.

"Pfft, of course! Never better, M'lady," Hector tried to lift the bottle to drink again but Briana held it down.

"Why don't you…put this down for a little while, Hector?" Briana suggested as she attempted to take it away, but Hector's grip suddenly tightened.

"M'not done," Hector said with a firm look in his eyes, almost a glare.

"Briana, don't try to take it away from him. You remember what Xavier told us last time they tried to get him to stop when he was this emotional," Aaron reminded quickly. Briana did recall that incident, and she knew that it could either cause him to lose control of his emotions or make him really angry. Still, Hector was going to end up killing himself if he ended up drinking any more than he already had. Hector went to take another drink as the bottle was dipping into the half-way mark now.

"Will you let me have it, please?" Briana asked.

"But it mine," Hector replied.

"I just want you to take a small break," Briana attempted to pull it from his grasp and Hector didn't let go. "If you give me this then we can…lay on the couch together, and I'll sing for you. You said you loved hearing me sing, and you enjoy holding me. Would you like that?" she offered gently. Hector's eyes softened a bit then he nodded to her. "Okay, but you have to let me have this," she pulled lightly as Hector began to let go. Briana set it on the center table slowly as Hector's eyes followed it. "See? Right there, and nobody will touch it. I promise," Briana backed up some while leading Hector with her as a spot was cleared on the long couch. Briana was walking slowly to make sure that Hector wouldn't fall. Briana reclined a bit on the sofa with her legs over the edge as she guided Hector to lay down with his head in her lap. The friends were a bit surprised that she managed to make him stop, and get the bottle away, but at least Hector hadn't flown off the handle. Hector started drinking hard because he didn't want to feel anything. Everything was piling up, and Hector couldn't handle anymore. All this was a result of too much emotion.


	36. For Hector

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

36\. For Hector

 _{Briana's POV}_

I didn't know what to make of everything I witnessed earlier, but it all boiled down to Hector having reached his limit. Hector said that if anything else happened, he would snap, and kill himself. I didn't like knowing this, and I felt like it got worse when Chief Svendson admitted to Hector that Rex Santiago, who I assumed was a leader to Sons of Odin, was not imprisoned. Hector's too calm demeanor was a bit frightening because I knew it means he's on edge and anything could push him over. Nothing else mattered to me than trying to help Hector through this, and I knew it wouldn't be easy. Hector was lost in so many emotions that he had effectively shut down to avoid feeling anything; I know that's why he hit the bottle as hard as he did. However, Hector would wind up giving himself alcohol poisoning if he didn't stop. I knew it was dangerous to take the Jack Daniels away, but I had to do something. I resorted to using something that might work; telling him that he could lay with me, and I'd sing to him. It had been a discussion we had during prom night; Hector admitted that he loved my voice, and I should sing more. I said I wasn't a big singer, and we left it at that, but now seemed as good a time as any to use it to make Hector take a break from drinking; maybe sober up a little? One could hope.

So here I am reclining on the couch with Hector laying in my lap. I was stroking his auburn hair slowly. Thus far, I had sung yet since it seemed Hector was trying to get comfortable. I suspected that he was wasted, and probably didn't feel well now that the alcohol was working through him. "I hate this," he murmured.

"Try to relax, and you won't feel this way soon," I offered.

"Hate bein' alive," Hector muttered as I felt like everyone in the room tensed up. "Don't wanna feel dis way. Don't wanna live,"

"Don't talk that way, Hector," Harper said quickly as Hector's eyes snapped open and glared at her.

"You don't know what this feels like!" Hector started as Harper bit back in fear, startled by the outburst. "Don't presume to tell me what to do or say! All my life I've been dealing with this, and it never gets better! The pain never stops. Every time I turn around; it's one more fucking thing to the list. I'm sick of always hurting! I'm tired of never getting a break because it just gets worse! I feel like killing myself is the only way to end it all," It had everyone scared of what he would do in this state, feeling the way he did already. Hector tried to get up to leave but I stopped him. "Let go of me!"

"No, Hector," I told him.

"Damn it, I said let go!" Hector started while staggering to walk away. I got off the couch and grabbed his wrist.

Hector yanked his arm towards himself, but I didn't let go. "No because I know what you're gonna do!"

"It's not your decision. I'm done!" Hector ripped free as I glared at him now. I don't know what came over me but I reached for the front of his shirt before he turned away, then I wrapped my arms around his midsection. "Get off,"

"No. No, because you'll kill yourself," I shook my head, trying not to cry.

"Who cares? I'm being targeted anyway, so I would rather die on my terms," Hector scoffed. I let go quickly, then smacked him across the face. Hector stared at me in shock.

"You idiot. You stupid, dumb, idiot!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes now. "How dare you believe such a foolish thing, and here I thought you were smarter than that. Don't you get it!? Do you not understand?! THIS IS YOU BEING TARGETED! THIS IS WHAT THEY WANT FROM YOU! Those assholes want you to feel this way; they want you to take your own life, and you're giving in to it!"

"I refuse to live like this anymore; feeling the way I do every single day with no end," Hector remarked.

"And what do you think committing suicide is going to do, Hector? It's not going to stop the pain! Maybe for you; it will, but what about for Glenn?" I glared at him through the tears as he stared at me. "The man already lost your parents, and he's putting all he has into making sure he doesn't lose you too! What about the Hell Drakes? What about our friends? What about me?!" Hector's eyes softened slightly. For half a second, he looked around the room to see everyone sitting around with worried eyes on him. "I already lost someone I love to suicide; my dad. Unable to cope with the pain of losing my mom; drowning himself in alcohol to make the pain stop. When he couldn't do it anymore, my father hung himself in the cemetery on the tree by my mother's grave. His pain didn't stop; he just passed it to me. Killing yourself doesn't make it end, Hector; you just give it to the people who care about you. So no; I won't let you go. I can't," I looked down.

"Briana…" Alyssa whispered sadly.

"I can't handle that hurt again. It almost pushed me over the edge once, but I held on because I told myself that dying only pains someone else in the line. People who care about me. I fought, telling myself that it would get better with time, and it did. I've got great friends, what little of my family is still left, and I have you, Hector," I informed as Hector started trembling a bit. Suddenly, I felt Hector's knees buckle and he dropped on them hard with his head down.

"W-why do you…care so much. I'm…nothing special," Hector managed slowly as the restraint on his emotions was starting to splinter.

"You are to Glenn. To our friends…To me," I said slowly as I lowered myself to my knees while cupping his cheeks and making him look at me. "I know you're hurting; you don't want to fight anymore, and I can't possibly imagine all the emotions you must feel with everything going on, but you don't have to do this alone. We're all here for you, and we'll do whatever we can. You can't give up your life. We only have one, Hector, so you can't let yours go no matter how hard it gets. You have to hold on even when you feel like letting go. We don't want to lose you, and I can't speak for how hard it would be them, but I know that I can't lose someone else I love. So please; find one. Just one reason to keep fighting and holding on," I pleaded. Then Hector did something I didn't expect; he wrapped his arms around my midsection and held me tightly. It wasn't long after that that I felt him shaking, burying his face in my chest while beginning to cry. I did the only thing I could do; I embraced him.

At that moment, I noticed Glenn had come in. I didn't know how long he'd been there but I could tell he had seen the bottle and the state Hector was in. I quickly put a finger to my lips, shaking my head to him as Glenn understood and stayed quiet. I knew Hector needed this; he'd been holding it in, trying to be strong for too long.

 _{Normal POV}_

It was indeed heartbreaking to watch, but everyone in the room was thankful that Briana had forced Hector to stay. To make him listen, and finally break through. All of them had lost track of the minutes that Hector was down on his knees while crying against Briana's figure. It seemed like hours, though. The friends knew that this didn't Hector, but it was an excellent first step to helping him recover. Briana only held Hector, stroking the back of his neck and whispering that everything was going to be okay to console the man she had come to fall in love with.

"Come on, let's get off the floor," Briana suggested. Slowly, Briana began standing as she pulled Hector up with her, then carefully moved back to the couch. Briana sat in a position where Hector could continue to lay on her chest. It seemed that the crying had stopped, leaving only the sniffling from a runny nose. A few coughs here and there too. "Ssh; it's alright," Briana ran her fingers through his auburn hair. "Are you feeling a bit better after letting it out?" she asked.

"F-Feel…s-sick," Hector mumbled in a slurred speech.

"You downed half a bottle of Jack Daniels in within thirty minutes, Darling. You're only eighteen and you've barely eaten today, so I can't imagine that all that alcohol consumption in a small timeframe wouldn't make you sick to your stomach," Briana soothed as Hector groaned in pain. Hector didn't reply at first as Briana tilted her head to look at his face. Hector's body jerked forward slightly, then again as he closed his eyes.

"Hector?" Glenn asked. Hector's body jerked again as he leaned forward a bit, then panted.

Hector forced himself to sit upright; then lurched forward once, but held back. "He's gonna throw up," Dimitri said quickly. As soon as Hector brought a hand to his mouth, Briana got off the couch to help Hector up. As fast as she was able with help from Derek; they got Hector to the bathroom and over the toilet right before he puked in the bowl on his knees.

"I'll sit with him," Briana told Derek; he nodded and exited the bathroom, closing the door. Briana rubbed Hector's back up and down. Briana sighed a bit feeling like they might be in there for a while. Outside the room, Glenn looked at them all.

"What happened?" the worried Godfather demanded.

"We didn't know Hector had alcohol downstairs in his room; he came upstairs and the bottle was almost half gone. Briana got him to put it down and lay with her, then he started talking about not wanting to live anymore. Harper said for Hector not to talk like that, and he just snapped. Briana realized that if Hector left; he would kill himself, so she made him stay, and then broke through him, which is about the time you came in to see happen," Ethan explained.

"But he hasn't hurt himself?" Glenn inquired.

"No, sir; he hasn't, at least not that we've seen. Hector was downstairs for thirty minutes," Cassandra reported.

"A breakthrough won't mean anything if he doesn't work through the depression, and I guarantee that he's going to continue to be miserable for a while," Glenn sighed.

"We know, but we think we got that through his head today. I just think it piled up, and he finally broke down, but he knows he's not alone in this, and we'll help all we can," Kayne said.

"We don't intend on letting him out of our sight until we know he's not a risk of having another moment like before," Aaron informed.

"Good. Situations like these; the suicidal thoughts and attempts can continue until his mood evens out," Glenn advised while they nodded in agreement. Within the bathroom, Hector's vomiting seemed to have ceased for the moment as he was now just leaning against the wall and holding his stomach.

"Y-You…promised t-to sing..f-for me," Hector forced out.

"And I will as soon as your stomach settles a bit. You had a lot to drink, and I'm sure that it's not over-," Briana stopped as Hector leaned over the bowl once more and threw up three times. "yet," Briana finished. Hector coughed hard, spitting to get the remnants out, then flushed the toilet. "Feeling any better?" Hector shook his head, and at that moment he realized that needed to use the bathroom. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Wo-Would you help me stand, a-and…turn around?" Hector asked.

"You should probably stay down there until you get your balance. I've seen you throw up about ten times, Hector, it doesn't bother me," Briana replied.

"I have to go," Hector informed.

"I don't think you're in any shape to be going anywhere right now," Briana sighed.

"That's not what I-Bri, I have to _go_ ," Hector emphasized this time. It took her a second, but she got it, and blushed a deep shade of red.

"O-Oh! You mean you have to-Okay, no problem. I'll just l-leave and give you some privacy," Briana reached for the door handle. "Wait, why didn't you just say that to get out so you could use the bathroom?"

"Because I didn't want you to leave," Hector said as Briana's eyes widened a bit. "N-Not like that; I'm drunk, and I just need your help to do it,"

"I-I don't think I should be the one-," Briana began.

"Briana, I don't need you to hold my dick or aim it. I don't feel comfortable having my Godfather, or one of the guys doing it, so I'm asking if you will help me, please?" Hector looked away, and Briana could see how embarrassed he was already to be asking for help with this.

"What…do you need me to help you with then?" Briana questioned.

"Will you stand behind me, and make sure I don't fall?" Hector inquired. Briana helped him up as Hector had a tough time standing up. Briana stood behind him as support, but Hector still struggled to avoid swaying. Briana turned around so her front was to his back, then she put her hands on his sides. Hector tensed a bit.

"My back to you while standing behind isn't enough to keep you standing still. I'll just hold you like this, go ahead do what you have to do. I won't look," Briana invited. This had to be single-handedly the most awkward moment of both their lives, and it was agreed that neither of them would speak of it. Hector fumbled through unbuttoning his jeans, then pulled the zipper down. After Hector was done, he shook once or twice before fixing his pants and flushing. "A-All set?" she asked.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Um, thank you," Hector added.

"You're welcome," Briana saw him stumble a bit as she held him once more. "You alright to go back out there, or you feel like you're gonna throw up again?" she wondered.

"I think…M'okay," Hector slurred out. Briana should have guessed that after Hector used the bathroom; the alcohol would hit him a little harder. Briana helped Hector out of the restroom, making sure to shut the light off afterward.

"You alright there, laddie?" Glenn questioned.

"Pretty sure he's officially wasted now that the alcohol has caught up with him," Sawyer informed. Briana got Hector to the couch once more and he just fell on it tiredly.

"I lay wit yous?" Hector glanced at her with glazed over eyes. Briana smiled a bit as she laid back on the couch and Hector struggled to get closer, but got there eventually and laid his head on her breasts with an arm locked around her waist. Briana started stroking his hair, petting it down a little while he yawned. "Still sing?" Briana fished her phone out of her pocket and located the song on her playlist, then set the phone on the arm of the couch while the music started.

" _Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion,"_ Briana began softly. _"And all of those things I didn't say; wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?"_ there was a pause as the music picked up.

" _This is my fight song! Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song! My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song, and I don't really care if nobody else believes; 'cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me,"_ Hector seemed to snuggle up closer, getting comfortable against her.

" _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep. Everybody's worried about me. I'm in too deep, say I'm in too deep. It's been two years; I miss my home. There's a fire burning in my bones. I still believe. Yeah, I still believe. And all of those things I didn't say; wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight; can you hear my voice this time?"_

" _This is my fight song! Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song! My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song, and I don't really care if nobody else believes; 'cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me,"_ Briana sang. _"A lot of fight left in me…"_ she held the note longer. Finally, the music softened.

" _Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion,"_ Briana continued gently. The music lifted once more. _"This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song. My power's turned on! Starting right now, I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song, and I really don't care if nobody else believes; 'cause I still got a lot of fight left in me. No, I still got a lot of fight left in me,"_ Briana finished lightly. Hector didn't say anything as Briana glanced down to see him fast asleep on her. Briana snapped her fingers with the free hand for Thaxter to get the blanket that was behind him and bring it over. Briana covered Hector up, then continued to stroke her fingers through his hair.

Nobody really said anything because it was evident that Hector was too drunk to talk about anything right now, and the emotional breakdown earlier plus the rapid drinking fire has caused him to be overtired. The best thing for Hector right now was to sleep it off, and maybe when he woke up they could try to work with him. For Briana, though, she knew that Hector still lived in fear. That's what all of this was about. Hector only wanted to die because he felt like he couldn't live happily. Hector was a target to the Sons of Odin, and knowing know that Rex was on the loose made the fear worse. Hector was acting out in fear, not anger, and Briana understood why he said he would rather end his life on his own terms. Of course, now, she felt terrible for smacking him, but at the time; it seemed necessary to make him shut up and listen. Briana had seen the real Hector, and knew he was still around, but he was scared and didn't want to live that way anymore. Briana had to help him, and she knew exactly how to stop the fear, the only problem was how utterly dangerous it was to make happen, but she would do it for Hector.


	37. Remove A Mark

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

37\. Remove A Mark

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{The Next Day}**_

Aside from the few times that Hector woke up to puke; he remained asleep on the couch in the living room with Briana close by all day long, and through the night. Glenn left because he felt assured that Hector would be okay with so many others watching him. Plus, Glenn had work at 5 am, so he needed to get to his apartment and rest as well. Briana and Jeremy were the two main people keeping a watch on Hector. Victor, Ryder, Ethan, and Derek were in the basement. Sawyer, Aaron, Dimitri, and Kayne in their rooms. Toothless slept at the base of the couch, also monitoring his human friend. The other friends returned to their homes since there just wasn't enough room for everyone to be at Hector's place. Also, they assumed that Hector wouldn't want to wake up to find everyone there and wondering if he was okay or not. The matter was discussed when the friends were sure Hector was out; all of them were in agreement not to talk about anything that happened, and let Hector recall it on his own. The current time was 7:45 am as Hector was still sleeping.

"You think he'll remember anything?" Derek wondered.

"I hope not. I've seen Hector annoyed, pissed, upset, happy," Ryder started slowly.

"But never wholly depressed and enraged like yesterday," Victor finished his brother's train of thought.

"I cant say I blame the anger; he did find out his parents were murdered by the group of people who are after him. Also, Hector learned that the Chief of Police knew the car was tampered with," Aaron remarked.

"Still, Aaron; that raw emotion almost drove him over the edge if not for Briana realizing what Hector would do if he left this house," Kayne mentioned.

"And now we know that Rex wasn't captured," Jeremy sighed. There was a knock on the sliding door to the right of Dimitri as those who were in the living room were able to see that the friends had come over to check on Hector. Ethan unlocked it, then pulled the door open quietly with a finger to his lips.

"Hector's still sleeping?" Shane questioned.

"The last Hector was awake was around 2 am when he threw up five times," Briana informed while stroking Hector's hair. "Where is Thaxter, Cassandra, and Alexia today?"

"Cassie had to clean her room, then look for a part-time job. Alexia is helping her mom, and Thax has to work until 1 pm," TJ enlightened.

"Dimitri. What are we going to do about Hector being a target?" Sawyer inquired. "Serious business here; Hector's right. The guy has had three attempts on his life since last November. It's June now; seven months since he got out of juvie,"

"Rex has probably had people on Hector since his seventeenth birthday in the face of it," Dimitri rubbed his forehead. "There is no guarantee that Rex knows Hector talked during questioning in May 2016. However, Hector did stop Rex's ambush; the one that was meant to take us out,"

"So you're saying that Hector has been walking around with a target on his back for over a year?" Harper questioned.

"It's very possible, and more than likely the case. You have to figure that after Hector cornered Rex at the warehouse; Hector was still with us all the time, so it would have been impossible for Rex to get any guys close to taking Hector out. However, then Hector got arrested, and locked up for five months. Rex needed us out of the way to get at Hector because he knew we weren't around Hector to protect him. The attempted hit and run was when again?" Derek asked with his arms over his chest.

"December 2016, A week before Christmas," Alyssa informed.

"That was what? A month after Hector started at Berk Isle?" Victor wondered.

"Correct," Flynn nodded.

"Rex has been watching him, probably since he was released from juvie; waiting for a moment to order a strike. Hector mentioned this attack to his father?" Dimitri looked at the friends.

"I believe so, but we don't know for sure. I assume yes because Hector mentioned that his parents and Glenn insisted he has a form of protection after his birthday, which is when Hector said he got the gun, right?" Harper asked.

"Yes. Hector told us that Glenn gave his father the idea, and Hector said to us about the hit and run when we met up again, and that he was armed for self-defense," Kayne remarked.

"All that aside because times don't matter; how do we stop it? Hector will never heal from all this until he's safe, and we all know that. As long as there's a target on his back; Hector can't live free or happy, and that's why he wants to die so badly," Briana said firmly now. "There has to be something,"

"In most cases; two gangs can work out an agreement regarding the product, turf, and customers to keep peace and from members of opposite sides killing one another," Aaron explained.

"Can't we talk to Rex then?" Ethan suggested.

"As I said; most cases. This isn't a product, turf, or customer matter. Hector stopped a full assault by himself, then cornered Rex with a gun to his head; threatening to shoot him if the guy ever came near us again with the intent to harm or kill. This is a revenge mark," Aaron sighed.

"What does…that mean?" Harper asked.

"Revenge marks are placed on targets who pose a threat to that gang. This mark means that as soon the chance is available, they will kill the person with the tag. Typically, the only way to remove the score is for the person to be dead. However, Sons of Odin play the game differently; they'll drive someone to kill themselves for the satisfaction of seeing it happen, and keeping their hands clean. In this situation, the hit and run failed, so they went after Hector's parents, and as you've seen; little by little, they've been trying to back Hector into a corner," Derek sighed.

"To make him end his own life because he's sick of living with the mark on his back," Briana looked down.

"Hector isn't a threat to Sons of Odin, though; he was only protecting you all," Rylee interjected.

"Aye, but Hector immobilized, knocked out, and tied up everyone in that warehouse before making himself known to Rex. And he did it by himself. Hector was seventeen, and took down fully grown men alone using stealth without killing. Hector is an observer, and has particular skill sets as you've seen. Hector is a very dangerous adversary to enemy gangs, and they all know it. Rex, though, doesn't take lightly to that," Ryder explained.

"Hang on, let me ask something here. First off, why were you associating with these guys? And secondly, why did they set up an ambush to kill all of you?" Shane wondered.

"Sons of Odin is one of the first gangs formed, dating way back. It was believed that they had the most significant network regarding drugs and weapons. As we warned Hector before he came, these guys didn't play around, and it was rare if they would ally with any of the smaller gangs," Sawyer began to say.

"We managed to set up a meeting to work together because they contacted us. Hector was running late, so we left him a note where to find us, and we left. The meeting was going as any ally deal would, but Hector uncovered the truth by arriving late. Hector overheard some of the members talking about how we were foolish enough to think we'd want to become allies; all of it was a setup so they could wipe us off the map because we have the best product around, and a pretty big ring ourselves," Dimitri closed his eyes.

"So I hid out in the shadows to take care of everyone preparing for the attack. I tied them up, took their weapons, then waited for my moment to tell Rex that it wasn't happening," Hector's voice cut through as they all looked at him quickly.

"Thank the Gods you're awake finally," Briana smiled lightly as Hector sat up slowly and put a hand to his head, which was pounding. "How do you feel?"

"I'll let you know when I finish waking up," Hector muttered. "Why are we talking about my seventeenth birthday?"

"Briana wanted to know how-," Jeremy started as Victor elbowed him in the side quickly.

"How you managed to save our lives that night; why Rex hates you so much," Sawyer informed.

"Tch," Hector got to his feet, then closed his eyes while slowly walking to the bathroom; he stopped only a moment to glance at them. "Rex wants me dead because he's a sore loser who got his ass beat by a seventeen-year-old and was powerless to stop it," then he vanished around the corner.

"What was that for?" Jeremy grumbled, rubbing his side.

"Hector doesn't need to know what we were talking about because it will only make him mad if he finds out we're trying to help him. You know that if we get involved in revenge marks it could mean war. I don't need to remind you that Hector got pissed when those guys showed up and opened fire around them and us, so we're not gonna tell him anything," Victor huffed.

"Briana especially," Ethan added.

"Pretty sure Hector will go on a murderous rampage if anything happens to any of us by them," Derek shrugged. The bathroom door opened as Hector came out and plopped back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Drank a little too much yesterday?" Aaron chuckled.

"Wasn't a good day," Hector mumbled, then he looked at Briana. "Did I fall asleep on you after getting sick?"

"You did, but it's okay; I didn't mind," Briana replied.

"And I fell asleep to you singing?" Hector wondered.

"Yeah, you kind of asked me to," Briana nodded.

"I thought I dreamed that. Was the thing you helped me with inside the bathroom a dream too?" Hector asked curiously as all eyes were suddenly on her as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"No, that actually happened," Briana squeaked out.

"Well, in case I didn't say it yesterday; thank you," Hector shot her a grateful smile.

"Mmhm, y-you're welcome," Briana managed. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, yeah. Why? You gonna cook for me?" Hector inquired.

"I was gonna try to," Briana muttered looking down.

"I think you'll do fine," Hector winked as Briana left the living room and entered the kitchen.

"What thing in the bathroom?" TJ said first.

"None of your business," Hector retorted coldly. "And it wasn't anything sexual, so get your minds outta the gutter," he added. Hector's eyes landed on the bottle of Jack Daniels, then he leaned forward to pick it up. "I know this was full the other day; I drink all that?"

"Yes, and straight too. Scared us, lad. Thought we might have to take you to the hospital," Dimitri mentioned.

"Sorry," Hector patted down his pockets and found the cap, then twisted it on the bottle. Toothless sat up and nuzzled Hector's face lovingly. "Hiya, pal," Hector rubbed the sides of his face, earning a purr from the panther. "What happened yesterday?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa questioned.

"I remember having a beer, and fixing my bike. I grabbed a shower, and all of you were gone. Everything kind'a blanks out after that," Hector told them.

"You must have started drinking to cure your boredom. We all went to the mall," Harper stated.

"And we went to the city for a meeting with Xavier," Kayne informed.

"Huh," Hector sat back to relax now.

"What is it, Hector?" Jeremy wondered.

"Nothing, I guess. I just…feel like something else happened, but I can't remember what. I know it was bad, and I started drinking to relax," Hector shrugged. "Maybe it'll come to me later when I start working on mom's car," the others tensed a little. That's what got Hector hyped up, was finding out that his parent's car was tampered with, and they were murdered by Sons of Odin. The friends were confident that Hector would recall what went down if he began working on the car.

"Why don't you hold off on it a bit longer, Hector?" Ryder suggested.

"What for? I'm not gonna do anything big today; just look at it and work on the smaller fixes," Hector enlightened.

"You should wait," Flynn put a finger up.

"Again, why? I don't have school, or a job right now. I've got the free time to get it running, so I'm gonna do that," Hector responded, not understanding why they were trying to deter him from what he wanted to do.

"You only just went before the graves, and the car a week later might be too much at once. You have to give things time to settle," Alyssa mentioned.

"I appreciate you looking out for me guys, and girls, but really, I'll be okay," Hector remarked.

"Work on it another day, Hector," Aaron said now.

"Alright, what gives? For some reason; you all don't want me working on my mom's car. Does it have to do with why I can't remember anything about yesterday because I got blackout drunk?" Hector stood now. Briana walked into the room now holding a water bottle and plate of scrambled eggs with ham and cheese in them, some toast on the side. Briana shot them a look that clearly said to stop making it so apparent because Hector was starting to catch on.

"Here you go, something light for you. And after how much he had yesterday; it's probably best if he takes it easy today. That's why I decided that we're gonna go on a date to the park with Toothless and Sava," Briana said with a smile as Hector stared at her in surprise.

"You wanna take me on a date to the park?" Hector blinked.

"Well, you planned the last two, and we did say that we'd have more. So yeah, I am. Eat up, then go grab a shower. We'll pack a lunch, get a blanket, and our pets, then we'll walk there; it's not far," Briana giggled.

"Huh, well, alright. I'm down for a date day with you. I guess I can hold off on the car a little longer," Hector nodded with a smile. "And this looks great by the way," he took a bite.

"Did I do okay?" Briana asked nervously.

"It's amazing. Fluffiest, well-seasoned eggs I've ever had. Hell, they might be better than mine," Hector encouraged as Briana blushed. The friends were relieved that Hector agreed to wait while they found a way to take care of the evidence which would show Hector the truth about his parent's deaths. After Hector ate, Briana cleared away the dishes as Hector went to take a hot shower, and prepare for the unplanned date with Briana. As soon as Briana heard the water turn on and the curtain close, she put her hands on her hips.

"I hope you know that if I hadn't stepped in with the idea for a date; he would have put together that you're hiding something. I'm taking him out for the afternoon, so if you want your chance to fix the brake line and sticky pedal; that will be your chance. We don't need him going off again because next time; I might not be able to break through him. We got lucky, so let's not take advantage of it," Briana reminded.

"Aye, she's right. I'm sure Hector might remember at some point, but it's best we don't trigger him before then. Hector went off the handle yesterday, and maybe if there's some time in between where he has good days; the blow won't be so hard," Dimitri agreed.

"Back to what we were discussing," Briana grabbed their attention. "How would one go about getting this mark removed?"

"It's not that easy, Briana. Hector hurt Rex's ego, his pride, and he wants it back by killing the person who basically made him the laughing stock of every gang around. Sons of Odin leader gets upstaged by seventeen-year-old who stopped an entire ambush single-handedly. Unfortunately, you don't come back from that until you get revenge on the person who caused everything," Victor sighed.

"Rex kills Hector; he gets everything back. Typically, us gangs don't go around killing people and revenge marks were created at the start but haven't been used in about thirty years since we generally keep the peace between groups. The only way Rex recovers from the embarrassment, and gets his gang back up at the top with people being afraid of them is to kill Hector as the warning to others," Ethan closed his eyes.

"There has to be something," Briana tried again.

"And it gets worse from there because this is how gang wars start. Say Rex kills Hector, now he's killed a member of a rival gang; we go in to avenge him. Starts a massive problem, shootouts, more deaths. This is serious stuff, and unfortunately, we do take it to heart. We didn't move in after Hector lost his parents for the sole reason of keeping him company; we're here to keep him safe. Hector's already figured out that if he's alone; he's in trouble," Kayne informed.

"With us always around; they can't get a clear shot at him. Attacking all of us will start a war too, and involve the police. It gets messy, and they don't want that. All of us gangs try to stay off the police radar, and because of Hector, we've avoided it thus far. It's rules of the gang community that we all, rival or not, live by. If they hurt us, we destroy them. You kill one of us, and we'll kill one of you. Eye for an eye. However is it you want to call it, that's what this is. Either way; we will deal with this. You stay out of it because Hector will lose it if anything happens to you," Dimitri ordered. Briana bit her bottom lip, but she nodded.

"All we need you to do is keep him as happy as you can," Aaron smiled. "The only way we might be able to get Hector cleared is if we give Rex something better than blood, so to speak. It's a long shot, and we have to figure out what it would be, but that's our only chance unless Hector goes through with killing Rex,"

"At that point, Sons of Odin is done because they'll submit to Hector, swearing their loyalty to him. It's another way of the gangs. If your leader is beaten; you give yourself up to the person who did it or you die as well. Those members will join the group of the man or woman who, shall we say, dispatched their former leader. Hector said he wouldn't kill Rex, not unless the guy makes himself known to Hector, but the possibility is there," Derek enlightened firmly.

"And we know Hector will do it too, especially when he remembers that his parents were murdered on the orders of Rex," Ryder reminded softly. Briana understood, but still, she was going to try. If there was a way to end this without blood, she had to give it a shot. Briana now knew thanks the the Hell Drakes that there was a small chance in setting Hector free; and that was to remove his mark by offering Rex something better that Hector's life.


	38. Let's Talk

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

38\. Let's Talk

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=July 2017=**_

Briana's plan to save Hector from a revenge mark was easier said than done. Unfortunately, as much time as she spent with Hector and the Hell Drakes; she did not know how to locate one Rex Santiago. Asking straight out would only make her look suspicious, so what option did that leave her in finding the leader for the Sons of Odin? Not many, that's for sure. Briana was beginning to believe that the only way might be able to start making mentions to other gangs that she's looking for the rumored top group, and see if word got to Rex that someone was looking for an audience with him. Briana knew it was dangerous, but perhaps speaking to a female unassociated in the gang community might have a better chance getting a target off someone's back. For other things going on in life; Shane and TJ had started their outdoor lawn care and garden job. Thaxter was still working at the fast food place called Berkys. Cassandra got a part-time position at a grocery store, and she would still be going for her Nursing Assistant license with Rylee come September. Alexia didn't have a job, but she was doing some volunteer work for the local animal shelter where Hector's mom had worked. Flynn and Alyssa would be going to the Community College in September. Harper was still looking for a job, and thinking about possibly going to college too, but nothing had been decided officially.

Briana wasn't working because she was putting most of her time and effort into finding Rex, and keeping Hector happy. The date that took place on Monday, June 26 had gone well. Briana and Hector worked together to pack a picnic-style lunch themselves with sandwiches, fruit, chips, and drinks. After that, Hector grabbed Toothless, and Thornado, which had been his father's Great Dane. Briana and Hector walked over to her grandparent's house to get Sava, Briana's Savannah F1 cat, then they walked ten minutes to the park to enjoy their time together. In all that, the gang worked together to remove the evidence from Valarie Haddock's car that it had been tampered with. Victor fixed the brake line, and Jeremy cleaned up the pedal. There was no need to dispose of the Nitrous Oxide container since Hector had given that to Chief Svendson the day of the breakdown. When the boys were sure that Hector couldn't find anything to point to what happened, they cleaned up and left the car alone. If a time came when Hector remembered, they would just say that they wanted to surprise him by working on it a little so he wouldn't have so much work to do. Hector was back to partying, having fun again, but it wasn't hard to see that he still had his moments of depression. Not breaking down or crying, but seldom times Hector would have a drink or cigarette in hand; staring off into nothing while deep in the thought. Most of these happened when Hector was getting a buzz or tipsy, and it's when everyone left him alone until he came out of it on his own.

Hector noticed that Briana was adamant on coming along with him to parties in the city, or attending the ones he held at his house. Of course, these ones were smaller versions to keep suspicions down. And though, Hector feel it was a bit odd; he kind of liked it too. Briana would use this to ask questions that would help her find Rex because she would inquire about the allied gangs; using the excuse that if she and Hector ended up together, she should know who to avoid. Hector bought it, and would introduce her to the people she didn't have to worry about, and let her know which gangs were where that she needed to stay away from. This gave Briana a starting point at least. One person knew what she was up to; Flynn because Briana enlisted his help in hacking into police files to find information.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _A week had passed since Hector's drunken freak out about wanting to die, and everyone was on edge for when Hector inevitably remembered what happened that day. Thus far, he had not. Briana was at her house while Hector was with the Hell Drakes. Briana was trying to figure a way to carry out her plan, and having no luck. The police could have leads, but wouldn't divulge that information to her._

' _Flynn has to know how to do all that computer stuff, but I shouldn't drag him into this,' Briana thought while biting her lip nervously. Finally, she pressed his contact ID and started a phone call. "Flynn. Hey, it's Bri. Can you come over real quick. I'm…having some computer trouble and Hector's in the city so I can't ask him to help me," a pause before Briana smiled. "Thank you so much. See you soon. Bye," Briana ended the session, then put her phone down to wait._

 _Flynn arrived fifteen minutes later, and Briana let him inside the house when he knocked on the door. "Alright, where's the computer?"_

" _It's right upstairs in my room," Briana led him upstairs. Once up, she shut the door to her room. "Here's the deal. I need to find someone and you're going to help me,"_

" _Um?" Flynn paused, unsure if he was following._

" _I need you to hack into the police files using the program that I stole off Hector's Macbook," Briana informed as Flynn's eyes widened._

" _That is so illegal! Why do you need that kind of information?!" Flynn asked quickly._

" _You won't get caught using Hector's program because it bounces the signal, remember? Hector said this the night he stole the safe back from the hideout. Please, Flynn? You're the only one who can help me do this, and I'm trying to save Hector's life," Briana pleaded._

" _Oh, my Gods! You're trying to find Rex to convince him to remove the mark, aren't you?!" Flynn accused. Briana nodded slowly. "Briana, the Drakes told you to stay out of this matter. What if you fuck up, and it only fuels Rex to kill Hector faster?"_

" _He won't. I'm a good negotiator, you know that. Now, please? Help me?" Briana tried again. Flynn searched her eyes a moment, then he sighed closing his own._

" _You're in love with Hector. That's why you want to set him free," Flynn said._

" _Yes, I am. I've fallen for him, and I know the reason he won't ask me out is that he's scared to be happy. This…mark is controlling his life, Flynn, and Hector doesn't deserve that. Help me, and don't say anything to anyone," Briana admitted firmly. Flynn finally sat down in the desk chair and scanned the program. "Thank you," she hugged him._

" _I really hope you know what you're doing, Bri. If this fails, and something ends up happening to Hector; you'll have started a war that involves all the Drakes, plus their allied gangs. And Odin forbids it, but if something happens to you…" Flynn trailed off with a grave look in his eyes. "Hector will snap completely beyond anyone's help," Flynn said nothing after that; he just worked with the program. After an hour; he was able to get in. "What is it that you need to find?"_

" _Where did the case go after Hector's arrest?" Briana asked. Flynn sighed as he started looking for the information._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Flynn was only able to get twenty minutes of searching done before the timer ran out and they had to close the program to avoid being traced. Flynn informed Briana that after Hector's arrest, the warehouse location that Hector gave police was raided. There was a list of everyone who got caught, the drugs, and weapons that were seized in the bust. Flynn also found the case notes where the cops had been with tips and leads currently. And that last thing Flynn got access to was a list of all the gangs on the radar up to date. Briana was now using that list to compare to what Hector said about who to avoid, and she could mark where to find these people too. The cops didn't know that information, obviously, but the other gangs did. Flynn's words still rang in Briana's head, but she was determined to do this; and she knew she could get Rex to agree to remove Hector's mark for death.

Today, Briana was going to start her pickings through the gangs to find Rex; the chances were slim, but if nothing else, word would make it to Rex that someone was looking to talk to him. Briana set her plan up; she was going to go around just asking if anyone knew where to find the Sons of Odin, and if they asked her why, she could say that she knows how to get them something they want. What else could she use? Briana would have to bait them somehow. The problem was getting away from her friends and Hector. Briana didn't have a car, nor the extra cash to be making trips to the city.

"Briana, you good over there?" Hector asked when he noticed that she was looking deep in thought.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about something," Briana replied with a smile.

"Anything you wanna talk about? Maybe I can help?" Hector offered. That was the hook she'd been looking for in him. Gods, when did she get so devious as to trick the man she was in love with?

"Well, I talked to my aunt and uncle the other day, and they want me to come visit them more often," Briana began.

"I don't see how that's a problem?" Hector chuckled a little.

"The issue is that they live in the city, and I don't have a way to get there. My grandfather is always working, and the times he's not; it's shopping, cleaning, or sleeping. My grandmother can't drive because of her eyes. Also, can't take Papi's car because it's a stick-shift, and I don't know how to drive those," Briana blushed a bit.

"You wanna take my bike?" Hector suggested. Okay, Briana was not expecting that. "I'm gonna be staying here to work on mom's car most of the day, and the guys are keeping me company. So if you want to take my motorcycle, I won't mind," he smiled.

"You would be okay with me taking your baby, alone?" Briana asked, a little shocked.

"Sure. I trust you with her," Hector nodded. Gods, he was such a sweetheart, and Briana suddenly felt terrible that she was lying to him.

"That's so nice of you. That would be awesome. I'll…text my aunt right now and see if I can come today. I really miss my cousins," Briana said while pulling out her phone, making it seem like she was texting someone. After a minute, she got into the settings to make her phone ding, then acted like she got a reply. "Guess the response was _'YES!'_ in caps," Briana giggled a little.

"Where is your aunt and uncles place?" Derek asked.

"It's about forty from your old hangout on Elwood," Briana enlightened. Hector handed her the key to the bike. "Thank you,"

"Be careful, and get out of the city by streetlights. That's a biker gang territory who we don't ally with. Girl on a bike like this is a wet dream for them. If you run into trouble," Hector said as he got his gun from out of his left leg. "Don't be afraid to use it," he stated firmly. "You know how to fire?" Briana shook her head. Hector put it in her hands and position them how to hold the gun. "Flip this turn off the safety, and shoot with both eyes open,"

"B-But this is to protect you," Briana protested.

"I would rather it be protecting you. I have the guys if Rex gets the brilliant idea to attack me and broad daylight. Use it to fire a few warning shots to make them back off, then get out of there as fast as you can. Understand me?" Hector asked.

"Perfectly," Briana said while tucking the gun away into her light coat pocket. "I'll be back no later than 9 pm, and I'll update you when I arrive, and leave," she remarked. Hector nodded as Briana moved over to the bike and threw her leg over it. Hector handed her the helmet as she went to put it on, then snap it into place.

"Stay safe, and if anyone starts following you; go to Xavier's," Hector ordered.

"I will," Briana assured. Hector stepped back a few times as Briana started the bike, then she backed up and headed down the street. Hector pulled out his phone and called Xavier.

"Hey. Briana's on my bike headed to the family on Elwood in the city. She has my gun for protection and told her that if she ends up being followed to go to your place. If she shows up, call me," Hector said.

" _We'll keep an eye on her, my friend,"_ Xavier told him.

"Thanks," Hector ended the call then got to work on his mom's car. The Hell Drakes could tell that he was worried for Briana's safety, primarily because she was on his bike wearing a jean jacket, black shirt, and black jeans with a pair of low-heel boots. If any of Hector's enemies saw this, they might mistake her for him. However, Hector didn't want Briana to not have a way to see her family, and that's why he let her go with not one, but two forms of protection.

 _ **{With Briana}**_

Briana made her way from Berk to the city in an hour. Riding Hector's bike alone was different than him controlling it, so she was a bit nervous. Reaching her destination; she knew her best bet would be downtown in the alleyways. Ten to one, there would be a disguised homeless person as a guard for a gang, or who knew, maybe they would be more evident than that. Briana was going off of what Hector and the others informed her about because there was no way she could do this without a little insight on the matter first. Briana gathered her courage while tucking one of Hector's cigarettes, which she found in one of his bike compartments, behind her ear, and stuck hands in her pockets while making her way into the alley. Briana veered right at the end and saw a few guys smoking cigarettes, or maybe it was weed.

"Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" asked one of the males with a chuckle.

"What's it to you. Free island to go wherever I want," Briana retorted coldly as she grabbed the smoke and placed it between her lips, lighting it. Yes, she'd been practicing so it would look believable. Briana didn't mind smoking, but she didn't do it a lot. Convincing Hector and the others that she wanted to give it a try had been a chore, but eventually, they caved and said if she wanted to do it, why stop her since they all did things that were worse.

"Oh, little feisty, are we?" said a large man.

"Back off," Briana scoffed as she took a drag, then blew out the smoke. "I'm looking for someone who owes me a favor. Maybe you can point me in the right direction,"

"Depends on what we get for helping," one challenged.

"I don't call the police and tell them you're selling to a bunch of teenagers. Information for my silence, how's that for a deal?" Briana offered coldly. The males stared, nodding to the agreement. "Sons of Odin," she said with a firm stare before taking another drag. "Where can I find them?"

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **{A Month Later}**_

God damn this was next to impossible to find these guys! A month I'd been at this, and none of the gangs I managed to speak with had any information. In fact, all of them used the excuse that the Sons of Odin were finished because of a bust, or that they were a joke because of some seventeen-year-old kid kicking their asses by himself. Of course, everyone would know about that, but nobody knew where to find the group. I'd been doing this on the weekends, telling Hector that it was what my family wanted, to see me as much as they could. Each time, Hector had me take his gun, and thankfully, I haven't had to use it yet. I was in the city now; it was August, and I was ready to give up. Sons of Odin really have dropped off the map, or maybe people weren't gonna tell me because I'm a girl? Who knew, but perhaps there was nothing I could do after all, and I hated lying to Hector about why I took his bike on Saturday and Sunday every week. I had just grabbed some lunch, and was preparing to get on the bike to leave. When Hector asked why I was back so early, I could tell him that my cousin got sick or something. I sighed; I think I was calling it quits. If Hector asked why I wasn't going to the city anymore, maybe I could say I had a fight with my aunt and uncle, and we weren't talking right now. It would be the only thing believable as to why I suddenly stopped making trips there.

I unhooked the motorcycle, preparing to leave when I saw someone approaching me from around the corner of the building I had been in.

"Hey. You the chick looking for Sons of Odin?" the man asked. I stopped quickly and looked at him.

Holding my composure, I relaxed some. "Yeah. What of it?"

"I can tell you where to find them for price," he taunted.

"How about you give me that information and I won't have to hurt you?" I threatened with my hand on the gun in my jacket, lifting it up so the man would understand. The male gulped with his hands up.

"Alright, you win. The abandoned Dragon Fury Gym; you're gonna wanna see Rex Santiago for whatever it is you want from them," the guy said. Dragon Fury Guy? That was…the Hell Drakes old hideout! I thought it was under watch from the bust still. Flynn didn't find that in the notes about the case. Either way, I had what I'd been looking for all this time.

"Thanks," I said. The male vanished into the darkness of the alley. I took a deep breath; this was my only chance before it got dark. I started the bike and I shot towards the old hideout. I had time since it was only a little past 1 pm.

 _ **{Dragon Fury Gym}**_

I pulled up on the Hell Drake's old hangout, and took a moment to calm my nerves. I turned the bike off, and kicked out the stand before getting off and moving to the door. I pounded on it a few times; I could hear the music blaring, so no guarantee they would hear me. The door opened moments later revealing a man peering at me.

"Business?" he said.

"I need to speak to your boss," I said, though, I hadn't removed the helmet yet. It was my trump card for getting in. I was wearing Hector's jacket because it was a windy day today, and I had black jeans on. Honestly, you couldn't tell if I was male or female like this. The man grabbed my arm and yanked me in after someone whispered something to him. "Remove your hand from my body unless you want it broken," I hissed. I was pulled into the hangout more, then the door shut tightly, locking. Soon, I found myself in the central sitting area with everyone looking at me. Finally, I was let go.

"Didn't think you had a death wish this bad, Haddock. Did ya realize you couldn't outrun us forever?" came a voice. I looked to see a man snickering at me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, boys, but I'm afraid you've got the wrong person," I said as I unsnapped the helmet and pulled it off. I pulled Hector's gun out and pointed it at his forehead. "I'm here to negotiate, so let's talk," I glared.


	39. A Deal Struck

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

39\. A Deal Struck

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=August 2017=**_

Unknown to everyone else because Hector didn't mention it; he did recall the day he decided to get wasted on Jack Daniels. Hector remembered that his parents had been murdered, and also that Rex Santiago was on the loose. The most prominent thing was that Hector recalled his breakdown, and how badly he wanted to die knowing his parents were killed on Rex's orders. The only aspect still unclear to him was Briana yelling at him not to do it. That was fuzzy, but Hector knew that Briana was responsible for stopping him, making him realize that killing himself would hurt everyone else who cared for him. Hector, in a way, always knew that, but he didn't expect Briana to get so emotional over the matter. Hector had checked his mother's car when July started, and saw the repaired fixes. Hector deduced on his own that his gang had been trying to stop him from seeing the evidence the day after his freak out, and honestly; he wasn't mad about it. Hector knew that they were just trying to help, to make sure they didn't lose him. As such; it seldom brought comfort to the depressed male. Hector knew he was, but having so many people around helped. Hector would feel a lot better if he wasn't being targeted for revenge by Rex and Sons of Odin. Hector was trying to make a conscious effort to go to the headstones once a week, but still had trouble, and felt like he couldn't with a target on his back. Hector wanted to be able to go alone, to mourn and grieve the loss without fear of being attacked.

Today, Hector had lent Briana his bike to go see her family in the city; this had become an every weekend thing. While Hector didn't mind her going; he didn't like that she went alone, so Hector always sent her with his gun, and the request that she checked in with him. However, lately, Hector felt like something was off about the visits.

"Hector? Yo, you with us man?" Ethan snapped his fingers in front of Hector's face.

"Huh?" Hector looked at him now. "Yeah, I'm here," he replied.

"That is the sixth time you've zoned off, my friend. Come on, what's on your mind?" Kayne asked.

"Guess I'm tired," Hector shrugged with a small smile.

"You worried about Briana?" Sawyer wondered as Hector tensed slightly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Nobody is gonna mess with her, and she's only with family," Derek said.

"And she's got your gun," Victor reminded.

"I know that, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. A lot of the enemy gangs know my bike, from behind; you can't tell if it's her or me. What if Sons of Odin are watching it too, waiting for their moment to strike?" Hector sighed.

"Also, don't forget that we're got allied spotters keeping an eye on her; they know to intervene if something happens that she can't handle or it looks like she's being targeted," Aaron added. "What's got you so worked up, Hector. Come on, it's not just about Briana,"

"It's everything to do with her," Hector mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri inquired.

"Does it seem like, I don't know, she's getting distant from me?" Hector asked.

"Define distant. Are you two dating or something?" Ryder wondered.

"No. It just feels like we were getting close for a while, and since the day I let her take the bike to the city in July; she's getting distant," Hector explained.

"Perhaps she's reconnecting with her family?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Possibly. Eh, maybe I'm just over thinking things," Hector sat back on the couch with a beer in hand, resting the base of the bottle on his leg.

"Man, you got it bad," Ethan teased.

"What? Got what bad?" Hector glanced quickly.

"Dude, you love her," Ethan laughed.

"Oh, come on. I do not. I like her, and have admitted that, but I don't love Briana," Hector said.

"Lie to anyone else, but you can't to us, bro," Derek high-fived Ethan. "Look at you! You're miserable when she isn't around, and Gods know that you won't let any harm come to her,"

"I'm just a good friend," Hector muttered.

"Hector, for Odin's sake; don't do this again," Ryder sighed.

"Do what?" Hector stared.

"Deny your feelings for Briana. You did it once, and ended up admitting it to her at the prom when you floored Sylvia," Victor rolled his eyes.

"Wait! How do you know about that!?" Hector demanded instantly.

"Ethan and Derek got it recorded and sent it to us," Jeremy informed as Hector glared at them.

"Again. I LIKE her, not LOVE," Hector emphasized the two words.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Thor," Aaron chuckled sarcastically.

"You let Briana take your bike last month; you don't let ANYONE ride that thing unless you're driving it," Sawyer mentioned.

"Briana used to ride dirt bikes; I know she knows how to handle it," Hector countered.

"You gave her your gun," Derek reminded. "And insisted that she leave the city by streetlights. Also, you called Xavier to put eyes on her right away after she left!" he added when Hector went to protest.

"And not to add fuel to the burning here, but when she said the gun was to protect you," Jeremy began.

"You told her that you rather it protect her," Dimitri finished. "Hector, it's okay if you love her; we're not gonna judge, and you know that,"

"I don't love her!" Hector protested, then closed his eyes. "But I think I'm starting to fall in love with her," he added. "I said THINK!" he reminded quickly when he saw them grin. "I think; I don't know," Hector sighed.

"That's the-," Ethan and Derek started but Dimitri out his arm out to stop them.

"And that's perfectly fine, Hector. You can take all the time you need to sort your feelings out, and we'll help if we can," Kayne stated.

"It's just…a weird feeling right now. I know it's more than a like or crush, but to say love might be pushing it. I meant all the things I said at the prom about why I like her, but…" Hector trailed off. "I'm gonna be real with you guys; I remembered everything from that really drunken night I had," they gasped a bit. "I remember learning that my parent's car was tampered with, that they were murdered, that Rex wasn't caught,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dimitri asked.

"I didn't want you to worry because I know I got wasted and scared everyone here when I broke down saying I wanted to kill myself to make everything stop," Hector informed.

"You'd be correct about that," Aaron remarked.

"I also know you guys fixed the brake line, and got that stuff off the pedal to try and cover up the murder evidence because you thought I hadn't remembered what I found out. I'm not mad; kind'a grateful actually. Means a lot that you'd all work together to try and protect me from hurting," Hector replied. "I know Briana is the one who made me stay. I don't remember all of that, but I know she said something to make me realize that killing myself wouldn't stop the pain; it would just give it to someone else. I remember her refusing to let me leave, and seeing her cry,"

"Yeah, she was pretty worked up that night, and terrified of losing you to suicide," Ryder mentioned.

"Briana's the one who got you to stop drinking too; she stayed with you when you threw up in the bathroom, and let you sleep on her most of the night," Victor enlightened.

"Yeah, I remember that," Hector nodded.

"You recall telling Chief Svendson that if you saw Rex face to face you would kill him?" Sawyer asked.

"I do, and I likely wouldn't kill him, but I'll severely beat his ass and hand him over to the police with a smile on my face," Hector shrugged.

"Why do you say likely? Is there a chance you could?" Derek wondered.

"There's always a chance, but who knows how far I'd have to be pushed to pull the trigger. I said what I did while I while I wasn't in a stable mindset; to get across to the Chief he better do his job and find Rex before he calls me because I will defend myself if he shows up," Hector reiterated.

"What could be worse than him killing your parents?" Dimitri quirked a brow.

"Killing my parents, any of you, or the others, and Briana getting hurt. You know what I mean. If he hurts or kills any of you; I'll probably go into a blinded fury of unhinged rage," Hector replied casually.

"Okay, so…just gotta ask this one more thing," Kayne looked at him.

"Sure, shoot," Hector invited.

"Day that Police Chief was here, you told him that he was as stupid as his daughter. Sounded kind'a personal and a direct attack on someone else. You know his kid?" Kayne questioned.

Hector sighed. "I do, as do all of you,"

"Well, it can't be Harper because our dad died over the Summer of 2016. One of your school friends?" Derek said.

"It's Sylvia," Hector informed as their eyes widened. "Sylvia Solberg is really Sylvia Svendson; she and her mom use her mother's maiden name so people can't make the connection. This is why I've told her that if she doesn't stop her shit; I'll ruin her life,"

"Wow!" Jeremy and Ryder said in shock.

"I found out while I was still on parole. Went out to dinner with my parents, and spotted Sylvia in the parking lot with her folks. I don't think she saw me, but I've known since then. In December, when she ratted out my gang involvement and shit to the school to try and get revenge; I let her know that if she didn't stop fucking with me; I would destroy her life because I know who her dad is," Hector responded. "You can tell Xavier if you want to, but I don't think she'll be a problem. As soon as she tries anything; I can go to her dad to report the drug and alcohol use, also that she slept with me when I was seventeen and get her arrested for first-degree statutory rape. Which would land her a little jail time, and if not that, definitely a pedophile. As I said; I can ruin her life,

"Huh. Remind me not to get on your bad side. Geeze, with the way you hack and remember shit; you could get blackmail on anyone," Ethan blinked.

"I'm good at what I do," Hector took a drink from his beer. "So what now?" he asked his friends.

"Well, I don't think your other friends are coming til later, and Briana won't return till after dark. I say we kick back like old times; just us," Dimitri suggested.

"I'm down," Hector agreed, then the others too. For once, Hector felt pretty at ease, and maybe he could figure out his feelings for Briana also, then tell her when she came back.

 _ **{Dragon Fury Gym}**_

The former Drake hangout was still as Briana had her gun at the leader to the Sons of Odin gang's head. At first, they had believed it might be Hector, but the reveal showed the figure to be a teenage female with purple eyes and platinum blond hair.

"Why don't we all just settle down. Boys, lower your guns; it's alright," Rex informed them as they hesitantly did so, but Briana held her position.

"I don't like you. I don't trust you. I would rather be anywhere but here dealing with you," Briana remarked.

"Then why are you here?" asked one of the others.

"I stated why I came; I'm here to negotiate," Briana recited.

"We don't work with anyone," another scoffed.

"I think you will find that I'm not giving you a choice. It's negotiating or I kill your leader," Briana remained firm.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, bitch. You can't just come in here and demand anything of us," someone huffed.

"I think you will find that I can. Photographic memory, and Honor Art student in High School. I'll have your sketches to the police within the hour, and I have the Chief of speed dial. Should I give him a call?" Briana lifted her phone.

"No, no. There's no need for that, my dear. I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding to clear this up. Please, allow me to introduce my-," the leader started.

"Rex Santiago. Male, forty-seven-years-old. Born October 9, 1970 at Arc Isle General to Kerri and Juan Santiago. Unemployed, the current leader of the Sons of Odin. A formerly feared gang that worked in illegal weapon and narcotic sales on the island. Should I go on?" Briana asked.

"You've done your research; most impressive, Rex smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," Briana flipped the safety off and loaded a bullet into the chamber.

"A woman who gets right to it. I can respect such, so as you have my attention. What can I do for you?" Rex asked.

"You have something I want, and I'm here to negotiate its return," Briana said.

"Yes, you've mentioned that. What do we have that you want back?" Rex sighed softly.

"You currently have a Revenge Mark hit out on a friend of mine. What do you want in exchange to remove the target," Briana responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rex acted innocent.

"Listen mother fucker; if you want to play dumb; I'll just kill you here and now. I'd rather do this without bloodshed, but if you're going to leave me no choice to ensure my friend is safe, I'll do it. Make your choice," Briana warned.

"As you're willing to go to such extreme measures; this friend must be really special to you," Briana glared at Rex's comment. "No matter. You've gone out of your way to find me, so I suppose you've earned an audience with me. If you lower the gun, perhaps we can reach some sort of agreement?" Rex offered.

"You lay one hand on me," Briana started.

"Rest assured that no harm will come to you. I promise," Rex gave a slight bow. Briana slowly brought the gun down, then kept it at her side. "Can I get you a drink?"

"You can cut the shit so we can get down to business," Briana informed. "You know who you're trying to kill; you assumed I was him. I want Hector Haddock's hit off, and him left alone,"

"There is a debt to be paid, unfortunately," Rex said calmly.

"There's no debt; you got upstaged by a seventeen-year-old who stopped your ambush last year to save his gang that you planned to take out because your product sucks," Briana rolled her eyes.

"A life for a life," Rex relaxed.

"Hector didn't kill any of your people. All he did was knock them out, or tie 'em up. You've attacked him three times in failed attempts to kill. He didn't hurt anyone, or you; just your pride. Seems a bit steep to kill him when he didn't spill blood on your side," Briana retorted.

"He made us the laughing stock of the gang community," said one of the other members.

"Was anyone talking to you?" Briana asked. The man shook his head. "Then shut the fuck up," she huffed.

"Why you little-," he started but Rex stopped him.

"That's enough, Josh. The young lady is right; this is business between us," Rex reminded.

"Fine, I get it. Hector hurt your pride, and messed up some of your operations, but you were going to kill the Hell Drakes. As a gang yourselves, you understand what it means to protect one another from others. Would you not want someone to save you if it had been the other way around?" Briana told Rex. "The whole thing could have turned into a shootout with lives lost on both sides, but that's not what happened; it's how you're acting, though. Regardless; you wanted Hector to feel that hurt, right? Well, you killed his parents and hurt him that way,"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. Revenge Mark means death; there is no undoing it just because he's mourning," Rex explained. Briana raised the gun once more.

"But the gang laws say that if I kill you then your gang does as I say, and if I remove it, they have no choice. I suppose we could go down that road if necessary," Briana threatened once more. "I told you; I came here with the intention of negotiating without bloodshed. You decide how this goes down, but one way or the other, I'm not going to stop until that mark is gone, and Hector is free,"

"That only applies to people who are in gangs," Rex stated.

"I'm a Hell Drake," Briana enlightened.

"Can you prove it?" Rex challenged with a smile. Briana dug into her pocket and pulled out a multi-tool that all the Hell Drakes had. It was engraved with the gang name and her initials; _BG_ on both sides under the name of the gang.

"Initials stand for Briana Grayson. You wanna keep testing me?" Briana's eyes narrowed. Briana had seen Hector's tool, and he explained it was what made him a Hell Drake beside the phone, but as long as he had the weapon as identification to others then he was considered a member. Briana found the same object, and did all the engraving herself just in case something like this happened.

"As we're getting nowhere with this, and I don't feel like dying today; I propose a deal," Rex suggested.

"I'm listening," Briana said.

"I will remove the mark on Hector, and he will be free to live his life without worry that we'll kill him," Rex mentioned casually.

"And in return?" Briana inquired. Now, Rex leaned forward towards Briana and smirked.

"Heh. I want you," Rex informed.

"You're sick if you think I'll ever give myself to you," Briana spat out.

"Have it your way then, but Hector will die tonight. I've got someone sitting on him right now who has a sniper rifle while he's relaxing in the living room with his friends. My guy has a clear shot to the back of Hector's skull, and all he needs is an approval call from me to fire. You said you came negotiate, did you not? I stated my price. I want your loyalty to me for Hector's freedom. So the real question isn't what I want to release him; it's how far are you willing to go to save the man you love?" Rex questioned. Briana's eyes widened a little as she heard snickering. "I guess you're all talk about saving your _friend_ ," he hinted while lifting his phone up to make the call.

Briana panicked as she lowered her gun and put her hand out. "Wait!" she protested as Rex looked at her. "You swear that Hector goes free if I give you my loyalty and to your gang?"

"Yes," Rex nodded.

"And no harm comes to me?" Briana pushed.

"On my word," Rex affirmed with a bow.

"Call off the hit, and set Hector free. And in exchange, you have me. However, I got my own terms to this deal," Briana stated.

"Go on," Rex insisted.

"Send someone back to Hector with his bike and gun, and have them play the role of my cousin under the story that I'm moving away from Berk to live in the city with my aunt and uncle. And two, you let me call to say goodbye to him," Briana looked at Rex.

"Well, I think that's a fair request as you're giving up your freedom for him. Consider it done, my dear. So, do we have a deal?" Rex held his hand out. Briana put her hand in Rex's shaking it. And just like that; a deal had been struck. Hector's freedom for hers.


	40. Hers For Yours

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

40\. Hers For Yours

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **{Dragon Fury Gym}**_

What choice did I have? I had nothing to fight with when Rex threatened to have Hector killed at that very moment. I went into this believing that I had the upper hand by pulling Hector's gun right away, but it seemed that I was never in control of the outcome. Rex figured out that I loved Hector, and used it against me. How could I say no to the deal offered? It was my only chance to save Hector's life, or he would have died. Rex confirmed he would remove the mark, and I would be safe. Now, I just had to say goodbye, and make Hector believe he couldn't see me anymore. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I better think of something. I knew Hector was smart, and if he suspected anything off; he would come in pursuit of the truth.

"Come, we'll get you settled," Rex offered.

"I want to know you'll keep up your end of the deal," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Rex sighed as he pulled his phone, dialed a number, then put it on speaker. _"Am I taking the shot?"_

"No. The hit is off. Hector Haddock is a free man. Make it known to the others," Rex said firmly.

" _You sure?"_ the man on the other end asked.

"What did I say?" Rex remarked.

" _Whatever you say, boss,"_ the male replied, then the call ended.

"Satisfied?" Rex questioned.

"No. I want Hector to know, and don't you dare tell him that it's because of me," I demanded.

"Fine; I'll send a messenger then, and he can report Hector's response. Will that suffice?" Rex muttered.

"Yes," I replied.

"You give your goodbye first so I know you won't double-cross me," Rex informed.

"Give me access to a pen and paper," I told him. Rex snapped his fingers as someone got up to get it for me. I just hoped Hector would forgive me one day, and he would move on to be happy. The man returned with the things I asked for as I cleared a spot on the table and knelt down to write my goodbye to Hector. "I won't send mine until you send yours," I stated when finished

Rex rolled his eyes. "I don't do letters. Gangs use messengers, that's the best I can give you," he said while snapping his fingers at two of his people. "You two, go," he ordered. The two left immediately afterward. I handed my letter to Rex.

"Send him," I pointed to one of the younger members. I handed over the jacket, gun, and helmet. "Take Hector's bike back to him, and make sure he gets the letter. Have someone be there to pick your friend," I muttered.

"You heard the lady," Rex informed.

"Not now. Do it tomorrow. Are you trying to make it suspicious? Hector isn't stupid, and if you don't do this right; he's gonna put two and two together. Send the bike and gun back tomorrow morning," I groaned. Honestly, how idiotic were these people? No wonder they're the laughing stock of the gang community.

 _{Normal POV}_

 **{Hector's House; And Hour Later}**

Rolling on 3 pm, Hector was having a good time with his friends when there was a knock on the glass door. Hector looked to see someone he didn't recognize, or maybe he did.

"You know 'im?" Dimitri asked.

"I could be wrong, but that looks like one of the people I knocked out during the ambush," Hector admitted.

"So Sons of Odin? Why on Earth would they come during the day?" Derek asked.

"No idea, but prepare for anything," Aaron remarked as they got their hands on their weapons while Hector moved to the door, then opened it.

"What do you want?" Hector asked.

"Can I come in?" the man asked.

"What do you want?" Hector repeated. "You have no business being here," he added.

"Settle down, kid. I come in peace," the male put his hands up. "Message for you,"

"From?" Kayne demanded.

"The boss," the man remarked as he looked at Hector. "The hit was called off; your mark is removed per orders of Rex Santiago; Sons of Odin leader,"

"What are you saying?" Dimitri stood.

"Boss called the hit off on Hector," the man said again.

"Why?" Victor rose to his feet as well.

"Does it matter? He's free to go; boss said the score his settled," the man scoffed.

"Now, wait just a minute. Revenge Marks don't get taken off unless something was traded with the same value," Sawyer remarked.

"Let's just say that Rex has…better things to do with his time than kill a kid. We were given something that more worth than Hector's life. That's all I came to tell you. Enjoy the freedom," the man walked away and out of sight. Hector closed the door, shocked, and confused.

"I'm not…following what the hell just happened," Hector sat down.

"You're not being targeted anymore; Rex called off the hit, and you're free," Ethan said.

"Yeah, I got that, but what did he mean? What's more valuable than my life for revenge, not that I'm complaining, just curious," Hector asked.

"That's what we can't figure out. Revenge Marks are not easily removed, and have to be negotiated to have taken off. We were trying to think of what we could offer Rex to make him stop, but someone seems to have beaten us to it or he realized he stands no chance because we have a more significant network than he does," Victor informed. Hector was quiet because while the news was great something felt off about the matter, and Hector wanted to know who or what intervened to make Rex drop the hit on him. What could have been more valuable to Rex than Hector's life for revenge?

 _ **{The Next Day}**_

Something was wrong. Briana never returned from the city yesterday, and Hector was visibly showing how much that worried him deep down. Hector started trying to call her at 9 pm, the time she typically returned with his motorcycle after visiting her family, but there was never an answer. As it continued to get later, Hector never went to sleep, and there were no replies. The current time was about 10 am as Hector was still trying to call her while the others were coming into the living room.

"Anything?" Derek asked.

"No," Hector answered while trying again.

"Well, maybe we should just go to the city then? What did she say? Elwood, forty minutes from the old hangout? I'm sure we can travel there, and find the house just by looking for the bike on the side of the street or in a driveway," Jeremy suggested. Hector got up to get his dad's truck keys off the hook while the others prepared to follow. Hector dialed Xavier's number while heading outside, and just as he was about to hit the icon to call out; the sound of a bike reached his ears. Hector stared as he saw his motorcycle pull up and park at the base of the driveway.

"Damn it, Bri. Why haven't you answered my calls or messages? Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've-," Hector began but the person on the bike only took the helmet off to reveal a young male; blond hair with brown eyes, standing at five foot ten inches, and looking to be in his mid-twenties.

"You Hector?" the guy inquired.

"Yeah? Who are you? Why do you have my bike? Where's Briana?" Hector asked.

"I'm Briana's cousin, and she asked me to bring your bike back, along with this," the man said handing Hector his gun back. "And this," he added while passing over a folded letter.

"Why isn't she bringing my bike back?" Hector pushed.

"Briana isn't returning to Berk, ever. She has decided to come live with my family and me in the city. I was told that the letter should explain everything. Sorry," the male informed with a shrug, then he got off as a car pulled up beside to let him in. Moments later, it was gone out of the neighborhood.

"Hector, who was that?" Ethan asked.

"Apparently, Briana's cousin," Hector enlightened as he moved back into the house while looking at the letter in his hands. Hector sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Guy said that Briana wasn't coming back to Berk, and living with their family,"

"What does the letter say?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know. Now that I know she's okay, I might try to get some sleep," Hector yawned. "But I also want to know why the sudden decision to leave Berk and live in the city," he added while unfolding the letter to read it.

 _Hector,  
No amount of apologies will make up for the decision I've made. I know you don't like to be dragged around the proverbial bush, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I've fallen in love with you. You are a sarcastic know-it-all, but you are also kind, caring, loyal, loving, observant, protective, and so many more things too. I love the way your eyes shine, and that your hair can't be tamed no matter what. I love your smile and how it makes my heart start pounding in my chest. However, it's because of all these feelings that I have to walk away. I'm scared to love you because I'm afraid to lose you. No matter how much I try to tell myself that it will be okay; it won't. You're being targeted by Sons of Odin, and it terrifies me to know that one day I could wake up and you might gone. I can't live like that, so it is for the best that I don't see you anymore. I'm moving to the city, and living with my aunt, uncle, and cousins. Perhaps one day you can find a girl who wouldn't mind wondering if you'll be alive the next day, but I can't. I don't know what I'd do if we suddenly started dating, and then you're just gone. It would kill me, Hector; I can't deal with the pain of losing someone else I love. I love you, and that's why I have to let you go. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with my fear holding us back. I want you to forget about me because I'm not coming back. If you ever end up free of being targeted, please, move on and be happy. That's all I want for you, your safety and happiness. I pray you forgive me for what I've done, but it was the only way to protect you. This is the last time you will hear from me. Stay safe.  
All my love,  
-Bri_

Hector stared at the letter over and over again before closing his eyes and letting the paper fall from his hands onto the center table.

"Hector?" Victor asked.

"What's the matter? What does it say?" Derek inquired quickly.

"She loves me," Hector said quietly.

"Well, that's gre-," Aaron started until Hector closed his eyes.

"Hector, what's wrong?" Dimitri questioned calmly.

"Briana is in love with me, but doesn't want to live in fear of waking up one day knowing I could die because the Sons of Odin are after me. So she decided to live in the city with her aunt and uncle. Briana wants me to forget about, and if I ever end up free of the mark, to move on and be happy. Something about hoping I forgive her for this, the only way to protect me, won't hear from her again, and stay safe," Hector sighed. "I-I'm gonna go for a ride," he got up slowly and left the house.

"Wow. He's finally free to love without fear, and Briana goes and does this to him?" Ethan asked. The bike started and the sound of slowly faded away as Hector was gone.

"We should just be able to contact Briana, tell her that Hector is cleared from the mark," Jeremy suggested.

 _ **{The Hideout}**_

Briana was sitting in her new room at the hangout, wanting to be alone after watching the guy leave with Hector's bike, and her letter goodbye to him. Rex was kind enough to give her some space. Briana only hoped that Hector would move on, and get the chance to be happy. Outside, Rex was relaxing on the couch.

"I don't see why you agreed to her terms," remarked one of the males.

"Young love. So cute, and easily severed. I saw no harm in it; she had to make him believe she isn't coming back, or no doubt he would come looking for her. Besides, it's a little satisfying to watch her break his heart," Rex smirked while watching the live footage of Hector taking off on his bike after reading the letter.

"What about the girl?" another inquired.

"Leave her be for now. After all, she'll be with us for a while. I think we can give her a few days to accept that she gave up her freedom for his so he could be happy," Rex said.

 _ **{A Few Days Later}**_

Hector was gone the rest of that day after getting Briana's letter, and his mood had deteriorated severely. Hector seemed to end up drunk every day, not wasted, though. The gang tried to lift his spirits, but it wasn't working. Hector realized after the letter was read how much he loved her. It wasn't just a thought anymore; Hector had fallen in love with Briana, and now he'd never see her again because she didn't want to be with him regardless of the fact she loved him. Briana didn't take calls, or answer messages. Today was a Saturday, four days total since everything happened. The school friends were over, and noticed quickly that Briana wasn't there as they had assumed she might have been.

"Where's Hector?" Alyssa asked.

"Downstairs, miserable," Ethan said.

"And Briana trying to cheer him up?" Harper hoped. The Drakes looked at her slowly. "What?"

"You don't know that Briana is living in the city now? With her aunt and uncle?" Derek inquired.

"No?" the friend replied shaking their heads.

"I didn't know she had family in the city," Rylee mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Kayne asked. "For the last month, Briana has been taking Hector's bike to the city to see her aunt, uncle, and cousins. Four days ago, one of the cousins returned with the bike saying that Briana was living there,"

"Briana never mentioned having family in the city. We know she has family in the US, they moved there after Briana decided she wanted to stay in Berk with her grandparents," Shane informed.

"Yeah. Briana didn't want to lose her friends while she was mourning, and wanted to be close to her parents, so she stayed here with her grandparents as her guardians. I didn't know the family had come back," Alyssa shrugged.

"Well, that's where she is now. Hector isn't taking it so well because she wrote him a letter to say goodbye," Sawyer said.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us; seems like a sudden decision," Flynn remarked.

"It's wrong. That what it is; wrong," Hector remarked coming into the living room. "She only did it to get away from me,"

"Not following," Flynn arched a brow now. Hector dug out the letter from the drawer near the couch and handed it to him. Flynn began to read the letter, the set it down.

"And the worst part is that I am free now. Something or someone bartered with Rex, and he removed my mark due to having something better. Of course, Briana won't answer calls or messages," Hector sighed. "It's just…wrong."

"Maybe her phone is dead?" Cassandra offered. Hector got a call as he put it to his ear.

"What's up, Xavier?" Hector asked.

" _How fast can you get to the city because this might be better in person?"_ Xavier wondered.

"I'll be there in an hour," Hector replied. After that, the call ended as Hector prepared to leave.

"We're coming too," The Drakes stated. The school friends agreed, and not long after, they were all headed to the city.

 _ **{Xavier's Place}**_

After arriving, Hector sat down before Xavier. "What is all this about?" Hector asked. Xavier sighed.

"Word floating around is that your hit has been called off," Xavier mentioned.

"Yeah. Sons of Odin guy showed up five days ago to tell me himself. Said Rex has something better, so he removed the mark," Hector informed.

"And no reason as to what this _better_ was?" Xavier pushed.

"No. Just that Rex has something worth more than Hector's life. What's going on, Xavier?" Dimitri questioned.

"What was Briana doing in the city?" Xavier asked.

"I told you; visiting family. They got a place on Elwood, her aunt, uncle, and cousins. Of course, I guess she's living there now. Her cousin showed up a while ago at the house to bring me my bike and gun back," Hector responded.

"Hector, she lied to you. All my spotters were convened around Elwood, and they never saw Briana show up last month. On that note too; your girl doesn't have family on the island besides her grandparents," Xavier informed.

"What?" Hector said stared at him in shock.

"It was confusing to us too, and we thought maybe she had the wrong address, which is why we didn't see her. However, I had my background guys do a little digging just in case. Unfortunately; you might not like the news I have for you," Xavier warned.

"Tell me," Hector ordered.

"The only living relatives she has besides her grandparents live in the states. The aunt is a stay-at-home. Two sons and one daughter, all of them are still in high school and under the age of fifteen. The uncle works for some big company; they transferred there when the father got a promotion back when Briana's father passed away. So, I don't know what your girl was doing in the city this past month, but it wasn't to see them," Xavier informed as Hector was stunned. Briana had been lying to him. "There is something else also," he paused.

"Go on?" Dimitri insisted.

"Did you make Briana a Hell Drake?" Xavier asked as the gang blinked.

"No. It's far too dangerous for her to be a part of. Why?" Hector inquired.

"I was given this object this morning," Xavier handed Hector a multi-tool like his as Hector inspected it.

"Looks like ours, but not. Why did I need to come here for this? What does it have to do with Briana?" Hector asked.

"Last night, there was a hand-off between my guys and another group. One of my backup cover shooters found that in a planter box that he was nearby on the pier. He saw the Hell Drakes written on it, and delivered it to me to pass along," Xavier explained. "The reason I asked if you made her a member is that of the initials on the handle; no one else in your groups fits them," he mentioned softly. Hector inspected the handle now. _BG_ was engraved on the handle under the Hell Drakes name and gang symbol."If you didn't make her a member, why would she have that? It's only used as identification with outsider gangs,"

Hector didn't understand this; none of it made sense. Flynn began to get nervous, twitching in his seat while he realized what happened and put it all together.

"One other thing. My intel informs me that someone has been going around to gangs that we aren't allies with to find Sons of Odin. Never gave a reason, just that they were looking for where to find them. And now, you're suddenly free from the target mark. This person might have been the one to offer something to release you. We don't know who, never got a good look at them from anything other than the back," Xavier mentioned.

"Flynn? You good over there?" Shane asked

Flynn couldn't do it, not after reading the letter and making the connection. "It was Briana!" he blurted out.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Dimitri asked quickly.

"Briana was the one looking for Sons of Odin…" Flynn admitted as the room was silent and Hector's eyes widened. "A-And I think the reason she isn't coming back is that she traded her freedom for yours," he forced out.


	41. Hacked In

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

41\. Hacked In

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **{Dragon Fury Gym}**_

Four full days that I've been here at the former Hell Drake hangout. It's not horrible, but it's nothing like hanging with Hector, his gang, and our friends; now that's a riot, and always fun. Staying here was just a bore. Rex and the Sons of Odin just sat around getting messed up. There was no music, no TV, no funny stories about lives growing up. Ugh, it was dreadful. I was grateful to still have my phone, but Rex disconnected it so I couldn't call or text out. I had access to my music, and my photos, which were some comfort for being away from home. Rex was decent enough to provide me with some clothes to wear, they were all boys, though. For underwear, socks, and bra; Rex sent someone to break into my grandparent's house to get them, and other things I told him I would need if he expected me to live here. I had my charger now, and headphones. I had a room to use, just a cot with a pillow and blanket with a crappy plastic bin to use for storage. I had access to using the shower and bathroom, of course, but I made sure they were all drunk and drugged up before attempting that. I didn't trust any of them not to take peeks or try something.

It already happened once on the second day here. Eating with these people was annoying because it was simple meals made for a lot. Instant Noodles, Mac and Cheese, Spaghetti with Meatballs, Sandwiches, Pizza. Four days, and I was already sick of the basicness of this place. During the meal, I was sitting alone Rex was out and the guys decided to try and touch me. I said to stop, they kept going. Honestly, I became afraid to get raped, but Rex returned and reminded them that I wasn't to be harmed as part of the agreement. I had been offered to drink, smoke, and join them in their activities, but I declined thus far. I trust Hector with things like that, not these idiots. It was hard to be away from Berk; I missed my Mima and Papi. I missed my friends, I missed the Drakes…I missed Hector. Gods, I missed him so much. I wondered if he was missing me too, or if he was worried. I knew Hector was smart, and he could very well figure out that something else was going on and start investigating. I know I should tell him the truth, but I've got no way of contacting him now. I gave up my freedom for Hector to live free without fear, but deep down; I really hoped he would know something wasn't right about my sudden choice to move to the city, then he got released from the mark.

Hector would come here and raise hell if he thought Rex kidnapped me, which is basically what he did. I agreed but only because I was backed into a corner with him threatening to kill Hector at that moment. And I wasn't exactly allowed to leave. So yeah, kidnapped. I did want him to find me, but I also didn't want a gang war, and I still couldn't trust that Rex wouldn't try something; like using me against Hector. The worst part; I was defenseless to do anything anymore. I sat on my cot now, sadly. I felt like Rex would try something with me soon, and I really hoped Hector would find me before then because I doubt I can handle Rex alone.

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Xavier's House}**_

The living area was in a dead silence after Flynn announced that it was Briana who went seeking the Sons of Odin. Oddly enough, everyone except Flynn and Hector was shocked. Flynn was scared, nervous of Hector's reaction, which thus far had not been revealed. However, knowing Hector; learning the girl he was in love with traded her freedom to save his life from the mark of death wasn't going to be anything good. At the moment, Hector was sitting on the couch; his eyes wide at the information. It almost seemed like he couldn't process what he'd had been told.

"I'm sorry, Flynn; it could be the lack of sleep that disabled my ability to hear you properly. Would you mind repeating for me what you just said?" Hector asked.

Flynn tapped index fingers together, clearly scared and nervous of how calm Hector was. Unfortunately, they had all seen it before right before Hector broke down in a fury of emotions. "I-I, uh, said that B-Bri..ana is the one w-who was looking for…the Sons…o-of Odin," Flynn repeated. Hector's face fell, and so did the calm demeanor he had been holding. Flynn winced back a bit as the others inched back slightly. "A-Am I in trouble?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BRIANA WENT _LOOKING_ FOR THE SONS OF ODIN!" Hector raged after getting to his feet. Flynn squeaked and shook with fear as he hid behind his friends. Hector neared him slowly.

"Ah! Help!" Flynn pleaded.

"Derek! Do something!" Harper motioned quickly. Of course, Aaron and Ryder were one step ahead of the game by rising up and restraining Hector from wringing Flynn's neck.

"Hector," Kayne stood in front of him. Hector wasn't listening; it didn't even appear that he knew where he was anymore. Dimitri had Kayne moved aside as he stood in that place, then put his hands on Hector's shoulder.

"Hector. Hector, stop," Dimitri told him. Hector was breathing hard, but his struggling against Aaron and Ryder was lessening. "Listen to me. I know you're beyond mad, worried, and confused right now; you need to calm down. Okay? We're all confused, and don't understand what's going on. Alright? Breathe. Relax," he continued as Hector stopped shaking with rage, and struggling. "That's it. Easy does it, lad,"

"I don't know how you expect me to do that when he's known what she's been up to! And now she's with them!" Hector yelled.

"I know, son. I know, and I promise you that we will get to the bottom of this. We'll get her back, but nothing will get done if you end up killing the only person with the information we need to put this together. Take a few deep breaths, calm yourself down," Dimitri instructed. Hector closed his eyes, then sighed before unbaling his fists. "You good? If I have Aaron and Ryder let go, will you stay as relaxed as possible?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hector muttered. Dimitri nodded as Aaron and Ryder let go of his arms and backed up slowly. Hector's eyes fell on Flynn, then walked near him. Without warning Hector grabbed his arm and forced him to sit on the couch. "You will tell me everything you know about this, now. I don't care if she told you not to say anything; this is not a game and she is in danger in case you didn't figure it out by the fact he put a hit out on me when I stopped his attack. If Rex doesn't get what he wants, he'll take it, and now he has Briana. Start. Talking," he demanded.

"A-After your breakdown at the end of June; a week later, Briana called me over to her house to fix a computer problem since you were out with the Drakes. I showed up and she told me to hack into the police files to find out what happened after your arrest to the Sons of Odin. Briana said she stole you hacking program from your computer to do this, and that if I got in, the signal would bounce around until the timer ran out," Flynn started.

"And you refused to do it so she started looking on her own?" Hector asked while trying to stay in control.

"Hector, let him talk," Dimitri said.

"I reminded her that the Drakes told her to stay out of this, and if she messed up that it could make Rex wanna kill you faster. Briana assured me that she's a good negotiator, and it would be fine. I asked Briana if she loved you, and she admitted she did. Briana felt like you wouldn't ask her out because you were scared, and that the mark was controlling your life. I started the program and warned her that if something went wrong, she would have started a war between the Drakes plus their allied gangs. Also, if anything happened to her; you would snap. I got access and we were in for forty-five minutes. We didn't find much, but I was able to get her a list of all the gangs on the radar. I left after that, and have heard nothing since. I-I swear that's all I know, Hector," Flynn vowed.

"So we have fucking nothing to work with," Hector tightened his fists now.

"Not necessarily, brother. Patience," Ethan tried.

"Don't…go there with me right now. We don't have time to need time! Briana's been with them for four days, Odin only know what they could have done already!" Hector growled out.

"We know that Briana started making the trips to the city at the start of July using the cover she was visiting family," Victor interjected.

"Briana must have known where to find those unallied gangs because of the list Flynn got her, and she had been asking us which places to avoid while in the city so she wouldn't run into them. Flynn got her names, we gave her location, unintentionally," Hector sighed.

"And she used the fake multi-tool to say she was a Hell Drake," Xavier mentioned quickly.

"Briana has seen mine up close plenty of times, and she excelled in Art during High School. That's why it's almost a perfect replica but nobody would question it from a quick flash," Hector sighed while staring up at the ceiling. "What else do we know?"

"Well, the trips went on for nearly a month, so she must not have had a lot of success until a few days ago," Derek added. "Do we know the place Briana was seen at?"

"Five days ago, one of my guys saw her at some place for lunch. According to him; she ate for twenty minutes, then prepared to leave. He said she talked to someone, then got on the bike and headed towards downtown. That was the 12th, Saturday around 1 pm," Xavier informed.

"Did your guy get a good look at who Briana talked to?" Aaron wondered.

"Short black hair, hazel eyes, more on the green side. Stood about five foot seven, average figure," Xavier enlightened.

"Briana's last message to me was at 10:47 am when she said she made it to her aunt and uncle's place, which we know isn't the case. Your guy said he saw her at some place to eat for twenty-minutes before 1 pm, give or take. So from 10:47 am to 12:45 pm, she was probably with other gangs to locate Sons of Odin. We need to find out where she was, what neighborhood," Hector said.

"Mason! Get in here," Xavier yelled.

"Yeah, boss?" the man, Mason, replied after coming in.

"Where was Briana Grayson five days ago eating lunch?" Xavier inquired.

"I believe it was an establishment called Arc Burger on Spearhead Street. Saw her leave, but talk to that guy; pretty sure she threatened him with the gun in her pocket, then got on the bike and headed in the direction of downtown," Mason replied.

"Didn't happen to catch what they were talking about, did you?" Hector questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. I can show you the video I caught, but there's no sound," Mason enlightened.

"Show me," Hector demanded. Mason pulled up the video from his phone, then handed it to Hector to watch. Gods, it pained him to view. This guy must have told her where to find the Sons of Odin because it was the last time Hector had heard from her until the letter came through the next day. Hector sighed and handed it back before he dropped back on the couch with his hands over his eyes. "Damn it," he dragged his hands down in frustration.

"We'll find her, Hector," Sawyer put a hand on his shoulder.

"You wanna try not worrying if it were the woman you're madly in love with when she gave up her freedom to save you and now being held by people who could do things you don't even want to think about to her if she doesn't do as they say?" Hector glared.

"Knew you loved her," Shane and TJ grinned.

"You wanna die?" Hector grumbled.

"Shutting up," TJ closed his mouth as Shane did the same.

"Hector," Flynn said. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before. I only did it because I figured she wouldn't get anywhere or that Rex would refuse to see her. It's…all my fault," he looked down.

"It's not. Briana is a headstrong girl, and that's one of the many things I love about her. Briana would have gotten the information another way. I don't even have the words to explain how I feel knowing she went so far to protect me. Just so I wouldn't have to live in fear, but I would rather have that target on my back and take the risk than know she traded herself for me so I could be happy," Hector pulled out Briana's note out and started rereading it. "The more I see all this; it makes sense why it felt so wrong that she would send it," he added.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa wondered.

"The start of her letter to me says that no amount of apologies will make up for the decision she made. As the letter goes on she says she can't live with the fear of wondering if I'd be alive or dead the next day. Briana mentioned hoping that if I ever got free, to move on and be happy. Also, one thing that sounded a little off to me was Briana telling me that she hoped one day I would forgive her for what she's done, but it was the only way to protect me," Hector stated.

"Hector, when did that guy show up to tell you that you were free?" Xavier inquired.

"I don't know. Had to be about 3 pm-ish on the 12th," Hector replied.

"And Briana was last seen at Arc Burger around 1 pm," Xavier rubbed his chin a little.

"What are you thinking?" Jeremy asked.

"Distance by times. Briana was seen around 1 pm heading downtown. Hector gets informed at 3-ish that his mark has been removed. It takes an hour at best to get from downtown to Berk. Briana was only with the Sons for an hour before she managed to get the mark taken off. I'm trying to find how far she could go between 1 pm and 2 from where she was to get a location of where the Sons could be," Xavier informed. Hector pulled out his laptop from his bag, which was always with him, then he set it up before adding the HDMI wire Xavier's big-screen. Hector brought up a distance calculator and input all the information they had.

Hector hit ENTER as a map came up with a line from one destination to another then a pulsing circle on the screen of an area. "Briana is being held somewhere in this vicinity. It's everything she could have reached on the bike going the speed-limit from where she was between 1 pm and 2," Hector said. "The question is where, that's a twenty-mile radius," he continued looking at the map, studying it. "Wait a second. This was our territory…"

"Ours?" Dimitri asked.

Hector moved over to the computer as he blew up the map a little more. "That's Dragon Fury Gym, our old hangout. Literally, sitting smack-dab in the middle of the circle of where she could be. All these other places are apartment complexes, few convenient stores, maybe a gas station or two. Sons of Odin wouldn't take the chance of running an operation out of the apartments, so I wonder if maybe…" he trailed off.

"You don't think they'd go to our hangout, do you?" Derek asked.

"It falls in a prime location, Derek; I'll think anything if it means finding Briana and getting her away from Rex before he does something to hurt her if he hasn't already. And so help him Odin if he has…" Hector warned. "If he wants me dead as the price to let her go, so be it. I don't care as long as she's safe,"

"Hector, that's crazy. You said yourself that place has been under watch by the cops, which is why we couldn't go back!" Sawyer insisted. Hector ignored him as he closed down the map and brought up another program. Hector clicked a few different folders, then brought up a code box. Hector started typing commands while another box came up as searching.

"Come on. Show me those idiots didn't notice…" Hector whispered. Text on the screen showed; _**Drake Security System.**_ Hector went back to giving the computer commands. The next one was a log-in section; Hector put his information in, then waited. _**Access Approved.**_ Hector typed in; _Initiate O.S.C_. Hector gave it a minute before the screen changed to show what appeared to be security cameras but all fuzzy in black and white. Hector clicked on the keys a few more times as a command box came up. Hector typed the words; _ManPwrOvrd_. Hector put in a password, then starting to type again; giving the code as _SYTM PWRON_. Moments later, the computer dinged as Hector almost grinned. _"Drake Security System: Online. Initializing Session to HDH…Connected to HDH. Live Now."_ The screens that were fuzzy began to turn into vivid images. "Call me crazy all you want, but there they are," he sat back as everyone could see the Sons of Odin lounging around in the central sitting area.

"What the hell did you do?" Ethan asked quickly.

"You remember I said that I installed a security system in the hangout two weeks before the bust?" Hector reminded as they nodded. "I just hacked into the building, and turned the system back on, then rerouted full control to my laptop, and they don't even know they are being watched live since the cameras spy-grade level of small and inconspicuous," Hector explained.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" the Drakes exclaimed.

"Pretty good at what I do, aren't I?" Hector shrugged with a smile. None of them could believe it, but the proof was unmistakable. Hector had access to the hangout through a system he installed himself, and was now hacked in to watch everything live.


	42. This Means War

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

42\. This Means War

 _{Hector's POV}_

It was a slim chance, but I was willing to try anything to find Briana after I realized the place she could be in was visible instead of hidden. I was in a gang, I know how it works. I was furious when Flynn announced that Briana had been the one going around to find the Sons of Odin because it meant he knew she was going to do something stupid, and let her do it anyway when she persisted after the warnings of what could happen. However, Dimitri got me to calm down before I did something idiotic. Flynn didn't offer much about the situation, but it gave us a starting point in what trail Briana would have taken to finds the Sons of Odin. The first thing I was going to do was go around and start pummeling people until they talked or I found the person who told Briana where to go. I realized that might not be the smartest course of action because if word got to Rex, Briana could be in more danger than she already was. Thankfully, with everything we put together, Xavier gave me a good idea. Use the times we knew to calculate a distance from where she might have gone given when I got the news about being free. Honestly, I was a little impressed that she managed to pull it off in such a short time, but damn it, she never should have gotten involved. When I found her, I was going to scold her, then probably hold her tightly and tell her she is an idiot before I kissed her and finally admitted to loving her; I would not miss the chance to let Briana know.

As for the hacking into the Hell Drake Hangout cameras; I got the idea when I realized that the hideout was in the middle of the perimeter where Briana could be. Sons of Odin wouldn't have attempted to do anything from an apartment, and the hangout was accessible to them. I guess the cops gave up watching it because I didn't find another system that was connected to the main power line. Now, I needed to find Briana, and beat Rex's ass for the aggravation he's putting me through.

"I cannot believe you're in! You're a genius, Hector!" Harper squealed.

"Not a genius. Just a man in love who doesn't to lose anyone else to this jerkoff," I replied as I put my finger on the arrow key, then started pressing it slowly to determine the rooms, and see if Briana was there. Even if she wasn't, I knew how to find Rex, and I would beat the life out of him until he told me where to find Briana. "Central lounge, workout area, kitchen, laundry, basement entrance, garage…" I named off while still searching. I stopped fast when saw one of the storage rooms; no windows, a single overhead light, but there was a cot, blanket, pillow, and a bin of clothes. None of that mattered because I saw a figure on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on the kneecaps. "Bri…" I stared.

"You did it! You found her, Hector!" Derek shook me a little. I wanted to be happy, but I couldn't; not seeing her like this because of me. I pressed a key on the top of the board as the black and white turned to full HD color. I suddenly saw Briana lift her head quickly and look forward, I saw a shadow, then Rex standing before the cot. Instantly, I tightened my fist until it cracked. I flipped the sound on and turned up the TV.

" _You wouldn't be so miserable if you'd come out and have a bit of fun," Rex said._

" _Hah, you call what you do fun? I've had a better time watching paint dry," Briana retorted._ I couldn't help but grin at that. Briana was sarcastic, just like me.

" _Oh, come now. You can't still be upset about what happened two days ago," Rex sighed._

" _I can, and I will. You swore no harm would come to me," Briana glared._ I didn't like that. What happened two days ago?!

" _I stopped them, did I not?"_ _Rex reminded._

" _Before or after they pinned me to the damn table to try and rape me?!" Briana screeched angrily._ What? WHAT!? I was going to kill him; there would be no ass-beating, I was going to fucking kill him!

"Hector, deep breaths now. It didn't happen, Rex stopped it," Victor tried to relax me; it wasn't working. Whether it happened or not didn't matter; it ALMOST happened, and that was enough to make my blood boil.

" _After, but still. You're safe, my dear. I've made it clear that none of them are to have you," Rex assured._

" _Yeah, because you want me for yourself you sick, perverted bastard! Never going to happen. Understand me? Never," Briana emphasized._

" _It was part of the agreement," Rex chuckled._

" _I agreed to no such thing!" Briana protested quickly._

" _Oh? Are you confident you did not? If I recall; you had me at gunpoint until I informed you that I had a sniper ready with a perfect shot to the back of Hector's skull and my shooter needed was my phone call. You changed your mind pretty quick when your boyfriend's life was on the line. I told you my price was having you to remove the mark, and asked you just how far you were willing to go to save the man you love. You didn't even hesitate to agree when I was about to make the call to kill him. You gave me you, and your loyalty me as well the Sons of Odin as long as Hector went free. So yes, my dear, you did agree," Rex informed gently._

" _You'll never get away with this. Someone will realize that my disappearance is off, and come looking for me. Hector will save me!" Briana said quickly, her lip quivering as tears formed._

 _Rex leaned forward towards her with a smile. "No, he won't. I saw your letter to him. Admitting to loving him, but running away. And when you promised you'd be there for him no matter what, but knowing his parents were murdered while he mourns and where are you? Gave up everything to save him, and all Hector thinks now is that you broke his heart. I sure hope that pain doesn't send him over the edge into another break down where you're not there to save him this time. Last I heard after he got your letter; he's spent the last four days getting drunk and being miserable about losing you. Face it; nobody is coming for you, Briana. I'm all you've got left," Rex lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. Rex kissed her cheek then backed up. "You'll come to me eventually,"_

"You just wait until I get my hands on you," I glared.

" _Almost forgot," Rex started before he backhanded her across the face. Briana gasped quickly before Rex pinned her to the bed as she tried to get free. "If Hector does suspect something is wrong and comes looking for you; I'll rape you right in front of him, then I'll put a bullet in his skull before your eyes," Rex warned. "So is there a reason he would think something is wrong? If you tipped him off at all," he ran his hand up Briana's leg, and starting to go up into her shirt. Briana thrashed around, shaking her head no._

" _N-No! No! I didn't…say anything to him. Y-You saw the letter yourself! Please! Please don't do this!" Briana pleaded._

"He's dead. I swear to the Gods, he's dead. I'm gonna fucking killing him!" I shook with rage.

" _Good girl," Rex suddenly released her as Briana backed up quickly, terrified. Rex grabbed something they couldn't see right away, then his back was to the camera. "Here, you missed dinner last night. Thought you might be hungry," Rex put a plate of food on the bed for her, then walked out and slammed the door shut._

I watched Briana curl up on the bed, crying softly. _"Find me. Please realize something isn't right, and find me, Hector. I don't care if you hate me for getting myself into this, but please save me. I need you,"_ _Briana whimpered out, completely ignoring the food._

"Don't worry; I'm coming for you," I vowed. I grabbed my gun and checked it over.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked.

"What does it look like? What did I just say? I'm going to get her," I retorted before putting the gun away again.

"Woah, Hector. Easy. You don't want to rush in there; you heard what he said. You can't take them all by yourself," Alyssa shrieked.

"I did it once, I can do it again. I heard what he said, but he doesn't know I heard him. I don't plan on fighting, just sneaking her out if I can. Remember, I slipped past police watching that place, and got out before they found me because I know the layout of the building. That's one of the basement rooms because there are no windows in there," I reminded.

"Hector, this is dangerous. You've got…twenty-two shots in that gun even with the extra clip," Aaron warned.

"I only need one," I retorted before heading for the door.

"Stop," Victor told me.

"We're coming," Ryder added.

"So are we," Derek and Ethan stood.

"No, we all go," Dimitri informed.

"I'll round up my guys as well," Xavier interjected.

"What about us?" Harper inquired.

"You will stay right here. I don't need to be worrying about all of you," I scoffed. "This is gang business. I'll take my bike, and come from behind, then walk the rest. You're best bet is to hide out somewhere outside and be ready. I will go in and get Briana," I explained.

"And if you get caught?" Kayne asked.

"I'll handle that if it happens, unless it does; it's not my concern right now. You're acting as cover; I don't want to have to deal with a shootout. Saving Bri is my only goal, once she's out; we bail," I told them.

"Got it," they nodded.

"Let's move," I ordered. I left the house quickly, jumping on my bike and waiting for the rest. I know this will start a war, but as long as I get Briana safe tonight; I don't care if I have to fight to keep it that way.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hector seeing Briana in that state, being threatened by Rex; it filled Hector with an uncontrolled rage to kill, and Gods, he had never wanted to murder anyone more than he did right now. However, that was not his objective today. No, he needed to use his stealth skills and get Briana out, then he would deal with Rex and the others. Briana's safety was his number one priority. Anything after that; Hector didn't care as long as she was out of danger. Hector rode in silence to the hangout, and he made sure to stop far enough away that the Sons of Odin wouldn't hear or see him. Hector turned his earpiece on, then took a breath.

" _Raseri checking in. Drakes, Kings? You in position?"_ Hector asked. Xavier's gang was known as Valhalla's Angels.

" _ **Angels Leader and team ready, we're covering North and South,"**_ Xavier replied.

" _ **Hell Boss in position. Drakes have East and West,"**_ Dimitri said afterward.

" _I'm going in,"_ Hector reported as he took everything in quickly before ducking into the sewer entrance without being seen. Hector turned on his flashlight and moved slowly along the edge until he reached the place he needed to be. If Hector was right, and he usually was; right above him was the entrance to the basement garage. Hector tapped into his cell phone, then brought up his security system to scope out if anyone was down there. Sadly, there were six people downstairs, two guarding Briana's door. Hector moved down the tunnel a bit more until he found a square, wooden door above him. Hector climbed up the stairs and rechecked the cameras. Where he was now, should open up into another storeroom. Hector opened the hatch and slipped in silently. _"I'm in,"_ he informed.

" _ **Be careful, Raseri. Is she guarded?"**_ Aaron asked.

" _Yeah, by six,"_ Hector assured. Slipping his phone away, Hector turned the handle as he peered out. Briana's room was to the right of him. _"X? You got any smoker canisters among your group?"_

" _ **I got two. Why?"**_ Xavier replied.

Hector grinned. _"Throw one in the window,"_

" _ **If you inhale any, you'll go unconscious within five seconds,"**_ Xavier said quickly.

" _I'll take my chances. Do it,"_ Hector told him. A moment later, a black can shot through the window.

"What the hell?" asked one of the guards. Seconds after the object hit the ground, it burst open; filling the room with green gas, and making it impossible to see. Hector took a deep breath as he rushed pushed the people out of the way while using his gun to break the lock off the door. Hector saw Briana sit up quickly as he shut the door quickly.

"Hector!?" Briana said with shock.

"Thank me later," Hector grabbed her hand.

"B-But how did you-," Briana tried.

"Later, Bri! Now, listen to me. I need you to take a deep breath, and don't let go of my hand," Hector instructed. "Do not inhale the gas whatever you do," he warned. Briana nodded her head as she took a breath, then held it. Hector opened the door as he rushed to the garage door. Hector opened it then heard a gun go off and hit the left of him.

"She's escaping!" Hector heard Rex yell. "Wait a second. That's…HECTOR! Damn you!"

Hector smirked with a two-fingered salute. "Nice to see you again too, Rex! Hope you don't mind me taking back what's mine!"

"Shoot him!" Rex ordered. Hector pushed Briana out of the way.

"Go!" Hector ordered. Briana was worried, but she did as she was told. Briana ran, soon running into Xavier and two of his guys. _"Get her out of here, now! I'll catch up!"_ Hector demanded.

" _ **Got it!"**_ Dimitri replied.

"Good to have you with us again, Miss. Grayson. Come along now," Xavier greeted while leading Briana away. Hector got hit in the arm, and the side. Hector yelled out and cringed but he stayed firm. Hector fought through the pain as he hit Rex in the chest, but not anywhere that would kill him. Hector pulled his lighter out and lit the flame.

"Pleasure doing business with you again," Hector remarked sarcastically as he tossed it into the smoke as it sparked and caused an explosion. Hector darted for his bike while coughing hard and holding his side, which bleeding. Hector jumped on his bike and started it up, completely ignoring to put on his helmet. Hector turned hard right and zipped away from the old hangout.

 _ **{Xavier's House}**_

The Drakes and Angels reached the home first and led Briana inside, only to be bombarded by her friends who were extremely worried.

"Wh-Where's Hector!?" Briana asked quickly.

"He said he'd catch up," Xavier informed.

"Why didn't you stay back with him!?" Briana said with worry.

"The objective was to save you; Hector wasn't concerned for his own life in this," Ethan remarked. Briana's eyes widened as she looked out the window, praying that Hector made it out. Fifteen minutes passed before Hector's bike pulled in and he fell off of it, coughing and trying to stand.

"Hector…" Briana rushed out of Xavier's and to his side. Derek and Victor helped to get Hector inside.

"He's been hit twice. Right arm, and left side. Both look like grazes, boss," Kayne said after inspecting.

"I-I'll be…fine," Hector cringed. Briana knelt by his side, crying.

"What were you doing! You weren't…supposed to come get me! Rex is gonna kill you!" Briana scolded.

Hector tried to laugh a little, but it hurt. "I wouldn't expect anything less after today,"

"Stupid! Why. Why did you do this!" Briana yelled at him. Hector forced himself to sit up as he pulled her close from behind the neck and kissed her deeply. Afterward, he pulled away and flopped back weakly, and panting.

"Because I love you, idiot," Briana's eyes widened after Hector said it, then he offered a smile. "You can't get rid of me if you tried, no one else can. And you should know that I will always come for you even if you don't want me to,"

"I love you too," Briana held his hand, kissing the back of it.

"I know, and we…are not-," Hector began while cringing as Sawyer and Jeremy were trying to treat the wounds. Hector ended up passing out as Briana let his hand fall gently, then she moved some of his hair out of the way.

"Hector will live, but he'll be recovering for a bit while those wounds close," Sawyer informed.

"Good," Dimitri nodded. "In the meantime, we better be getting ready for a battle,"

"You mean-," Harper gulped nervously.

"Unfortunately, yes. Briana putting herself where she didn't need to be is gonna cause a chain reaction that we'll need to be ready for. It won't happen right away, but it's inevitable now," Xavier remarked standing next to Dimitri.

"W-What do you mean?" Briana asked.

"We know you had good intentions, Briana, but we were already working on just giving Rex our business to make him remove the mark he put on Hector. Rex wouldn't have refused that since it is what he was after all along. However, you didn't listen when we said not to get involved. You made a deal with Rex, and Hector found out because Flynn told the truth about the situation. Hector went in to rescue you, and now," Aaron sighed.

Victor closed his eyes. "Now, it becomes something that you're in the middle of because Rex wants back what Hector stole from him. In this case; it's now his pride, and you. You know Hector isn't going to give you up, and as his gang; we can't let him fight alone, so we all fight. What we're saying, Briana, is that all this means war,"


	43. His Reason

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

43\. His Reason

 _{Normal POV}_

The school friends didn't know what to make of what had happened. The morning started off with them just wanting to know why they hadn't seen Briana in a week. The first place to look was Hector's, and as it slowly came out, Briana traded her freedom to get Hector's target for death mark removed by the Sons of Odin leader, Rex Santiago. All this was revealed when Flynn realized what all the information pieced together meant, and he admitted to Hector that the reason he is free is that Briana did it. Never since they had met Hector last November in 2016, had they seen him so angry before learning about what Briana had been up to on Saturdays and Sundays for the last month. However, after today, there was no denying that Hector loved Briana. The man got shot twice to get her away from Rex, and now he was passed out from pain on Xavier's couch. There would be a lot to figure out, plan, and prepare for the upcoming gang war between the Sons of Odin and the Hell Drakes, but for now, things were calm, and everyone was where they belonged. And to think it was just going on 11 am.

Xavier and Dimitri were talking about how to handle the battle, so far, they knew they would contacting other allies to see if they'd be willing to help out. Perhaps with enough people, the Sons of Odin may not want a war and subject themselves to defeat? It was a hopeful thought, but not one they were betting on because twice now, Hector had interfered with Rex's operations. The first was to save his gang, the second to rescue the woman he loves. Briana felt terrible about it all; she should have stayed out of it like the Drakes told her, like Flynn warned her. Now, there was a war to fight. At the moment, nobody was doing much of anything. Hector was still unconscious, and the wounds were healing, thankfully, they weren't bad grazes and Hector would be fine in a few days to a week. The Drakes and school friends were quiet; they wanted to ask Briana why she got involved after two warnings not to, but they felt that Hector wanted that honor, and truthfully, he had the right since it was he who ended up hurt to save her.

"This is our battle, my friend," Dimitri told Xavier from the kitchen.

"Exactly. OUR war, and we'll all fight in it," Xavier reminded. "I'll call up the others, and we'll discuss it. Regardless of revenge on Hector, this is a battle between gangs, and standard protocol will be followed. If it's war they want; they'll initiate it. In the meantime, all we can do is prepare for anything and everything,"

"Aye. Your help is appreciated, Xavier. I doubt anything will take place right away, Dimitri stated.

"Likewise. Hector fired a couple rounds, and I'm betting he hit a few. It didn't appear that many were guarding the hideout, and we saw about twelve or so in that central area. If Rex wants war then he will need time to recruit others to fight," Xavier informed.

"True. That's good, Hector will need time to recover," Dimitri nodded "When he wakes up, I assume we'll be returning to Berk,"

"Hector will be wanting to speak with the girl, yes?" Xavier questioned.

"Without a doubt, and we'll be staying out of it," Dimitri sighed.

"I'm sure that the yelling isn't anger, just concern, and fear," Xavier assured.

"Of course," Dimitri agreed.

"Well, until Hector awakens, you and the Drakes are welcome to stay," Xavier smiled.

"Thank you, Xavier," Dimitri and Xavier shook hands before returning to the living room to see everyone sitting around, but glancing at the two gang leaders.

"What's the plan, boss?" Kayne stood.

"Nothing for now. We'll see if Rex wants to pursue a war against the Hell Drakes, and if so, he'll have to deal with Valhalla's Angels too," Xavier stated.

"We've decided to assume that there will be a battle at some point, but Rex will need time to recruit more members, for the sole purpose of a fight and nothing more. Until then, we watch one another's backs and report anything suspicious. If Rex wants war; he'll make it known," Dimitri informed.

"And what about her?" Ryder motioned to Briana with a nod from his head.

"That is Hector's call because she is his love interest. No doubt that he will take charge of protecting her himself. For your sister, Derek, you and Ethan will act as her protection. The rest of them should be safe, but we'll keep watch from a distance," Dimitri ordered.

"And you others would do well to stay out of this; to avoid making the situation any worse than it already is," Xavier warned.

"Yeah, we want no part of this. We're around because we said we were Hector's friends, and meant it. Also, Harper has Derek, another member of the gang. It's out of respect for them we don't step in or say anything," Alyssa remarked.

"Fair enough," Sawyer shrugged. "We headed back to Berk?"

"We'll wait a bit; give Hector some time to rest," Dimitri enlightened. The friends nodded as they just tried to relax. Briana hadn't said anything; she felt like they were all glaring daggers at her from behind because of what she set in motion. Briana could deal with it; she just wanted Hector to be okay. Also, Briana was confident that when Hector woke up, the two of them would be having a long talk about what she did.

 _ **{Hours Later}**_

The time was 7:15 pm and Hector was just beginning to show signs of waking up again. Alyssa, Cassandra, Thaxter, Rylee, TJ, Shane, and Flynn had taken their vehicles and left around 4 pm to get home for dinner with their families, but asked to be kept updated about Hector. Briana and Harper elected to stay behind for the time being. Harper because she lived with Ethan and Derek, and Briana for the reason that she was in love with Hector, and wanted to know he was alright before anything else. Plus, they needed to talk about things. Briana's grandparents weren't worried about her because on her list of goodbyes, she had said she would be staying with Hector to make sure he didn't try and hurt himself in the depression. Hector began to wake up slow, and in pain because of the injuries he sustained saving Briana from Rex.

"Oh, my head," Hector groaned out as he blinked upon opening his eyes to try and focus on the faces and objects around him. Hector's took in the surroundings; they were still at Xavier's place, and only Harper and Briana were there beside Xavier, a few of the Angels, and of course, the Drakes.

"Good to see you're awake, lad," Aaron spoke first.

"How…long have I been out?" Hector inquired.

"Since 11 am or so; you passed out after getting back here," Xavier smiled a little. Hector did seem to recall bits and pieces of sneaking into the old hangout to rescue Briana, but he ended up getting hurt, then knocking out because of pain, which he was still very much in.

"How do you feel, brother?" Derek asked.

"Arm isn't so bad. Side on the other hand," Hector trailed off while holding it. "I don't suppose any of you have an aspirin or two?"

"I got Percocet," Kayne said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag filled with about ten. Kayne pulled one out and handed it to him. Xavier got a water bottle for him to take it with, then Hector set his eyes on Briana.

"Thanks, Kayne," Hector said calmly, then he sat up to face the woman he loved. "We should be getting back to my house," he added.

"Aye, we were waiting for you to wake up," Dimitri informed.

"Well, I'm up. Let's get a move on," Hector nodded as he forced himself up, then took a minute to hold his balance.

"You gonna be alright to ride the bike home?" Ethan asked.

"I'll be okay. Will one of you allow Briana to ride with you?" Hector questioned.

"She can come with Harper, Ethan, and I," Derek offered.

"Thank you," Hector told him. "Xavier, I can't thank you enough for the help earlier,"

"Think nothing of it, Hector. The Angels will always have Drake's backs," Xavier informed. Hector shook his hand before the Hell Drakes, Briana, and Harper left the house to load up in their vehicles, then headed back to Berk behind Hector's motorcycle. Hector first, though, gathered up his laptop and wires before leaving.

 _ **{Hector's Home}**_

With it being about 8:30 pm after all said and done in getting home, parking, and entering the house; Briana knew that _talk_ was about to happen.

"You guys can stay up here and do whatever. I think Briana and I need to have a small chat," Hector enlightened as Briana bit back a little at Hector's overly calm tone. Nobody liked when he was like this because it meant Hector was feeling so many things at once that he didn't know how to react, so cold and calm came forward until one of the other emotions ran stronger, then that would show.

"Take your time, Hector," Sawyer said.

"Briana. Would you come with me, please?" Hector asked. Nervously, Briana nodded to him, and exited the living room and only moving over the dining area past the kitchen with Hector. Once inside, Hector faced her. "Could you please explain to me what the hell you think you were doing in finding the Sons of Odin and trade your freedom for my mark to be removed?" Of course, after that happened. The other friends came to welcome everyone back. Harper only put a finger up for them to be quiet and listen.

Briana looked off to the side, fiddling with her fingers. "I just…wanted to help. You've…protected me so many times. The time you gave me your coat, stopped Marcus, against Caleb. I was trying to repay you for all you've done for me. I wanted to keep you safe and I thought maybe I could convince Rex to call off the hit," she tried to tell him.

"I didn't want a form of payment for the things I did for you. I did all of it because I wanted to, Briana. I didn't expect or want anything in return. I promised you that you would be safe, and I've kept that vow thus far until you decided to go and put yourself in danger to try and pay me back. And you lied to me about what you were doing!" Hector stated.

"I-I'm sorry. It was stupid, I know, but I wanted to help any way I could. I-I thought I could convince them-," Briana began.

"You were warned, twice, not to interfere!" Hector yelled. "Flynn warned you. My gang warned you! You know how dangerous this life is, and the Sons of Odin don't care who you are or what your intentions are! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if Flynn kept your secret? If Xavier and the guys didn't help me put things together so I could find you?!" Briana didn't say anything. "Answer me!"

"Rex…would have hurt me," Briana looked down.

"No, he would have raped you, Briana. Do you understand that? And then after he was done; he would have left you laying there, naked, in pain and let the members of his gang have a go at you. Perhaps one at a time, or several at once. Is this sinking in yet? How utterly fucking dangerous and stupid it was for you to do this?!" Hector scolded as Briana sniffled a few times.

"Yes…" Briana whimpered out. Hector looked at the ceiling, and sighed. "I-I'm sorry for making you mad. I'll just go back home, and you don't have to worry-," Hector grabbed her hand, drawing her in close, and pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Briana's eyes widened at the action, and the others were shocked. Briana and Hector had shared many small kisses between them, but nothing like this. Briana's eyes closed as she let the tears slip from her eyes, and kissed him back. After a moment or two, Hector pulled back and stared at her while Briana opened her eyes slowly to look at him.

"Idiot," Hector remarked. "I'm always going to worry about the woman I love. And I'm not mad, Briana. That's not the emotion I wanted you to see. It's fear, Milady," he informed. "Walking around with that target on my back; that didn't scare me. No, that was an annoyance. I'm not scared to die. I'm not afraid to be killed. But I am afraid to lose the people close to me, and I'm scared to lose the woman I'm madly in love with. Without them, without you; I'm nothing. My life has no meaning without Glenn, my friends, my brothers, and you," he explained.

"B-But you said you wanted to kill yourself the night you broke down," Briana reminded.

"Because everything would have been easier if I was dead. I didn't have to be scared of Sons of Odin killing the people I care about. Briana, losing my parents when I thought it was just a car accident, was one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with. However, realizing they had been murdered; I understood that as long as I was still alive, evading death; all of you were in the same line of fire. Rex had my parents killed because of his hit and run failing, so he tried to hurt me another way, get me low enough to take my own life, or run off so he could get me away from you and the others to kill me," Hector informed.

"You weren't living in fear for your life," Briana realized suddenly. "You were afraid for ours…" her eyes widened a bit.

"What am I without my family and friends? Nothing," Hector said. "All my life; I've been bullied, Briana. Teased for my slim figure. Pushed around because I was lightweight. Picked on for the middle name, which as I've learned was my own doing now, but regardless. There was nobody who accepted me as me except Glenn, and my parents. And that was great, but that a different kind of love. That wasn't friendship, bonds, whatever you want to call it. Meeting Derek and Ethan was one of the best days of my life because there were people who saw me as I am, and didn't care. I met the guys, made all these friends, and sure, a few bad things have happened, but I don't regret any of my choices. All this, all of you have made me into who I am today," he continued.

"How are you not afraid of dying? It meant leaving all of us behind," Briana mentioned.

"But it meant all of you were safe, and that's all I could ever ask for. I'd rather die protecting the people I love than living without them. If I am meant to die, so be it. As I've lived this long; I'm supposed to be here. I don't fight fate, or destiny, Bri. I broke down, wanting to die for fear of having to live with seeing all of you be killed because of me. I can't…deal with that. I didn't want it to be my fault, so it was easier to just accept death. However, after all this; I know that life or death, it wouldn't matter. Rex wouldn't stop, so I'm gonna make him by fighting. That's what you told me to do, Briana. Find just one reason to keep holding on; I found it. All of you, and Glenn. Family and friends; that is what I will fight for," Hector told her.

Briana's eyes widened a little. "Y-You r-remembered what I said that night?"

"I did. And I recall you saying you couldn't lose someone else you love," Hector enlightened as Briana blushed a bit. "Well, I can't lose anyone else I love. You, or them. I risked my boys, and Xavier's to come out and save you, when there shouldn't have been a need if you had done what you were told, and stayed out of things," Briana looked down, but Hector lifted her chin so she was looking into his emerald eyes. "So please, for the love of Odin; don't ever do something like this again, Briana. Understand?"

"I do. I won't, I promise, Hector. I'm sorry to you, and you guys too," Briana said to him, then leaned a bit to direct the second part to the Hell Drakes.

"Good. As I said; I'm not angry, or upset with you. How all that came off was fear for you, for them," Hector reminded. "Now, this isn't over because I want to know everything that happened from when you arrived at the hangout, to when I got you earlier,"

"Okay, but can I…shower first? A-And call my grandparents, so they know I'm alright? Rex disabled my phone from calling and texting," Briana asked.

"Leave your phone with me and I'll fix that. Go on and shower; I'll make you something to eat," Hector motioned. Briana handed Hector her phone, then moved to the bathroom. Hector sighed heavily before entering the living room.

"You good?" Ethan asked.

"At this rate; the Sons of Odin won't need to kill me because I'm gonna stroke out long before the war starts," Hector muttered as he flopped into his father's recliner chair.

"Try and take it easy, lad. You sure you're ready to hear whatever happened to her over the last five days?" Dimitri inquired.

"I already saw what happened today and I was ready to kill him. That took an incredible amount of self-control, or restraint, whatever you want to call it when I saw him in the garage, so no, I'm not, but I need to know," Hector informed while working on Briana's phone.

"Are you two a couple now?" Shane wondered.

"No," Hector responded. "I do love her, but after all this, not sure it's the best time to get in a relationship. Love or not; she lied to me for a month to interfere with something she was told twice to stay out of to avoid a war, and now we've gotta deal with that when it happens. My feelings haven't changed, and I want to be with her, but I gotta be able to trust her,"

"Seems fair. So no more dates or nothing?" Rylee questioned.

"We'll see. I can't look the other way on this. I know Briana's intentions were good; she wanted to protect me, but throwing herself into the fire like that? Come on, you saw the live footage at Xavier's. I don't need to explain why it was foolish," Hector stated. "Plus, there are other matters that take priority over any of that,"

"Well, if I can just say this; it's nice to hear you say you're going to fight," Alyssa smiled. "The whole thing you told Briana, about finding just one reason?" she added upon seeing Hector's confused face at her first comment. Hector nodded, understanding now as he finished Briana's phone, then set it down to charge up. Hector sat back slow, ignoring the pain in his side. Hector was tired, but this needed to be taken care of before anything else happened. Hector required to know what went down while Briana was at the old Drake hangout, no matter how much he was dreading any of the things he heard Briana tell him. All that aside; Hector did feel good about what he said to Briana, which the rest heard. Hector didn't want to die, and he wasn't going to accept that fate because he refused to die to Rex or his gang. No. Hector had his reason to hold on and keep fighting; it was for his family and friends.


	44. Make A Plan

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

44\. Make A Plan

 _{Normal POV}_

Hector had relaxed in his father's chair for a bit, then when he heard the shower shut off, he got up to start making Briana something to eat. This was assuming that she never ate the breakfast that Rex gave her earlier that morning, and he didn't believe she ate lunch due to being worried about him. Hector passed out at Xavier's after getting grazed by not one, but two bullets in the shootout that ensued when Hector came to rescue her from Rex. Hector wasn't making anything fancy, just grilled cheese or something. If Briana were still hungry after the talk, then he would make her something else. Hector would stand true to his words, though; the ones about Briana needing to earn his trust back. Hector loved her, and there was denying that, but she still used his bike for a month on the weekends to act like a detective in finding the Sons of Odin. All of this was done under the lie that Briana was visiting her aunt, uncle, and cousins in the city, which Hector knew now was a lie. Briana did have a family, but they didn't live in there, or even on the island anymore. Hector knew Briana was sorry, but that didn't make up for what she did, and getting herself put in grave danger.

The food was done, and on a plate for Briana to eat. Hector was sitting back down, waiting for her to come out. The bathroom door opened, but Briana didn't exit. "He-Hector!" Briana called from the bathroom. Hector sat up quickly, thankful that the painkiller had kicked in entirely, so he didn't feel the pain from moving so fast. Hector walked to the bathroom door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hector asked instantly, fearing she was hurt. Yeah, who was he kidding; Hector couldn't be mad or upset with her if he tried. A fool in love; that's what he was. Hector could see her hiding behind the door with only her face showing.

"Co-Could you possibly…get me a towel? There aren't any in here," Briana asked softly.

"Yeah, gimme a second," Hector told her as he went downstairs, grabbed a towel, then brought it back up to her. Hector saw Briana close the door as he sighed. After ten more minutes; Briana came out fully dressed, but not wearing her shoes. "I made you grilled cheese,"

"Thank you," Briana replied as Hector led her back to the living room, and then gave her the paper plate with the two sandwiches on it, plus a water bottle.

"Well, I think it's a good time for us to be going. We just came over to make sure you were alright, Briana," Cassandra got to her feet, trying to subtly get the others to catch her meaning. Flynn did, then the others soon after. Harper would be staying, of course, but the rest felt that it would be an excellent time to leave before Briana started telling Hector about the last four-five days with Rex.

"Okay. I'll see you later?" Briana asked.

"Just give us a text or something," Rylee smiled. Briana nodded to them as they exited the Haddock Household. Quietly, Briana ate her food, and when she was finished, she knew it was time to talk about everything.

"I fixed your phone for you," Hector mentioned.

"I forget how handy you are," Briana replied while taking it from Hector. "I take it you want to know everything?"

"Yes. From when you found the Sons of Odin to when I arrived to get you," Hector said.

"Well, five days ago while sitting at the burger place; I realized that after a month of searching, I would likely never get the information about where to find them, so I was going to come back and let it go," Briana began.

"How did you get access to the other gangs? Was it by using this?" Hector asked while holding out the fake multi-tool to her.

Briana shook her head. "No. Surprisingly, nobody ever asked who I was or if I was in a gang. I didn't know all the names, I just went to locations of where I knew unallied groups would be. The first gang I approached was selling to teenagers, and I told them right out wanted information. A few asked what they got in return for talking, and I said I wouldn't call the police with my phone up. Didn't appear anyone wanted to risk that, so they asked how they could help. I said I wanted to find Sons of Odin, and that's really how it was the entire month. Nobody had anything for me. The answer was always; heard they got busted, and why do want to find them, they suck, or we don't know. Something like that, but basically, I wasn't getting anywhere, so I was ready to say screw it five days ago until one guy approached me,"

"Go on," Hector insisted.

"I was getting ready to leave when he came out from the alley, and he asked if I was the one looking for Sons of Odin, and confessed he knew where to find them for a price. I didn't feel like contemplating what he had in mind, and I had the gun in my pocket, so I lifted the jacket a bit and said to tell me and I wouldn't hurt him. He told me the Dragon Fury Gym, and I knew right away that was the Drake old hangout. The guy vanished, and I took off," Briana explained.

"Props for using the gun to get what you wanted," Jeremy said. Hector glared at him. "Sorry,"

"I reached the hideout, and didn't bother taking off your jacket, or the helmet. I told the guard I wanted to talk to his boss. I got pulled in and the first thing they assumed was that I was you, saying that they didn't think you had a death wish and realized you couldn't outrun them forever. I revealed they were wrong, put the gun to Rex's head and said; _I'm here to negotiate, so let's talk_." Briana sighed.

"What happened next?" Hector urged. Briana took a breath as she began to explain the rest of the conversation with Rex, and threatening to kill him. Briana told the story word for word, which shocked most of the Drakes to hear; Briana did not play around one bit with this guy. Briana just finished telling Hector about when she told Rex she would kill him due to some gang law saying that the Sons would have to do as she said, and this is when she said she was a Hell Drake. Hector face-palmed hard when Briana mentioned this. "Is this when you struck a deal with him?"

"Yeah. Rex said that he didn't want to die, so he proposed a deal to me. Rex would release you, but wanted me instead. At first, I told he was sick if he thought I'd give myself to him, but that's when he turned the game around. I don't know if what he said was true, but it was enough to scare me," Briana informed.

"What did he say?" Dimitri pushed.

"Rex said that he would just make the call to have his sniper guy shoot Hector in the back of the head. Rex said he knew Hector was sitting in the living room here, having fun with all of you. I guess that's why I believed him. Rex taunted me by reminding me that I came to negotiate, and he stated his price for Hector's freedom. Then added; _The question isn't what I want to release him; it's how far are you willing to go to save the man you love_. I hesitated, and he smirked at me saying; _I guess you're all talk about saving your friend_. I saw him about to make a call, and I panicked. I took the gun away and told him to wait. I made him swear you'd go free and I wouldn't be harmed. Rex nodded as I made him agree to send back your gun and bike, and that he let me say goodbye. We shook on it, and it was done," Briana stated.

Hector rubbed his head, raking his fingers through his hair. "And the worst part it; he wasn't lying to you. The guys and I were sitting up here having fun with a couple drinks while you were in the city,"

"Alright, so the deal was made. What happened after all that?" Ethan pushed now.

"Afterward, I made Rex prove that he called off the hit. I heard him call someone to not take the shot, and return. Also, he sent someone to tell you in person. The next morning, he sent another member to return the bike, gun, and deliver my letter," Briana enlightened.

"What I want to know is what happened in the time you were there," Hector asked.

"Once the deal was made, I just stayed in that central area until it got later. Dinner was pizza, Rex disabled my phone after I messaged my Mima and Papi, saying I was staying with Hector to help him with his depression. As it got later, Rex put me in the room you found me in, Hector. That was it for that. Next morning, I found the door locked from the outside, and was told they were Rex's orders. I was allowed out for the bathroom, but I didn't bother showering until night when I knew they were drunk and drugged up. Nothing much happened the next two days. I would draw, or listen to music on my phone. I sat out there with them, but didn't talk or take part in anything. Rex always told me to sit with him; he never tried anything, though," Briana paused to take a drink, then she looked away some.

"A little after lunch on the second day there; not the one after making the deal, the one after that, so I guess second FULL day; Rex had to go out for something and I was left with about, I don't know, seven or eight of his members. I was eating lunch, minding my own business when a few approached me; seeming curious in what I was doing. At the time, I was sketching, and they were watching. I didn't care at first, but they got a bit close and I said to back off. Acting innocent, they tried to sweet-talk me, but I got up and was preparing to go to my room, then find a way to bar the door shut. One grabbed me and said I wasn't going anywhere…" Briana started to tell them.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Briana sat at the counter while sketching a picture of Hector with Toothless; she was eating a sandwich while ignoring the idiot members who were lounging about behind her in the central area. Rolling her eyes, Briana continued to keep herself busy until Rex returned._

" _Hey, what'cha working on?" one of the males asked._

" _None of your business," Briana remarked coldly._

" _Awe, come on. You can't be like this all the time; you're gonna be with us forever, so why not be a friend?" another tried._

" _I'm doing this to protect Hector, that is it," Briana retorted. The males got closer and Briana sighed. "Back off," Again, they tried._

" _Stop being difficult. You belong to the Sons of Odin now, bitch," a male reminded._

" _And I'm here, as per the agreement, but I don't have to do anything with any of you," Briana huffed. After that, one slid their hand up and down her arm, and Briana tried to move away, but they grabbed her wrist. "Let go,"_

" _It's time to break you in to be one of us. You can be a daughter of Odin, or sister, whatever," the male chuckled. Briana tried to pull away, but it was no use. Soon her other wrist was grabbed and the guys laid her flat on the counter. Briana flailed and screamed, but nobody stopped it. One male grabbed her shirt, ripping it some._

" _Stop!" Briana demanded._

" _Shut her up," one ordered as a bandana was tied around her mouth so she couldn't scream. The shirt was moved revealing her bra, then another man slid his hand down the front of her body. One of the other males rubbed her leg, getting close to her lower regions. One of the men got their hand past her the waistline of her pants and underwear. Briana closed her eyes tightly; fearing to be gang-raped, but then it all stopped._

" _What is going on in here!?" Rex's voice boomed._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"Rex demanded they let me go, and warned them not to do it again or they would die. Rex made it known to all of them not to touch me, then when he asked if I was alright; I shoved past him and went to my room. Since then, I didn't come out, and Rex brought me food, but I didn't eat a lot. I only left to use the bathroom, other than that, I demanded he leave me alone. The only other thing was this morning," Briana closed her eyes as Hector motioned for her to continue, but he already knew because he watched it happen. "Rex came in to bring me something to eat since I skipped dinner last night; I wasn't feeling well, and tried to coax me into coming out with them. I refused, reminding him about the almost rape incident. Rex believed that I would just come to him eventually when it sunk in that nobody was coming for me. I let fear take over and said that someone would, that you would," she paused.

"And what did he say in response?" Harper asked.

"He hit me, the pinned me down and said that if Hector came to save me; Rex would rape me in front of him, then kill Hector. That was it until you came earlier, Hector," Briana said.

Hector was fuming; day fucking two and they had tried to rape her. For the love of Odin, they basically molested her, and would have done worse if not for Rex showing up when he did. Hector felt like he almost owed Rex a debt now because Rex could have let it continue, or jumped in himself, but he didn't. Finally, Hector got up and paced around the living room trying not to yell in rage over what he'd been told.

"Hector. Easy now, take a few breaths," Aaron tried.

It wasn't working. Briana got up from her seat now as she hugged Hector tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hector. You told me that they couldn't be trusted, and I went ahead anyway. I almost got myself raped because I didn't listen to anyone; you got hurt to save me, and now I've probably started a war and endangered everyone you care about. It's all my fault! Forgive me, please forgive me!" she pleaded. Briana knew how much she messed up, and all of this was her fault. Hector's anger didn't fade much, but he did relax a bit. Hector knew Briana wanted to help, but it had caused a mess that involved a lot of others to clean up. Yet, Hector couldn't blame everyone on her because how was she to know? This was Hector's doing; for becoming their friends, and letting himself fall for Briana when he knew how dangerous it was if she became part of his life. Hector told himself this the night of the prom, and still proceeded to allow things to continue. Realizing this was all his mistake; the anger disappeared.

"It's not your fault," Hector sighed before bringing his arms up to hug Briana back.

"Yes, it i-," Briana started.

"No! It's not. It's my fault! I got you involved in this. I told myself over and over again that it was a bad idea to pursue my feelings for you, but I didn't stop. I told myself during the prom I had to stop it, but after that fantastic night we had; I couldn't. I said I could protect you with that target on my back, and I failed," Hector closed his eyes. "All it did was put you in more danger because you wanted to protect me. This is…my fault,"

"And unfortunately, Hector because I know what you're thinking of doing; don't do it. The safest place for her until this is over is with you," Kayne mentioned.

"I know, Kayne," Hector muttered. Initially, Hector was going to stay away from Briana, but he knew that it would put her in more danger, and Hector didn't want that. Hector realized that just like with himself, being alone meant he was in trouble to be attacked. The same went for this situation; Briana's safest place was next to him. Did it mean they were getting together? No. Would in ensure Briana's safety? Yes. Would things be discussed later on for a possible relationship? That depended on many factors that Hector was not concerned about right now.

Briana looked up at Hector now, not understanding. "What does he mean?"

"Hector was going to let you go, and stay away from you. The Sons of Odin only want you to get under his skin, torture him a little. However, if Hector were to stay away, stop loving you; the Sons don't have anything to use against him," Derek explained.

"Sadly, the Sons know how much you mean to Hector, and therefore, he can't walk away because you're in more danger. The safest place, is next to him," Ryder added.

"When you truly love someone; you have to let them go. In most cases, that is what I would do. I can't because I told Rex you were mine, and now he wants you just to spite me," Hector mumbled.

"Hector? Can I ask something?" Briana wondered.

"Hm?" Hector looked at her.

"How did you figure everything out?" Briana asked.

"I had Xavier's guys following you in the city, and they reported to him you were never at Elwood, where you said you'd be. Xavier asked me to come to the city to talk to me, and it was revealed there that you don't have family living on the island except for your grandparents. Xavier asked if I made you a member of the gang, and we said no. Xavier said his guys found this," Hector showed Briana the fake tool. "by the pier last night during an exchange. I recognized the initials as yours. Finally, Xavier mentioned word spread someone was looking for the Sons of Odin, and that my mark was suddenly removed. Flynn is the one who burst out that it had been you, and added that he thinks the reason I was free is that you traded your freedom for it,"

"How did you find me?" Briana pushed.

Hector sighed. "Enough gathered information made that possible. One of Xavier's guys saw you talk to that guy at the burger joint. We figured out the time from there to where you could have gone in miles to a general location since I got informed around 3 pm that I was in the clear. I have a program on my computer that I can input all that information, and it gave me a twenty-mile radius of where you could be. It takes an hour to get from downtown to my house, so you left the burger place around 1 pm, and someone showed up at 3ish. That means you couldn't have traveled too far between 1 and 2 pm. I deduced on my own that the Hell Drake hideout was in the middle,"

"And then Hector hacked into the security system he installed there, and found you on camera," Sawyer said.

"Hector saw everything that happened earlier, and heard it too, Briana. Hector watched it live from Xavier's; we all saw Rex smack you, then push you down. Hector heard you call for his help, and then we left right away. Hector snuck through the sewers to get inside, then got you out," Victor informed.

"And I should have taken my fucking chance to kill him then for it," Hector growled. "All that aside, boys, we should start preparing for the inevitable battle. Rex will be down for a good few months unless he dies from the bullet to the chest I gave him first,"

"You hit him?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, shot him in the chest; not sure if left or right. I bailed after it happened since I was injured too. I'm sure we'll know soon enough if he lived or died," Hector said. "If he lives, we know what comes next. So let's not waste time. We need to make a plan," he said firmly. The Drakes nodded, agreeing fully with Hector's suggestion. 


	45. Pass The Time

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

45\. Pass The Time

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=September 2017=**_

A month had passed since everything happened regarding Briana seeking the Sons of Odin to negotiate the release of Hector's mark for death. All this resulted in Briana trading her freedom for Hector, then he went in to save her five days later upon realizing that something was wrong about her disappearance. With a group effort, and Hector sustaining a few injuries; Briana was rescued. Now, all of them waited to find out if they were going to war or not. There hadn't been a word if Rex had lived or not, and oddly enough, nobody cared. The truth would reveal itself soon away; Dimitri explained that if Rex died because of Hector's chest shot, then the Sons of Odin would come forward to pledge their allegiance to Hector in exchange for their lives. At that point; Hector could become the new leader of the Sons of Odin, or make them members of the Hell Drakes. However, if Rex survived, more and more hits would be called on Hector since he's the one who broke in to get Briana, and took the shot at Rex. Eventually, a time would come where Rex and Hector face off; winner takes all and the loser dies. It was considered gang war because hits would be out on both sides, but Hector and Rex would come to a point where just they fought, leaving the rest out. If one attempt were made on his life, Hector would know that Rex was alive, and at that moment; Hector would pass the message along to whoever tried to kill him to let Rex know where they can put an end to things.

Of course, nobody knew what Hector was planning because he was trying to protect them. In Hector's eyes; enough people had died or been hurt due to this personal rivalry. It was between Rex and Hector, that's how it started, and that's how it would end. Dimitri, Xavier, and a few of the other allied gang members assumed things would turn into an all-out war, but Hector wasn't going to let that happen. Aside from all that; few things had changed among the friends. Alexia was back in school as the new year had begun. Alyssa and Flynn had started college while Rylee and Cassandra began their courses for C.N.A. TJ and Shane were hard at work preparing for their winter work with the plows, shoveling, and still worked in fast-food, and Hailey got a job as a cashier, but only Monday through Thursday. The Drakes, Hector included spent most days at Hector's house to relax, and Briana was with them as Hector felt she was a target and wouldn't be safe unless she was with Hector constantly. Briana had to explain to her grandparents that she was living with Hector now, but would often visit since they were in the same neighborhood still. A few times a week, Hector would take her over there to see them. The two pretended like they were dating, and when asked why Briana wanted to move in so soon; Briana had told them; _sometimes you just know who you'll spend the rest of your life with_. Mima and Papi didn't seem to disagree with her.

Currently, Briana was put up in Hector's room; in his bed while Hector slept on the couch of his bedroom. It was a Saturday around 4 pm as the Drakes and Briana were sitting around the living room. Most of the Berk Isle gang was over too. Shane, TJ, and Flynn would be along around 6 pm or so.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Thaxter questioned; fresh off his work shift at 3 pm.

"You are the ones who came over here, so I assumed you had some kind of idea what you wanted to do," Hector replied.

"Well, Briana is living with you temporarily and you're both friends to us so to see her and not violate her protection order set by you; we have to come here to see her and you," Harper reminded.

"Then bring your own form of entertainment," Hector chuckled as he cracked a beer open to take a sip. After that, he lit a cigarette; taking a drag and then blowing out the smoke. "I have mine," he finished the sentence finally while sitting back on the couch to relax.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Alyssa wondered.

"What?" Hector inquired.

"All this; the fighting, the war? When does everything go back to normal?" Cassandra wondered.

"You need not worry about matters that don't concern you; that's how you get into trouble and cause more in the process," Hector informed while taking another drag. "Rest assured that all of you are safe because you are not members of this gang or any allied ones. As long as you evade such a lifestyle; no harm will befall you,"

"We associate with you, and the Drakes, even the Angels from time to time. Does that no make us targets by default?" Rylee shrugged.

"You never had anything to do directly with what happened. Briana tried to meddle in gang affairs, and because I rescued her, Rex is going to assume she tipped me off and all of it was to fuck with him; make him think that he won for a little bit. When things go down; the only people involved are those who have inserted themselves. So me, the Drakes, the Angels, and any of the other allied gangs. Briana won't be in it because I know they'll be going for her first. Not to kill her; kidnap, rape, drug up, and torture. The only way she's safe is by living with me," Hector said. "As I've said; you're safe, so stop worrying,"

"I take it you have some kind of plan then?" Harper questioned.

"We are prepared, but not planning. Rex could very well be dead, and there isn't a need to fight," Derek shrugged.

"And how are you going to know?" Alyssa inquired.

"Oh, my Gods! For the last time; stop worrying about it. The allied gangs and I got it under control. It has nothing to do with you, so stay the hell out of it!" Hector stated firmly, raising his voice a bit to get the point across. At this point, Briana came upstairs as she had been taking a nap. "There you are,"

"Didn't think I would sleep that long," Briana mumbled tiredly. "Your bed is super comfortable,"

"Gee, I wouldn't know since I'm sleeping on the couch," Hector rolled his eyes.

"I told you we could share and I wouldn't mind," Briana retorted.

"I don't sleep in the same bed as a woman unless I'm sleeping with her," Hector informed.

"That is such horseshit. We fell asleep in that bed on prom night!" Briana argued.

"Fell asleep there, but if you recall, I let you stay there while I moved to the couch," Hector chuckled a bit while taking a drink. Briana was about to protest, yet she couldn't. Briana huffed at him, crossing her arms over one another, turning her head. "Don't get so worked up. Be honored that I give up my bed because I haven't done that for anyone else,"

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to sleep with me yet," Briana remarked.

"It's much more entertaining to earn," Hector responded.

"Oh, so you are trying to get me in your bed?" Briana arched a brow. Hector leaned close as he kissed her cheek.

"I've already got you in my bed," Hector winked as Briana's eyes widened realizing that he was right. "I think what you're going for is that I haven't seduced you into having sex with me like I've done with many others," Hector leaned back. "All I have to do is smile, talk the right way, and they all fall right into it. Believe me, Bri, if I wanted it bad enough, I could get it from you without much effort,"

Briana gasped at the assumption. "I'm not like other girls; you can't just flash a smile at me and I melt," Briana stated calmly.

"You're absolutely right; that doesn't work on you, but I know what does," Hector teased. At that moment, Flynn, Shane, and TJ came in wondering what was going on. "I could seduce you here and now,"

"What did we miss?" TJ asked.

"Just watch," Rylee giggled.

"I doubt that," Briana challenged.

"The last time you said that everyone here learned you're a hardcore country music fan and forced to go on a date with me," Hector countered with a grin as Briana flushed red. The Drakes snickered a bit.

"You can't beat him, Briana," Jeremy reminded.

"That was cheating because you admitted that you've seen me at one of Xavier's parties and decked out in my country get-up! It doesn't count," Briana argued. "And you didn't seduce me! It was a deal. You tell me something you noticed that my friends didn't, and I had to go on a date with you. It was part of the agreement-," Briana tried.

"But you still let me take you on a do-over date regardless of that confession, and then let me take you to prom, plus the date to the park with Toothless, and Sava," Hector chuckled. "Which means, Milady, that you wanted to go on those dates with me after showing you that I pay attention to detail when stating I'm the kind of guy you want to be with," Briana's eyes widened again. "Ain't that right? Come on, admit it. You want me,"

"Fine. I'll admit it if you tell me what it is you think that makes me melt," Briana grinned at him.

"Oh, I don't think. I know, but as you wish," Hector set his cigarette down in the ashtray, then put the beer on the table. Before anyone could say a word; Hector hooked Briana's chin with his thumb and index finger, then kissed her. Briana just about froze in shock, but then she fell into it. Briana's eyes closed slowly before her knees buckled when Hector slid his tongue into her mouth and ran it across Briana's; deepening the kiss more. It was unlike any kiss they had shared before. This kiss was gentle, loving, passionate, and deep. Briana loved it, and by the Gods, yes; she melted into it without any hesitation. As soon as Hector felt Briana's knees go weak, Hector locked his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Hector broke the kiss, pulling away and staring at her with the biggest smirk on his face. "Melted like ice cream on a Summer day. I win, So admit it. Tell me my kiss sets your body on fire and that you want me," he whispered.

Briana finally snapped out of her daze slowly, and bit her bottom lip. "Alright! Okay, yes! Your kiss sets my body and fire and I want you. Happy now?!" she mumbled with embarrassment. "You might as well just take me downstairs and get it over with," Hector kissed her cheek before backing up and sitting on the couch with his beer in hand.

"It wouldn't be worth it," Hector informed.

"You've lost me," Shane blinked.

"Me too," Cassandra blinked.

"Us as well," Alyssa, TJ, Rylee, Thaxter, Flynn, and Harper mentioned.

"I've stated from the beginning that I'm doing this so Briana can see that not all men are the same; to trust them. I want her to believe me not to use her," Hector took a drink seeing Briana's surprised face. "Yeah, I do want to sleep with her; I won't lie about that. I'm not going to unless I've earned it in the sense that she wants to give herself to me when I've not proven that I can seduce her, but shown to Briana that she wouldn't be another notch in the bedpost," Briana's eyes widened a little. "To put it just; Briana isn't like all the others who throw themselves at me, and I admire that enough to respect not doing anything with her unless I've become her boyfriend, and she knows I'm someone who loves her for her, not her body; like she wanted. And I want to earn it. If I took the open invitation just because I proved her wrong, then everything I've worked to show her that I'm different from the rest is meaningless. As such; it's not worth it,"

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard any man say!" Harper squealed.

"Hurtful!" Flynn said quickly.

"Oh, stop. You know I like you," Harper kissed his cheek.

"You hurt her; I'll have Hector kill you," Derek warned darkly.

"Wait, why me?!" Hector blinked.

"You're a straight shot and never miss," Ethan chuckled.

"Fair enough," Hector shrugged, unable to argue. "So, you gonna come sit down and enjoy the fun?" he directed to Briana.

"Can I have one of those and join?" Briana asked pointing to the beer in Hector's hand.

"You don't like beer, Milady. You tried it once and said it was tasteless, but I'll make you a Sex on the Beach if you like?" Hector offered.

"Oh, please?" Briana's eyes lit up a bit. Hector chuckled and got up while moving to the kitchen.

"I'll never understand when you became such a delinquent," Cassandra mentioned. "Drinking at eighteen?"

"It's little harmless fun, Cass. Come one; I live here with him and most of the members in the gang. Plus, Hector has proven once already that he won't let me get hurt. Y'all need to lighten up and learn to have a good time," Briana giggled. Hector brought Briana the drink, but she noticed it was different.

"Didn't have all the stuff to make Sex on the Beach, so I made you a Strawberry Lemonade Daiquiri," Hector informed. Briana took the drink, then had a sip of it.

"Wow, that's good," Briana beamed.

"And I love that you just went all Southern on them," Hector chuckled.

"What can I say; it's in my blood," Briana enlightened.

"Really?" Hector blinked; having been unaware.

"Yeah. I wasn't born an island resident. I was born in the USA, Georgia. My grandparents were born here, and we moved to be closer to them because Papi helped dad get a job after he lost his and we lived poor for a while," Briana looked down. "Mima and Papi helped us get here after getting evicted when I was six. After mom died, we lived with Mima and Papi across the street, then dad died and made sure my grandparents would have custody of me," she continued to explain.

"Born and raised in the city for me," Hector shrugged.

"Alright, I have to ask," Briana sat down next to him.

"Fire away," Hector invited.

"While you were in juvie; you had court-ordered anger management, right?" Briana started as Hector nodded. "How the hell did you pass? When you get mad; you have the wrath of the Gods behind you,"

"Would you like the honest answer to the question?" Hector eyed her. Briana nodded her head to him. "I'm good at hiding how I feel, and putting on a mask for others. I decide what people see. If I want them to see a raging lunatic, they will. If I want them to see me calm, that's what they see,"

"You're not hiding how you feel right now, are you?" Briana questioned.

"Nope. I don't have to hide it with anyone in here because I trust you all," Hector informed before taking another drink. After that, Hector docked his phone to the music player and pressed random as a song began playing. It was like this for a while until the pizza and wings arrived that everyone chipped in for. The friends were relaxing in the living room, music going, and talking about whatever. At some point, Briana ended up sitting in Hector's lap to make another spot on the couch open for Ethan to sit next to Rylee since those two were hitting it off nicely. Hector loved seeing things this way; calm and peaceful, fun too. Harper and Flynn would undoubtedly end up together now that Flynn had Derek's imminent threat of death blessing. TJ seemed to have a thing for Shane's little sister, but wasn't advancing on it. Shane liked Alyssa, but knew that wasn't going anywhere, so Hector had a feeling Shane might go for Cassandra, who did seem interested in him, at least a little bit. Thaxter didn't have a girlfriend, but Alyssa was crushing on him, so something might develop out of that eventually. Who knew? All Hector cared about at the moment was seeing everyone happy and safe.

Hector knew that he was buzzed. Briana on the other hand was tipsy; Hector was also she wasn't going to have a fun time tomorrow morning since she wasn't used to all this, and it was likely she would be hungover. However, she was having fun, and secure at his house, so why not? Hector would stop her if she went too far.

"Hec?" Dimitri said as Hector looked at him. The man was motioning with his head towards the dining room. Hector understood what he was asking; if Hector wanted to hit any of the drugs with them. Hector didn't mind if they did it, just to keep it in the dining room because it was easier cleanup. Hector nodded as he moved Briana off his lap and got up.

"Where ya going?" Briana inquired.

"Dining room with the guys," Hector informed.

"Why?" Harper wondered now.

"Don't worry about it, sis," Derek sighed. Briana looked at Hector curiously now, wanting to know.

"We're snorting, shooting up, and smoking; not all at once, but we all got our preferences when it comes to drugs," Hector told her.

"We know you do all that, why not do it in here?" Briana questioned.

"Hassle-free cleanup for one, and two, I know that you don't mind that I do it. However; you don't like watching me do it. So I step out for your sake. Don't worry; I'll be right back," Hector smiled as he kissed her forehead then exited the living room. Briana blushed a bit; it was a sweet action that Hector would remove himself from the room so Briana wouldn't have to see him snort Cocaine, or shoot up Heroin. Briana didn't mind him doing it, but needles were something she wasn't fond of. Out of respect for her, Hector was going to do it in the dining area. In truth, though, Briana didn't like Hector doing drugs because she feared him having to deal with a withdrawal again. Briana didn't know just how addicted he was, and the worse that was, the worse the removal would be. Briana knew Hector did little doses, but that didn't make it any better because a time could come where Hector did more to feel the effects, and that's how addiction started.

Right now, Hector did this once or twice a week, sometimes none at all and he would be good with drinking, weed, or a cigarette. However, with the impending war breathing down his neck, Briana was sure Hector was trying to take the edge off somehow. Briana just wanted to make sure that Hector would be okay; that's all she cared about. Thus far, this had been a great night for everyone. All involved were getting along; there was no better way to pass the time by than hanging with friends.


	46. No Denying It

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

46\. No Denying

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Hector's Home}**_

The time ticked away on the clock from when the group of friends had begun hanging out at 4 pm. Now, it was closer to 8:45 pm. There had been pizza, wings, and French fries for dinner and everyone was having a good time sitting in the living room with soda, or beer if you were in the gang. Briana had mixed drink, but it was made weaker than usual so Briana wouldn't get hammered too fast. Hector and the group had stepped into the dining area to do their drugs, and the friends didn't mind because nobody got completely messed up or unruly. As it had always been, there were two members who didn't get crazy so they could keep an eye on the rest. Tonight, Hector was one of those people as it was his house and if anything happened, he was held responsible for it. Hector smoked some weed that was lightly laced with Cocaine and then he was relaxing until a majority of the effects wore off, now, he was sitting with Briana on his lap once more in the main room. Everyone was in there, enjoying the music and having fun. Although, to many of the attendees; it appeared Hector was fast asleep because his head was back, totally relaxed and comfortable with his eyes closed.

"Briana," Dimitri said as Briana looked at the Hell Drake leader. "Is he out?"

Briana waved her hand in front of Hector's face to see no response. "Guess so," Briana replied.

"Well, we know he doesn't sleep," Derek reminded. "Should we shut it down for the night?"

"No need; I'm awake, boss," Hector responded with his eyes closed.

"You look exhausted," Aaron chuckled.

"Incredibly relaxed," Hector informed calmly. There was a knock on the door as Hector looked over to see a hooded figure in the darkness. Hector got reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out his gun. Briana got off Hector's lap while Hector moved to the sliding glass door, then unlocked and opened it.

"Woah, easy, Hector; it's just me," Xavier said, quickly pulling the hood off.

"What is wrong with you? You know we're all on edge waiting to find out if Rex is dead or not. Why in the name of Odin would you show up like that?" Hector muttered as Xavier came inside and Hector shut the door.

"I realized it after getting halfway here that I would probably make you nervous, but my phone died so I didn't have a way to warn you I was coming," Xavier enlightened.

"What did you come for?" Hector wondered.

"Power outage in my area and wanted to see if maybe you'd let me catch the race on your TV?" Xavier asked.

"Which race? There's like five on tonight, plus the games," Hector questioned.

"Dirt biking one, it's the semi-finals!" Xavier smiled. Hector turned down the music and reached for the remote, then flipped the TV on before switching channels.

" _ **Welcome race fans to the 2017 Dirt Biking Semi-Finals!"**_ the announcer called out as the crowd cheered. _**"Unfortunately, as there was an accident in the Juniors Division, we're postponing the adult league race until tomorrow morning. I received word moments ago that the racer injured is okay and only has an ankle sprain. The young man states he lost control of his bike, and was forced to hit the brake and skid to a stop,"**_

" _ **And the right decision on his part, Rob. This incident reminds me of? The crash of 2012 with former dirt biking star, Drage Raseri,"**_ Instantly, Hector flinched a bit and closed his eyes.

" _ **Right you are, Dave. To this day; nobody knows where Drage Raseri is or if he's still alive,"**_ Rob informed.

"You should tell them you're alive, lad," Sawyer stated.

"It doesn't-," Hector started then sighed. "Doesn't matter anymore. Drage Raseri is dead; it's just Hector Haddock now. Why reveal that Drage survived? Everyone will just want me to come back, and I'm done racing,"

"But you don't want to be done, do you?" Briana asked gently as Hector looked at her. "Hector, you loved it," The TV brought up a clip from that horrid day. Hector's eyes were glued to the television as he saw it happen; the parts he couldn't remember and the doctor said it was trauma.

"Hector?" Alyssa asked. Hector never answered; his eyes stayed on the TV, watching the moment he crashed. Instantly, he flashed back.

 _ **/Flashback; Five Years Ago/**_

 _Hector came up on the jump; he needed this to score points in final judging. The bike accelerated, it began shaking as Hector struggled to keep control. Hector watched as Violet, as she went by, took the jump before him. Hector's eyes widened as the bike jerked and the brakes seized up; rendering them useless to Hector to slow down. Hector tried to turn, but went off the jump sideways and forced himself to lean to make sure he didn't collide too much with violet. The connect made the bikes push away from one another as Hector hit the ground hard, tipping and sliding hard across the track while trapped under his bike. Hector caught one glimpse of the medics rushing out to check on him and Violet. Hector's vision began going in and out as he saw the people by Violet give a thumbs up that she was alright. There was nothing but an excruciating pain in his left leg. After that, everything went black._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

"HECTOR!" Briana yelled as Hector snapped out of it, breathing heavily and focusing on the people around the room. Hector's eyes landed on the TV, seeing the end of the clip where the racers were all stopped and standing around when Hector got loaded into the ambulance, then it left with the sirens on. The friends noticed Hector rubbing his prosthetic a bit. "Hector, are you alright?" Briana asked with her hand on his shoulder, and shaking him a bit.

"I'm okay," Hector replied, finally calming down. Hector loved racing; it was one of his favorite things to do, but all that has changed.

"You zoned off," Jeremy said.

"It's been five years, and I've never…been able to remember that day. The doctors said that I subconsciously forgot about the incident because of the trauma. I've been able to recall fragments of right before, or waking up three weeks later, but never the accident itself. Until just now that is," Hector sighed.

"Well, you were watching the clip, so you saw it," Shane said.

"No, I didn't even see more than a few seconds of that. I blanked out and flashed back," Hector stated. "Doctor had said I might never remember, or certain things could trigger it like getting back on the bike or seeing a crash," he added.

"You sure you're okay? You were rubbing your leg," Briana mentioned.

"I'm alright; it's just…phantom pains. It feels like it comes from a part of the body that is no longer there. The feelings vary from burning, pressure, stabbing, so on and so forth. It gets weaker over time, but never truly goes away, and it could come from possibly outgrowing the prosthetic I have now. Apparently, I've had this for five years, but it gets readjusted as I grow. I'll have to make adjustments at some point," Hector said.

"You don't let the doctors do it?" Cassandra questioned.

"Don't see why I should? I know me better than they do, so it stands to reason that I can adjust my leg to be comfortable for me. I don't think the doctors would approve of my drug use when they ran tests, or the fact my leg has a built-in gun holder," Hector shrugged.

"Suppose that's true, so you can't do anything about the pains?" Alyssa frowned.

"Painkillers work," Hector said.

"Well, since the race is off," Xavier muttered. "I might as well join the party," Hector got up and moved the fridge, grabbed a beer, then tossed it to Xavier, who caught it with ease.

"Not really a party, just hanging out with some friends," Briana shrugged.

"Then I'm in the right spot," Xavier cracked the can open and took a drink. The hours ticked away with everyone having a good time again. Laughing, singing, drinking, snacking. Soon it was past midnight, and many had just fallen asleep. Harper on Flynn's shoulder, Roxy on Eli's. Alyssa and Thaxter were crashed on the love seat. Shane knocked out on the couch with Cassandra dozing beside him. Alexia had gone home around 10 pm. TJ was awake, so was Flynn. The gang was up, Xavier too. Hector was drunk but aware of things going on still. Briana was wasted because she accidentally drank one of Hector's Soco and Cokes on top of the two Daquiries, a shot of Crown Royal, and one of Southern Comfort.

"I think it's time to call it a night, Hector. Your friends are just about out, and she's gone," Dimitri pointed to Briana.

"That's why I cut her off. These guys can crash where they are," Hector informed as he helped a tired Briana to her feet, then led her downstairs to his room. Derek and the others helped lock up the house, cover the friends the best they could then they found their own places to crash for the evening at it was nearing 1 am. Hector got Briana into his room and set her down on the bed while she giggled up a storm and tried to kiss him repetitively.

"Hector…Kiss me," Briana said.

"You need to get some rest," Hector told her as he pulled her shoes off, and had her lay down. Briana pulled Hector down, trying to kiss him again.

"I want you," Briana held on.

"No, you don't. Not like this, Briana. Go to sleep," Hector stated.

"It's never been a better time. I love you, and you love me. Let's do this; it's what I want," Briana tried again.

"Love or not, you will not have wanted this in the morning. You're saying that cuz you're drunk, so we're not doing it. Rest now," Hector covered her up. Briana frowned a bit.

"You dwunk too," Briana insisted.

"Not as drunk as you, Milady," Hector smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Trust me, this isn't want you want,"

"You don't want me," Briana lowered her head.

"I-I do, but not like this. You will regret it in the morning, Bri. As will you not like the hangover. Get some sleep," Hector told her. Briana sighed ass he began to fade off and knock out. Hector used the bathroom first, then he got on the couch to get comfortable with Toothless laying on his giant cat bed. Hector soon dozed off, letting sleep take him.

 _ **{The Next Morning}**_

Briana woke up with a splitting headache, and feeling sick to her stomach. The first thing Briana noticed was that she was in Hector's bed, her shoes were off, and she had been covered up. Briana checked the nightstand clock; _**9:15 AM**_. Had she really slept that long? What happened last night? Briana forced herself out of bed to see that Hector wasn't there. Briana made her way upstairs slowly and saw everyone in the living room.

"Headache?" Hector asked as Briana nodded to him. "Feel like you're gonna throw up?" Briana nodded again, but almost immediately after; she rushed down the hall to reach the restroom and began to vomit. Hector got up and walked to the door, knocking on it twice with his knuckle. "You alright?" Briana only threw up again. "Need any help?" Moments later, the door opened as Hector stepped in and closed it behind him. Briana was on her knees, jerking and trying to hold it back, but couldn't.

"I don't…feel good," Briana whimpered a little afterward, coughing.

"You drank too much; it'll fade in a bit," Hector assured as he made sure that Briana's hair was out of the way while she puked. "A hot shower might help," he offered. "I can send one of the girls in to sit with you,"

"I'll be alright," Briana said. Hector nodded as he got up, helping Briana as well. Hector left the bathroom to give her some privacy as Briana got the shower going, and stripped down. Later on, Hector saw Briana come out and enter the living room.

"Any better?" Hector asked. Briana shook her heard to him as she curled up on the couch. Hector didn't see hungover, he saw actual sick. Hector crouched and felt her forehead; Briana was warm with a slight fever. "I think you might actually be sick," he stated. "And hungover," he added.

"Great," Briana mumbled.

"Why don't you head home for now guys, that way you don't end up sick as well," Hector told the school friends.

"Okay, keep us posted," Cassandra asked. Hector nodded while the friends got up and began to leave his house. Not long after, Xavier went too. This meant only Harper and the gang were still present.

"I'm sorry," Briana muttered.

"For what? Being sick? That's not your fault. I shouldn't have let you drink so much, and you can't help getting sick during this time of year when the seasons change from hot to cold," Hector enlightened.

"Out of curiosity; did I-," Briana began.

"Yes, you did try to have sex with me last night, and I stopped you," Hector informed.

"Oh," Briana blushed.

"Don't worry about it. You were drunk; it happens. I figured you would have regretted it, so I didn't let you go through with it," Hector said.

"You could have had me so easily," Briana stared at him.

"And that would have been rape because you were too drunk to fully understand what you wanted. Not saying you didn't want it, but I know it's not how you would have wanted it to go, so I just put you to bed, and left it alone," Hector smiled. "Now, lay down and rest. I'll take care of you," Briana sighed some, but she laid down and relaxed. Hector covered her up and Briana closed her eyes. Hector got her a water bottle and set it on the table while relaxing close by.

"Wait, she wanted you to have sex with her?" Harper asked.

"She tried to get me to agree, but I knew better. Drunk or not, I was aware of what I was doing, so I didn't enable it to continue. Briana would have regretted it, and felt horrible for allowing herself to do something that already happened once. It's how we are at parties; at least two of us won't get totally messed up to keep the rest out of trouble and doing something stupid. As this is my house; I was one of those watchers last night. As tempting as the offer is; I'm not gonna sleep with her while she's wasted," Hector said.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Harper smiled softly.

"I think I've more than proven that," Hector replied calmly. "I've never felt this way before, and I don't want to lose it by sleeping with her. Sex isn't that important to me; it was fun for a while, but other things matter more now, and Briana is one of them. Not to say she's a thing, but you know what I mean,"

Harper finally smiled. "I take back what I first thought about you; you're a good man, Hector,"

"Unfortunately for you, Harper, I didn't care what you thought about me. I wasn't looking for your approval," Hector winked as Harper gasped and smacked his harm with a huff. "For the record, though, this is who I am and how I've always been. I'm not looking to please others; accept me or don't. I don't care. I know my real friends will stand by me no matter what," Nobody saw it, but Briana smiled hearing the conversation, and she was proud of him. Hector really was the kind of man she wanted to be with. However, somehow, Briana assumed that nothing would happen between them until the Sons of Odin were dealt with.

"Come on, Harper. Ethan, you, and I are headed to the apartment so Briana can get some sleep," Derek informed. Harper nodded as Derek and Ethan said goodbye to Hector with brother-like hugs, then exited the house. Victor and Ryder were next to leave. The rest, of course, would remain at Hector's since they lived there, and would help Hector out if he needed it as his attention seemed to be on Briana. Hector took some time to grab a smaller garbage can and leave it at the foot of the couch in case Briana didn't reach the bathroom in time to puke, and also, Hector broke out the thermometer. Nothing else could be done but that until Hector knew precisely what was ailing Briana. Somehow, Hector didn't assume he'd understand fully until the hangover portion passed. For now, Hector would just start cleaning up and keeping an eye on her. One thing Hector knew for sure, though, now that he'd thought about it more; there was no denying how much he truly loved Briana Grayson and wanted to be with her.


	47. So Much

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

47\. So Much

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=November 2017=**_

Briana couldn't believe that it had been one year exactly that she and her friends met Hector Haddock; the teenage bad boy who started at Berk Isle High School. Back then, all anyone knew was that Hector didn't appear to like anyone, and just a month later; they all learned that Hector had been arrested for gang involvement, underage drinking, and addicted to drugs. Hector served five months in Juvenile Detention, got himself clean, and proceeded to want to finish high school. It was amazing how the time flew, and Briana was trying to accept that a year later from when she met Hector, that now, Briana was madly in love with him. Of course, Briana, in the beginning, felt like maybe Hector was hiding behind a mask to avoid getting hurt again, and Briana had been correct in her assumptions about that matter. Briana had seen the real Hector, and he was nothing like the man they all met last year. Hector was still a sarcastic asshole with a temper, but he was also kind, loving, funny, and respectful. Briana couldn't get over the things she heard him say back in September; about how easily Hector could have gotten into bed with her by seducing or while she was drunk, but he didn't because he knew it was wrong and that's not how Hector wanted to be with her. Hector wanted to earn the right to call himself her boyfriend, and sleep with her when Briana was ready.

Briana wanted to be with Hector in a relationship; she knew this without a doubt in her mind. However, Hector had his mind on other things; such as the gang war that was going to start soon. It had been a few months since Briana's rescuing from Rex, and nobody had come forward to say Rex was dead, so that left Hector and the allied gangs to believe the man was still alive and waiting for his moment to strike. This was perfect for Hector because he knew exactly what he was going to do when the time came. Briana loved how Hector took care of her when she was sick, which lasted a few days after the initial start. Hector assumed it was a stomach bug of some sort, and Briana was feeling better by the middle of the week. The Hell Drakes assisted Hector in cleaning up the house from the night before during the mini party, and then they all sat around to do their own thing. To Hector; it felt like Briana and he were a couple since they lived together, shared kisses, and all that, but nothing was made official, so Hector left them as friends with non-sexual benefits. There wasn't another way to put it. Thanksgiving was coming up in three weeks, and Briana wasn't sure what Hector was planning, or if he was at all. This would be Hector's first Thanksgiving without his parents, and Briana figured this could upset him a bit. As such, the same was sure to happen over Christmas and New Years, and then mainly, Hector's nineteenth birthday in February. All this to deal with, plus the impending battle; Briana didn't know how Hector was keeping it together, which was worrisome within itself.

Tonight, the Drakes had gone to Xavier's for something, and Hector elected to stay behind with Briana since he wasn't feeling well. Nothing terrible; the start of a cold as Hector suspected. Currently, Hector was down in his room on the couch with the TV on. Toothless was outside doing his business, but would likely come in later before it got dark. Briana was upstairs doing a bit of cleaning because she assumed Hector was sleeping. Harper was keeping Briana company because Derek didn't want Harper coming along for gang discussions. Briana wasn't sure what all her other friends were doing this evening, but it was likely work or college until later. In the midst of the silence, Harper got a text message from Flynn, asking if she wanted to go out to dinner since it was 5 pm.

"Hey, Bri; you gonna be okay here if I go with Flynn for a bit?" Harper questioned.

"Check with your brother if you can leave. I'm sure that Derek had you stay here so Hector could act as a guard while Derek is out handling business with the Drakes," Briana offered.

"Oh, good idea," Harper nodded as she texted her older brother. Moments later, she got a reply. "Derek says I can go as long as Flynn has me back here by 9 pm when they return from Xavier's," she informed.

"Well, have fun then!" Briana smiled. Harper giggled as she replied to Flynn next, and then started preparing to leave as Flynn said he would be there in ten minutes. The time went fast, then Harper left the house. Briana sighed, now she had no one to talk to since Hector was asleep. Maybe she should go check on him? Briana quietly made her way downstairs and poked her head into Hector's room. Sure enough, Hector was laying on the couch with his eyes closed and an arm behind his head. Briana walked in a little more and lightly touched his forehead to check for a fever, which thankfully, he didn't have. Briana smiled while looking at Hector; he seemed so peaceful right now. Briana leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Instantly, Hector's eyes opened as he saw Briana kissing him. Why miss the opportunity to return it? Hector kissed Briana back, taking her by surprise. Briana pulled back quickly, staring at him.

"Well, that's one way to get woken up," Hector chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" Briana squeaked.

"For what? I liked it," Hector smiled at her. Briana blushed as Hector held her hand while standing up. Hector leaned in and kissed her again as Briana relaxed and gave in to the feeling. Briana's hands rested on Hector's shoulders while his hands were on Briana's hips. Hector deepened the kiss more as Briana ended up pushing Hector back onto the bed, both of them falling with Briana landing on top of Hector. This time, Hector broke the kiss, and flipped himself so Briana was under him. "What are you doing?"

Briana panted a bit, blushing furiously because she knew what she wanted. "I want you," Gods, she wanted him bad. Hector stared at her before sighing.

"Are you sure?" Hector asked. "I'm not doing this unless I'm positive that it's because you're one; sober, and two; not caught up in the moment. Is this what you want, Briana?"

"You said you wanted to prove to me that you're a guy I want to be with; someone who won't use me, who loves and cares about me, and you have. You've more than earned it; I want this. I want you. I love and trust you, Hector," Briana said while cupping his cheek. Hector didn't need anything else. Briana was sober, and there were no lies in her eyes, so Hector knew she meant every word she said. Hector leaned down and captured Briana's lips again.

 **[Lemon Start]**

Everything else faded away except the two of them in Hector's bedroom about to have sex. Hector pulled Briana to a sitting up position as he held the bottom of her shirt, then pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the side carelessly. Hector unsnapped Briana's bra, sliding that off next and dropping it to the floor. Briana dragged Hector's shirt off of him before the two instantly resumed kissing. Hector gently laid Briana down and she scooched back on the bed a bit as Hector crawled over her once more with his hands on her breasts, massaging the two. Briana moaned into Hector's mouth when Hector started playing with her nipples. Hector began to kiss Briana's neck, then moving down more. Briana gasped at the feeling when Hector's tongue ran over one of her breasts. Soon, Hector was licking and sucking one nipple while the other hand massaged lovingly. Afterward, Hector switched.

"Gods, Hector," Briana breathed out. Hector continued to kiss down until he reached her gray leggings. Hector hooked his fingers on the sides, then pulled the pants out down Briana's legs, and finally, off her body. The underwear ended up going as well. Hector massaged her pussy a bit, making Briana bite her lower lip to keep from moaning out loudly. Hector felt how went Briana was, and used this to adjust his hand and slide a finger within her core. Briana's walls tightened quickly and Hector began to pump his finger in and out. "Ah! Mm," Briana's breathing started to pick up. Hector chuckled a bit as he laid stomach down to keep fingering her, and then Hector began licking up and down her womanhood, making sure his tongue ran over Briana's clit, and teasing it. It drove Briana wild, and she couldn't hold back the moaning, After four minutes, Briana orgasmed from Hector's fingering and eating out.

"Hector!" Briana moaned out as the pleasure rolled over her in waves, having never felt something so intense before.

"Never had an orgasm from oral sex, have you?" Hector asked as Briana only managed to shake her head while panting. "I'll have to keep that in mind," he chuckled a bit. Briana pushed herself up, then pulled Hector down beneath her while she straddled his hips. Briana kissed Hector's chest down until she reached his pants and already able to feel that Hector was erect. Briana pulled Hector's pajama pants and boxers down, then off his legs and on the floor. Briana saw Hector's length; he was big. "Go on, I know you're curious,"

Briana reached her hand forward and around Hector's cock, then began stroking him carefully in an up and down motion. Briana watched as Hector's eyes closed and he moaned a bit. Assuming she was doing good, Briana lowered her mouth over the length and started sucking on him, swirling her tongue around the head and still stroking with her hand. Hector panted a little, keeping his eyes closed. Briana started moving her hand and mouth faster, but being careful of her teeth. "Damn, you're good," Hector breathed out. "Fuck," he groaned at the feeling. Briana kept it up as she felt Hector's cock starting to twitch in her hand. "B-Bri! I-I'm gonna cum if you don't, ah, stop," Hector warned.

Briana lifted her head, still stroking though. "Cum then," Briana invited as she went back to sucking on him as well. Briana started using long strokes, reaching the tip with her hand and mouth. Hector couldn't take it as his toes curled at the feeling.

"Gah! I'm cumming!" Hector informed as Briana felt Hector release fast within her mouth. Briana stopped her motions and ended up swallowing before pulling off with a smile at Hector. "Fuck me; best blow and handjob ever," he panted. That made Briana happy to know. Briana crawled up over him before lowering her entrance onto Hector's length and pushing down all the way. Briana moaned out as Hector did the same before she started rocking her hips back and forth. Hector's hands rested on her hips, while he met her movements with thrusts of his own.

"Mmm! Yes!" Briana raised her head to the ceiling as this kept up for a good few minutes. Hector sat up and wrapped his arm around Briana's waist before laying her down and taking over. Hector put Briana in missionary and picked up speed and force. "Gods, Hector! More, please!" she pleaded. Meanwhile upstairs, the gang had just returned with the friends too, everyone was over.

"Where are they?" Alyssa wondered.

"Well, Hector's bike is still here, so maybe downstairs watching a movie?" Ethan suggested.

"I just left here less than thirty minutes ago and Briana was up here because Hector was sleeping," Harper mentioned. Out of nowhere, they heard a loud moan.

"Yes, right there! Gods, harder and faster, Hector!" Briana screamed out.

"You mean like this?" Hector replied as there was a brief pause before Briana moaned out again. "F-Fuck!" Hector groaned in pleasure.

"I think we should all just get away from the stairs and pretend we heard nothing," Dimitri stated quickly. All in agreement, they moved to the living room and sat there. Downstairs, Hector and Briana were still going at it, and loving every moment. Hector got Briana's knees pushed to her chest, fucking her hard and fast. After that it was doggy style, then reverse cowgirl, followed by Hector using the couch to hold one of Briana's legs up. Finally, it was back on the bed, missionary at the end of two hours and multiple orgasms for both.

"Got one more in you?" Hector panted.

"I'm right there! Don't…stop, please!" Briana begged. Moments later, they peaked. "Hector!"

"Briana!" Hector came at the same time she did. Pleasure hit them in waves as they stayed put until Hector kissed her, and pulled out slow. Hector collapsed beside Briana, both breathing heavily and letting the feeling ride out as long as it would. "I love you, Briana,"

"I love you too, Hector," Briana replied as there was another kiss before she snuggled into his arms.

 **[Lemon End]**

Everyone upstairs had heard it even through the TV and music going. For the Hell Drakes; it was nothing new because they knew how Hector was, though, it was surprising to learn that he and Briana were having sex. The friends were beyond shocked due to how loud it was and apparently, Briana was begging for more. Had the two gotten together? Or did Hector seduce Briana into having sex with him since they all knew he was capable of doing so. Regardless; it was 5 pm or so when the friends arrived and now it was 7:30 pm. Two and a half hours Hector and Briana had gone at it, and it seemed now with the silence, they were done, finally.

"So are we just pretending we didn't hear any of that?" Harper screeched.

"Hector doesn't care who knows; he ain't ashamed of it. Back in the days we Drakes had the hangout, we could hear Hector and Sylvia going at it for at least an hour," Victor shrugged. By 7:45 pm, there were footsteps on the stairs as they tensed, wondering how to respond to it all.

"Just act normal," Derek whispered harshly. The steps quickened as Briana squealed and rushed into the living room wearing only a long t-shirt, belonging to Hector, and her underwear. Hector was right behind wearing a pair of sweatpants. Briana and Hector didn't even notice the rest of them sitting in the living room as Hector gripped her hips and pulled her against his figure. The two kissed again as Hector wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her with ease while Briana locked her legs around his waist as they continued making out. Hector backed Briana up and she ended up tripping, Hector turned quick as they went down and Hector fell back first and groaned out. Thank the Gods the living room was carpeted.

"Ow," Hector mumbled.

"Oh Gods! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Briana asked quickly.

"I think I'll live," Hector smiled as she pulled her down and kissed her again.

"Weren't we supposed to…be…making…dinner," Briana questioned between the kisses.

"Yeah, but do you really wanna eat?" Hector grinned. Briana blushed at him.

"Yes, and I'm on top, so I'm in control," Briana huffed. Hector put his hands on her hips, then rolled Briana so she was on her back under him. Hector pinned her arms over her head as she eeped in surprise.

"Now who is in control?" Hector challenged. "You wanna eat or go for round two?" he asked.

"You might have endless stamina, but I don't. Eat first, then maybe round two. You made me sore," Briana muttered.

"Then I did my job right," Hector kissed her lightly before releasing her arms. Hector got up, then helped Briana to her feet. "Oh, hey, guys and girls. When did you get here?" he noticed the others now.

"I'm gonna go put some pants on," Briana said quickly, hiding behind Hector now.

"I should have a pair of sweats in the bathroom up here. You barely made it up the stairs without stumbling from your jello legs. Put those on and go sit down while I make dinner," Hector told her. Briana nodded as she went to put the spare set of pants on. Hector faced the others.

"We…haven't been here long," Cassandra stated.

"The looks on your faces say otherwise. You've been here just long enough to know Briana and I were having sex," Hector remarked. At this point, Briana was able to see Xavier there with a few guys, and Sylvia too. That just made Hector irritated, everyone knew that he didn't want her around.

"Why are you here?" Hector asked.

"Thought I'd warn you that my father is going to be coming by tonight to make sure you're alright since apparently you had some mondo-meltdown a couple months ago after graduation," Sylvia shrugged. "I was at Xavier's, and he texted me, so we came over about twenty minutes ago so I could tell you,"

"Whatever. You know the drill guys. Everything in the safe," Hector told the Drakes.

"Already took care of it," Dimitri nodded.

"Perfect. I'll handle dinner, Briana," Hector said as Briana smiled and stood with him. "You wanna help?" Briana nodded as Hector chuckled. "Alright then,"

"You're…together then? In a relationship?" Alyssa questioned.

"Nope," Hector informed.

"So you two just had sex for two and a half hours as friends?" Shane blinked.

"It was three hours because we started half an hour before you showed up for starters," Briana huffed.

"Set a new record, lad. I think your longest was with Sylvia at an hour," Aaron chuckled.

"Bri! You said you wouldn't sleep with anyone unless you were sure they wouldn't use you, and had become your boyfriend," Harper reminded.

"I know Hector won't use me, and we don't have to be dating for me to trust in that. Hector has more than proven he wasn't doing all this for the sex, and he's shown me that he is the type of guy I want to be with. Hector earned it because I know he loves and cares about me," Briana explained.

"So now you're exactly what you didn't want to be; a notch in the bedpost. Having sex with him when he's not your boyfriend. Come on, Briana. I thought you were smarter than that," Sylvia scoffed. "Seriously; he's slept with seven others and he only did all this because he wanted to get in your pants. If this is how you were going to be; you should have womaned up and been with Caleb,"

"Sylvia!" Hector yelled.

Briana's eyes widened, then they narrowed as she marched over and smacked Sylvia across the face giving a murderous glare in the process. "How dare you! Yeah, be with the guy who didn't want me unless I was something I'm not. You dragged me along to that party; it's entirely your fault I ended up in a situation where I was drunk and drugged up that I couldn't even remember what happened until I woke up. As for Hector and me doing it; all I've got to say is this. At least I'm his fucking age, and I didn't have to drug or seduce Hector to sleep with him. At least Hector and I can make love for hours and it doesn't get boring. Hector and I didn't have sex; we made love, which has a lot more meaning and passion to it than just hooking up to get off. How many times can you say Hector did that with you? Oh, that's right; none because he doesn't love you! Also, for the record, Hector didn't start it; I did. And even then, Hector didn't jump right in until he asked if I was sure about my choice. So fuck you and your assumptions, Sylvia, but Hector won't use me because I mean something to him, unlike you. Stop being a desperate, slutty, whore, and leave us alone. Or maybe your father would like to know that you have an entire stash of drugs right at your house hidden between the mattresses on top of the drugged first-degree statutory rape you inflicted on Hector when he was seventeen, which can still be reported for up to five years since it happened. Hector said to back off or he'll ruin you. Keep pushing, Syl. One more word out of your mouth and I'll spill every secret you have to your dad, including the ones about you being pregnant at sixteen, and had an abortion. And getting pregnant again at eighteen where you miscarried in January 2016, right before you slept with Hector. Test me, bitch, and I'll fucking destroy you," Briana warned coldly while leaning in close to Sylvia's face. "Get out and get lost,"

Sylvia slowly got to her feet and hurried away from Briana, then exited the house. Hector was surprised, but he could see how furious Briana was right now. "Bri?" Hector asked.

"Don't…touch me right now, Hector; I don't want to hurt you by mistake," Briana remarked after Hector touched her shoulder. Hector let go and stepped back once. Briana unclenched her fists and walked to the bathroom, then shut the door tightly.

"So much for a good night," Hector said before he went to start dinner for himself and Briana since he knew the others had eaten already. Hector just wanted Briana to be okay; he'd never seen her get so upset before, and he wanted to help fix her mood, but for now, it was best that he stayed back to let Briana calm down on her own.


	48. I'll Be Waiting

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

48\. I'll Be Waiting

 _{Briana's POV}_

I honestly didn't mean to snap at Sylvia but I was so sick and tired of her giving Hector a hard time just because he didn't return her feelings. After everything, Sylvia was still trying to make Hector love her, and she just didn't understand that he didn't want or like her. Sure, I knew they were friends with benefits at one time, but that didn't matter now that Hector had fallen for someone else and it happened to be me. I knew a lot of things about Sylvia Svendson, and whereas Hector could ruin her life by reporting first-degree statutory rape from when he was seventeen and Sylvia had drugged him while he couldn't technically consent; I could destroy her. I knew Sylvia had been pregnant, twice. I knew that Sylvia had drugs in her bedroom, stashed between the mattresses, and I knew how many guys that girl had been with unprotected. Not that I had room to speak anymore since Hector and I just made love for nearly three hours unprotected. Thank the Gods I knew my cycle and I wasn't anywhere near my fertile week and ovulation. I could almost pinpoint the exact days every month, which was useful for situations like these. Shockingly, Hector and I didn't even seem to care after we were finished and realized there had been no protection, and I'm not on birth control. I was fuming at Sylvia after what she said to me; trying to make me feel guilty, or believe Hector was using me. I refused to listen to a word she said, that's why I flipped out. I felt Hector touch my shoulder, and I didn't want to hurt him, which is why I asked if he wouldn't touch me at the moment.

Currently, I took refuge in the bathroom and flipped on the shower. I hoped that the hot water could calm me down while going back to just minutes before when Hector and I were downstairs, cuddled up in one another's arms after going at it for hours. Hector had been loving, careful, and only did more of I asked him to. Gods, it had been incredible, and nothing like my first time, which I still barely remember. I was tipsy and drugged on Ecstasy when I had sex with Caleb; I had consented to it, but I was so out of my mind because of the alcohol and drug that I didn't know what was going on anymore. I knew that it had been painful, and I bled because I found dried blood between my legs the next morning. I was sore the next day or so, and from what I could recall; it was a bad experience that made me afraid to trust males and having sex again. Hector was nothing like Caleb, and made sure I was okay the whole time. Hector changed my entire outlook on many aspects, and even if we weren't in a relationship; I did not regret my choice to sleep with him tonight. Boyfriend and girlfriend was just a title we could carry, what mattered between us was our feelings. I loved Hector, and he felt the same for me. Hector never had to earn sleeping with me; that was just something he wanted to do, and it made me respect him more for sticking through when he had not one, but two chances to just get it over with.

I think that's what made me see fully that Hector was not like other guys, and he truly loved me for me. Hector had continued to surprise me on multiple occasions since the agreed upon first date. Acts of kindness, the jokes, the fun. Hector had protected me countless times, and even after I put myself in danger; he came to save me and revealed that he wasn't angry at all, just scared. Hector was about to end up in a war because of me, and yet, he remains calm and sincere, ready to defend. I just hope the shower can relax me before I go back out there; tonight had been a fantastic night and I didn't want it ruined because Sylvia is a jealous bitch. I closed my eyes and let the water pour over me.

 _{Hector's POV}_

I did not expect anything that happened tonight to happen. Initially, I was just resting because I felt sick around lunch time. This was nothing new; being born early gave me a weaker immune system. I had trouble putting on weight, hence the scrawny figure, and I got sick a lot. I was used to it after all these years, and thankfully, this was probably just a cold. I had been sleeping until Briana came down and kissed me out of the blue; indeed an excellent way to wake up. I figured to kiss her back, so she would know it was okay and I didn't mind. However, I didn't see Briana pushing me back on the bed and telling me that she wanted me in the sexual sense. I knew she did, to a degree, but I had said I wouldn't sleep with her until I knew it was what she really wanted, and we were dating. I suppose we mainly were. Briana was living with me, and we shared my bedroom. Briana and I were always sitting next to one another, her in my lap, watching TV, all of that. Even kissing! And all this had been going on since May, which was six months ago; that was when we had our first date. Of course, I fucked the initial one up, then got a redo and that ended with Briana and I falling asleep together on the couch. I chalked it all up to us being that comfortable with one another.

I didn't care that my friends or gang heard what was going on; I wasn't ashamed of the things I did. It's not like I seduced Briana into having sex with me; she started it! I agreed because I could see that she was sober, and meant every word she said about me proving what I set out to prove, and that I earned it. For me, that was as good as being told she agrees to be my girlfriend. Again, it's like we already were dating minus some officiating words. I would ask her sooner or later, but I wanted the war dealt with first. Right now, I was worried if Briana was alright. I've never seen her get mad like that before, and truthfully; I thought it was kind of hot. Never met a girl with a temper as fierce as mine, and damn when she threatened to destroy Sylvia. However, I could tell that Briana didn't like getting that angry, which is why she walked off and was now taking a shower to relax. I was working on dinner; something simple for us.

"So…Anyone else knew Briana could get like that?" TJ decided to ask after much silence in the house.

"In real standing, TJ, anyone can get like that. It takes a build-up of anger and being fed up to snap at someone in that kind of rage. Sylvia has been warned countless times to back off Hector because he doesn't like her in a romantical sense. We've all warned her, even Hector has flown off the handle, and she doesn't stop," Kayne shrugged.

"I think Briana was the icing on the cake for Sylvia. Briana laid into her verbally, threatening to rat Syl out to her father. And Briana sure as hell has more blackmail to ruin her with," I remarked.

"How did tonight happen again? Weren't you sick?" Alyssa questioned.

"None of your business," I retorted.

"Oh, come on. We all know!" Harper tried.

"It still isn't any business of yours. Briana and I had sex, she started it, and that's all you need to know," I closed my eyes.

"And the three hours thing? That was an exaggeration, right?" Shane wondered curiously with the rest of the teenaged friends.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"About 8 pm," Flynn responded.

"Briana and I started at 4:40 pm, finished at 7:20. So yeah, just about three hours," I said.

"Dude, how the fuck do you even do that?" TJ inquired.

"Practice makes perfect," I chuckled. "It's not that hard; just need stamina, which comes from practice and learning when to stop and change it up to build the orgasm again. Knowing when to take breaks and use foreplay instead. And why am I telling you all this? The only way to figure it out is to do it," I stated with a facepalm. "You won't learn from someone telling you because you have to know your own body,"

"Hector's got a point. Won't help you to know how it works for him," Ethan informed.

"Does you no use if you haven't had sex before, or masturbated. I started having sex at seventeen, and went from lasting five minutes to fifteen with a blowjob and then thirty minutes to now, the new record is three hours having sex. That's almost two years of work and mind you. Well, not necessarily. Started on my birthday, that was February 2016, stopped when I got arrested, then out of juvie in November. A small period of doing it with Sylvia until December of the same year, and haven't had it until tonight with Bri. So technically, five months of actual sex?" I shrugged, rounding off the number.

"And masturbating?" Shane arched a brow.

"You're a guy; you know what happens when you get bored enough or have had sex and get pent up without it," I laughed a bit. Every male in the room nodded to my comment and the girls just blinked at the forwardness. "Hey, don't give me that look. You girls are guilty of it too," I huffed.

"We don't make it public knowledge!" Alyssa screeched.

"Except for the fact you did just admit that you do it," I smirked.

"Nicely played, Hector," Briana remarked as walked over and sat next to me"I believe that's two times that he's gotten you girls to admit something without realizing it,"

"Don't hate the player; hate the game or get good," I informed.

"Hah, you said that to Rex once. Pretty sure it's why he hates you, Drake Raseri," Jeremy chuckled.

"Wasn't Hector _Drage_ Raseri, not Drake?" Briana questioned while trying to brush her hair out and struggling with the task since Briana's hair was in the middle of her back with long layers.

"When Hector saved our asses against Sons of Odin, Hector used the name Drake Raseri to throw Rex off. All that aside; Hector told Rex; _Don't hate the players or the game; be a better one, and get good or get lost_. Also, Hector warned Rex that if he ever came near us again with the intent to harm or kill, Hector wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger, and wouldn't miss," Aaron explained.

"And then Hector knocked Rex on his ass with one punch; and rendered him unconscious while we got away," Derek laughed.

"Wow, all when he was seventeen?" Briana asked.

"On my seventeenth birthday as a matter of fact. Also, lost my virginity to Sylvia that night. I knew what she was doing, I was just too messed up to stop her," I mentioned while watching Briana try to brush out her hair. "Would you like some help?"

"You wanna brush my hair?" Briana arched a brow at me. I took the brush from her then fixed my legs so she could sit in my lap; I patted it twice as Briana sat down with her back to me. "Got a hair tie?" I inquired. Briana held up the one from around her wrist. I put it on mine as I started sectioning out her hair into four parts. I began brushing it out and making it all flow together without any tangles or knots. Afterward, I pulled some of the hair from the left side over to the right and let it fall over her eye. "I thought you were putting it up for me?"

"Looks better down," I said with a wink and handed the brush back. Briana blushed and kissed me, then got off my lap to put the brush away.

"Okay, love the hair over the eye style but I hate my hair down because it's so thick," Briana mumbled. "Can't we compromise here?"

"Fine," I sighed as I grabbed one of the chairs from the kitchen and motioned for her to sit down. Briana did so as I grabbed the brush, elastics, and bobby pins.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hector brushed everything out and pulled it back. After that, Hector made two, loose, fishtail braids on both side of Briana's head; making sure to round them around the back of the head and both sections met in the center. Hector braided the rest of both sides down and pulled the hair to loosen it. Hector took the braid and span it around in a circle; pinning very little in certain places. Hector fanned out the edges and added a couple more pins and the rest of the down hair, much less now, just hung. Hector fixed the hair in front to fall over Briana's right eye once more, and then stepped back revealing the gorgeous, but simple hairstyle Hector had done. Two braided sides falling together in the middle where Hector wrapped it around and formed it to be a small flower; something like a rose, then the rest of the hair just flowed easy.

"What did you do?" Briana asked. Hector chuckled as he grabbed two small mirrors from the bathroom, and let Briana hold one while he moved behind her and held up the second one for Briana to see the back. Instantly, she gasped. "You made a rose out of my hair?!"

"Your middle name is Rose, is it not? I thought it was fitting," Hector smiled.

"But you did it with my _hair_?!" Briana asked again.

"I love it down, and you like it up. So I did half and half," Hector shrugged.

"Where in the name of Odin did you learn how to do something like this?" Alyssa asked.

"I had five months in juvie; spent most of it reading, sleeping, or doing school shit," Hector informed before putting everything away.

"Well, okay, but why learn hairstyles?" Cassandra blinked.

"On the off chance I have a girly-girl daughter who demands cute hairstyles," Hector relaxed on the couch.

"Me next!" Rylee put her hand up.

"No way," Hector shook his head as Briana sat in his lap and kissed him deeply. "What was that for?"

"Because you're the best," Briana replied. Hector winked at her now.

"Told you that you'd be saying that after a night with me," Hector retorted with a smirk. "So back to May; have I gone from probably to definitely a beast in the sack?"

"Nope," Briana turned her head from him. "You're a friggin God," she said afterward with a smile.

"Hah! You all heard it! I've excelled from beast to God in bed," Hector cheered as Briana laughed, shaking her head and kissing him again.

"And I get to be the only one in your bed?" Briana stared into Hector's eyes.

"Why would you think I want anyone else?" Hector responded as Briana blushed a bit more. "Hands down the best sex I've ever had,"

"Re-Really?" Briana said, surprised at the comment.

"Oh, come on, Briana! You gotta give us a turn with him," Rylee whined.

"No way I'm letting anyone else get what I got tonight," Briana huffed.

"Are we seriously fighting over me?" Hector blinked.

"And what'd you get? Maybe four-four and a half inches?" Shane asked.

"Excuse me?" Hector glanced over. "Heh, don't go comparing me to you, boys,"

"Burn!" Ethan, Ryder, and Derek laughed.

"What? Five at best; that's average," Thaxter interjected.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'm average?" Hector inquired now. "Bear in mind that Sylvia is still trying to get me to fuck her when she could have anyone. Told you; I keep 'em coming back for more," he smirked.

"You could be lying just to brag. Briana, you saw it; how big is he?" Alyssa questioned.

"Saw it? I _felt_ it," Briana enlightened. "Can I tell them?" she looked at Hector.

Hector shrugged. "Sure, but if the girls start jumping me then you have to wrestle them off,"

"Done deal," Briana nodded. "Seven easy while erect," she giggled as their mouths dropped open.

"Don't worry guys, you keep growing until your twenty-one," Hector winked. "You might still catch up," he added.

"Come on, Bri! Share all that with us," Rylee insisted.

"Fuck you; Hector is mine," Briana held onto Hector as he laughed.

"Yes, I'm all yours, Milady," Hector stated as he kissed her lips and Briana relaxed.

"So does this mean we can share the bed from now on?" Briana asked.

"That depends on your answer to my question," Hector paused as she looked at him curiously. "I'm all yours, are you all mine?" Briana's eyes widened; did Hector actually just ask her to be with him, as his girlfriend? "You said you wouldn't sleep with any man unless they were your boyfriend, did you not? Will you be my girlfriend?" Briana could have cried, instead, she just kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"YES!" Briana squealed with delight as she kissed Hector again. Briana couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she snuggled into his lap with her head on his shoulder. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hector replied with a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, there was a knock on the glass door as Hector looked over as he saw someone that looked like they were from Sons of Odin. Hector used the back of the couch to open his fake leg and reach for his gun, but kept it hidden from sight. Hector had Briana get off his lap while he stood up and opened the door.

"Hello, Hector. I have a message from Rex for you," the man said.

"I'm saddened to hear he didn't die," Hector remarked sarcastically. "Well, what's the message?"

"Rex sends his regards," the male replied coldly as he lifted a gun to Hector's forehead. Hector moved to the side and grabbed the male's wrist, twisting it as there was a sickening crack. The man yelled out in pain. Hector yanked him into the house as the man tried to recover and aim for Hector, but Hector was a lot faster. Hector kicked the gun out of his hand, then crouched low to sweep the guy down. While falling, Hector turned swiftly to kick the man across the room on his back. Hector walked over and dragged the man into the living room where Hector grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him. After that Hector shoved him against the door frame, holding up by the throat but not choking him enough to kill him. All the while, Hector put his gun to the male's forehead.

"Don't look so scared; I'm not gonna kill you because I'm sending you back with a message for him," Hector stated calmly. "I'm done playing this game where he sends his weakest people to kill me because he's too afraid to face me himself. You tell that son of a bitch that I'm calling him out and issuing a one on one fight challenge to finish this. No gang help; just me and him to settle it. Winner takes all. There no need for war when this is between us as it has been from the beginning, and that's how it will end. Tell the fucker he has one week to show up here or I'm coming for each and every one of you. Think you can handle that?"

The man nodded his head quickly. "Y-Yes. J-Just l-let me g-go! Please!" he pleased. Hector released the male and stepped back.

"Times ticking; best get a move on," Hector urged. The man rushed out as Hector shut the glass door and locked it. "I'll be waiting," he added.


	49. One Week

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

49\. One Week

 _{Hector's POV}_

One thing about me that would never change no matter what is that I was a man of my word. If I said I was going to do something; I damn well meant it. After the discussion with the gangs about how to handle the upcoming battle with the Sons of Odin; I decided that I couldn't endanger anyone else, so I would challenge Rex to a fight to end all of this. There was no need to involve anyone because they had nothing to do with what happened on my seventeenth birthday. I'm assuming that is what this was about because there hasn't been any mention of getting revenge due to me giving the Sons of Odin up and getting them captured. From Briana's story; it looked like Rex wanted me dead for making him the laughing stock of the entire gang community. I told myself that if one attempt on my life got made after the rescue; I would make the challenge, and by the Gods, I did that. As soon as this guy showed up to kill me on Rex's orders; I knew what needed to be done. Sure, it was incredibly stupid to do what I did while this man had a gun to my head, but I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure of myself. I could have killed this guy, but I needed him to pass along the message, which is why I broke his wrist and then scared the daylights out of him. No more half-assed hits. No more games. I wanted this over, and now the challenge had been made. Rex had one week to give me his answer, or I'm gonna find him and end it myself.

I watched as this man scrambled away holding his injured wrist, and where his ribs were. I know I did some damage; how much? I didn't care. I was having the time of my life with my friends over, and Briana agreeing to be my girlfriend; everything was perfect until this asshole showed up and ruined my night. When I could no longer see the messenger; I drew the shades to the windows and flipped on the light. I reached the keypad by the door and flipped down the door and punched in the key code to the alarm system. _"Security System Activated. Perimeter Secure."_ Was heard from the device as I flipped the piece up and sat down once more.

"What was that all about?" Thaxter broke the silence.

"Doing what is necessary to stop this," I said.

"Why it the name of Odin would you initiate that challenge to him, Hector? You know this means that if Rex accepts your offer, we can't interfere at all. None of the gangs can," Xavier mentioned.

"I know what I did, Xavier," I informed.

"We had a plan for all this, lad. You two fighting one on one was not part of the discussion," Dimitri reminded.

"You've seen Rex; he's twice your age and size," Victor stated.

"Both of which are just numbers, Vic, and don't matter," I enlightened.

"This is a bad idea, Hector. There is no reason for you to fight him by yourself when you have all of us to back you up," Kayne remarked.

"I don't understand what's going on," Briana said slowly.

"Don't worry about it, babe," I told her.

"Hector issued an old gang challenge that puts everything for the two involved. What it means is that Hector is challenging Rex for total control. A fight like this prevents any gang or allied on either side from helping. It's strictly between Hector and Rex. We can be present, we can watch, but we can't jump in," Aaron sighed.

"Why is it an old gang challenge?" Alyssa inquired.

"Back in the day; members within gangs could challenge the leader for control. Example; if Ryder thought I was unfit to lead the group, then he could challenge me for the position. However, the rules changed to allow any member of any gang to challenge another leader for total control of the group. Challenges aren't a joke, and it's big in the community. I've seen gangs from all over the island form up just to watch the outcome," Dimitri stated.

"The Sons of Odin is the first gang that was made on this island; they have the longest standing reign and were the most feared until Hector stopped Rex's ambush. That's all Rex wants back; revenge on Hector for making them the laughing stock of the community. Remember what we said; ten to one, the gangs; allies or not keep the peace with not killing anyone. We told you before that if Rex kills Hector; it starts a chain reaction war," Jeremy informed.

"So if Hector loses this fight; there's still a war," Briana wondered.

"No, that's why we don't understand why Hector did it. The challenge forbids a revenge-seeking war. Hector and Rex fight for control over the Sons of Odin. Hector wins; he becomes the new leader of the gang, and Rex's life is in his hands. If Hector loses; Rex can make him join the Sons, or just kill him, and we can't retaliate at all. It dishonors the agreement, and we don't do that to these types of sacrifices," Kayne muttered.

"How is this a sacrifice?" Harper exclaimed. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

"That's the risk of stopping an all-out war with many more lives lost for no reason," I scoffed.

"Not following," Flynn put a finger up.

"It's a vicious cycle that doesn't end until Rex is beaten or killed. It would have been war, as we said. Hector issued to the challenge to stop the cycle before it begins. To make sure no one is hurt; Hector will fight Rex for control of the Sons of Odin," Ethan explained.

"And the challenge prevents anyone from stepping in to help on either side, also, whichever the outcome, there is no killing in retaliation. As stated; even if Hector loses, we can't issue war our of revenge," Sawyer mumbled. "It's sacrifice because Hector's life is on the line to keep the gangs from fighting one another, and no matter what; we can't dishonor that,"

"Hector, why would you do this!?" Xavier yelled at him.

"There is no need to risk the lives of others over something between Rex and me. That's where this started; I stopped Rex's ambush on the Drakes. I disabled everyone in that warehouse alone, and cornered Rex. And I stole Briana back from him. It's always been Rex and me from the beginning, and that's how it will end. I'm not putting the rest of you in danger over this. You had your plan, yes, but I decided this as soon as I realized it would be war. I was just waiting for my moment to strike. I said if one attempt got made on my life; I would know Rex survived, and I would challenge him to keep everyone else out of it," I said.

"You'll die if you can't beat him. You know he'll kill you," Dimitri looked at me.

"If I were worried about my life in all this; I wouldn't have done what I did. I've mentioned before that I'm not scared for me; I'm afraid for the people I care about. Rex can't beat me because he's fighting for himself, and I fight for others; that alone makes me stronger. A man with a drive to protect is a great deal more powerful than a man who is selfish. Don't forget that I have the upper hand," I turned the TV on and switched to input to HDMI-1, then showed the hangout on screen. "I see and hear everything Rex does. I told you; I'm not playing games anymore. I want this done with and this is the only way to keep everyone else safe because it means Rex can't touch you even if I die. He might be an asshole, but he honors the laws. The challenge was made; there's no stopping it now,"

"Sadly, he's right. Rex won't back down from a challenge or it will destroy the rest of his reputation," Victor shrugged.

"I got this, guys. Stop worrying; he can't beat me. Won't be an easy fight, but I can handle it. Now, how about we go back to having a good time, yeah?" I suggested.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hector," Xavier sighed.

"I wouldn't have issued this if I wasn't confident I could win," I stated.

"But you'll become a Son of Odin; you won't be a Drake anymore," Ryder frowned.

"I'll always be a Hell Drake, boys. After this, there won't be a Sons of Odin," I remarked.

"You're gonna disband them, aren't you?" Briana questioned.

"You need no worry what I'm going to do; just know that they won't be a problem," I kissed her cheek, then pulled her over into my lap as she squeaked a bit but relaxed.

"Okay, I believe you," Briana smiled with a nod.

"That's my girl," I chuckled as Briana blushed but snuggled against me.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hector docked his phone and turned the music on as everyone reluctantly began conversating with one another again; trying not to think about the impending battle between Hector and Rex. Hector said he could handle it; and thus far if Hector said he could do something, then he absolutely could.

"Am I allowed to make requests?" Briana asked Hector.

"Depends on what the request is?" Hector replied.

"Country. You singing," Briana giggled.

"Okay. One; that is two requests, and two; it's gonna cost you," Hector grinned. Briana turned herself on Hector's lap until she was straddling his hips, then Briana leaned in and kissed him passionately. Hector's hands rested on her waist and returned it. Briana pulled back smiled. "Well doesn't this look familiar?" he mentioned as Briana blushed deeply.

"How's that for a down payment?" Briana inquired.

"When do I get the full?" Hector questioned.

"Later tonight when I remind you why this position is familiar in that round two you promised me," Briana teased.

"The payment is acceptable. Alright, you pick it," Hector informed. Briana squealed as she moved over to Hector's phone to search for the song she wanted.

"Surprise me," Briana said. "Actually, can do one of my favorites?" she said quickly. Hector motioned for her to go ahead. Briana browsed for the song but couldn't find it and frowned. "You don't have it,"

"Which one?" Hector asked.

"You Should Be Here by Cole Swindell," Briana told him. Hector picked up his phone and typed in the song, then downloaded both the standard and karaoke versions. Hector docked the device once more as Briana beamed with joy before sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Out of curiosity, why this one?" Hector wondered.

"I dunno, just love this one," Briana shrugged as Hector hit play while the music started.

"Makes you remember your parents, huh?" Hector asked.

"Little bit," Briana replied. "Is that what it does for you?"

"Sometimes," Hector informed. _"It's perfect outside; it's like God let me dial up the weather. Got the whole crew here; I ain't seen some of them in forever. It's one of those never forget it, better stop and take it in kind of scenes. Everything's just right, yeah except for one thing,"_ Hector started as Briana smiled softly.

" _You should be here. Standing with your arm around me here. Cutting up, cracking a cold beer; saying cheers. Hey Y'all; it's sure been a good year. It's one of those moments; that's got your name written all over it. And you know that if I had just one wish; it'd be that you didn't have to miss this. You should be here,"_ Hector sang as Briana leaned her head on his shoulder.

" _You'd be taking way too many pictures on your phone. Showing them off to everybody that you know back home, and even some you don't. They say now you're in a better place, and I would be too if I could see your face!"_ Briana slid her hand along Hector's side and intertwined their fingers together.

" _You should be here. Standing with your arm around me here. Cutting up, cracking a cold beer; saying cheers. Hey Y'all; it's sure been a good year. It's one of those moments; that's got your name written all over it. And you know that if I had just one wish; it'd be that you didn't have to miss this. Oh, you should be here!"_ Briana felt Hector shift as he looked at the ceiling with his eyes closed, and she squeezed his hand tighter. " _You'd be loving this. You'd be freaking out. You'd be smiling. Yeah, I know you'd be all about what's going on right here right now! God, I wish somehow you could be here! Oh, you should be here!"_

" _Yeah, this is one of those moments; that's got your name written all over it. And you know that if I had just one wish; it'd be that you didn't have to miss this. Oh, you should be here. You should be here,"_ Hector finished.

"I never get tired of hearing you sing," Briana said softly.

"Pretty sure it's not the singing you love. It's the country boy charm," Hector teased.

"You ain't no country boy; you don't have the accent," Briana chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to work on that, ain't I?" Hector said in a southern accent as Briana's eyes widened a bit and she pulled back to look at him in surprise. Hector grinned at her.

"Not uh. No way you just pulled that off," Briana shoved him.

"Bri, babe; there typically isn't anything I can't do," Hector informed as Briana gave Hector a look that said; _prove it_. Hector shrugged as he got up and went downstairs to his room. After five minutes, Hector returned. "The things I do for you," he walked into the living room as the girl's eyes widened but Briana's mouth dropped open. Hector leaned against the door frame with his right leg up and foot against the wall. Hector was wearing dark faded blue jeans with brown cowboy boots, there was a brown belt with an oval silver buckle around his waist; a red and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up that wasn't buttoned at all revealing his four pack abs and toned upper body. On Hector's head was a white cowboy hat, tipped just right. Hector's right thumb was hooked in his pocket and the left held a freshly cracked beer. "Howdy," Hector tipped his hat to her as Briana covered her mouth in disbelief as Hector took a drink from the bottle, then set it down as he walked up to her. Hector took the hate off and put it over his heart with a bow. "Don't suppose a purdy thing like you would like to dance?" Hector offered his hand.

"Wait, you're serious?" Briana blinked.

"As a heart attack, Ma'am," Hector replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward towards him.

"Wait there for a second," Briana let go of his hand, then she headed downstairs. Moments later she returned. "Hey, Country boy," Briana said as Hector turned to see Briana wearing a black cowgirl hat, her hair down, a blue and white plaid shirt that was rolled up to the elbows and tied just under her breasts with the top unbuttoned slightly. Lastly, there was a pair of daisy-duke shorts, and brown boots.

"Bit of a revealing outfit there, Little Lady. If you didn't want to wear anything; I could have helped make that happen," Hector remarked.

"Might take you up on that later. How about that dance, cowboy?" Briana smiled as she picked one of the songs. "Let's see if you can keep up," she moved to the middle of the living room. Of course, the song she had to pick was fast-paced; Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus. Hector watched Briana do it first, then he copied her the second time around. Hector wasn't half-bad; it probably helped that he had a photographic memory. Afterward, Briana was out of breath, giggling as she almost tripped but Hector caught her hand, bringing her against his figure as the two fell back on the couch with Briana beneath Hector in a laying position. Hector's lower half was between her legs, which lifted up and locked around his waist. Hector kissed her passionately and she returned it. "Where's that round two I was promised?"

"You sure you can handle it again?" Hector asked.

"Only one way to find out," Briana winked. Hector pulled her up with him as they starting making out. Hector had his hands on her hips while walking forward and keeping Briana from falling as she stepped backward. Briana got her hands under Hector's shirt near the shoulders and drew it back to drop off Hector's arms. Hector finagled the buttons of Briana's shirt, then pulled the knot and got her shirt off leaving Briana in her purple bra. Hector and Briana were still making out as he managed to unclip her bra but not take it off as they were still technically in the living room. Briana hit the bump where the rug met hardwoods and tripped a bit, falling into the door frame as Hector pressed against her. Hector kissed her neck making Briana tilt her head back with her eyes closed, giving a gasping moan.

"Dear Gods! Take it downstairs!" Alyssa and Harper screeched. Hector moved his hands lower to behind Briana's legs, then he lifted her up while she locked her legs around his waist. Hector pulled Briana off the frame, then disappeared into the kitchen, finally down the stairs.

"Oh, my Gods! I can't believe he would have done it right here!" Cassandra shook her head.

"It is Hector's house; he can do it wherever he wants, technically. It would have been your decision to stay or not. We've seen Hector and Sylvia have sex right in Xavier's living room before," Ethan shrugged.

"How does nobody care and wouldn't they mind being watched?" Rylee wondered.

"Sylvia is prone to wearing skirts and thongs. Not hard to pull your dick through your boxers and the zipper area. Everyone is drunk and messed up with blaring music, nobody is gonna give two looks to Hector reclined with Sylvia sitting on him, moving her hips back and form. Not like you can see anything," Victor stated.

"We probably won't see them for the rest of the night. You kids should head home," Dimitri informed. The teens nodded as they got up and began to clear out after Derek disabled the security system so it wouldn't go off. Afterward, he activated it once more, then they locked up the house before relaxing as it wasn't very late. It didn't appear the Chief of Police was coming after all or he would have arrived already. Downstairs; Briana and Hector were making love for the second time tonight. Who cared; it's what they wanted to do, and they weren't hurting anyone. Honestly, though, it was a lot better with them being together now for some reason.

 _ **{An Hour & A Half Later}**_

The second love-making session didn't go nearly as long as the first one did, but that hardly mattered. Aside from two plaid shirts that were carelessly left in the living room, the two lovers were snuggled together in Hector's bed with the remaining articles of clothing strewn about around the bedroom. Briana was already fast asleep twenty minutes after they had finished. Hector was beginning to knock out thinking about how much he loved his life; how happy he was right now. Hector knew that if he wanted this feeling to last; Rex would need to disappear from his life for good; that didn't necessarily mean death, but he did need to be defeated, by Hector in a challenge match, which would be held in one week.


	50. I Decide

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

50\. I Decide

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **=Two Weeks Until Thanksgiving=**_

One week had gone by since Hector's challenge was issued to Rex for total control of the Sons of Odin gang. The Hell Drakes, the Valhalla Angels, and other allied groups to them had heard the news and thought Hector was crazy for doing this, but Hector did not change his stance on the decision. Moreso, the Drakes and the teen friends were worried for Hector, wondering if he could honestly beat Rex in a fight by himself. Regardless, nothing could be done now unless Rex refused the challenge, which Hector was confident he would not. Rex was a businessman, and already considered Hector a threat to him, and Hector had defeated twice. Hector knew Rex wouldn't pass up a chance to kick Hector's butt, or attempt to. The friends had seen Hector fight before, against Marcus, and the gang had watched Hector knock Rex out with a single punch. Now, the two were scheduled to fight, and it would be a huge deal. Challenges like this were a major in the community, and Hector was expecting people he didn't know to show up just to watch this event. Hector had an entire plan for this, but once again, nobody knew it. The less they knew, the better overall. All Hector needed was an opportune moment to make it all come together and end things for good. On another completely unrelated note; Hector and Briana's relationship was going well.

Sure, it wasn't standard to start the dating process due to having sex first, but it worked out nicely for them. Briana knew what she was doing, and had wanted things to be that way; having sex a week ago because she trusted him, and had been proven by Hector that he was precisely the type of man Briana wanted to be with. Hector was honest, smart, skilled, loyal, funny, kind, caring, gentle, and as a bonus; he was a God in bed, according to Briana. Initially, Briana thought the gang was just trying to build Hector up more with all those remarks about how good Hector was with the ladies, and Briana got a bit curious with all the small arguments between Hector and Sylvia about the bed excursions the two had. However, Briana got to find out first hand when she decided that Hector more than earned the right to sleep with her that Hector knew his way around a bedroom, and probably other rooms too, but they hadn't entirely moved past their comfort zone yet. Briana felt Hector earned what they had done because she had been proven wrong about Hector; he was a good guy, and he wouldn't hurt her. Hector's feelings were genuine, and Briana had no regrets about her choice to sleep with him. For Hector; he wasn't going to ask Briana to be his girlfriend, but everything had been so perfect, and Hector was done denying himself the happiness that Briana brought to his life. Hector asked her and she said yes, then they proceeded to have more of a fantastic night together when they danced, and ended up making love a second time.

However, all that aside; the week was over. If Rex didn't make contact or show up for this fight, Hector knew precisely where to find him; at the old Hell Drake hangout, of course. Rex still didn't know about the cameras, and Hector had full access, so that the upper hand in this situation. Today was a Saturday; everyone was off and hanging out since it was an unusually warm day for mid-November. The temperature was about 55 degrees, so the friends decided to relax outside while Hector was working on his mother's car still. Thankfully, it was just about done and Hector just needed to fix a few more things, then replace the hood. Hector was hoping to give it a test drive, or at least make sure that it started up. Truthfully, Hector was considering to give the car to Briana to drive since she didn't have one. Also, Hector had his motorcycle, and father's truck. So, that's where everyone was right now, relaxing outside while Hector was under the car working. Finally, Hector scooted out and wiped his hands with the rag.

"That takes care of everything under and internal, and I already banged out the hood and repainted it," Hector said to himself while moving to the finished cover of the car. Hector picked it up carefully and settled it in place, then hooked it up before pushing it down. Hector used the cloth to wipe his forehead free of sweat, and stepped back a few times to see the car in full after all the work he'd put into it since July. Here the vehicle was now, four months later, and it looked correctly like he remembered it before the accident. Hector knew it was intentional, but it was made to look accidental, and that kept him calmer than thinking about the fact it was straight up murder. Hector grabbed a bucket, some hot, soapy water, and a giant red sponge then set it down near the car. Hector got another bucket of water and drenched the car with it.

"Need some help?" Briana inquired.

"Nah, I think I got it," Hector replied as he kissed her cheek. Briana smiled as she went to sit down with the others while Hector started washing the vehicle himself. It didn't take very long to finish, and then he rinsed it off with a few bucket-fulls of water. Hector grabbed the smaller vacuum and began working on the inside, and in the trunk. After he was finished, Hector put everything away and exited the house with the keys to it. Taking a deep breath, Hector opened the driver's side door.

"Hector, you alright?" came Glenn's voice. "I know you've put months of work into this, but if you aren't ready to do this, don't," the man added.

"What brings you over?" Hector asked.

"Do I need a reason to come see my only Godson?" Glenn questioned as he patted Hector's shoulder. "Why not take a break from this, and do what you're gonna do later?"

"I've come this far, Uncle Gobber," Hector informed as Glenn moved a few paces back while Hector slid into the driver's seat. Everyone knew that Hector was still struggling with the loss of his parents; especially this time of year when Thanksgiving and Christmas were back to back. This would be Hector's first holiday for both without them, and it would be hard. Gobber knew that, and it's why he wanted Hector to take a break; the hesitation was apparent when Hector needed a minute before opening the door and getting in. The last time anyone sat in that spot; it was Hector's father before he and his wife were killed in the intentional accident. Hector looked at the keys in his palm and tightened his hand around them with his eyes closed.

"It's okay not to be ready, lad," Glenn tried.

"And how do you know when you're ready unless you try?" Hector responded as Glenn didn't have a reply because it was true. Hector held the car key as he put one hand on the steering wheel and gripped it before opening his eyes and held the key in his fingers. Hector slowly moved it to the ignition and placed the key into the slot before turning it. Hector heard the car try to start up but it seemed to be stalling out. Hector turned it off and tried once more; this time, pressing the gas pedal. Hector closed his eyes and bowed his head about to give up, but then the car started. Hector whipped his head back with wide eyes; he'd done it. Hector restored his mother's car! Hector revved the engine a few times before pulling the seatbelt over himself and clipping it. Hector put his foot on the break and changed gears to Reverse before backing out and going to Drive as he headed down the road.

Ten minutes later, Hector came back and pulled into the driveway before setting the gear to Park. Hector turned the vehicle to standby mode; as it would be good to let the motor run a little longer, and then he sat back with his head on the rest. Both of Hector's hands held the wheel as he looked around the car before he felt tears forming in his eyes. Gods, it wasn't comfortable to be sitting where he was right now; knowing he repaired this thing himself after all the damage it endured. This was the last place his parents had been alive; holding hands and knowing they would die but still weren't afraid. Hector's hands slid down into his lap after unbuckling the seat belt.

"Think he's taking it in?" Alyssa asked.

"Probably; just give him a little bit," Briana smiled softly, but hoping Hector was alright. Hector pulled out his phone as he tapped Videos and located the last one his parents had sent him. Hector looked at the background where they were in his mother's car about to go out for lunch on his father's break. Hector's dad was in the driver's seat, and his mother beside him in the passengers. Hector held his thumb hesitantly over the screen where the play button was before he forced himself through tapping it as the video began. Hector listened to the clip as he had many times before but never sitting in the car.

"The only thing I need and want now is to have you back," Hector went to pull the keys out but accidentally hit the CD button on the radio system. Instantly, a tune began to play that Hector recognized. The windows were rolled down as he was just sitting there listening.

"I-I know that song," Briana said lightly.

"For the Dancing and the Dreaming?" Glenn looked at her. Briana nodded to him. "This was Stephen and Valarie's wedding song," he mentioned. Hector didn't move, but he did flip down the sun visor and see the photos that his mother always kept tucked in the place for documents. A shot of herself and his father on their wedding day, and then another of when Hector was first born and they were able to take him home. Whistling began as Hector's eyes widened a bit; recognizing it right away.

"Dad?" Hector whispered.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart, and love,"_ Stephen's voice began singing.

" _And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear; your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me,"_ Valarie's voice came in to replace Stephen's. This was…his parents singing their song to one another!

" _But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me,"_ Stephen continued.

" _I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold,"_ Valarie sang in response to her husband.

" _I only want you near me,"_ Stephen replied.

" _To love. To kiss. To sweetly hold for the Dancing and the Dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights; I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"_ the Haddock parents sang in unison. Hector couldn't believe it and honestly; it hurt a lot to hear because it was their voices singing. Their love that made him, and now he was here, but they were not. The pain overwhelmed him; to be sitting in this car, having heard that, and knowing his parents died together, unafraid, and tried to make sure that he would be alright. Hector's father forced himself to pass the message to Chief Svendson not to let Hector find out they were being followed and the car was tampered with; that way Hector would just think it was a freak accident and not have it hurt so much to know they were murdered.

Hector began to shake as his lips trembled and the tears formed and spilled over. Hector leaned forward and put his head on the steering wheel while crying. Hector couldn't help it; he hadn't been ready for this and he shouldn't have tried to force it either. Briana got up quickly and got into the passenger's side of the vehicle as she pulled Hector off the wheel and onto her shoulder, holding him tightly.

"Ssh. It's alright, just let it out," Briana soothed.

"Awe. Are we a bit emotional over restoring mommy's car?" Rex's voice reached Hector's ears as he let go of Briana and got out of the car after turning it off. "I'll admit; you do good work, kid. You can't even tell that this car smashed into a pole and killed the people inside," he taunted with a laugh. "Oh, right. They weren't just people to you; they were your parents, weren't they? You know; I'm pretty sure they were listening to that song after the crash too," That did it! Hector released the restraint on his rage as he brought his fist back and socked Rex in the face hard, making the man stumble. Hector pivoted his right leg and kicked out his left to hit Rex in the gut. Rex coughed a few times and went to look up at Hector with a glare but found a gun staring him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll end this here and now," Hector warned coldly.

"Heh, so do it," Rex spat out.

"Odin knows I should, and could," Hector remarked then he pulled the gun back. "but then I wouldn't get the satisfaction of beating your ass in front of everyone," he threw the gun to the side. Rex stood up and looked around to see many others showing up. The Angels, plus many other gangs too. Yeah, big event for sure. The Hell Drakes were already up and had moved Briana and Glenn farther back and out of a fight zone, but leaving it so they could still watch. Rex's eyes fell back on Hector. "You're on my turf now, and we play the game by my rules. No weapons. No help. Just you and me,"

"Fine," Rex pulled the gun out from behind his shirt and handed it off. "When does it end?"

"When you give up," Hector said.

"Uh, don't you mean when one of us gives up?" Rex asked.

"No. When you give up because I sure as hell won't!" Hector's eyes narrowed as he curled his hand into a fist and upper-cut Rex in the chin. Rex staggered back while moving his jaw a bit, then glaring at Hector. "Game on," Hector smirked. "Let's see what you got when you can't hide behind that gun," he invited. Rex charged at Hector, fist ready to strike. Hector waited until Rex got closer, then the punch came as Hector stepped to the side and blocked it with his arm, then grabbed Rex's hand before using his right fist to get Rex in the stomach again. Rex cringed but tacked Hector down.

Rex and Hector were rolling around on the pavement, landing punches wherever they could, and a few knees into the side on both parts. This continued for a good ten minutes before Rex elbowed Hector in the side of the face. Rex tried to pin Hector, but he fought by attempting to hold Rex's hands back. Rex was stronger, but he wasn't smarter, and that actually made Hector stronger in an odd sense. Hector knew this wasn't going anywhere fast so he let his arms give out as Rex lost balance and fell forward. Hector used this to his advantage by lifting his head and head-butting Rex away. Hector was able to push Rex back, then lift his legs just enough to kick Rex off of him and roll back to his feet while Rex recovered. Hector cracked his neck as Rex took a stance and Hector did the same. It went on another fifteen minutes; punches, kicking, blocking, the works! Hector and Rex took equal hits, but they could match each other pretty well too.

"Why won't you go down! You're half my age and even smaller in size!" Rex growled out.

"Age and size is just a number. What's the matter? I thought you wanted this," Hector put his hands out. "A chance to get back at me for what I did? My actions weren't even that bad, so I stopped an ambush. Big deal. What about what you did to me? Hm?"

"I never did anything to you!" Rex yelled trying to punch Hector again, but he blocked it and hut Rex in the face to make him back off.

"You sure about that?" Hector asked. "Alright, let me walk you through why I'm pissed," he added as Hector whipped around elbowed Rex in the ribs. "That was for trying to kill my boys," Hector said. Rex made a lunge at Hector when his back was turned as Rex made a lunge at him. Hector crouched and threw Rex over his shoulder, then kneed him in the chest. "And that's for you trying to run me down last December," Rex coughed a few times while trying to prepare another attack. Hector kicked Rex's knee to make him drop while panting. "That was because your guys tried to rape my girl when you swore she would be safe in exchange for her freedom in leaving me alone,"

"That bitch was asking for it by showing up to save you," Rex glared as Hector hooked his leg behind Rex's and pulled it out from under him as Rex fell on his back.

"Then that was for you smacking and pinning her down with the threat of raping her, making me watch, then killing me," Hector remarked.

"How did…you-," Rex asked.

"You're a fucking idiot. Using the Drake hangout to run your operations? What the hell made you think I couldn't gain access to it. That whole place is wired to a security system I built, and was able to hack into!" Hector stated as Rex's eyes widened. "My girl didn't say nothing to me, I was watching the entire thing LIVE and saw what you did to her, and that's how I knew where to break in to get her out. No wonder you're the laughing stock of the entire community; you don't use your goddamn brain!" Rex swept Hector to make him fall as the two started fighting again. Rex got him in a headlock, trying to choke him out. Hector forced his arm back and locked Rex under it, then broke free. Hector was tired, beat up, and knew he couldn't hold out forever. All he needed was one good shot to win and end this for good.

"He can't keep doing this," Briana whimpered in fear. Rex attacked again, his punch forcing Hector to the ground where he coughed and spit up blood before getting up and breathing heavily.

"You have zero right to be mad at me, wanting revenge. I'm the one who has suffered loss; you didn't! So why the fuck are you mad at me?!" Hector said in a cold tone. "Because a seventeen-year-old boy stopped you from killing the only friends he's ever had? I didn't hurt anyone from your gang, Rex, all I did was protect my fellow Hell Drakes, like any good member or friend would do. If you were any kind of leader; you would have understood what it means to protect your gang. You've been trying to kill me since December. You tried to have me run down," Hector right-hooked Rex in the cheek. "You killed my parents in an attempt to make me kill myself," he landed a left hook now. "You tried to shoot me at the cemetery on the day I graduated High School and was mourning my parents who would still be alive if not for you!" he raged before hitting Rex with a side-kick to the neck. You did all this for fucking revenge on me when I didn't do anything to you!" Rex looked up at Hector, panting.

"I didn't kill anyone in your gang; I knocked them out, tied them up, and disarmed them. All I did was stop you from taking my boys out because that's what any member, friend, brother would do. And you wanted them dead, why? Because we have a better business? So you've been after me because I protected the people I consider family? Is that not what a gang is? You should know since the Sons of Odin have been around since the dawn of this community. You don't have the right to be upset. You don't have the right to be mad!" Hector glared as he grabbed Rex's neck and slammed him down on the ground.

Rex actually looked a little scared. "Stop! I'm done. I don't want to fight anymore! I give up; you win!" Rex yelled taking many by surprise. Hector stared at him for a second before smirking as Rex's eyes widened.

"You know; in the face of it. You only suffered because you made poor choices in business that removed you from your position as a top gang. All I did was protect my gang and you caused me more suffering than I did you over that. So if anyone here has the right to seek revenge now," Hector began as he opened the door to where his concealed weapon was and pulled his gun as he put it between Rex's eyes while cocking it back to fire as Rex winced in fear. "It's me, and since you just gave up; I decide your fate,"


	51. Peace At Last

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

51\. Peace At Last

 _{Hector's POV}_

 _ **{November 2017}**_

I had done it; I beat Rex in a fight witnessed by the Hell Drakes, the Valhalla Angels, my Godfather, my friends, girlfriend, and many other of gangs. Some allied, and others weren't. None of that mattered to me; it was a minor detail. I was surprised how fast word traveled in a week, but regardless, here we were. In all the fighting, Rex apparently decided he didn't want to to keep going against me, so he gave up and declared me the winner. Yet, with the moment so perfect and being this enraged; I didn't hold back in reminding him that nobody had a reason to seek revenge except me. Now, I had Rex down on the ground, injured and looking terrified as I hand my hand around his throat and my gun to hovering inches above Rex's forehead, and ready to fire. The area was in dead silence because in this fight, as the winner, I decided what happened to Rex. I had another plan to deal with him, but my anger was getting the better of me after reminding Rex of everything he'd done to me just because I saved the Drakes on my seventeenth birthday. All of this was because of that; it seemed Rex didn't even know I got most of the Sons of Odin locked up. I suppose that was a plus, and I'd likely be keeping the information to myself to avoid problems. I had the right to be mad. I had the right to be upset. I had the right to get even and do precisely what I said I would do if I got the chance to get my hands on Rex.

I would render him unable to move, and the last thing he would see is the barrel of my gun before I put a 9mm in his skull. This was that opportunity. I moved my finger over the trigger as Rex gulped in terror.

"HECTOR!" I halted as I heard Briana yell for me. "Don't," she said as I heard footsteps nearing me, but I kept my eyes on Rex with the gun in place. "I know you have every reason to end him," I glared more and pushed the gun to his forehead as Rex let out a yelp of fear. "But this isn't the way to get revenge, and you know that. You're not a killer; this is not you. It's over; you beat him. You won. Don't do this. Don't be like him; it's murder, not revenge, Hector," I shoved the gun a little harder as Rex held his breath with closed eyes. Finally, I took the gun away as he looked at me quickly.

"You're not fucking worth it," I rolled off my knees to my feet and stood over him. I stepped back with Briana as she held on to me. Briana was right; I had won, and this was over. Rex was nothing now. I glanced from the corner of my eye to see the remaining Sons of Odin members making their way towards my house. Right. How could I forget that me beating Rex meant that he was no longer the leader of the gang. I heard Rex start getting up, then quickened steps.

"Does he have a death wish?" I heard Shane ask from the driveway.

"Boss, watch out!" one of the Sons of Odin yelled, apparently talking to me. I pushed Briana out of the way as Rex locked his arms around mine to keep me from moving.

"He's cheating!" Xavier announced.

"Did you really expect him not to?!" I rolled my eyes. "Alright, that's it; not holding back anymore!"

"You were holding back?!" Rex yelled.

"Uh, duh? Don't you know the first rule of fighting is not to give it your all until you know who you're dealing with?" I whipped my head into Rex's face which made him loosen his grip as I elbowed him in the chest, then forced my elbow up to whack Rex in the jaw. I ducked down and escaped his arms then stepped back. "Briana, get back to the driveway; it's not safe down here,"

Briana nodded. "Okay," then she hurried back towards the Hell Drakes.

"What about us?" a Sons of Odin member inquired. I motioned my head for them to get back as well while I looked at Rex. Instantly, he charged at me with a punch as I bent back to avoid it, then I kicked off the ground and back-flipped into the counter strike; this was me using one hand to spin around and kick Rex back. I landed feet first. Not giving Rex a minute to recover, I lunged forward and shoved him back, which made him stagger back to catch his balance.

"You're only making a fool of yourself by continuing," I mentioned. Rex tried again, but his movements were sluggish from the first beating. I moved back so he would miss, Gods, this was pitiful. I really should have just put him out of his misery. Briana was right, though. I wasn't a killer; I wasn't like Rex who murdered out of revenge. I didn't kill period. Sometimes I felt angry enough to, but I never could. I was tired of the fighting. Rex charged for me again as I blocked his punch then grabbed his wrist and elbowed down on it before ramming it into Rex's face. I crouched low and swept his feet out from under him quickly. Rex scrambled to his feet and ran at me; I threw my arm out to clothesline him. Rex slammed onto his back and struggled to get up, but I was already set for the next strike, and I knew it would keep him down.

"You are dead, kid," Rex growled. "Come on, show me what you got!"

"You got two legs and a heartbeat; what's stopping you?" I remarked sarcastically as the crowd began to laugh a little. I took my stance. "Come at me, bro," I invited. Rex glared as he ran for me. _'Idiot,'_ I thought at last minute, I decided I would change position to face him. I launched at him as he stopped; I knew he was cautious because I had a deadly look of annoyance in my eyes. I punched him square in the face, then I whipped my leg out to hit him in the gut. Rex doubled over as I jumped up to kick him in the chest, then use that to spin off and nail him on the side of the face with my heel. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped myself over his body, then put my gun to the back of his head as he froze.

I watched everyone tense up. I spared Rex once, and he attacked me regardless. "Am I still not worth it?" Rex panted.

"You're definitely not worth me going to prison over and losing everything," I remarked as I moved the gun and he looked back at me. Without warning, I used the weapon to knock Rex unconscious; the beaten man fell down, completely out. I faced the others around me; staring in shock that an eighteen-year-old just whipped a forty-seven-year-olds ass, and was still standing after getting a beat down of my own in the fight. "Anybody fucking else wanna test me today?" I asked. Nobody moved. "Good," I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. "Do it," then I hung up.

"Who did you just call?" Glenn asked. Without warning cop cars zipped in and SWAT team too to keep everyone from running. Chief Svendson came out and approached me.

"I cannot thank you enough, Hector, and as per the agreement; everyone standing on your property is safe," the Chief nodded as I shook his hand. Yeah, I involved the cops to deal with any gangs that weren't allied with the Drakes. I couldn't trust that they would view me as a threat and this whole target mark shit wouldn't start again. I went to the Chief a few days back and explained the situation, and lied a bit, but it got my gang and the allied ones immunity from arrest. I told the Chief that we were one big gang of friends, but weren't doing nothing illegal since the bust. Yeah, a stretch, but I was done with all this petty fighting. I saw my guys get nervous and shot them a look to say; _relax_. None of the others could get away, and the cops had been hiding out and watching since early this morning before anyone woke up. It had been an enormous bust operation, that I organized. I shouldn't be protecting the Sons of Odin, but when the cops cleared out, they were Hell Drakes or honorary ones because they would stay loyal to the person who had their best interests at heart. And now without a doubt, they knew it wasn't Rex.

"Is this all of them?" an officer asked.

"Except those eight, they aren't mine," I pointed to eight of the Sons of Odin; the five Briana had been looking a bit scared to be around and I figured out on my own that they were the ones who molested her. And I got rid of the two who tried to kill me at the cemetery, and the one who tried to shoot me at home."And here's Rex Santiago for you," I shoved the unconscious male towards the Chief.

"With skills like these, son, you'd make one hell of a cop; just like your old man," Chief Svendson smiled.

"I'm good, Chief. Thanks for the offer, though," I shrugged as he patted my back and walked off. I stayed in my driveway, leaning against my mother's car and watching the chaos ensue throughout the neighborhood until it was cleared out except for those on my property line. The Drakes were safe and really for the Angels; it had just been Xavier and a few others. For the rest of the allied gangs, it was only leaders and one or two guards. My friends hadn't needed to worry because they lived in this cul-de-sac, Glenn was alright, so was Briana. Of course the remaining seven Sons of Odin were saved because I made them group up in my driveway and only ratted out the ones who tried to rape Briana. I was so sore, and wanted to sleep but I know my guys wanted an explanation about everything, first, the rest needed to leave because my house was not big enough for them all.

"Hector? What just happened?" Dimitri inquired.

I pushed off the car, holding my side and looking at them all. "If you're not a Hell Drake, Xavier and his few members, Briana, my school friends, my Godfather and you seven formers of SoO, beat it. You'll get word about the situation later," I stated. Sure enough, all those I didn't name off left quietly. "The rest of you, file in and find a seat," I mumbled while forcing myself to climb the few steps to get in the house, then went right to the bathroom to shower. I hoped the hot water might be able to get rid of some of this soreness.

 _{Normal POV}_

Nobody had ever seen Hector fight the way he did before, but he took his fair share of hits from Rex, and still; he refused medical treatment when the Chief had asked if he'd like to go to the hospital. Hector said it was just some cuts and bruises, but he'd be fine.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what Thor's Beard happened back there?" Glenn decided to ask.

"Last week, someone came to the house to kill Hector of Rex's orders and Hector challenged Rex to a fight to stop everything. That went down today," Alyssa stated.

"Rex had it coming to him. The guy was doomed as soon as he taunted Hector while he was in his mother's car," Derek remarked.

"Still, never seen Hector get like that before. I don't even think his old bully made Hector that mad," Glenn informed. "And thank you lass, for talking him out of killing Rex," he directed towards Briana.

"I don't think Hector would have done it. I know he's a lot of things, but a cold-hearted killer is not one of them. If Hector were gonna shoot Rex; he wouldn't have hesitated," Briana stated. "I just hope he'll be okay; he took a beating," she frowned.

"The lad knows how to take care of himself, which is why he's probably in the shower right now to ease away some of that soreness," Aaron enlightened. "As for the cops and SWAT thing; looks like Hector was behind that one," he shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out when Hector gets out of the bathroom," Kayne shrugged. Half an hour went by as Hector exited the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist while entering the kitchen to get downstairs into his room. Another ten minutes went by as Hector returned and walked in the living room. Of course, Glenn was first to smack him in the arm.

"Ow!" Hector grumbled out.

"What is wrong with you! Why would challenge Rex to a fight! If you knew where he was all this time, why didn't you tell the police! You could have been killed, and your parents would haunt me the rest-," Glenn began to scold.

"GOBBER!" Hector yelled to make him stop. "Chill or you're going to give yourself a stroke," he added as Glenn finally hugged him.

"Yer all I got left, Hector, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," Glenn stated as Hector hugged him back slowly; ignoring the pain in his body.

"I'm not going anywhere, Uncle Gobber. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Hector suggested.

"Oh, no. I want ta hear about all this," Glenn insisted.

"It was nothing. I knew Rex wouldn't refuse a challenge, so a few days ago, I met up with Chief Svendson to set up a large scale gang bust. The SWAT team and cops have been sitting idly by since 5 am this morning, waiting for when Rex would inevitably show up to fight. That wasn't enough, though, I had them wait until the other gangs arrived to bust everyone at once when the battle was over. Anyone on my property was immune from arrest," Hector explained in short.

"Why would they need to be-," Glenn started then his eyes widened. "Oh, Odin no. Don't tell me you joined another gang because I might kill you myself!"

"Now, hang on a second and relax, old man. I didn't join another one," Hector said quickly.

"Thank Thor," Glenn sighed in relief.

"I never left the first one," Hector mumbled as Glenn smacked him on the head. "Ow! Just got out of a fight!" Hector remarked.

"Hector, gang involvement got you ARRESTED and sent to Juvenile Detention for FIVE MONTHS! Two weeks of which you spent of medical detox from the alcohol and drug addictions! You were damn lucky not to get sent to prison. Why in the seven hells would you associate with the people who were trying to kill you!" Glenn glared.

"Damn it, Gobber. I was never a member of the Sons of Odin!" Hector yelled back as the man stepped back in shock. "I just told the cops I was in the Sons of Odin as a revenge bit for them trying to kill my gang in an ambush that I stopped on my seventeenth birthday. Rex has been after me for stopping the attack, not because I gave them up to the police,"

"If Sons of Odin isn't your gang, the who is and what in Odin's name have you gotten yourself into this time!" Glenn demanded. "And I'll hear no lies either, boy," he warned.

"They're right here," Hector motioned to the Hell Drakes, who were sitting together in the corner of the room in the available seating. "The Hell Drakes; I met them through Ethan and Derek and joined the same night November 2015. Nobody made me do anything; it was all my choice. Everyone in the yard was leaders and members of allied groups,"

"Hector Hiccup Haddock; I swear to the Gods!" Glenn fumed.

"Chief Svendson knows all this too. I told him everything, and we made a deal that if I could round up any gangs that were allied to my group, he and the DA granted them immunity from arrest as long as they were on my property during the bust," Hector told him.

"This is illegal on so many levels. How did they get immunity? You got busted for drug and alcohol use, and were with them when it happened. You lied to police, to me, to your parents!" Glenn said.

"They have immunity because since that bust; we haven't done anything illegal. Except for a few beers here and there," Hector assured; okay, so it was a little bit of a lie. Glenn continued to glare, clearly not happy. "Look, I'm sorry I lied, but these guys are as much family to me like you and my folks. These guys moved in to protect me from the Sons of Odin, and myself after my parents died. If that isn't loyalty, then I don't know what is," Glenn finally sighed.

"Well, you mentioned once before that meeting these friends is what kept you from ending your own life after the situation with Marcus, and you were willing to go to great lengths to protect them, as I've seen them do the same for you. I suppose then, that is loyalty and a thank you is in order, to you Hell Drakes and allied members for keeping my Godson safe, and happy. And you," Glenn looked at Hector as he glances to his Godfather/Uncle, who was staring at him intently. "We always knew you'd turn into the man you were meant to be one day; and that has come. You didn't have an easy time getting here, but you held on and found the reason to keep fighting. Don't ever lose it, kiddo. Your parents would be every bit of proud as I am," Glenn ruffled his hair. "I love ya, laddie,"

"I love you too, Uncle Gobber," Hector hugged him.

Glenn jokingly clocked Hector on the cheek. "Alright, go have your fun with your friends. And I know there's a thirty rack of beer in the fridge," he said.

"Let me guess; stay away from it?" Hector rolled his eyes.

"I think you've earned it after the ass beating you gave that Rex guy; you definitely learned how to fight from your dad. And he'd love to have seen you use those skills to protect the people you care about," Glenn winked. "Don't get shit-faced, that's all I ask," he added.

"Sir, yes sir!" Hector saluted as Glenn prepared to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," Glenn stopped as he pointed to Briana. "If she ends up pregnant before you two get married; I'll kick your butt myself," Hector blinked.

"How'd you even know she was my girlfriend, and that we were having sex?" Hector asked.

"I know when my nephew has gone from boy to man when his girlfriend is eyeing his body up while he's wearing a towel and blushing," Glenn informed. "Oh, and you just admitted it to me," Hector's mouth hung open.

"GOBBER!" Hector paled as Briana hid her face. "And that's my line!"

"You might use it, but I invented it. You didn't learn how to pick up girls from your old man. You spent your summers with me, remember?" Gobber smirked as Hector heard his friends snickering behind him. "What, lad? You're a teenage male; been there, done that. Wasn't hard to figure out even if you hadn't told me," Gobber shrugged. "Yer father and I were taken bets on you losing it by-,"

"OUT!" Hector yelled.

"Take it easy. I'm just messin' with ya. Seriously, though, no babies. I don't need to be a Grand Uncle yet," Glenn chuckled.

"No promises; she can't keep her hands off me," Hector grinned.

"HECTOR HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD!" Briana screeched.

"Well, I'm gonna go so I don't have to witness your murder when she kills you," Glenn sped out quickly.

"Welcome to my life," Hector sighed. The friends were grinning at the scene they watched. Briana was blushing furiously while plotting Hector's demise. And Hector was just glad to be with them all despite how the day had been. Finally, there was peace at last.


	52. Needed To Happen

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

52\. Needed To Happen

 **~Author's Note;** _To Guest Reviewer_ _jarhead 5_ _, while I know you have begged and pleaded for me to write a Zombie Apocalypse story, I can't. I don't know anything about the subject, and it doesn't interest me in the slightest. I won't write something I don't know about or like. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but this is my stance on your request. I will not be doing it. That being said; to everyone else, Change Of Heart IS coming to an end either tonight or early tomorrow morning. I'm working with a few new ideas, and deciding which to go with. I'll have a new story up for you soon! Questions, comments, and concerns can be directed to me in reviews or messages. If you happen to have my Skype address(listed on my author page), you can add me there too. Enjoy the chapter, there's only two more after this! -Nightstar_ **.~**

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{Hector's House}**_

Anyone in a gang was shocked to see Hector be so forward with his Godfather/Uncle about having never left his group, also admitting to lying to police back when Hector had been arrested May 2016. In truth, Hector was still lying to Glenn, and the police because the gangs did still do all the illegal things Hector said they weren't, but it granted them immunity from the bust earlier. The Drakes, Xavier, and the former Sons of Odin wanted to know why Hector did all this without telling them, but it seemed Hector gave that explanation to Glenn when the subject came up. After Glenn picked on Hector a bit, the man left leaving Hector with all his friends. Briana was blushing and glaring at Hector for being open about their sex life, the friends were grinning like idiots that Hector got flustered upon realizing Glenn knew he one; had a girlfriend, and two; was having sex without having ever been told. Plus, Glenn used Hector's own line on him about making Hector admit to both charges; saying that Hector got it from him. Now, that it was just friends though; there were some things to wrap up before anything else happened.

"So the bust earlier; that was all you?" Xavier remarked after much silence when they were certain Glenn had left.

Hector nodded. "It was,"

"And you didn't think to tell us any of this so that maybe we wouldn't panic?" Jeremy stated.

"I couldn't risk word getting around to the others and the whole thing falling apart. You wondered why I made sure all of you were on my property when it went down, and now you know. I cut a deal with Chief Svendson and the District Attorney; that I could get organize a massive scale gang bust for them as long as they didn't hurt anyone in my yard," Hector informed.

"I don't understand how they would grant immunity to us; we're in the gang community as well, doing all the illegal things the rest were busted for. How did you get them to even consider?" Dimitri questioned.

"Because I didn't tell them anything until I had it in writing that they'd leave you alone. I said they had to grant immunity to anyone on my property line and I would tell both everything they could ever want to know. Once that contract, I guess you could call it, was squared away; I revealed everything. Also, the only lie I told both was that my gang, meaning all of you as a whole, not just split up like we are; haven't done anything since my arrest May 2016. I said that you all laid low until I came back. And even then, I said no more illegal acts. In short; they believe I'm the leader of the group standing in my yard, and anyone else who didn't show up for the fight. As far as they know; you're all Hell Drakes, minus my school friends who live in this neighborhood, Briana, and my Godfather," Hector explained.

"But you put us on the map," Xavier exclaimed.

"And they can't fucking touch you, Xavier," Hector folded his arms over his chest. "The cops and DA think you're Hell Drakes and I'm the leader, which is all he needs to believe. They know nothing about the Valhalla Angels, or any of the others. They don't know about the multi-tool, or the safe. Any of it. You tell your guys that if they get caught; use their one call to phone me. I come down, I say they are one of mine, and they leave with me within five minutes. The goes for the allied gangs too. The only downside is if they get caught with anything; it has to be turned over to the cops as a price since I said we weren't doing anything illegal. Cops have to think I'm the leader and I'll deal with someone who didn't follow orders. As long as he believes you're Hell Drakes, and I'm the boss, then you have immunity from arrest. I took you OFF the grid with what I did. I wouldn't have done this if I had doubts I couldn't pull it off and ensure your safety. I'd never do anything to endanger, and you know that. All I did was protect you, as I have from the start,"

"And just when I thought this kid couldn't do anything else to impress me," Dimitri gave Hector a one-armed hug. "You heard him, boys. Anyone gets arrested, call Hector," he told the Drakes. "But let's try not to get caught," he added.

Xavier nodded. "We'll pass the word to the others as well," he got up with the few who came with him. "We're headed back to the city. You're one hell of a guy, Hector," he said before leaving with the others, who thanked him for what he did.

"I told you that I got your back no matter what," Hector smiled. "Now, what are we going to do with you eight," he said to the former Sons of Odin members. "Dimitri?"

"Hey, this is your choice. You challenged Rex, and the rules so you decide what happens. After what you did for us; we support whatever you decide," Dimitri told him.

"Think we can trust them as Hell Drakes?" Hector looked at his boss.

"I really don't think they'll attempt to betray us after seeing what you did to Rex," Aaron chuckled.

"That is true," Hector said. "Alright, then they are Drakes," he informed.

"C-Can I just ask one thing?" one of the new members inquired. "Why'd you…get rid of the other seven if they were on your property?"

"Four of them tried to rape my girl, and three attempted to kill me. Which of you tried to run me down last December?" Hector asked.

"Those two were in the seven you let the cops take. Think it was Conner and Jason," another enlightened.

"Right, so who are all of you?" Dimitri asked. The names were given as Dylan, Zack, Ronald, Alex, Mike, Cody, Andrew, and Nick. Of course, this led to the exchange of everyone's names to get it out of the way. "I think that wraps up business, Hector. We'll take care of the phones and multi-tool aspects. And you're the hero who restored peace to the community, so how are we spending this evening?" he chuckled.

"I think we should do what we do best; party," Hector stated. Briana was still glaring as he walked over to her, as soon as he was close enough; Briana socked him in the side.

"That was for the comment to Glenn and almost getting yourself killed today," Briana stood as Hector held his side where his ribs had already been hurting. Briana grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. "That was for everything else you've done since I've met you last November when you started at our school," she smiled now.

"Kiss was excellent, the punch not so much," Hector cringed. "Pretty sure you just broke or cracked two ribs,"

Briana covered her mouth quickly, feeling terrible. "I'm sorry! I forgot! Are you okay?" she asked instantly. Cassandra got up and moved his hand, then lifted Hector's shirt before touching the side that hurt, applying pressure until Hector hissed at her.

"None broken, but one bruised and two cracked. You should be fine in six or so weeks as long as you don't overdo it," Cassandra informed.

"Thanks," Hector nodded as Cassandra went to sit back down.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I've seen enough to last me a week. I'm heading home," Alyssa chuckled.

"Same, and we have a date tonight anyway," Thaxter reminded her as she smiled. "Enjoy the party," he added before the two of them left.

"I should get Alexia home, and myself too. TJ and I have a storm warning for snow that we'll need to be ready for if we get a call in the middle of the night," Shane stated.

"Right, forgot about that," TJ remembered. "You coming, sis?"

"I think I'll hang for a bit longer," Rylee smiled.

"Flynn and I are staying too," Harper enlightened.

"I'm getting some sleep," Cassandra yawned. Not long after that, it left twenty-two remaining in the house between friends, Drakes, Briana, and Hector. As if nothing changed, Hector turned on the music for the party to begin. Rylee and Ethan were getting closer. Flynn and Harper were already dating. Hector was relaxing on the couch next to Briana with a beer in hand. Everyone was talking, having a grand old time like the early days. The hours ticked by until it was dark outside. The time was about 7:40 pm; Hector was two beers in and relaxed as he'd taken some Percocets an hour ago to deal with the pain from his bruised body and ribs. The new and old members of the Hell Drakes were integrating nicely as Hector just loved seeing how calm things were.

"So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving, Hector?" Harper asked.

"Hm? I don't know. Haven't really thought about it," Hector admitted.

"You're welcome to join Derek and I are our Mom's?" Harper offered.

"And me with my Mima and Papi," Briana smiled.

"I might just cook up some chicken, potatoes, broccoli or corn, and watch the game here," Hector enlightened softly. "Call Glenn over, I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe visit my parents," Of course, that last bit was more of a saddened mumble that they barely heard over the music.

"I could come with you if you want," Briana suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go alone," Hector offered a smile to her.

"You're gonna spend Thanksgiving by yourself?" Rylee frowned.

"Was never big for me; my parents maybe, but not me. I used to just sit around and mess with my guitar or play a game," Hector informed, then he got up and walked away down the hall. The group assumed he went to the bathroom, then they looked at one another.

"We should do something for him," Derek said.

"Like what, Der?" Victor asked.

"I don't think he wants to do anything, honestly," Ethan remarked.

"He's playing it off like no big deal, but it's probably hurtin' him that it's a holiday without his folks," Aaron added.

"All the more reason that we shouldn't let him be alone. No matter what has happened or how much time has passed, which is now seven months that they've been gone; it still hurts him because of everything that was going on had him distracted. It's calm now, no worries, and it's a time of year you spend with family," Kayne mentioned.

"Kayne is right, but what could we do? Hector purposely stated he would visit his parents, so I think he wants to be alone," Dimitri reminded.

"But as friends and a second family to him, we can't do that," Briana told them. "I think I might have an idea," she smiled and began to explain everything. Minutes flew by as Hector never came back, but it worked out so Briana could tell the group her plan to make sure Hector didn't spend Thanksgiving alone and miserable.

"I think it's crazy enough to work," Ryder said afterward.

"Then we'll do it when Hector goes to the cemetery, and we'll get Glenn in on this too," Briana nodded. "Where is Hector anyway?" she asked realizing he hadn't returned.

"Didn't he go to the bathroom?" Jeremy shrugged.

"He's been gone for fifteen minutes," Sawyer rolled his eyes. Briana got up and moved down the hall to see the bathroom door open, so Hector wasn't in there. However, she did see that the door to Hector's parent's room was open a little bit.

"I think I found him," Briana whispered as they got up slowly and looked to where she was pointing.

"Let's give him a little space," Flynn stated. Briana checked through the cracked door and saw Hector sitting on the edge of their bed, holding a picture of what she assumed was him with his parents. It didn't go unnoticed that Hector was silently crying and that's how Briana knew that everything was coming forward with the new peace that was made. Hector didn't have to push it aside to focus on the battle, and realizing the holidays were right around the corner; the pain was hitting him. Briana stepped back and returned to the living room as they just went about acting normal until Hector came back.

 _ **{An Hour Later}**_

Hector knew it was another step in healing; being able to go places that reminded him of his parents. Their bedroom had been a location Hector couldn't bring himself to enter these past seven months. There had been many tries, but he couldn't even get his hand on the door handle without shaking. Perhaps it had been because there was a lot going on before with everything, and he told himself he'd get around to it eventually; playing it off like nothing huge. But now, there was no excuse to use as to why he couldn't do it; it was just Hector not wanting to feel the pain it brought on. Hector decided to go for it, and it was hard. At first, he'd stood in front of the door, shaking. And then after that, Hector opened it and stood in the doorway, but finally, he got inside and closed the door a bit. Hector managed to sit on the bed, and then he saw a picture of his folks with Glenn and him at Hector's 18th birthday party, when they went out to dinner. Hector couldn't stop the flow of tears that started spilling from his eyes. It hurt so much, and he didn't want it to. Especially after hearing Glenn's words about having become the man he and his parents always knew Hector would become, and how proud of him they were.

Back in the living room a lot of the friends were just sitting around with the music. Hector finally returned, walking past the living room to grab a beer out of the fridge. Hector entered the room with the rest of the group and sat down next to Briana.

"Hi, babe," Briana greeted with a smile.

"Hey, beautiful," Hector replied as she kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" Derek asked. Hector gave a calm smile to him.

"Never better," Hector responded as he took a drink.

"Can I lay on you without it hurting?" Briana wondered curiously. Hector fixed himself and lifted his arm as Briana leaned into him gently before Hector put his arm around her shoulders. Briana smiled wide and snuggled up against her boyfriend, which was still weird for her to grasp that they had been dating a week now. November 3rd, 2017 was the one where they got together, it had been a Friday. So, about seven full days that they'd been in a relationship now, and loved it. Hell, Briana and Hector have had sex more than just that first day too. There were the two times that night, then they did it again three days later on Monday the 6th, before everyone came over, and this instance and all others following it were protected at Hector's request because he admitted he was not ready for a kid at the moment. Briana totally respected that decision and didn't mind because hey, there were accidents. The next love-making session was on Thursday night, then one more on Friday morning. This morning had been just foreplay to get off because Hector woke up with a hard-on and Briana gave him a blowjob, then he ate her out before they started the rest today.

Hector kissed Briana's forehead and relaxed. Honestly, he didn't feel that well after everything. There had been finishing his mother's car, the moment of mourning before Rex showed up, the fight, the bust, and the last hour of crying in his parent's room. Hector was entirely sure if he was just exhausted and felt like crap from the hits and kicks he took during the match, or maybe he was actually sick and should probably stop drinking. After this one, he likely would, but who knew.

"Hector, you want in on the goods?" Ethan inquired. Typically, Hector would say yes and join them, but he wasn't feeling it tonight. To be truthful, Hector didn't know if he wanted to keep doing it. Yeah, it was a blast and it would feel great to not feel anything right now with how much his body hurt. However, Glenn's words rang in his head, and Hector wondered if he should keep doing all that. Hector got back into drugs because he let his depression take over after losing his parents, and he felt a little ashamed to know he gave in so quickly instead of turning to the people who offered their help to him. Hector spent weeks getting clean in juvie, and he threw all that away because he couldn't cope with the loss. Maybe it was time to change things, and actually become the man his parents always knew he could be.

"You know; I think I'll pass tonight," Hector smiled at him. For a moment, all heads turned to look at him, shocked at his response. Hector never said no, but he just did. "You guys have fun; I'm okay where I'm at," he added. The Drakes headed into the dining room as Hector saw the others still staring at him. "What? I don't have to do it every time," he remarked. Briana could sense that something was off, but maybe it was just Hector's mood from the time he spent in his parent's room. Briana ignored it motioned to the remaining friends to leave it alone. Hector finished the beer and set the bottle down on the side table as he listened to the music and watched a bit of the game. During all this, Hector ended closing his eyes around 8:15 pm when the Drakes had returned, but not before he made a decision regarding his life to start feeling better, and healing; he knew what needed to happen.


	53. I Have To

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

53\. I Have To

 _{Normal POV}_

 _ **{December 25, 2017}**_

Thanksgiving had not been easy to get through. However, as much as it hurt Hector to have to deal with Thanksgiving when his parents weren't there; his Godfather, girlfriend, gang, and friends made it bearable by all being at his house when he returned from the cemetery. Yep, they completely surprised him by cooking things at their own places and bringing it all over to Hector's, setting up the tables and chairs, and shocking Hector when he walked in the door wondering why everyone was over. Briana was the one to explain that she saw Hector in his parent's room after the brief discussion about Thanksgiving, and knowing it would be difficult for him. Briana organized the entire thing; to make sure Hector would see that he still had a family to celebrate with. Hector ended up crying, genuinely thankful that he had these people in his life who went out of their way for him. It was a good day overall, but still hard for Hector. Everyone knew that when they caught Hector leaning on the doorframe to his parent's room or staring off into nothing while sitting on the couch. Unfortunately; the group knew there wasn't much they could offer to Hector except giving him his moment to reminisce and join them afterward.

For Hector, when Thanksgiving was over; he started researching things about Heroin and Cocaine withdrawal so he would know what he was getting himself into. Yes, Hector was planning to get clean a second time; only he wasn't going to tell anyone. When Hector went through all this in juvie; it was a medical detox that he barely remembered and ordered. This time, no. Hector would do it himself to say that he did it because he wanted to. Glenn's words made Hector realize that if he ever wanted to be proud of himself for everything, then he needed to beat this and get his life on track. How could Hector become the man his parents wanted him to be if he was still acting like the boy that disappointed them? How could Hector make them proud when he went back to drugs when unable to cope with losing them? Hector would be nineteen in February and it was time to be a man; the one his parents knew he could be if he tried hard enough because they raised him well and to do the right thing. December 1, 2017, Hector started the addiction detox on his own. It was everything he read about, and he got stupid sick for about two weeks, but Hector did it. Hector played everything off like a stomach bug and the flu back to back because the symptoms weren't all that different.

Between Cocaine and Heroin; the withdrawal symptoms were fatigue, nausea, chills, runny nose, shaking, yawning, sweating, and abdominal pain. There was also some mild irritation and depression, but Hector kept those to himself, and just asked to be left alone so no one got sick. It lasted a total of about eleven days for everything, but after it was over; Hector felt better. Hector still had a few drinks; only beer, though, and a cigarette here and there. Hector started getting back into the things he loved to do; drawing, writing music, playing his instruments, everything. Honestly, it felt like he was beginning to heal. In other updates; Rylee and Ethan were a thing now. Thaxter and Alyssa too. Harper and Flynn were doing great. Briana was living with Hector full-time. Yes, it happened when Hector was still dealing with the tail-end of getting clean.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _Day seven of the drug withdrawals for Hector, but for everyone else; he was just sick with the flu. Hector was sitting in his father's recliner, head drooping to the side when the friends and gang realized that Hector was asleep._

" _Hey, let's keep it down. I think Hector's out," Ryder informed them. Quietly, they looked over to see the sight. Briana grabbed a blanket and carefully put it over her boyfriend, then checked his forehead._

" _Still running a fever," Briana sighed._

" _Stomach bug and flu back to back has to suck," Flynn mentioned._

" _Out of curiosity here, Bri; why are you still here?" Alyssa wondered._

" _What do you mean?" Briana questioned._

" _Well, it's just that you initially agreed to live here because Hector was protecting you from Rex and Sons of Odin. That's been over since two weeks before Thanksgiving and here we are almost a month later, and you're still here," Harper pointed out._

" _I was going to go back to my grandparent's place, but then Hector got sick and I felt like I should take care of him as he did for me," Briana enlightened._

" _So when he's better, you're moving out?" Victor inquired._

" _It's not practical to continue living together if we don't need to," Briana stated._

" _Don't go there, Briana. It wasn't practical for you to have sex with him before you two were even going out," Rylee rolled her eyes._

" _Are you suggesting I continue living with Hector?" Briana remarked._

" _It's not like you two are ever apart," Aaron shrugged._

" _And Hector enjoys your company," Kayne added in._

" _Hector and I have only been together for a month as four days ago," Briana protested quickly._

" _And how many times have you two made love since you started dating?" Cassandra grinned. Briana's face lit up with a blush._

" _Stop giving her a hard time, guys," Hector's voice cut in as he lifted his head and put a hand on it, hating the headache and nauseous feeling he had right now. "And the answer to the question is no business of yours. Briana doesn't need to live with me anymore; she's safe and it's not like I'm far away if something bad does happen," he got up slow and started making his way towards the bathroom._

" _Hector?" Briana said as Hector stopped and looked at her. "Do you like me being here?"_

" _Of course, but initially, the arrangement was set so I could protect you, and you've stayed thus far to make sure I'm alright. I love you being here, brings me a joy you wouldn't believe and don't get me started on the fact I adore waking up with you in my arms every morning," Briana's blush darkened at Hector's comment. "But you're right. We've only been together for a month, and if you feel more comfortable living at home, then that's fine with me. As things continue; I'm sure at some point we'll end up living together again, until then, as long as we're happy then I don't think living situation matters," Hector said gently before turning the corner to go down the hall._

 _Briana sat there and thought about it for a few a moments until Hector came back out. Briana got up and hugged him tightly. "I love you," she said._

 _Hector blinked a few times before hugging her back. "I love you too?" Hector replied, confused at the action. Briana giggled as she looked up at him with a broad smile._

" _Do you mind if I stay?" Briana asked._

" _Well, I'm not gonna make you leave, babe. You're always welcome here," Hector chuckled._

" _I meant; do you mind if I stay here, living with you?" Briana rephrased as Hector's eyes widened a little._

" _I thought you said you only stayed because I was sick right now, and you wanted to go home?" Hector inquired._

 _Briana giggled a bit. "Hector, I've stayed because I wanted to. I stand by what I said; I don't need to remain here anymore, since the fighting is over and I'm safe, but I still WANT to be here, living with you. I'm comfortable here, and I wanted to make sure it's what you wanted too,"_

" _Well, as long as it's what you want, then it's perfectly fine with me," Hector replied._

" _Good. Then I'm staying," Briana squeezed him. Hector cringed from the pain in his stomach. Hector felt it rising up as he backed up from her and went back to the bathroom. As soon as Briana heard him throw up, she bit her lip, forgetting he was sick. "Oops,"_

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

And that's how that came to be. Among other things, Hector had a job and he'd be starting it after the New Year began. Hector hadn't told a soul about it and it would surprise everyone when it came out at Christmas. Hector didn't know how they'd take it, but he hoped it was well. However, even getting clean and having a job; it didn't erase the sadness of today being Christmas and his parents weren't with him. Sure, he felt shitty on Thanksgiving, but Christmas had always been the more significant holiday because Hector, growing up was like any other kid. Christmas was the best time of year. The music, the decorations, food, presents, tree, and family. All of it together made December the most magical time in a child's life. Even with all the bullying Hector endured, Christmas has still brought Hector that kind of joy. However, this year; it didn't. This year was miserable, and lonely, despite having so many people around. It showed that Hector wasn't enjoying this at all to his friends. Hector struggled through getting the decorations, and he had a hard time with the tree; hanging all the , Hector refused to let anyone help him. Hector did it all by himself, and stated that he was only doing it for his parents because they might strike him down from the heavens if he didn't. Nobody knew how to help; this whole month hadn't been great for him. Sick from December 1st to the 11th. And then breaking out décor, getting the tree, and doing all that from the 12th to the 24th. All that finished, and now it was the day they all dreaded because they didn't know how Hector would be.

Currently, it was 12 am as Hector hadn't slept at all. After Hector completed the decorating at 7:45 pm; he went to bed. Hector was wide awake when the clock beside him on the nightstand changed over to the new day. It was officially the 25th of December. Christmas Day. Hector looked down to see Briana fast asleep in his arms, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Briana had come to bed around 10:15 pm and found Hector laying awake, but they ended up making love. Hector managed to sleep for forty-five minutes after that, but then he was up again. Hector silently snuck out of bed and moved upstairs to find the living room empty. Hector had almost forgotten that Jeremy was living with the Grimborn brothers while the newer members were residing in Berk but out of motels or apartments. Hector stared around the dark room and realized that things weren't as they had been. Hector flipped the switch on the wall as the tree lit up. After that Hector fished out the Christmas plate and mug that got used for Santa's arrival to the house where he'd want a snack between homes while delivering gifts. Hector put out a few chocolate chip cookies, then filled the mug with peppermint hot chocolate.

Hector wrote the famous note he always as a child, even after getting older; he did it for his parents. Why should that change now? Hector set the letter on the table by the plate and cup. Hector moved down the hall, getting the gifts out from his parent's bedroom closet, and set them under the tree. Hector ate two and a half cookies, then drank the hot chocolate before sitting on the couch and staring at everything. Hector broke out an album, beginning to look through the Christmas's before. Not long after, Hector felt tears falling from his eyes. "Merry Christmas," Hector whispered before curling his legs up on the couch and leaning on the arm with his head on his arms. Finally, Hector knocked out there with the album still in his lap.

 _ **{7 am}**_

Briana woke up and found Hector not next to her in the bed. Worried, Briana got dressed and made her way upstairs to find Hector fast asleep on the couch. Briana heard Dimitri, Kayne, Sawyer, and Aaron come out as she put a finger to her lips while pointing to Hector's sleeping form. Moments later, Briana heard a knock as she went to the door to find the rest of the Drakes had arrived, Harper too.

"Why are we quiet? It's Christmas!" Harper mentioned as Briana led them in silently, showing them where Hector was.

"I woke up minutes ago and saw him there. And when we went to bed, all the lights were off," Briana said.

"This plate and mug weren't here either," Aaron informed.

"Nor were the presents under the tree," Kayne added.

"This is Hector's handwriting," Victor stated after picking up the piece of paper to examine it. "And he signed it. I think…Hector did all this after we went to bed,"

"Note says; _Santa, here's a little pick-me-up while you travel around the world delivering gifts to all the good boys and girls. Cookies for a snack, don't worry; Dad made them, and cocoa to keep you warm. Merry Christmas! Until next year, -Hector H. Haddock."_ Ryder read off.

"It's tradition," came Hector's voice as they snapped their heads in his direction. Hector lifted his head slowly and was looking at the album. "Christmas Eve into Christmas; the tree stays lit overnight and through the day. Santa gets cookies and peppermint hot chocolate when he stops here, and I…always leave a note for him. My parents started it when I learned how to write, and I do it every year no matter how old I get because even though I know the truth about Santa; it made my folks happy that I played along,"

"When…did you do all this?" Derek asked.

"Midnight, crashed here on the couch as I've always done. Started when I was about six; I'd sneak out after my parents went to bed and sit on the sofa to wait for Santa to come, and I'd always fall asleep. My parents would wake me up, and everything will have happened when I was out. Gifts under the tree, cocoa and cookies gone with my note still on the table. On the back would be written; _Thanks for the treat and drink. -Santa Claus_ ," Hector informed as Briana flipped over the paper and saw the words Hector mentioned. "I did it for them because I just wanted to pretend, for one day" Briana saw tears begin to form. "…they were still here," his voice broke. "and that nothing changed," Hector lowered his head and the tears began falling. Briana moved beside Hector quickly and held him tightly. Hector sobbed against her as the others didn't know what to do. It was supposed to be a good day, and seeing this; they realized that it wasn't likely to happen. It wasn't going to be an easy day, but they knew they had to try and raise Hector's spirits a little because it just seemed like he was falling farther into depression over the loss.

Hector must have cried for ten minutes before it turned into slight coughs and minor sniffling while he tried to wipe his eyes free of tears. "Ssh; it's okay," Briana soothed. Hector lifted his head off, then closed the album while setting it aside before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I think you know where," Hector said softly. Briana nodded to him with a smile. "The gifts under the tree are for all of you, and the others when they inevitably show up. I'll be back a bit later," he stated afterward.

"Then we'll wait for you to get back. Christmas in my family doesn't start until everyone has arrived," Briana enlightened. Hector gave the nod he understood, then he went downstairs to shower and get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, Hector grabbed his keys and headed outside to his father's truck with Toothless. Hector started it up, then he was gone. Hector knew he shouldn't do this, but on a day like this, he couldn't not go. Hector knew it had to happen. Hector was on his way to the cemetery to sit before the stones, hoping that maybe it could ease some of the pain. Although, right now; it seemed it would only bring more. However, refusing to this was out of the question. Pulling up to the section his parents were buried in, then staring out the window of the truck where the graves were. Hector took a deep breath while shutting of the vehicle and opening the door. There was hesitation at first, but Hector forced himself to move. _'I have to,'_ he thought.


	54. To Be Happy

**Change Of Heart**

Pairing; Hector & Briana(Hiccup X OC)

Rating; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or the songs I might use.

54\. To Be Happy

 _{Briana's POV}_

 _ **=December 25, 2017=**_

Growing up, Christmas was supposed to be the best day of the year. For me, it always had been. Losing my mother at thirteen to cancer, then my father to suicide a year later; I didn't have an easy time during the holidays either, but I ended up smiling because I knew they were with me somehow. I never cried, or looked at old photos because I knew it would hurt me more. As the time has passed; things are more comfortable for me, but I can't deny how much it hurts to watch the man I love suffer this way. I knew because of Thanksgiving that Hector might be a bit down today, after seeing this mornings display; I could tell it was worse than I anticipated. Hector had gone to bed early, and I was behind him a few hours later. The Drakes and I shut everything down before we went to sleep. I saw Hector awake, and we ended up making love for an hour, then went to sleep by 11:30 pm. It seemed that Hector woke up around midnight, unable to sleep and went upstairs. Hector saw that things weren't the way he knew they'd always been, and set the scene for it to be a regular Christmas with his parents. Honestly, it was heartbreaking to learn about, and worse to see Hector realize that no matter what he did; it wouldn't ever be the way he remembered again. I wanted to call it full acceptance and finally letting all that pain he'd been trying to hold back since the start of this month out.

However, what shocked me the most after Hector's little breakdown; was learning that all the gifts under the tree were for his friends, Godfather, and I. Hector ended up leaving by 7:45 am to go to the cemetery. I wanted to go with him, but I got the feeling Hector wished to go alone, or at least with Toothless. Currently, it was about 10:15 am as The Drakes and I were sitting in the living room, wondering when Hector might come back. It didn't feel right to start Christmas without him. Mainly since it was his house, and we didn't want to ruin any of the traditions he was aiming to try and make happen in the absence of his parents. We heard a car pull into the driveway, and it raised our hopes, but it ended up being Glenn.

"Merry Christmas," Glenn announced. "Now, where's that Godson of mine?" he asked with a broad smile.

I gave the man a half-smile. "He's not here, Glenn," I informed.

"Cemetery?" Glenn inquired.

"We believe so. It…wasn't an easy morning," Dimitri enlightened.

"I didn't expect it would be. What happened?" Glenn wondered. The gang and I began to explain everything, and by the end of it, there was another knock on the side door to the house. Glenn sighed as he went to answer it; finding the school friends there. Glenn let them in, of course, and it became apparent quickly that Hector wasn't present. Thankfully, the teenager group had figured out that Hector needed some time alone, and that's why he left so early. I ended up retelling the events of this morning to them, and Glenn was just looking through the album.

"Yep, every year without fail," Glenn mentioned as I managed to peek at the pictures to see the same shot taken over the years from the time Hector was about six or so where his parents would find him fast asleep on the couch. "Hector grew out of things when he was thirteen, after the accident. Something tells me he knew the truth long before that, but played along for his parent's sake. Even last year, Hector put on the smile and went with it. Wrote the note, crashed on the couch. Hector still woke up with energy, excitement, acting like a little kid again asking when he could open presents, and he did it all for them to see how happy they were,"

"We found him this morning with that album in his lap, and he told us the same thing. Hector said that he did it for them and wanted to pretend for one day that they were still here, and nothing changed," I sighed.

"What's with all the stuff under the tree?" TJ questioned.

"All for us," Derek said.

"Hector put it out last night and right before he left this morning, he mentioned it was for us," I enlightened. "I said we would wait until he got back to open anything,"

"We came over because we figured he could use some friendly faces," Alyssa informed.

"We're not due back to our homes until the food portion starts around 3 or 4 pm," Shane added in.

"We don't know how long until Hector returns," Sawyer said.

"Don't you worry; he won't be long," Glenn assured.

"Glenn, he's been gone since 7:45 am; it's almost 11 now," Kayne sighed.

"And he's probably on his way back," Glenn smiled some as he got his phone out called Hector's cell, then he put it on speaker. "Merry Christmas, laddie,"

" _Thanks, Uncle Gobber. Same to you. I take it you're at my house?"_

"Don't I spend every Christmas with you and your folks? Have since you were a wee thing," Glenn reminded.

" _Still small and you…only get me this year,"_ it was easy to tell how upset Hector was.

"And that's all I need, son. Yer all I got left for family, so it's enough for me. I know you're hurting, Hector, but you should know by now that being alone to try and deal with it only makes it worse. You need to be around the people who love and care. Sitting at that cemetery isn't going to help you today. So come back home to me, your girlfriend, your friends. Besides, what has your old man always told you?" Glenn asked.

" _You celebrate the people who can't be with there with you,"_ Hector responded.

"That's right. Now, get your butt back here or we're coming to you," Glenn told him.

" _I don't think the groundskeeper will approve, so I'm on my way,"_ Hector stated.

"Good lad. See ya soon," Glenn remarked, then the call ended.

 _{Normal POV}_

Ten minutes later, Hector's truck pulled up and he wanted into the house. Hector saw that everyone was over and typically seeing everyone would make him happy, but it was hard to smile when he couldn't see his parent's faces. Glenn walked up to him with a smile, and then he hugged Hector. It didn't take Hector long to return the gesture. Glenn pulled away and looked at Hector now. "Listen, it's going to be okay. Nothing has changed, Hector. Your parents are still here with you, even if you can't see them. And I'm gonna prove that to you," he said.

"How?" Hector asked.

"Come with me," Glenn led him to the sliding glass door then stopped Hector in front of the tree. "Sit down on the floor in front of the tree like you used when you were a kid," Not in the mood to argue, Hector did what he was told. "Close your eyes and remember Christmas mornings in the past when you were younger. Tell me what you see," Hector sighed.

"The sun would just be coming up when mom and dad would find me sleeping on the couch. I always got up at the same time; 7 am and see them smiling at me. Mom would kiss my cheek and tell me Merry Christmas, and Dad would ruffle my hair and kiss my forehead, saying the same thing. I'd see all the presents, notice the cocoa and cookies gone. My note would be flipped over and I could read what Santa wrote back. I'd always want to tear into the gifts, but Mom and Dad made me wait until they've had their first cup of coffee. After that…they would both come sit on either side of me and tell me to go ahead. When it was over, they'd hug me tightly to repeat Merry Christmas," Hector informed then he smiled a bit. "Then you'd show up with a ton more gifts as Mom and Dad would tell you that they said to stop going to crazy because I wouldn't have room for it all. You'd say that Santa stopped at your house for me too since I'd been such a good boy all year long,"

While Hector had been talking about all that, Glenn stepped away from him. Hector felt something every time he said what his parents would do. Hector could feel what felt like the kiss on his cheek and forehead, the hair ruffle from his father. Hector knew he felt a warm breeze wrap around and embrace him as if his parents had been hugging him. For just a moment, Hector felt like they were right there with him and his eyes snapped open to look around. His mother and father weren't there, so why did he fell so much comfort right now? Hector looked back to see Glenn standing away from him; it wasn't Glenn and the others weren't near him either. Glenn was smiling.

"W-Was that…you hugging me?" Hector questioned. Glenn shook his head. "Then…Who-,"

"I told you, kiddo," Glenn knelt next to him. "Your parents are always with you, even if you can't see them. You carry their love for you in here," he motioned to Hector's heart. "All you gotta do is remember the feeling in here," Glenn poked his forehead, "and you'll feel it every time," Yeah, that was pretty touching to everyone who got to witness it. Hector wanted to cry, and the tears were there, but instead, he smiled broadly and hugged his Godfather tightly as Glenn laughed a little. "Now there's the Christmas morning Hector I remember. Smiling, happy, and way too much energy."

"Thank you," Hector told him.

"You're welcome. And just for old times sake," Glenn pulled away and went outside for a second, then returned with a laundry bag of presents. "Santa must have thought you were good this year because he left these at my house. And lucky for you; I've had my coffee already, so have at it, boy," Glenn winked.

"Not yet. I got something for all of them, and you too," Hector started pulling things out from under the tree and passing them to who they were for. "Well, go on," he invited. Everyone opened their gift finding it to be the same thing. A perfect shot of everyone together over Thanksgiving. The Drakes had a bonus; there was a second and third photo. One was the original Hell Drakes after Hector joined in November 2015. The other was a picture of the gang with their new members. "For you, Glenn, I got my drive back to pick up an old hobby. I wrote a new military song, since I know you love them. It's not Marines, but it's for soldiers,"

"I demand to hear it, now!" Glenn beamed. Hector chuckled as he docked his phone and put the song on for him. **(A/N; Song is We Are Soldiers by Otherwise in case you were curious!)** The song was fantastic and Glenn adored it. "I want a copy!"

"Why don't you open that gift then?" Hector motioned to the other one that Glenn was handed. Glenn tore the paper to see a CD case with the island flag in on it and Glenn standing center with a salute; his old team with him too. "Every military song I've ever done on that for you,"

"I love it!" Glenn exclaimed.

"For you, Milady," Hector handed Briana another gift. Briana smiled and opened the present to find a small box within. Briana took off the cover to find a set of car keys inside as her eyes widened. "Since I have my bike, and dad's truck; I really don't need the third vehicle. And you need a car, so I'm giving you my mother's," Briana gasped.

"Hector, no. I-I can't take-," Briana protested quickly.

"Already been signed over in your name and registered to you. Like I said, I don't need the extra, and I feel better you having that knowing I restored it, and it's safe. I want you to have it, babe," Hector smiled. Briana hugged him tightly as he kissed her.

"Thank you, baby," Briana said.

"There is…one more thing. It's not…really a gift, but you should all know that I'm not going to be around after the New Year," Hector announced.

"Why?" Briana asked quickly.

"Going to be away for job training," Hector said.

"You got a job?" Glenn blinked. Hector nodded. "Doing what that requires you to be away for training? How long?"

"About three months," Hector said quietly as it went silent. "I-I'm only gonna be in the city, and I'll keep in contact as much as I can,"

"Wait for a second," Glenn put his hand up before anyone else could say anything. "Job training, city, three months?" Glenn questioned as Hector nodded to him. Glenn's eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Y-You went through with it? You're actually going to!?" Hector nodded again. "Haha!" Glenn hugged him tightly.

"What's…going on?" Alyssa inquired now.

Glenn let go of Hector as he stared at the others with a smile. "I joined the military,"

Everyone's mouths dropped open with wide eyes. "WHAT!?"

"I joined the Marines," Hector said again. "I'm leaving January 8th, 2018 for Reception Week, then onto Boot Camp for three months," he informed.

"You go active, lad?" Glenn wondered.

Hector shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't because of my leg. However, I can go Marine Island Guard, which I'm sure you know-,"

"Means you stay local and take care of island situations with a platoon. Also, required to attend a two-week Annual Training every year, and Weekend Warrior Training," Glenn stated.

"That's right. Last weekend of every month," Hector nodded.

"Wait. Hang on, you said you couldn't join at all because of-Well, that other thing you mentioned before," Briana hinted.

"What other thing?" Glenn arched a brow.

"Glenn; I wasn't entirely truthful with you last month when I said I hadn't done anything illegal. And my boys had nothing to do with it either. After my parents died; I couldn't deal with it, and I went back to drugs," Hector closed his eyes. Glenn's eyes widened now as he stepped back.

"Oh, Hector…Why didn't you tell me, lad?" Glenn asked.

"I was going to until you said that my parents would be every bit of proud as you are of me. I didn't want to disappoint you," Hector admitted.

"It's…okay. We'll get you clean again, but you know that they're gonna kick you out when it comes up on the drug tests," Glenn sighed.

"Actually, they won't," Hector informed. Glenn stared at him quickly, confused.

"Hector, as soon as it shows up you're doing drugs then they'll rip up anything you signed. You might even get arrested again because it's on your record already," Glenn reminded.

"Uncle Gobber, shut up and listen to me. I took care of it. The military knows, and it's been cleared by the judge, the DA, and the police chief that I'm clean," Hector told him as all their eyes widened. "And it was because of what you told me that day about having become the man my parents always knew I could. The problem was that I hadn't, and I wanted to be. I quit cold turkey December 1st,"

"But that's when you got sick with that bug and flu," Glenn pointed out. I shook my head to him.

"I was never sick with either; I was going through withdrawal," the shock washed over their faces at the reveal. "I still smoke cigarettes, but no more than two a day," Hector enlightened. "The drugs will still show in a hair follicle test well through until April. But for urine, blood, or saliva, it's no longer detectable. I got the judge, DA, and police chief to sign off that I got clean because of the daily tests at the treatment center in Berk. I got bonus points for doing it without the detox this time. I suffered two weeks withdrawing so I would be able to follow my dream of joining the military, even if it's just Marine Island Guard. Fact is, my parents wouldn't have been proud of my a month ago because I wasn't even proud of me,"

"Hector," Glenn said in the surprise of Hector's words.

"Though they aren't here, physically; I hope I've made them proud now. I hope my parents know that regardless of what I've done; the boy they raised well and to do the right thing is still here. And now they get to watch me become the man they always knew I could be," Hector finished.

Glenn didn't say anything; the man only smiled and hugged Hector tightly. "Just when I thought I couldn't get any prouder, you prove me wrong,"

"Yeah, well, I'm still in the gang, Glenn. I'll always be a Hell Drake; I owe those guys my life and I cherish them as a family. As I do you, and my other friends. I'm almost nineteen; gotta grow up and be a man with a job who can support his girl, who he really hopes will be his wife someday and can have a family with her," Briana blushed at that comment. "My parents wanted me to be happy, and doing all this, having all this does just that,"

"And I'll support that decision entirely," Glenn said.

"I think we can all support that," Dimitri nodded with a smile. "You'll always have us,"

"Us too," the teenage friends agreed.

"And me," Briana stood up to hug him tightly. "We're all proud of you for what you've done, Hector,"

"Thank you," Hector replied. "Now, I think we should all get back to Christmas," he added. With no objections, it started again. Hector opened his few things from Glenn, and one from Briana. The hours ticked away until about 3:30 pm when the neighborhood friends were preparing to leave for their family dinners. Briana and Hector were sitting on the couch together.

"Hector?" Briana looked at him.

"What's up?" Hector replied

"What made you decide to turn your life around; I know what you said, but I feel like there's more to it," Briana shrugged.

The room fell silent, all eyes on him. Hector smiled now. "I guess you could say that I believed I had to be a certain way to get what I wanted; to be happy. And then I realized that I was wrong because I stopped being what made me, well, me. To put it just, Milady; I had a change of heart," And Hector's words were every bit of the truth in how he felt. A change of heart was all he needed to be this happy.

 **~Author's Note;** _And so ends another story! I didn't expect it to end up being 54 chapters, but hey; guess I got that into writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm working on a new idea right now. Should be up soon, so be on the lookout for a new story alert e-mail! Thank you for the continued support! -Nightstar_ **.~**


End file.
